Night of the Vulpine Moon
by Ladytiger47
Summary: Spinoff of Konoha's #1 Prankster. What would happen if a certain shy kunoichi went to check on the ramen loving ninja three days after the prank was pulled. OOC, Character rebirth, some language in later chapters. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Night of the Vulpine Moon

*Naruto doesn't belong to me but the story idea does*

_*the beginning part starts out like Revenge of Konoha's #1 Prankster but will change when Naruto enters his house so please continue reading to understand what happens when a certain kunoichi decides to check up on the blonde before the week is up; also the dates marks what day is it and how much time has gone by*_

Chapter 1-"Everybody's Fool"

_October 17__th__-new moon_

Naruto woke up with a large smile on his face for he knew that in two weeks it would be Halloween and he was going to enjoy pranking his friends for revenge on April fool's day…but first breakfast of his favorite food in the world-ramen. Naruto started to boil the water on the stove before he looked into his cupboard to find it empty.

Naruto blinked and leaped around checking every nook and cranny for his precious ramen but didn't find any lying around. "I could have sworn I had like 10 packs left but oh well." Turning the boiling water off, Naruto changed into his civilian clothes before heading out the door and to his favorite ramen shop which just so happened to be closed for the rest of the week.

"WHAT, _Ichiraku Ramen_ is closed today but why?" a shocked blonde shouted looking all around as if the old man and his daughter would appear on site and say gotcha'. "No _Ichiraku Ramen_ today" a sad and depressed Naruto said walking mindlessly around Konoha until he saw a store ahead he knew sold ramen. Almost jumping for joy, Naruto ran all the way to the store, down to his favorite aisle to find…

"NOOOOOOO" Naruto screamed as he saw his favorite shelf that used to carry ramen of all variety bare, not a trace of a packet of ramen anywhere. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he thought of something and quickly ran from the store to all the stores around only to be met with the same result. No ramen anywhere in Konoha. The people of Konoha moved out the way as a cloud of dust made its way toward the Hokage's office as Naruto was in full panic mode. "BAA-CHAN" Naruto screamed as he ran pass the ANBU who didn't even have time to react as Naruto ran all the way to Tsunade's office only to find it empty. Shizune, seeing the blonde running and screaming, entered the room as Naruto looked around with great fever.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama isn't here and I can't find her anyway. The ANBU told me that she was in some kind of meeting but she didn't tell me about it, besides what's the matter?" Shizune asked as she saw the tears in the weeping blonde who told her there was no more ramen in Konoha and that Ichiraku was closed until next week. Shizune, not knowing what to do or what caused the sudden ramen shortage, patted Naruto on the back and said that she would inform Tsunade when she found her and told him to try some other food. "But I can only afford ramen" Naruto said weakly as the realization that his favorite food was gone and sluggishly making his way home, not noticing anything around him as he opened the door and went inside.

_October 19__th__ –new moon to crescent moon_

Two days after the mysterious ramen shortage, a certain shy kunoichi grew scared as she hadn't seen Naruto in some time and wondered if he was okay. Sneaking out of the manor with a basket in her arms, little blue haired Hinata swiftly and cautiously made her way towards Naruto's apartment sticking to the alleys as she knew if she was caught around Naruto's apartment she would get into big trouble. _'I just got to know if Naruto-kun is okay…I can't believe I'm actually going over to his apartment'_ Hinata thought blushing as she spotted the place where Naruto lived. Mustering up her strength, Hinata forced herself to stay strong and finish her journey to Naruto's front door where she knocked but didn't receive an answer. Really scared now, Hinata muttered a small apology before activating her byakugan and looking around inside the apartment for a certain orange and black clad ninja but she didn't see right away.

After a about a minute, Hinata sensed a weak chakra signature inside and knew that it was Naruto's chakra and that he wasn't doing too well. _'Naruto-kun, don't worry I'm coming for you'_ Hinata thought as she tried to open the door only to find it locked which sent her panicking again thinking she wouldn't reach in time. Hinata then noticed something under the mat with her byakugan in which she found a key that was to Naruto's door as he sometimes forgot his at home when he was late for a mission. Quickly inserting the key and opening the door, she went inside to find the house gloomy and cold as the windows was drawn and no source of heat was on. Hinata barely registered the pot of water still on the stove as she cautiously made her way into the apartment, looking for some kind of sign that there was trouble.

Seeing that nothing was out of place, she went into the bedroom to find the most shocking site of her life. "N-Naruto-kun" Hinata cried out dropping the basket as she ran to the unconscious blonde who was lying on the floor, barely breathing. "Wh-what ha-happened to y-you" Hinata stuttered as she stared at the love of her life lying so lifeless on the cold floor not responding as she gently rubbed his hair. "Ra-r-r" Naruto started to stay in his unconsciousness before going quiet once more but that was enough for Hinata to figure out what he was trying to say. Quickly going over to the cabinets she looked in them to find them collecting dust and spider webs as if nothing has been filled in their for some time.

Hearing a grumbling sound and a slight moan, Hinata turned around to see Naruto in a fetal position clutching his stomach that was making the strange noises. Sadden to see the one she loved look so weak and sick, she went over to the basket she dropped, picked it up, and took it with her into the kitchen area. Pulling the ingredients out she begin to make, with masterful hands, something that would most likely snap the blonde back into the real world. _'Sniff, Sniff, what is that wonderful smell. It smells like something I have missed for so long' _Naruto thought as he came out of the emptiness of his mind and back to the Kyuubi's cage where the demon fox was yelling at him for being so dramatic over not eating ramen. _'It's not my fault many stores won't sell me anything but ramen besides I don't exactly make tons of money and what I do make I can't just spend it on whatever I want.'_ The Kyuubi went quiet as he knew trying to win the argument was futile for he knew that Naruto was right although he knew the blonde didn't have to live like that if he would "show" all those people who treated him wrong his true power.

Naruto twitched and groaned as he opened one eyelid to see the carpet of his floor before closing it again, trying to remember why he was lying on the floor. _'Oh yea, after I came home, I locked up my house and withdrew into myself after finding out that the only real food I could afford was gone forever. I guess I didn't realize that I was starving myself to death or maybe I am dead since I think I smell ramen.'_ Naruto opened both eyes and slightly turned his head to see a pair of legs at his stove before moving around the kitchen area. Wondering who was in his apartment, Naruto used almost all of his energy to look up at the moving figure and try to find out who it was in the dark environment. "Oh Naruto-kun" he heard the being whispered softly before his mind finally made the connection as to who was in his house.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto called out weakly before he heard a squeak and watch Hinata turn around a soft blush on her face in which only confirmed Naruto suspicions. "Naruto-kun, y-you're awake. I wa-was worried when I ha-haven't seen y-you in a while" Hinata stammered out clearly embarrassed wondering how much the blonde had heard. Naruto's mind was somewhere else as the smell of Hinata's cooking drifted towards him. "Hey Hinata, what you making anyway because it smells wonderful" Naruto said mouth drooling as he imagined eating whatever Hinata had fixed. Hinata begin to poke her fingers together blushing at the compliment before the words entered her mind as she gasped and turned back around to finish whatever she had fixed. "It's a-almost done, Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she stepped away from the stove to try and help Naruto onto the bed. With little difficulty, she managed to sit him up in the bed before she began to pour the contents from the pot into a bowl before cutting off the stove.

"Here Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she made her way back to the blonde in bed carrying the bowl and sitting it down onto the stand beside him. "Wait Hinata, is that…" Naruto eyes grew wide as he recognized what was in the bowl before they began to water from happiness. "Hai, it's r-ramen, that I m-made from s-scratch" Hinata said a little embarrassed as she saw the tears in Naruto's eyes before he hugged her, making her blush almost to the point of passing out but somehow Hinata managed not to as he let her go saying that he was sorry. "I-it's o-okay Naruto-kun" and Hinata handed him a pair of chopsticks saying that he should eat it before it got cold. Turning to leave, Naruto suddenly grabbed her arm and asked her not to go for he was somewhat scared of being left alone. Hearing the pain in his voice, Hinata nodded and blushed when Naruto patted the bed beside him saying that she didn't have to stand all day.

Hinata sat down on the bed as Naruto grabbed the bowl and chopsticks, said a quick thanks, and took the first bite of Hinata's cooking. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he felt the flavors burst on his tongue as he moaned in joy at how good the ramen was as he tried and savor the taste. "This is amazing Hinata, I didn't know you were such a good cook" Naruto said as he took another bite of the ramen moaning as he ate it making Hinata blush even redder as she noticed how much Naruto liked her ramen. "I-I so glad y-you like it, Naruto-kun" she said happy that she managed to put a smile on Naruto's face as he continued to eat the ramen at a slow pace, savoring it as much as he could. Looking over at Hinata, he stopped eating the ramen and smiled his foxy grin before he picked up some more of the soft noodles and placed some in her mouth surprising her.

"You should enjoy your cooking too" Naruto said as he fed her some of the ramen from the bowl making her blush the reddest she ever has and almost faint but ate a little of the food Naruto had fed her. _'Oh my…he just fed me from his bowl with his chopsticks, oh please don't faint, please don't faint' _Hinata was mentally saying as they continued sharing the ramen until only the spiral fishcakes were left. Naruto grabbed one of the spiral fishcakes and placed it in Hinata's mouth as she ate it smiling at how Naruto had been feeding her. Naruto took the last spiral piece and placed it once again in Hinata's mouth half sticking out as she wore a confused look until Naruto started inching closer to her. Her eyes grew wide as Naruto steadily inched closer until he took the other half of the spiral fishcake in between his teeth and bit down before giving Hinata a soul-searing kiss that seemed to last minutes but was actually only a few seconds.

Naruto pulled away and smiled at Hinata, the fish piece still sticking out of his mouth, and the image plus the kiss send her over the edge and she fainted, her face bright red and a smile on her face. "Wow, I'm actually surprised she lasted this long although I think I overdid it with the kiss" Naruto said looking down at the shy and now unconscious Hyuuga lying beside Naruto on top of the covers. "Arigato, Hinata-hime" Naruto said before he placed the bowl on his nightstand, manage to walk to the bathroom, take a quick shower, change, and place Hinata in the bed beside him before falling asleep. The next morning when Naruto woke up, he realized that Hinata had gone home but left a note saying that she would return later and she did. For the next 6 days, Hinata would sneak away from home and make her way to Naruto's apartment to fix him her homemade ramen in which he would then feed some to her before they split the last spiral fishcake in a kiss.

_October 20__th__ - crescent moon_

Hinata kept her word and visited Naruto once again blushing every time she thought about the kiss they shared over a spiral fishcake and then when she woke up sleeping next to Naruto which only made her faint again after waking. The second time she woke up she carefully got out of bed, picked up basket, left Naruto a note saying she would return and quickly made her way home to try and sneak back in the house without being caught. Thankfully, nobody stopped her as she snuck into her room drew the back side-door where she took a quick shower, changed into some different clothes, and met with her father, sister, and cousin for breakfast. Nobody exchanged a word as they ate and then left for their own business as Hinata pondered if she should tell the others about Naruto's condition the other day but decided to ask Naruto what happened before she told anybody. So after training with her team, she grabbed her basket, filled it with drinks and cinnamon buns and headed back to Naruto's apartment thinking about the kiss and wondering if she would receive another.

Naruto opened the door when Hinata knocked and she noticed that he was still pale and slightly skinny but a lot better than yesterday. "H-hello Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she entered Naruto's house, where she noticed it was a lot cleaner than yesterday as there was nothing on the floors and the room smelled like bleach as the windows were opened, letting in a cool breeze in the autumn air. "Hey Hinata-chan, thank you for coming to check on me yesterday although I didn't realize I was out for three days" Naruto said scratching the back of his head as Hinata blushed saying that it was okay before setting the basket down where Naruto started removing the bottles of ramune and the package of cinnamon buns as she started the water for ramen. Naruto then watched, fascinated, as Hinata skillfully make the noodles from the light airy dough before tossing them in the water along with other ingredients and then letting them cook until they were done. She then brought out a large bowl, where she poured the ramen into and handed it to Naruto along with some more chopsticks.

Naruto placed the bowl on the table as Hinata picked two bottles of ramune out of the fridge and set them on the table along with the cinnamon buns. Naruto sat down with Hinata and began to eat the hot noodles before he stopped and stood up as Hinata looked at him, concerned that something was wrong with the food. Naruto smiled, moved his chair beside Hinata, who gave a small squeak, before sitting down again. Picking up his chopsticks Naruto began to feed Hinata, who started blushing again, enjoying the salty treat as they shared the ramen she had prepared. Once the ramen was gone and they split the spiral fishcakes like yesterday, only this time Hinata managed not to faint, they opened up their drinks and ate cinnamon buns while Hinata asked Naruto why he was locked up in his house and how had he survived without food or water for 3 days. Naruto slowly nibbled on a cinnamon bun as he pondered how much to tell Hinata and if she would still accept him if she knew the truth about the Kyuubi. **"Tell her the truth dimwit since you're too naïve to notice her feelings for you, heck she's in love with you no matter what."**

Looking at Hinata who was happily nibbling on a cinnamon bun, he finished his off before asking Hinata if she could tell her something. "You c-can tell m-me anything Naruto-kun" Hinata said noticing the sad look in Naruto's beautiful blue eyes before he started speaking again. "What I'm about to tell you is top-secret where only jonin-level and above learn about what actually happened 17 years ago…" Naruto then explained how the four aka Minato aka Naruto's dad sealed the Kyuubi along with part of his and his mother's soul inside him when he was nothing but a child and that is why he was shunned for most of his childhood. "…and that is why I been starving myself for three days and haven't died because the Kyuubi saves me but the Kyuubi is also the reason why a lot of stores don't let me inside or only sell me ramen." Hinata stood there quiet as she processed all the information Naruto just told her while he waited for her to slap him, curse him, and call him a monster like everybody else did. However, Naruto was surprised when Hinata got up gave him a hug instead and told him that she already knew about the Kyuubi and had known since she was 12.

"I once overheard some of the branch members talk about the blonde haired demon child who harbored the nine tailed fox and should be avoided but ever since you saved me from those bullies and I watched you at the Academy I knew they were wrong and that you were truly misunderstood." Naruto was shocked that someone from his generation not only knew about the Kyuubi but accepted him as he was and even cared enough about him to come check on him when nobody else did. With tears of joy down his face, he thanked Hinata before giving her another kiss that she returned back before they finished the cinnamon buns and drinks when Naruto decided to tell her more about his parents. As the night drew near, Hinata said that she had to get home but would be back tomorrow with more food and would try to stay the night before she kissed Naruto one last time before running off for home as to abide by her curfew. Naruto threw away the trash and sat down in his bed thinking about Hinata as he watched the crescent moon rise from his window a light red color as he smiled, making a soft yip sound as he curled up into a ball and went to sleep not noticing the changes to his body or around him.

_October 21__st_-waxing crescent

Hinata was practically walking on clouds as she got permission from her father to stay the night at a friend's house, not specifying which _friend_ as she stopped at the store to pick up some more ingredients for ramen and breakfast tomorrow as she thought about the blonde ramen-loving shinobi who was waiting for her at his house. Giggling a bit, Hinata joyfully made her way to Naruto's door and knocked once waiting for a reply but not getting one. Wondering if something else happened to him, Hinata was about to get the spare key under the mat when the door open and she came face to face with orange-clad pants that were baggy yet showed off the strong muscles in Naruto's legs. Hinata face grew slightly red as he slowly looked up to the wrappings around his right leg holding his weapons case to the black t-shirt that hugged his body and showed up his 6 pack abs before reaching his neck where the crystal used to lie but was now gone and finally up to his blue eyes that showed happiness and joy. "Hinata-hime, what were you doing down there?" Naruto asked before he saw the spare key in her hand and made the connection. As Hinata tried to hand him the key, he shook his head saying that she deserved it and could come over and let herself in anytime she wanted like if he was away on missions are such.

Thanking Naruto, Hinata pocketed the key before stepping inside the apartment where she continued her daily routine of fixing ramen as Naruto sat and watched or set the bowl down when she was done so they could eat it together. Today they decided to sit on the bed and enjoy the cool breeze wafting in from the open window as they talking about what they liked, disliked, and such. Naruto learned a lot of interesting things about Hinata like her personal craving for sweet things, like him, that she liked to press flowers, and that she had the position of heiress taken from her by her younger sister. That last part made Naruto angry because he felt that no father should choose one daughter over the next no matter the reason. Hinata knew that it was unfair but she didn't wasn't developing her abilities as fast as her father wanted and couldn't do anything about it. To avoid thinking about her father, Hinata helped Naruto water the plants he had around the house, which she was surprised was one of his hobbies alongside pranking and learning new jutsus, while talking about the different flowers and plants they knew.

As night drew near and the air grew chilly, Naruto decided it was perfect for star-gazing and took Hinata outside on his balcony which had a great view. Grabbing his coat and a blanket, Naruto wrapped Hinata in the blanket as to fight off the bitter chill in the air as they tried to name as many of the constellations they saw while they wished on shooting stars and kissed under the ever-increasing moon before going back in and falling into a deep and peaceful sleep. Unknown to them, strange things were happening as the moon grew fuller to show several large pair of eyes staring at them before sneaking into the house and leaving gifts behind for the fox vessel to find tomorrow. "It's almost time…yes it is almost time. In one more week, everything will change and I will be finally free to join the others" the Kyuubi mumbled as he drifted off to sleep dreaming about the day to come.

_October 22__nd__-waxing crescent to half moon_

The next morning, Naruto woke up first and suddenly felt as if something was different about the world, or more importantly something different about him. His senses were more acute as he took in the scent of the lingering night air before he pinpointed its location as under his bed. Carefully getting out without waking Hinata, Naruto got on his hands and knees to find a long box under his bed with a note saying to give to the one who will cherish it forever and become your m-" Naruto scratched the top of his head as he felt a slight twinge as if something invisible had moved yet he found nothing as he heard Hinata's breathing change that from slow and even to a faster pace signifying that she was up. Placing the box back, Naruto stood up quickly and faced the bed as Hinata opened her eyes, a soft smile on her face as she said good morning. Sharing a kiss, Naruto waited until Hinata got up and went into the bathroom before he dived back under the bed and pulled out the box.

"Where in the world did this come from?" Naruto wondered out loud as he opened it and looked at the content inside. Gasping at what it was, he quickly hid it in his dresser by the bed when he heard the sound of running water cut off before Hinata came back into the room smiling at him. "Hinata-hime, why did you have a basket full of ramen ingredients when you came to visit me?" Naruto asked as he saw Hinata blush softly before looking down suddenly. "Because I was going to surprise you by making homemade ramen since I noticed _Ichiraku Ramen_ was closed." Naruto smiled and thanked her with a hug before he asked her if she would come back later as they went to the kitchen to fix breakfast consisting of an omelet and orange juice. After they finished eating, Hinata said that she would but she had to find Tsunade first and explain to her about the sudden ramen shortage and his condition the other day. Agreeing, Naruto watched as Hinata slipped away into the morning crowd as he went back into his house when he heard a soft whining sound.

Entering his bedroom, he was surprised to find an orange fox sitting on his bed with a scroll in its mouth staring at him with big bright eyes. "Hello little kit, how did you get in here?" Naruto said walking slowly as not to scare the fox who just tilted its head before dropping the scroll in its mouth. _"You can approach me already since I'm not going to bite"_ the fox said making Naruto blink and walk calmly over to his bed. "So you were the one who brought me the box then?" Naruto asked as he went over to his dresser and pulled out the box just as fox nodded saying it was a gift. "From who?" Naruto asked as the fox nudged the scroll with his tail saying that it had all the answers just as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Wondering what was with the fox summoning and who summoned it, Naruto picked up the scroll that seemed to give off a red glow before he opened it and was engulfed with a weird light. "Woah" Naruto cried out as the light engulfed him and his body started to feel strange almost agile as unknown memories flooded his mind right before he passed out with somebody calling his name inside his head.

6 days has passed since Hinata had found out about the ramen shortage and Naruto starving himself where she grown out of her stuttering stage and started acting more confident as she talked and laughed with Naruto who enjoyed her company. From the moment Hinata came and checked on him, he had not left the apartment since, for he was enjoying it when they talked, ate ramen together before they split the last spiral fishcake in a kiss. Hinata smiled as she thought about the many kisses they had shared as she walked back to Naruto's apartment where they continued the routine of splitting the fishcake with a kiss that lasted until they both had to come up for air. After they had finished kissing on this day however, Naruto looked at Hinata with a smile on his face as he pulled something out from his dresser door. Handing Hinata the gift, she curiously opened it to find a small heart shaped necklace with the Uzumaki spiral on one side and a small chibi nine tailed fox on the other. "Oh Naruto-kun, you didn't have to-" Hinata started to say with tears in her eyes at the beautiful gift but was stopped by Naruto who touched her lips with a gentle finger.

"But I want you to have it Hinata-hime because you the only one special enough to wear it. I learned that was given to the Uzumaki clan by a mysterious figure and has been passed down in the Uzumaki family to the first born no matter if they were female or male. The females were to give it to the one they fell in love with and it was decision if they wanted to accept being in the family. There used to be two necklaces, one for each partner but it went missing some time ago with my mother but the female necklace has been passed down to me and I feel that you are the only one for me, Hinata-hime will you be my ma-girlfriend" Naruto said placing the necklace around Hinata's neck as she cried tears of joy before she started kissing Naruto some more.

"Oh Naruto-kun" Hinata mumbled into his mouth deepening the kiss as they lay back down on the bed, missing the fact that Naruto was about to say something before girlfriend or was making weird yipping sounds. Letting out a moan, the duo didn't hear the sound of talking and growling outside until they heard the door slam down onto the floor, knocked off its hinges. Squeaking, Hinata turned towards the door to hear someone call her name as Naruto grabbed her hand, running to the balcony not waiting around to see who had just entered his house. "Jump on Hinata-hime" Naruto yelled, making her jump onto the blonde's back and latch her hands around his neck as Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra, which strangely was more orange than red, jumped higher and faster than he ever had before off the balcony and into the world below. Nearly blinded by the bright sun, Naruto kept running and jumping as he heard his pursuers saying something but not waiting to see what they wanted.

In the forest Naruto jumped between the trees until he spotted a familiar cave that he used to hide in when he was a little kit, er kid and the villagers of Konoha would chase him with rocks and sticks. Rushing, he slipped into the wet and damp cave just as he heard the footsteps and voices of his pursers approached their hiding spot. Waiting for his brain to finally catch up with the situation, he looked at Hinata who was shivering, both from the coldness in the cave and the fear at someone chasing them. Naruto, who didn't understand why, felt the strong urge to protect Hinata no matter what was chasing them as he looked at the shivering kunoichi. Naruto took off his jacket and handed it to her, his slit eyes half-lidded as he gave a soft mewl when Hinata thanked him and wore his jacket. Just then the voices came back as the large group had found their hiding spot and was talking lowly as if they didn't want them to hear their conversation. Naruto slowly felt his senses changing as he took on a more animalistic appearance.

"I heard something from inside here…it sounded like someone whimpering and I can smell Naruto and Hinata's scent strongly." Kiba said as he, Shino, Neji, Tenten and the rest of the Konoha 11 and their sensei looked into the dark cave only to have red slit eyes stare back at them. Some of the sensei cursed knowing that Naruto was fueling from the Kyuubi's chakra as they saw a tail already forming from the dark orange chakra cloaking the blonde before he started growling at them. "Naruto…we're not here to hurt you, we just want to make sure you and Hinata are okay" Kakashi called out to him only to be responded with yips, growls, and barks. "What the-" Kakashi said his eye opening as he looked at Jiraiya who stood just as confused as the rest noticed that Naruto was strangely acting like a male fox guarding his den…or his mate.

"Naruto, what have you done with Hinata-sama?" Neji said byakugan activating as he secretly checked the cave to see Hinata alive and well although a little scared. Naruto started yipping and growling at Neji who just frowned and looked at the group who all wore confused looks except Kiba and Akamaru. "He says that he isn't going to let us torture Hinata like how he was tortured." Everybody in the group had turned towards Kiba, shocked that he could understand what he was saying and turned back to Naruto who was on all four as he growled and snarled at the large group. The group watched in shock as Naruto's facial features became more feral as the Kyuubi's chakra formed another tail making Naruto act even more animalistic.

"Jiraiya you need to stop him with the seal before he reaches the third tail" Kakashi said as he noticed the third tail started to form and raised his hitai-ate to show his sharingan while everybody got into a fighting stance. Running forward, Jiraiya slapped the seal onto Naruto's hitai-ate and stepped back to watch the seal…do nothing. "What the-" Jiraiya stood in horror as the seal that should have absorbed the Kyuubi's chakra stood there, attached to the blonde's forehead protector before it burned under the heat of the chakra. "Kuso, it didn't work!" Jiraiya yelled as Naruto's third tailed formed and he let out a roar that could be heard all the way in Konoha making Tsunade wake up from her nap as she felt the high rise in chakra.

"What the- oh no Naruto must be using the Kyuubi's chakra!" Tsunade jumped from behind her desk, ordered the ANBU to follow her and raced through the forest to try and stop the out of control blonde who wasn't as out of control as they thought. "What is this immense power coming from Naruto?" Neji asked as he noticed that Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, and Shikamaru didn't look too surprised about the power radiating off Naruto but looked scared when the seal didn't work. "Yamato, do something" Jiraiya yelled as he narrowly avoided one of Naruto's chakra tails as the blonde stood in front of the entrance to the cave growling at them as if challenging them to try and enter. Yamato made some quick hand signs and used his chakra sealing technique to try and suppress the Kyuubi's chakra which looked like it was working as Naruto started yelling and the chakra started disappearing until the beams started to crack and splinter leaving Naruto pretty much the same, except a lot angrier.

'_What didn't that work? The seal should have blocked him from drawing more chakra but it failed. Plus my jutsu should have fully drained the chakra but didn't seem to have any effect at all. It's like he's not using the fox's chakra but…his own. Why is Naruto acting like this to his friends, maybe he doesn't recognize us or the Kyuubi has finally taken control' _Yamato looked at everybody and said that they would have to calm Naruto down by attacking him in which the group agreed and all moved to attack him when they heard someone yelled. "NO, DON'T HURT NARUTO-KUN" Hinata screamed as she ran out of the cave right in front of Naruto…and the group's attacks. "HINATA" they all screamed as they couldn't stop their attacks in time and watch as they were about to hit her…

As Tsunade and the ANBU made their way through the forest towards the group a loud explosion was heard that shook the forest that almost knocked them out of the tree they had just landed in. "NARUTO!" Tsunade screamed as she leaped through the last of the trees to find a shocking site in front of her as the ANBU jumped down beside her also in shock. Tsunade looked around as everybody was groaning after being thrown back from the explosion and in front of her was Naruto, cloaked in a now light orange chakra with six chakra fox tails swinging behind him as he snarled at the newcomers. What surprised them however was that Naruto looked perfectly normal except for the slit eyes, lengthen canine teeth, darker whisker marks, and him on all four as he stared at them snarling, yipping, and growling while Hinata stood behind him a shock expression on her face when she looked at Naruto then at the teams scattered around.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said softly as she went to pat his head but stopped when Tsunade told her not to, making Naruto yip at her before he turned to look at Hinata, head tilted a bit. Smiling and giggling at his somewhat childish look, she slowly placed her hand on his head and smoothed his hair down as he yipped in joy the chakra not burning her hand to the amazement of the Hokage. While the ANBU went over and help everybody up, they all watched as Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes as if speaking to her before he yipped again, gently took her hand in one of his tails, and lead her back into the cave his other five tails swaying as if waving them goodbye. Before any of them had time to so much as take a step, a strange dark orange barrier suddenly appeared at the entrance of the cave, blocking them from entering.

"Hinata-sama" Neji called out trying to get through the barrier but was repealed every time he struck it with his gentle fist until he had to be restrained by his team-mates. "Neji, use your byakugan and tell me what you see" Tsunade ordered trying to figure out what had happened as she ushered the group around her as Neji started speaking again. "It's…weird, Naruto is sleeping on a bed of leaves with his head in Hinata-san's lap-" at that Neji growled but stopped when Tsunade asked him to look deeper at Naruto's chakra network. "Okay…what! His chakra network…it's changing! I mean it's like his chakra is taking on a new form and color and it's merging with something else but that's not all. I see 4 new chakra networks forming in four of the six "tails" and 5 more are seen but they're very faint as if they don't exist yet." Neji turned off his byakugan before staring at Tsunade an unaired question shown plainly on his face.

Tsunade just looked at him before turning to Kakashi, who had his sharingan exposed, and asked him what he saw different about Naruto. The group then began to explain everything that happened from the moment Neji knocked down the door after seeing Hinata with Naruto with his byakugan to the explosion that was caused by all their attacks hitting Naruto's chakra cloak. Tsunade sighed looking at the group who were wondering what was on the busty blonde's mind. "How did he get into this state in the first place? The last time I saw Naruto he was in his apartment pouting because of the ramen prank we pulled and what was Hinata doing there anyway?" Kiba stated loudly as the group nodded in agreement. As Neji was about to say something they heard a loud gasp from behind them where they saw Hinata with Naruto still in his six tail form on the edge of the barrier looking at the Hokage like she had just lost her mind.

"You mean…all of y-you were responsible for the ramen s-shortage" Hinata said stuttering only a little, surprising the group as they all suddenly looked down guiltily except Shizune and Iruka who looked around in confusion wondering what she was talking about. "Ramen shortage, what ramen shortage and since when?" Iruka asked while Shizune stared at Tsunade remembering how Naruto ran into the office earlier that week screaming something about no ramen. "Tsunade-sama, what have you done?" Shizune asked a shock expression as Tsunade looked up and explained how Sakura had suggested the ramen shortage and got all the teams to pull a prank on Naruto for a change as a warning for Halloween. "We just wanted him to know that this year we were serious about his pranks and staged the whole ramen shortage but how did it lead to all of this?" Sakura said waving her hand at the orange barrier that concealed Hinata and Naruto inside the cave.

Everyone was quiet as they watched Hinata look down at Naruto, who tilted his head in a child-like state, before stepping through the barrier as it wasn't meant to keep her out but for them from entering. The group sighed in relief as they saw Hinata approach them while Naruto held an air of sadness as he yipped softly thinking Hinata was deserting him. However nobody expected Hinata to go over to Sakura, stare her right in the eyes… before she used her bitch-slap no jutsu to send her back to Konoha, ok not really, but she did manage to slap her hard enough to send her into a nearby tree, neatly knocking her out. With everybody in shock (except the author and some of the readers who are snickering/laughing at Sakura), they watched as Hinata turned her back on them and went back into the cave where a loudly yipping Naruto was bouncing up and down, clearly happy that Hinata returned. "Hi-Hinata-sama, why did you do-" Neji started to asked before he and the rest of the teams noticed the pure anger glowing in Hinata's eyes, hair seeming to float in the air as she frowned and stared at every one of them except Shizune and Iruka.

"Do you want to know how this happened…I'll tell you how it happened" Hinata said calmly before she sat down by the barrier with Naruto's head in her lap a purr like sound coming from him as she rubbed his chakra-clad hair. "Three days after your little "ramen prank", I decided to go visit Naruto-kun because I haven't seen him around Konoha and was hoping he was okay. After getting the courage, I arrived at his apartment where the door was lock and he didn't answer when I knocked, so I used my byakugan to make sure he was okay. Anybody want to take a guess what I found when I looked inside?" Hinata said the anger clearly heard as the group gasped, fidget, or showed disbelief as they waited for her to continue. Hearing a groan, everybody watched as Sakura got up, looked at Hinata and went straight for her with a glowing fist before Tsunade stopped her saying that wasn't a good idea as she informed her young apprentice on what Hinata had just told her. Sakura angrily looked at Hinata and asked her what she had found that made her deserve a slap like that before she took a step back when she noticed the angry aura around Hinata intensified.

"I found a weak chakra signature that could only belong to one person, so I panicked thinking that he was hurt by some _strangers_ and left there so I opened the door with his spare key where I found Naruto-kun almost in a comatose state lying on the floor of his bedroom." The group grew quiet while Iruka and Shizune began to cry as they figured out what had happened to Naruto but was trying hard not to believe it. "Maybe he was trying to quit eating ram-" Kiba started to say but quickly shut up when he heard the growl that could rival Naruto's come from Hinata as she turned towards him. "HE ALMOST STARVED TO DEATH YOU DUMBASS BECAUSE ALL OF YOU DECIDED TO PRANK HIM AND TAKE AWAY HIS ONLY FOOD!" Hinata screamed making some flinch and some stare at her in shock for Hinata never scream nor curse.

"I found him curled up, unconscious, and nearly DEAD because he wasn't able to eat for three days…THREE DAYS. Kiba you alone can't survive three hours without wanting to eat something and you Chouji, you can barely survive three minutes without stuffing your mouth with chips." Said people started cowering in fear when Hinata turned her gaze on them before looking around making sure everybody got the message. "Why didn't he just go buy some more food then?" Ino asked but took an involuntarily step back when Hinata's gaze met her own and she never before in her life been scared of Hinata until now. Before Hinata had a chance to answer, Shizune spoke up with tears in her eyes as she remembered what Naruto had told her before he left. "It's because ramen is the only thing he can afford and a lot of the store won't even let him inside let alone sell him much to stay alive. Teuchi-sama, Ayame, and a few others kindly offered him services but that's the problem… there are only a few."

"Why is that?" Shino asked quietly while the sensei frowned after hearing that as the teams avoided Hinata's glare, secretly scared of the pissed-off kunoichi except for one lone individual who had the "cajones" to speak ill of Naruto in front of her, too bad for him he was about to come close to losing them. "Naruto is weak if he can't survive three days without ramen and to have a female come and save him just proves he's a "dobe". Sasuke said smirking as everybody looked over at Hinata waiting to see what she would do. _'She wouldn't dare take on Sasuke'_ the group thought as they saw her bow her head, shaking a bit as Sasuke's words hung thick in the air. Sasuke didn't notice when everybody around him took several steps back as they sensed Hinata was about to do something to the smirking Uchiha.

"I DARE YOU to say that again" Hinata said calmly still looking down as she stepped through the barrier and advanced towards Sasuke as he grinned and said gladly. "I said that Naruto is we-" Sasuke quickly caught Hinata's hands as she made to hit him saying that she was too predictable. Too bad for Sasuke that was exactly what Hinata was expecting HIM to do and she soon brought her chakra-clad knee right into Sasuke's "area" making him curse, let go of her hands, and cupped himself as he let out a groan in pain. "Anybody else want to speak ill of Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she suddenly watched all the boys take large steps back whereas Neji and Kiba hid behind Tsunade clearly fearing for their future children. "I didn't think so" Hinata said confidently before she turned heel and walked back into the barrier and disappeared to the back of the cave along with Naruto who was sounds that strangely sounded like laughter as he took one last look at Sasuke before heading inside.

The group was quiet all except for Sasuke who was still groaning in pain as Sakura wobbly made her way over to him asking if he needed help. "Hinata" Tsunade called out but didn't receive any response except the rustle of leaves as someone shifted on the makeshift bed in the cave. "Hinata, we need you and Naruto to come back to Konoha-" "NO, Naruto-kun nor I will be leaving this cave until we feel like it so you can go back to Konoha WITHOUT us. I don't care if you tell otou-san Neji nii-san because even he, although I still respect him, can't get me to leave this cave before I want to." Neji just looked at Tsunade before sighing and sat down, his back to the tree saying that couldn't go back to the Manor without Hinata so he might as well stay.

Nodding, Tsunade sent several of the ANBU away only for them to reappear several minutes later with food, drinks, and futons for the three who were staying in the forest. Placing the items next to Neji, they all heard sounds as Naruto stepped through the barrier, Hinata at his side, before making a weird whining sound that seemed to echo throughout the forest. After a few minutes, everybody watched as about 20 foxes appeared and carried the three futons, food, and drinks inside the cave as Naruto nudged his head as if beckoning Neji to follow. Looking up at the group, Neji stood up and made his way cautiously towards the barrier which let him through this time as he settled down with Hinata, Naruto, and the foxes in the back of the cave. Sasuke finally managed to stand up right, shooting evil glares at the cave entrance before going back to the group.

"Something isn't right about this, all of this. What happened over the week that made Hinata change so much?" Kurenai wondered out loud as the group nodded absentminded until they all remembered the weird cloak around Naruto. "Tsunade-sama, what was that weird orange charka around Naruto and what is with the tails?" Ino asked as a lot of the Konoha 13 looked at her waiting for an answer except Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru who already knew or figured out. Tsunade sighed and told them with all honesty that she didn't know for this was the first time she saw the orange cloak before.

"All the time he was training with me, I never seen Naruto go into this type of form or stay sane after his third tail but it seems somehow that Hinata is able to keep him tame." Jiraiya said taking a quick glance at Tsunade before heading back to Konoha. "I believe it's time they learned the truth because Naruto-kun wants them to know." Hinata's voice said from the cave as Naruto yipped in agreement while Tsunade sighed, nodded, and ushered everybody back to Konoha where she would reveal to them about Naruto's darkest secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Night of the Vulpine Moon

Chapter 2- "Animal I Have Become"

_*Still October 22__nd__*_

"So Naruto is the container of the nine tailed fox that nearly destroyed Konoha years ago?" Neji asked in shock as he watched Hinata nod her head and look down at the orange clad ninja who was enjoying his onigirl and feeding some to the yipping fox in his lap. "How long have you known Hinata-san?" Neji asked as he stared at Naruto, all the pieces fitting together as Hinata bit into the cinnamon roll in her hand before answering. "Since I was 12, I overheard some of the branch members talk about Naruto being the host of a demon and after the chunnin exams I put everything together and figured he was the host of the nine tailed fox." Neji looked at Hinata for she knew the secret before any of the other Konoha 11 and was okay with Naruto being the host and the power he displayed over the years.

"During the six days I would sneak over and fix him ramen, he told me about the Kyuubi and how he been acting distant lately and how he met his mother and father when the Kyuubi almost broke free and when he was trying to tame the fox." They looked down at Naruto and noticed that one of the tails had disappeared and he was down to 5 and look slightly less animalistic. _'I wonder how the others are taking the news' _Neji thought as he watched and played with the baby foxes that was running all around the cave yipping and mewling in the comfy atmosphere.

"WHAT!" The Konoha 13 except for a few stood there in shock at hearing the news Tsunade had just told them. "Correct, Naruto is the vessel of the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi, that attacked Konoha 18 years ago and the 4th sealed it inside of him when he was just a few minutes old." (making Naruto 18yrs old) The group stood in disbelief as Tsunade glimpsed at Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, and Shikamaru who just stood there faces expressionless. _'I know Sai already knew, Sakura and Sasuke must have figured out after battling with and against Naruto, and Shikamaru either figured it out a long time ago or just too lazy to care. '_"That explains all the looks and…" Ino suddenly looked down as she thought about all the times the loud blonde walked passed her parents store, looking around as if lost and grabbing his stomach as if he was in pain.

Ino was too young to understand at the time but she remembered the one time Naruto tried to go into a store across the street only to be literally kicked out, spat on, and called names as he ran away tears running down his face saying he only asked for some ramen. She flinched as she thought back to how se regarded him as nothing but a homeless blonde who couldn't take on the responsibilities of life and shunned him thinking he couldn't take of himself. "Who knew the biggest sacrifice he carried within him, the one to save the whole village and yet be ignored or hated for something he had no control of. Man, now I think about it I remember seeing the village give him evil looks and glares whenever he passed but I thought it was because of all the pranking." Kiba said scratching his large dog's ear as he thought about how Naruto never seemed to let it faze him. "My question is how is Neji taking it and how long has Hinata known about it since she was the one who told Tsunade-sama to tell us." Tenten said making everybody try and figure out the puzzle that was Hinata and just how she and Naruto had changed so much in one little week.

"Hinata-san, are you okay?" Neji asked as he sat down on his futon facing Hinata who was rubbing a now 3 tailed Naruto who was sleeping and purring at the same time. "I fine Neji, in fact, I haven't felt better in years" Hinata said as she scratched one of the fox kit behind its ear earning her mewl of happiness. Neji looked around the cave where several foxes, the ones that haven't left after the group went back to Konoha, were nestled next to Naruto and Hinata either playing with other or sleeping. "Hinata-sama, I just want to apologize for the prank we pulled, we didn't think he would starve himself in fact I didn't even know that they were going to drag it out for a week. I should have figured something was wrong when you started disappearing all day and didn't return until almost curfew with a happy smile on your face. I also noticed you're more…confident in yourself and around others." Neji watched as one of the fox yawned before making its way towards him and sat in his lap, staring up at him with big brown eyes. Neji couldn't help but smile at the fox kit as he cautiously scratched it behind its ear, receiving a yip of approval.

"Thank you Neji nii-san and you're right I do feel more confident and it's all thanks to Naruto-kun here." Hinata said as she smothered the blonde's hair down as the orange chakra slowly made its way back into Naruto's body, now having only two tails and looking more like his old self. Neji looked between the two before staring at the cave entrance where the orange barrier was still in placed but noticed the darkening sky. Hearing movement, Neji turned to see Hinata unravel her and Naruto's futon before coaxing the sleeping blonde into his before she entered hers, the foxes surrounding them for warmth. Neji followed suit and got into his own futon before listening to the sounds of the night as he thought about that has happened, _'What is with that mysterious chakra that came from Naruto? It's far different than from his original or that time at the chunnin exams almost like their merging or something. Also how did Naruto change Hinata-sama in a week, over something she had been enduring her whole life with trying to please her father.'_ Neji sighed and bundled into his sleeping bag the little fox next to him as he slowly fell asleep, wondering what Tsunade had told the other groups about Naruto and what he was going to tell Hiashi when he found out.

"It's strange but hasn't anybody else noticed that Hinata seemed to change dramatically over the week, I mean I remember Neji asking me once if I had seen Hinata who kept disappearing. I guess we now know where she was disappearing off to." Kurenai said as she thought about the kunoichi she saw as a daughter and hoped that Naruto was treating her right but knew he was if the scene from earlier was any indication. "I wonder where she got the confidence boost from since she not only attacked Sakura but Sasuke as well, which is something I never saw coming." Asuma said standing next to Kurenai who was shaking her head in agreement as Kakashi looked at his two pupils who were frowning at being reminded how they were upped by the former shy kunoichi. "Hn, she was fighting dirty and she knows she can't beat me in a fair fight and she never will be able to" Sasuke said smugly as Sakura shook her head in agreement.

'_I'm almost tempted to spar them together and see what happens but I bet all my money that Hinata would give Sasuke and Sakura a hard time…'_ Tsunade thought as she looked up at Kakashi who had a weird gleam in his eye as he looked down at Sasuke then at Tsunade a small smirk on his face as if he was thinking the same thing she was. "Tsunade-sama, if I may…can I ask you about that strange orange chakra because it is far different from both Naruto's and the Kyuubi's chakra. In fact I couldn't suppress the chakra in any way and the sealing tags didn't seem to have any effect at all." Yamato told Tsunade who grew wide eyed and looked at Jiraiya who nodded in agreement. "Oh my, this can't be good and I don't believe there is any research on this either. It seems I'm going to have to get some more advice from our alliances as to figure out what is happening with Naruto."

The group was silent as they noticed the Hokage pull out her sake and drank straight from the bottle as she looked at them, tiredness etched all over her face. "Um Tsunade-sama, can I ask you something?" Tenten said cautiously knowing that the Hokage had enough on her plate and hated to be the messenger she hit but knew no one else was going to speak up. "Yes, Tenten what is it?" the busty Hokage said taking another swig of her sake, ignoring Shizune's talk about manner and looked at the weapons master. "Do you want me to tell Hiashi-sama about Naruto, Hinata, and Neji or-" Tenten stopped talking as Tsunade bumped her head on her desk a low groan coming from her as she felt her day go from bad to worse. "I'll tell him tomorrow, in the meantime all of you are dismissed seeing as it is getting late" and just like that everybody left the groaning Hokage and her assistant while thinking about the trio that was currently shacked up in a cave in the woods.

_*October 23__rd__*_

Neji woke up to a warm sensation all over his body as blinked, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. As he yawned, sat up, and took in his surroundings he realized that he wasn't in his room and started to panic only to remember the events from yesterday. Neji turned and looked at his cousin and Naruto, who was now back to normal, before looking outside at the sunlight that shown through the orange barrier. Hearing movement, Neji looked back at the two, now awake, couple as they stretched and yawned rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. "Good morning, Naruto-kun, Neji nii-san" Hinata said as she ran a hand through her hair to untangle it while Naruto greeted her before staring at Neji who just stared back.

"Hey Neji, I hope you're not mad at me for sweeping Hinata-chan away like that yesterday" Naruto said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment as Hinata giggled a bit before getting out of her futon, aware of the foxes sleeping on top. Neji shook his head saying that he understood, seeing as they had broken down his door in anger and made it seem like someone was trying to break in and do who knew what. Relieved that Neji wasn't going to kill him, Naruto swiftly got out of his futon, trying not to wake up the foxes sleeping before slipping through the barrier and out of site to take care of business. Neji then followed suit and returned with Naruto to roll up their futons as the foxes were awake now sensing the cold sleeping bags and yipped at the group who chuckled and played with the baby foxes until they heard cries from outside.

Turning, the trio noticed several mother foxes calling for their young as they ran through the barrier, turned and gave one last yip to the group before bouncing off back to their den with their mother. "I never saw foxes act so calm and friendly around people before?" Neji stated as stretched a little only to get comfortable again forgetting for a moment about his responsibility in bringing Hinata back to Konoha and just enjoyed the feeling of being free and alive for once. "I think it has something to do with the Kyuubi and his chakra although now I think about it the fox has grown unusually quiet throughout this time. I'll be right back" Naruto said as he entered his mind where the fox lived to find…

Knock, knock. "Come in" Tsunade called out trying to bury herself in paperwork that had built up from yesterday all to avoid talking to a certain somebody yet. "Hokage-sama" Tsunade almost groaned as she heard her name called by the very person she was trying to avoid and looked up from the paper she was reading. "Yes Hiashi-sama, to what do I owe this early visit?" Tsunade said calmly, noticing the slight frown on Hiashi's face as he heard the tiredness in her voice. "I came to ask assistance in finding two members of my clan- Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji, who went missing since yesterday and haven't been in contact with anybody." Tsunade sighed, wishing she could pour herself some sake but know she couldn't as she asked Hiashi to sit down, called for the teams and their sensei and began to explain what happened yesterday as far as she knew about what happened to the two missing nin and Naruto.

'_Hey Kyuubi…what the heck is happening around here?'_ Naruto asked as he noticed the changes in the scenery around him as he wasn't in the sewer anymore. He was in some kind of cave that looked strangely like the one he was currently in with Hinata and Neji. **"Morning Naruto, as you can see this is my den and I was just making some modifications to my home before you got here that's all." **Kyuubi said turning his head to look at the gaping blonde before messing with the scrolls on his bookshelves. _'…are you on something Kyuubi?'_ Naruto asked looking at the nine tailed fox that shook his head and moved over to a picture on the wall where he took it off showing a safe that was set in the wall. Ushering Naruto over the blonde, staying cautious, he approached the fox that was humming and lifted him up with one of his tails to show him the safe.

'_Why are you showing me this?'_ Naruto asked trying to figure out if the Kyuubi was trying to stuff him in the safe or something but nearly slapped himself to see if he was dreaming after the Kyuubi's next words. **"I'm showing you the hand signs to open my safe so you can have access to all my money" **the fox said as he being to go through nine hand signs before a click was heard and the safe opened up to reveal more money than Naruto had ever seen in his life. Naruto felt his body be placed inside the large safe and turned to look at the smiling fox that took a small black box out and left to mess with something else. _'…'_ Naruto was shocked speechless as he looked at the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox demon, the strongest and most powerful demon to earn the title _'King of the Biju'_, smiling and humming as he looked around his "den".

'_Are you on catnip or something?'_ Naruto asked hearing from Kiba how he was affected by catnip once before and that it was intoxicating for animals with strong sense of smell. Kyuubi chuckle saying no and that he was in a good mood because the vulpine moon was approaching and it was a special event for kitsune. **"Every 1000 years the vulpine moon takes place on Halloween in which the moon goes through four colors to signify the four different strengths of the kitsune. It is also considered the night a kitsune receives a new tail." **_Then why are you so happy since you have your 9__th__ tail or is it possible for you to get a 10__th__ one?" _Naruto asked as he looked around trying to figure out a way to get down when he saw the Kyuubi turn around a smile still etched on its face as he picked Naruto up and sat him down lightly on the floor before sitting down beside him with a book Naruto literally had to climb up on just to read what it was saying.

"_It is said that the four colors of the moon represents the four strengths of kitsune in the world. The yellow moon represents foxes which have 1 to 8 tails and is seen as good luck by them to earn a new tail. The red moon represents when an 8 tailed fox finally receives its ninth tail and its fur changes to red and its powerful grows to nonmatching heights. The last two colors are the most symbolic for they represent the two most powerful foxes in existence. The black fox, also known as the vixen of darkness was as powerful and equal in strength as the white fox, or the vulpine of light. When a nine tailed fox reaches a total of 10,000 years he or she are able to receive the blessings of Inari, the deity of the kitsune also known as the "vulpine of light" and have their one true wish come truth as long as it doesn't deal with harming others. If any fox has shown good deed throughout his/her life then on the night of the vulpine moon, he/she will receive Inari's blessing in which his/her fur will turn silver and become a silver fox, one of the followers of Inari and be allowed in his pack. It has also been known that mated fox who have pure intentions in the world will become the next black and white fox of the human world and will have the power to bring forth the 9 original…_

'_Uh…Kyuubi, I hate to burst your joy but you don't fall under any of these categories so why are you so happy?' _Naruto asked making sure the Kyuubi wouldn't squish him in the book as he saw the Kyuubi frown and shake his head. **"Not me Naruto…but you. You see on the night of the vulpine moon I will die for my final wish isn't to get revenge on Konoha, your father, or Madara but for me to be reborn and try and change my life around. I let the thought of power go to my head but since I've been sealed inside you and you learned to deal with your dark side and control my chakra, I started seeing things in a different light."** Naruto stood there shocked as what Kyuubi had told him registered in his mind before he wondered what would happen to him. _'Then what about me, how will this affect me or the seal on Halloween?' _Naruto asked as he saw the fox demon use one of his long red-orange tails to place the box from the safe in front of him.

'_What's this?'_ Naruto asked before he opened it and found a necklace similar to Hinata's on it was in the shape of a star but had the same chibi fox and Uzumaki swirl on it. **"It's the other necklace that is the mate to Hinata's as you can see. Your necklace and Hinata's necklace are very special and will help you during the vulpine moon."** Kyuubi explained as he grabbed the book and flipped through it to a different page. _'How will this help us during the moon and how do you have the other necklace if you trapped in here and it was lost with my mother_?' Naruto asked but raised an eyebrow when he saw the Kyuubi's red eyes soften before he started explaining to Naruto about the secrets of the necklace, the vulpine moon, and what would happen once he died as he showed Naruto the book.

"So Naruto gave you this necklace that has been part of his clan on his mother's side as a gift to be his girlfriend?" Neji asked Hinata who nodded, smiling and looking down at the precious silver necklace hanging around her neck. It has been 20 minutes since Naruto went into his mind to talk to the Kyuubi and Hinata decided to talk to Neji and explain all the stuff Naruto had told her about his dad being the 4th and his mom being the previous holder of the nine tailed fox. "Yes, I accepted and nothing otou-san will say will change my mind for I love him and I know he loves me and not just for my cooking." Hinata said confidently as she looked at her cousin who nodded hoping to find someone who would love him as much as he would love them. "So, how is the relationship between you and Tenten Neji nii-san?" Hinata asked innocently before laughing at how red Neji's cheeks were and him sputtering, saying that Tenten was nothing but a friend.

"Sure she is" Hinata said under her breath before laughing again as Neji's cheeks went even redder saying that it was time to change the subject. Hinata stopped laughing when she heard a groan from Naruto who blinked and looked around before his eyes landed on them a small smile on his face. "Sorry, I was out of it for so long but it turns out the fox taught me some interesting things" Naruto said as he got up from his seat and touched the wall to the right of the cave where the painting was hanging in the Kyuubi's den. "Really like what Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curiously as she watched Naruto go through nine hand signs stopping on one she didn't recognize before a soft click was heard in the cave. Hinata and Neji sat in shock as Naruto opened up a safe in the wall filled to the brim with money.

"How did you do that Naruto?" Neji asked as he saw the blonde take out some of the money and a black box before he opened it and nodded as if confirming something. Going over to Hinata he handed her the box and asked her if she accepted him if he were to change. Before Neji could ask what he meant, Hinata nodded and said that she would because she loved him and Naruto smiled before showing her the other necklace inside the box. "I thought the necklace was lost" Neji asked as Hinata picked it up and placed it around Naruto's neck saying that she would always accept him no matter what. Smiling, Naruto and Hinata shared a kiss as Neji awkwardly turned his back to them saying that now wasn't the time for this as he looked outside and frowned for he thought he heard something. Naruto and Hinata broke apart as they heard the same thing Neji heard, only louder, which was the cry of their names.

"Oh no, Hiashi-sama is coming" Neji said paling a bit as he activated his byakugan and watched his uncle come closer with Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Anko, the team sensei, and several ANBU hot behind his trail. "Joy" Hinata said as she watched Naruto picked up the now empty box which he placed it in the safe, pulled out a much smaller box which he slid into his pocket, and closed the safe before waving a chakra covered hand over it hiding it again. Naruto and Hinata joined Neji at the border of the orange shield as they watched the large group jump down in front of them, Hiashi byakugan activated in anger. "Hinata you come out of their now and away from that monster" Hiashi ordered as Tsunade tried to calm him down saying that the name calling wasn't necessary. Everybody except Hiashi was surprised when Hinata nodded and walked through the barrier with Neji and Naruto right behind her.

"Yes otou-san but I must correct you when you told me to stay away from that monster for there is no monster in there with me. There was only Naruto-kun and Neji nii-san and neither one of them is a monster, so you are mistaken." Hinata said calmly not once looking away from her father as everybody else gaped at the bravery of Hinata standing up to her father whose face took on a new shade of red as he glared at his daughter. "You are in no position to talk back to me Hinata for you have disobeyed my orders to stay away from him, broken curfew, and disobeyed the orders of the Hokage when she told you to go back to Konoha." Three pair of stomachs suddenly growled loudly as Naruto laughed saying that they didn't eat anything this morning and that they should go get breakfast-his treat. Hinata smiled looking at Naruto and said that was a good idea before walking around her father, much to the shock of everybody, as she and Naruto jumped into the trees and looked down at the group.

"Are you coming Neji nii-san, I know you're hungry too" Hinata asked as she saw Neji look between his uncle and Hinata a somewhat scared look on his face as he tried to figure out what to do. His mind however was made up for him as Naruto and Hinata jumped back down from the tree, grabbed Neji around his waist, and jumped back into the trees, and off towards Konoha at speeds not normal for them, even with fueling chakra to their feet. Neji could feel his uncle's eyes glaring at him as he turned to look at Hinata and Naruto who were smiling and talking about what to get for breakfast. _'Something has changed between the two and I bet Naruto knows what since he didn't have time to answer us about how the conversation with the Kyuubi went.' _After Neji told them that he could jump, Naruto and Hinata let him go and continued to jump through the trees Neji right beside them as he looked for his uncle and the others to follow them but was surprised when they didn't.

"Tsunade-sama must be talking to him about what happened yesterday" Neji muttered as they made their way to the gates of Konoha where they greeted Izumo and Kotestu before heading off to the nearest restaurant for breakfast. Back in the clearing, Hiashi was indeed stopped by Tsunade who was trying to talk the Hyuuga leader out of disowning Hinata and banning Neji saying that all of this was her fault instead of the Neji and Hinata. Tsunade and the rest of the team leaders than began to explain how their simple prank led to the three in the cave. "That still doesn't excuse her for disobeying my orders" Hiashi said angrily as he glared in the direction that the trio had taken before jumping out of site. "I know Hiashi but you didn't see what had happened for somehow Hinata is able to tame Naruto after he went into his six tails state" Jiraiya added as Anko raised an eyebrow and began to question Kakashi about what happened when the Kyuubi's chakra broke through.

"We believe that the Kyuubi is in fact merging with Naruto and this might cause problems in the near future" Yamato told the group as everybody began to mutter asking what they should do about Naruto. Just then Tsunade spoke up by informing the others of special guest that were on their way. "So far we have no research on the condition of the Kyuubi merging with Naruto but I have received a letter stating that the Kazekage Gaara of the hidden sand village asked for permission to visit Konoha for he has knowledge as to what is happening. I have informed them that it was acceptable and that he and his siblings will be here in three days." Kakashi frowned as he looked at Tsunade his one eyes fixed on her face as he asked her about the people coming. "Isn't it a bit odd to have _Gaara _come to Konoha at the _exact_ same time the Kyuubi is merging with Naruto?" The group said a brow as they asked Kakashi to clarify as he sighed put his book away and told them his thought about the former demon vessel coming to Konoha when the Kyuubi is not acting right.

"So Naruto, what did the Kyuubi tell you while were talking to it?" Neji asked as they sat down in the restaurant and waited for their breakfast to be prepared. "Well…I can't tell you in public because I don't want to cause a scene but after we get through eating let's head back to the cave and I can show you much of what happened." Naruto told Neji as their food came and they dug in into their meal. After they ate, they left the restaurant in time to see the Tsunade and the rest approaching them with frowns on their faces. "Hey baa-" Naruto started to say before Tsunade pointed to the Academy and said angrily, "All three of you in my office…now" before she walked off with Hiashi, Iruka, and Jirayia in tow. Seeing as they had no choice they followed the blonde Hokage to her office where she sat down and asked Naruto what was happening with him.

"Nothing baa-chan, I'm okay, the Kyuubi is okay, and-" Tsunade hit her fist on the desk making it shake as she glared at the smirking blonde. "I'm serious Naruto, what happened yesterday, why is your chakra orange, and how is it involved with the Kyuubi?" The room was quiet after Tsunade's outburst as everybody stared at Naruto, waiting for him to answer as he sighed and looked up at Tsunade. "Well after Neji knocked down my door I grabbed Hinata-chan and ran to a cave I used to hide in from the villagers, when the rest of them found me. I thought they were the town people coming to attack me again so I started to fuel the Kyuubi's chakra to shield Hinata-chan." Tsunade grew quiet as she sighed, saying that she was sorry for yelling and asked him about the orange chakra. "It seems that the fox's chakra is merging with mine because the Vulpine Moon is arriving soon on Halloween and that is when the fox's power is at its strongest but don't worry he can't break free for the seal still holds him inside." Naruto said quickly when he noticed Jiraiya's and Tsunade's scared expressions when he mentioned the fox power growing stronger.

"Then how were you able to stay sane and look yourself after you reached four tails?" Jiraiya asked staring at Naruto through slit eyelids as Naruto said that as the fox's power grew stronger so did his control but that it make have something to do with Hinata being nice to him over the week. "She was the only one who came to check on me after I locked myself up in my house" Naruto said staring at the two Sennin who managed to look down as to avoid his eyesight for they were the reasons for locking himself up. "So because Hinata went to check on you, she is the only one who is able to keep you tame when you use the Kyuubi's chakra?" Iruka asked softly looking at the kunoichi in question who stared at her father wondering what he would say to the answer. "Yea because whenever I'm around her I want to be by her side and protect her like when everybody almost attacked her earlier yesterday."

Tsunade told Naruto and Hinata to wait outside as she talked with Neji alone saying she had a few more questions. As soon as they left, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, and Hiashi begin to batter poor Neji with dozens of questions about what happened after they had left in which Neji answered truthfully, well almost all. "So you're telling us that the only thing that happened was a whole bunch of foxes entered the cave with the food and futons, Naruto explained to you about Kyuubi, all three of you went to sleep in separate futons, then woke up the next morning where the foxes left and you sat there until we arrived?" Jiraiya asked nonbelief shown on his face as he stared at the Hyuuga prodigy who nodded and said that was all that happened, hoping his uncle didn't that he was lying. After a couple of minutes, Tsunade sighed, dismissed Neji, and told them him to keep an eye on Naruto and Hinata.

Nodding, Neji left the room to join up with Naruto and Hinata who left the Academy as Tsunade had a talk with Hiashi about letting Naruto stay around Hinata more often which he agreed as long as Neji was around to keep an eye on them. Neji, Naruto, and Hinata walked around the town before heading to Naruto's apartment where he told them that he would explain what the Kyuubi had told him. Once inside, Naruto was surprised to find his door fixed, his apartment cleaned, and the fridge and cupboards stocked with food, mostly ramen. "I guess this is their way of apologizing" Naruto muttered as he closed the cupboards before placing silence tags all over the room to promote privacy. "Okay you two get ready for what I'm about to tell you because it will shock you to the core" and with that Naruto began to tell them all Kyuubi had said to him about what would happen during the vulpine moon.

Neji and Hinata were shock after Naruto had told them everything about what will happen at midnight marking the Halloween day. "So, the Kyuubi has the ability to be granted one wish and he chooses to be reborn which in the end lets him escape his seal. Then all his possessions will go to you which happened to be in the cave we were just in that just so happens to be the Kyuubi's den. Then as soon as he dies all his powers will go to you and Hinata because you chose her as your "mate" and if she has accepted, right?" Neji asked trying to wrap his mind around all the information as Naruto nodded looking at Hinata who blushed, saying that it was a "dream come true". "Hiashi-sama isn't going to like this when he finds out" Neji muttered as he looked at the two lovebirds who were discussing about the Kyuubi before they heard his comment. "You mean IF he finds out because you wouldn't tell otou-san about this, would you Neji nii-san?" Hinata asked sweetly making Neji shiver a little as he heard the underline threat in her words.

"No I'm not going to tell him (mostly because I don't want to be the messenger who gets killed) but it's going to be hard to keep this from him once Halloween comes which is only 8 days away" Neji said looking at a calendar hanging on Naruto's wall. "So we try and keep it a secret from him until the week is up then by the time he learns it will be too late for we will be married and he won't be able to do anything about it." Neji and Hinata looked at Naruto when he said the "m" word before they watched wide eyed as Naruto got down on one knew and pulled out a small box that he swiped from the safe earlier. "That is if Hinata will have me and become Hinata Uzumaki" Naruto said showing her the two rings inside the small black velvet box as he looked into her eyes. Without a second thought, Hinata said yes and kissed Naruto squarely on the lips making Neji turn as not to be the witness of them making out.

After 5 minutes, Neji risked turning around and found that they stopped kissing and that Naruto had slipped the silver ring with the design of a silver fox curled around a large red diamond that looked as it had fire sealed inside it. Hinata then placed the silver fox band around Naruto's finger before he let out a yip of joy before his face scrunched up in surprise making Hinata laugh and Neji smile a little. "That's nice and everything but I think you better hide the ring or Hiashi-sama will turn into a fox coat once he sees the ring" Neji said before the rings on their fingers glowed and disappeared the only thing to mark they were there was a black ring around their fingers. "The Kyuubi told me that these rings were passed down in his family for generations and that since he never found a mate he thought I should have them. They have a special illusion cast on it so that it can be hidden from other people's view as to not draw suspicion. Oh yea, wait Neji I got something for you too but it still at the cave." Naruto said frowning a bit as he thought about all the things he didn't get to explore at the cave.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, since I'm supposed to be watching you two we will go there at some point this week but not today as it seems that would look suspicious." Neji said as he got up from his seat, moved over to the door and told them that they had to go report in for missions. Agreeing, Naruto pulled the box away in his dresser, took Hinata's hand, and followed Neji out of his house and towards the mission room where they knew they would be faced with a lot of question…he was right. As soon as the trio entered the room, everybody went quiet as they stared at Neji, then at Naruto and Hinata, then at their hands that were joined together as the three other kunoichi swooped down at them like vultures asking a lot of questions.

Thankfully Naruto and Hinata was saved by Tsunade who came in and said that Naruto, Hinata, and Neji were given a special mission to meet Gaara and his siblings at the border of fire and wind nation and to personally escort him here. "Cool, I haven't seen Gaara since the war" Naruto said excitedly as he ran out the room with Hinata as Neji sighed, took the mission's report from Tsunade and said that he would keep an eye on him before he too disappeared. "Why do I have the feeling they are hiding something from me?" Tsunade muttered out loud as she dismissed the teams except for Kakashi, Yamato, and Gai who she ordered to watch the group at a distance to make sure nothing bad happened to Naruto or Gaara. They agreed and sped off to get their supplies and tailed the three ninja while she ordered Asuma, Kurenai, and Anko to go back and check out the cave, saying that there was more than it appeared in the cave thinking there was some hidden panels as Naruto had brought them breakfast but didn't have any money before. "Something tells me this is going to be a long week."


	3. Chapter 3

Night of the Vulpine Moon

_*don't own or make money from Naruto or Dr. Seuss*_

Chapter 3-"Breaking the Habit"

_*Still October 23__rd__-half moon*_

Naruto ran to his house and grabbed his bag as Neji and Hinata did the same at the Hyuuga Manor before they all met up at the gate. "Are you two ready?" Naruto asked as he saw Neji and Hinata nod, saying they were lucky and managed to avoid Hiashi by having Hanabi deliver the message about their mission. Nodding, the trio took off into the trees and toward the border of fire and wind all the while having the feeling of being followed. "I bet baa-chan still doesn't trust me to go alone with you two" Naruto said as his instincts told him that they were being followed and he didn't like it one bit. "It must have something to do with me and Gaara meeting up" Naruto muttered as he fueled more chakra to his legs to give their pursers a hard time in catching up. "Why is that Naruto?" Neji asked as he and Hinata activated their byakugan to try and see who was assigned to tail them as if they wouldn't figure it out. Naruto smiled and said that he and Gaara were cut from the same cloth so to speak as Neji and Hinata were shock to learn that Gaara also had a demon sealed inside him too.

"Is it a nine-tailed fox too?" Hinata asked wondering how many there were in the world but Naruto shook his head and began to explain about the 9 different biju and the eight tails he met on his travels as they jumped through the trees to their destination. After about an hour, the group started thinking about how Gaara also suffered like Naruto but didn't have friends to help him out. "Maybe we should take him to the cave with us when we get back" Hinata thought out loud as Naruto agreed saying that Gaara might like that as that thought led them to try and figure out how to get back. "So Naruto-kun, how are we going to get to the cave without getting caught since it seems Hokage-sama doesn't trust us to go alone?" Hinata said as her and Neji's byakugan activated again, only this time they saw the three sensei that were following them at a fast pace yet tried to stay out of their eye range. "It's a good thing we've been training to lengthen our range of the byakugan, right Hinata-san" Neji said as they jumped through the trees steadily getting closer to the border between the two nations to greet Gaara and his siblings.

"I think we better wait until we met up with Gaara since I know baa-chan might have sent somebody else to check out the cave, too bad they won't find anything unless they have fox chakra" Naruto said smirking as he thought about how upset the cave search party would be when they couldn't even get pass the barrier without his help. "So how will we get back to the cave then?" Neji asked as he looked at the blonde who still had his smile on his face as he said that they would see before leaping further into the trees leaving behind the three instructors. "When has Naruto gotten so fast?" Kakashi wondered out loud as he and the rest fueled more chakra to their legs as to catch up with the retreating blonde. "It might have something to do with the Kyuubi's power but still it's impressive since Hinata is also able to keep up with him. If it wasn't for Neji following slightly behind we would have lost them some time ago. Good for Neji for staying behind to make sure we keep track of them" Gai said managing to do his good guy pose in mid-air making Yamato sweat drop and Kakashi face palm saying that Gai was too flashy and that he would give away their location.

Too bad they were paying attention to Gai and not to Naruto who decided to help Neji out who was having a hard time keeping up with them for some reason. "I confirmed who are following us… Kakashi, Yamato, and Gai, which was super easy since he and Lee are the only ones who do the "good guy" pose." Neji muttered making Hinata giggle saying that his instructor was very interesting while Naruto said at least his wasn't a porn-reading pervert who was always late for everything. "That's true but what should we do-should we let them know we see them or try and lose them?" Naruto chuckled, bringing his fingers into his favorite hand sign and saying, "how about we do both" before he made a whole bunch of clones of himself, two in which grabbed Hinata and Neji before they jumped down from the trees. "That's good and all but Kakashi will still be able to sense us with his sharingan" Neji stated before he noticed the foxlike grin on Naruto's face that always spelled trouble for somebody. "Well, it's going to be very hard for him to use his sharingan if he passes out from blood-loss, right?"

Neji heard Hinata giggle and turned in time to see her pull out a camera where she checked the mode to make sure it was on stealth before telling Naruto that everything was a go. Wondering what the two had planned, Neji watched as the sensei jump down telling them to come out of hiding or he would use his eye on them. The hundreds of Naruto suddenly said that they were going down without a fight in which Kakashi, Gai, and Yamato went into fighting positions ready for action. However, the action they were expecting wasn't the same with Naruto before the hundreds of Naruto made another familiar hand sign before crying out, "_Sexy Kunoichi Harem no Jutsu_" and they all transformed into the kunoichi from Konoha and Suna. "Well boys, what do you think?" they all said in flirtatious ways as the sensei stood there for a few seconds in shock, which gave Hinata enough time to take some good pictures, before they all flew back and hit their heads on trees as it was too much for their perverted minds.

Neji was speechless as he saw the Sexy Kunoichi Harem no Jutsu whereas Naruto and Hinata were laughing while they continued to take pictures as the girls went over to the knocked out perverts and posed around them. "This will make great blackmail for later" Hinata said before she put the camera away and they started off back in the trees as to put some distance between them and the rest before they woke up. "Dare I ask what was with the jutsu?" Neji said as Hinata and Naruto chuckle saying that their year at the Academy was more interesting with a prankster in the mix. Not wanting to know more, Neji kept silent as they approached the border where they were to meet Gaara and escort him back to Konoha. "Should we wait here for them or go ahead and meet them?" Hinata asked looking behind her while Naruto thought about it for a second said that it would be best to go greet Gaara because he had some questions to ask him about Shukaku. Nodding, the trio jumped off the branch they were on and crossed the imaginary border between the fire and wind nations.

"You know that Kakashi, Yamato, and Gai-sensei are going to be really furious when they noticed we left them behind?" Hinata said softly but a small smile on her face as she continued forward with Naruto and Neji. "Yea but they can't do anything without getting themselves in trouble because they are supposed to be smarter than to fall for my sexy no jutsu" Naruto said smiling widely while Hinata and Neji chuckled at the trick Naruto had pulled earlier. Looking ahead, Neji and Hinata activated their byakugan as to spot the redheaded Kazekage and his team. "There he is" Hinata said as she spotted Gaara and three people coming towards them in which they sped up their movements to greet them first. "I see them too but Gaara has two females with him, one is his cousin and the other is unknown" Neji said as he deactivated his byakugan as the beings came within normal eyesight. "Gaara, Temari, you made it!" Naruto screamed and ran ahead of the Hyuugas to greet his Suna friend and company.

"It's nice to see you too Naruto" Gaara said calmly as Temari greeted the over energized blonde who seemed to be bouncing up and down as he talked a mile a minute. "So he is the host of the nine-tailed fox, you weren't kidding Gaara he really does have a lot of energy" an unknown voice said from beside Gaara as he turned toward the unfamiliar voice. "Who is she Gaara?" Naruto asked as he looked the new visitor up and down taking in her appearance before meeting Gaara's teal eyes. "My name is Yugito Ni'i and I'm a biju like you and Gaara; I'm the host of the two tailed cat demon Nekomata" Yugito said shaking Naruto's hand as Neji and Hinata caught up with the group. "Good afternoon Kazekage" Neji and Hinata said bowing a bit before Gaara said there was no need for the formalities and that they could just call him by his name. "I guess you were excited to see Gaara after so long, huh Naruto?" Temari teased as she saw the blonde scratch the back of his head as he said yea and that it had been a while but that was only part of the reason.

"So Yugito, why are you traveling with Gaara to Konoha anyway?" Naruto asked as they started walking back to the border and then back to Konoha. "The same reason you came out to us instead of waiting for us at the border" Yugito said smiling as she saw the look on Naruto's face before his eyes got big. "You were being followed by three perverts and didn't want to get caught by them when they woke up?" Naruto said innocently making the three Suna visitors stare at him while Hinata and Neji laugh before pulling out the camera and showing them the pictures. "You are a kitsune for real, playing pranks as much as a tanuki" Yugito muttered as Hinata put the camera away while Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow at her words before looking at Gaara who had a slight frown on his face. "Don't worry Gaara, I'll teach you all about how to pull pranks" which earned him a cry of protest from Temari saying that she already had one prankster of a brother and that she didn't need another one. As they crossed over into fire country, Naruto shuddered violently feeling a large aura of rage ahead as he stopped, whimpering a bit as Neji, Hinata, and Temari looked at him with a confused look.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Temari asked as Neji and Hinata activated their eyes before gulping and turning them off again. "It seems that our sensei have recovered and are just _waiting _to see Naruto and have a little _talk_ with him about the prank I bet. Whimpering, Naruto took a deep breath and said it was now or never (although he preferred the later) as he started walking forward before he stopped at Gaara's words. "Naruto, is there another way to Konoha around them since it seems clear you're not ready to meet them yet" Gaara asked as he watched Naruto turn, thinking about the area before nodding and saying there was but it was a little ways off. Turning to his sister and Yugito he asked if it was okay to go the long way in which Yugito said it was okay while Temari seemed hesitant as he looked at her brother with a concerned look in her eye. "Temari I will be fine if you want to gone and go ahead to Konoha to report to the Hokage that I will meet with her shortly. Also that it isn't Naruto's fault for going the long way and that _I _was the one who suggested it then you can go find Shikamaru and-"

Temari blushed and said okay as she cut her brother's words off before telling him to be careful before she went on ahead to the three angry jonin while the rest quickly took a different route as they went around. "Thanks Gaara, I really wasn't ready to face them yet since I know they were ready to yell at me for leaving them there after pulling my little prank" Naruto said as Gaara nodded before looking at Neji and Hinata who was jumping alongside them. "Can they be trusted?" Gaara asked simply as Naruto nodded and continued forward before speaking again. "They already know about the Kyuubi and Shukaku and understand entirely although after what happened yesterday I'd said they took it rather well" Naruto said as Neji and Hinata looked at the redhead who nodded while Yugito asked what had happened yesterday. Taking a deep breath, Naruto began to explain what happened earlier that week from the supposed ramen shortage to finding his way to the Kyuubi's den to learning about the Vulpine Moon.

On the last one, Gaara and Yugito exchanged a look and asked him what the Kyuubi said about the moon and he explained everything as they listened quiet while Neji and Hinata noticed their look earlier and wondered what they knew. "So why did you decide to suddenly visit Konoha and with Yugito too? Isn't she from lightning country and how did you two meet up?" Naruto asked as he slowed down, looking back at the two in question who were quiet for a minute before saying that they needed to talk in private making the leaf ninja suspicious as to what was really going on. Naruto blinked and smiled, saying he knew just the place before jumping a few more yards and stopping in a tree that showed the mouth of a cave with an orange barrier in front. "What is with the orange barrier in front of the cave?" Yugito asked as Gaara looked at Naruto, a nonexistent eyebrow raised as Naruto said he would show them before jumping down onto the ground and towards the cave with Neji, Hinata, and the others right behind him.

Naruto went through the barrier along with Neji and Hinata while Gaara and Yugito hesitated outside looking at it before Naruto poked his head through saying that they could enter. Cautious, they slowly entered the "den" where Naruto sat on a bed of leaves with Hinata while Neji sat on the log from before. "So what is it that you two know about the Vulpine Moon?" Naruto asked as he looked up at Gaara and Yugito who were still standing and looking around at the cave before turning to Naruto. "The same as you that it affects kitsune and all that but it seems to be calling out to our biju too because Nekomata has been acting strange lately even having me sneak out of lightning country just to see Gaara and then you" Yugito said as she sat down next to Neji on the log as Gaara continued to stand. Frowning, Naruto faced suddenly scrunched up as if thinking about something important before weird yipping sounds came out of his mouth before going silent. Two minutes later, a large group of foxes were piling in the cave with leaves in their mouth as they extended the leaf bed Naruto and Hinata was currently on to being big enough to house all five of them.

"Wow, you got your own army of foxes that could help you in battle or be your mini servants" Yugito teased before she and Neji moved to the bed of leaves where Gaara watched before he to sat down on the soft blanket. "So what do your biju feel about the Vulpine Moon?" Naruto asked as he got up and went over back to the hidden safe. "Don't worry about me, I'm just curious about a lot of stuff since I learned this was the Kyuubi's den when he was 4 tailed and he taught me how to open everything so…" the others nodded and watched him open the safe while talking about how their biju were getting excited about the moon rising and saying that they would finally be together again or something. All three demon vessel's suddenly blinked and withdrew as they started talking to their inner demons while Neji and Hinata sat there slightly uncomfortable as they wondered what the biju were talking about.

After 5 minutes, the three nodded as Naruto waved a chakra glowing hand over a spot low on the main wall which showed a basin that he asked Neji and Hinata to fill with water from a nearby stream while the others collected some items. Everybody came back with different items as Naruto was sitting down on the bed of leaves a space cleared for the basin as Yugito and Gaara came back each with a flower in their hand while Naruto held one from somewhere as he asked Neji and Hinata to place their hands in the water. Wondering what was going to happen they complied while Naruto, Gaara, and Yugito place their flowers, each the same color as their biju, into the water before fueling their biju chakra which made Neji and Hinata jump slightly but not remove their hands as they felt the chakra seep into their chakra network before they stopped fueling chakra. "There now you to two won't be left out of our conversations" Naruto said as the other four looked at him with surprise before looking down at the water.

Where the three flowers were, a mirror like surface appeared where the group could see and hear the three demons at the same time who said that the flowers they picked were demon flowers and was used to communicate among each other. "So why exactly did you decide to visit Konoha and why did you sneak away from Kumo?" Naruto asked as he went around the den waving a chakra glowing hand over everything that made everything he saw in the Kyuubi's den in his mind to real life. There was a scroll shelf as big as the cave to the left, the main wall held kitchen supplies, while the right wall held the save and a large bed that suddenly made the cave seem bigger as the three demons explained about how they all would made the same wish on the Vulpine Moon for they were blessed by Kyuubi, who was born under the Vulpine Moon, and was able to give away two free wishes to when he was good.** "We all decided we are to be reborn and want to apologize for making your lives a living hell although what do you expect when you let power take control of you." **Shukaku said making Gaara frown as the cave was filled with an air of awkwardness that Naruto broke when he asked about Yugito.

"Well Nekomata wanted to see her two friends again and I was tired of how they were treating me so I decided to have a "Bee moment" and ditched the lightning country to travel all the way to Suna which took me about a freaking month to get there but I made it and now she will soon be with them both again." Naruto smiled as he thought about the rapping vessel of the eight tailed ox-cephalopod who was always running away from home like a disobedient kid. "Cool now that we are all here what you need us for?" Naruto asked the water as Kyuubi explained to him about personal items that belonged to his friends and all the stuff he would need Naruto to do before the night of the Vulpine Moon. "Hey Naruto did you give Neji the necklace yet?" Kyuubi asked as Naruto snapped his fingers saying he forgot and pulled out another box that held a necklace similar to Hinata's and his only in the shape of a diamond with the usual Uzumaki swirl on one side and a chibi five tailed dog on the other. "Thank you but-" Neji started to say but was interrupted by Naruto saying it wasn't a proposal or anything, making Neji glare at him while everybody else laughed while Kyuubi explained that it was a necklace of friendship and was to prove that he was in his pack.

"Oh, thank you Naruto" Neji said after a minute before he put the necklace around his neck before the group went back to question and answer with the biju. After about an hour they finally stopped with the questions and removed the flowers in which they gave to Hinata to press later. The group then sat down and thought about all that they had learned. "So we need to go to the biju sacred grounds found where the Tanzaku Castle used to be before it was destroyed which makes our job easier since it was built over it and now nothing is in the way of us getting there…except baa-chan who is going to kill me for keeping you from seeing her." Naruto said as he noticed how late it was getting as his stomach started growling. "We'll say we kept you from getting her earlier and I know Temari already informed her we would be late but I need to ask you a favor Naruto" Gaara said looking at the blonde who said sure and waited to see what Gaara wanted him to do. "Can Yugito stay in the cave since she technically left Kumo without permission and the Raikage most likely has a watch out for her which must have reached Konoha by now so-"

Naruto raised up his hand and said say no more and that Yugito could stay in the cave for the week until Halloween and that he would send several clones with food and other things she needed. Thanking him, Naruto and the rest said goodnight to Yugito before leaping onto a sturdy tree branch and taking off towards Konoha. After about 20 minutes they spotted the gates of the hidden leaf village…along with an angry blonde haired Hokage who was looking around for them. Naruto paled as he felt the killing intent radiating from Tsunade before a wide smile came across his face as he looked at the others before making a single hand sign. The others chuckled, knowing what Naruto had planned, before they continued to the gates of Konoha and the angry Hokage. "NARUTO, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Tsunade started yelling as soon as the group got within seeing range and made their way cautiously towards her. "But baa-chan, Gaara insisted-" Naruto started but instantly stepped back when he saw Tsunade's fist glowing. "I told you specifically to bring the Kazekage right to my office when you got him, did I not?" Tsunade asked angrily but was shocked silently when Naruto shook his head.

"No, you exact words were _'to meet Gaara and his siblings at the border of fire and wind nation and to personally escort him here'_, you said nothing about how fast or to directly go from where he was to Konoha besides we sensed danger ahead and took precautions by going around as to insure that Gaara was safe." Hinata and Neji stifled their giggles and laughter as they saw that Naruto had Tsunade in a bad position for he was absolute right and she couldn't argue with protecting the Kage of an ally country. "Fine but what kind of threat was so bad that you had to go around it instead of stealthily avoiding them?" Tsunade asked before she noticed the group was looking pass her and smiling. Confused she turned around to see Kakashi, Gai, and Yamato angry, blushing, and coughing as they avoided the Hokage's questionable gaze while she sighed and said that they were excused but that she wanted them to meet her early tomorrow to fill out the mission's report. Nodding, they went pass her and were heading to the hotel when Tsunade called out to Naruto. "Oh and Naruto…tomorrow I want to see the _REAL _you and not a clone okay?" Tsunade said as Naruto nodded said he would as the five beings all disappeared in a puff of smoke while Tsunade laughed calling Naruto a smart brat before turning on the three jonin who were trying to escape.

"Now what do you three have to say about Naruto avoiding you hmm?" Tsunade asked as Gai whimpered, Yamato paled, and Kakashi was thinking of ways to get back at Naruto as they tried to explain to the Hokage what happened without telling her what happened. On a nearby building Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Temari, and Gaara were enjoying the site of the three cowering before Tsunade before Naruto suggested they got get something to eat since they managed to skip lunch. Agreeing, they all headed to Ichiraku Ramen where Teuchi and Ayame greeted them asking how he been as they ordered their ramen when Naruto ordered 10 bowls of ramen instantly while Temari and Gaara stared at him like he was crazy. "What, I'm hungry and I haven't had Ichiraku Ramen in over a week although I will have to admit that Hinata-tenshi got you beat oyaji-san" Naruto said turning back the old man as he set the 1st bowl of ramen down in front of Naruto who slurped it up rapidly. "Oh really?" Ayame asked noticing the 'tenshi' part and giving Hinata a look that screamed she wanted details. "Yes really but the reason why he had to submit to my cooking was because he nearly starved to death thanks to a fake ramen shortage" Hinata said picking up some chopsticks and eating the ramen at a slow pace.

"WHAT!" Temari, Teuchi, and Ayame screamed while Gaara looked shock and stared at Naruto who was already on this 3rd bowl. Hinata then began to explain the teams ramen prank to Teuchi and Ayame, who felt extremely guilty that they're favorite customer had to suffer from that, and gave him half off his ramen in which he thanked them before he and the rest continued to eat. After they had all eaten their fill and Naruto paid for the food they all walked around the town before a nagging feeling came over him like he was forgetting something. Looking at the group, he frowned and looked around as if searching for somebody. "What's the matter Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked noticing that Naruto was looking around before he turned his blue eyes toward her. "Where is the rest of the Konoha 13?" Naruto asked before Neji and Hinata blinked before looking around as Gaara and Temari wondering where they were too for they had a few things to talk about with Naruto's "friends". "That is weird I haven't seen them since yesterday. It's almost like they're hiding from us or something?" Hinata wondered out loud as Neji thought about it and came up with the conclusion that they were hiding.

"After hearing about the Kyuubi sealed inside Naruto I bet they're scared that he is going to get some kind of revenge for what they did and are waiting for him to do something." Neji stated as he looked at Naruto and noticed the familiar grin that came onto Naruto's face whenever he had a plan. "What are you going to do Naruto?" Neji simply asked as he heard Naruto chuckle before saying nothing which made them raise a brow (except Gaara) before he softly explained his plan which the others had to admit was clever since only two of the Konoha 13 were really responsible. They had reached the hotel where Gaara and Temari were staying where they said their goodbyes and promised to check on Yugito tomorrow before heading off to their homes, Naruto to his apartment and Neji and Hinata to the Hyuuga Manor. Although all five people went into different directions they all had the same thing on their mind. '_They won't know what will hit them_ _tomorrow'_ as they all turned in for the night.

_*October 24__th__-half moon*_

Naruto woke up extremely energetic as the events from yesterday played through his mind as he grinned and though about what he was going to do today. "But first I need to see baa-chan" he muttered to himself as he got up to do his morning routine before he grabbed his bag and ran out his apartment towards the Academy and Tsunade's office where the others were already waiting. "Hey baa-chan" Naruto said in his usual loud voice as Tsunade growled and told him to stop calling her that before she at the group with a keen eyes. "How did Jiraiya put up with you for 2 ½ years I don't understand but I make sure I ask him when he get back" Tsunade muttered before she looked up at Naruto. "I have excused your behavior from yesterday in taking so long to bring the Kazekage here since Kakashi, somewhat, explained what happened to steer you off course but in the future, please come straight here and not lolly-gag around." Nodding and saying he would she told the group to go wait in the meeting room and that she would be there shortly. Smiling just a little too big Naruto quickly left the office with Neji and Hinata before Tsunade could see the mischievousness in his eyes as he walked to the meeting room an aura of mischief hanging around him. The trio stopped at the door and heard muttering behind the door before he gave Neji and Hinata a side smirk before opening the door and greeting the teams.

"Hey everybody, you miss me?" Naruto said smiling and the room grew quiet, so quiet you could hear the cliché crickets chirping in the background as the three shinobi made their way to their teams some flinching as Naruto passed by. The air in the room grew tense that was only broken when Tsunade and Shizune came in and sensed the tension in the air before looking at Naruto who still had his happy smile on his face. "All of you can calm down, Naruto isn't going to hurt any of you for the prank" Tsunade said the tense ninja in the room before they slowly relaxed as Naruto didn't really change or say otherwise. The meeting went on where Asuma's and Gai team had missions while the rest were dismissed as Tsunade passed out the mission scrolls before stopping Naruto. "Naruto I have a special mission for you, Hinata, and Neji and that is to escort Gaara to Tanzuka Gai in three days for an important meeting" Tsunade said sternly making sure they got the message before she told them that they were free to go and had the next 3 days off until the mission. As they left, Tsunade had the urge to shiver as she stared at Naruto a weird feeling coming over her like she just set something bad in place.

"That should keep Naruto away long enough to figure out more about the Vulpine Moon because I know there is something they're not telling me" the blonde Hokage muttered as Shizune followed her back to her office where Gaara and Temari were looking through books to find out about the Vulpine Moon. _'I just know this week is going to be bad because I keep getting this nagging feeling that something big is about to go down'_ Tsunade thought as she returned to her desk and try to find more information about the vulpine moon. Naruto exited the room and quickly caught up with his and Hinata's team who were whispering about something before they realized that Naruto and Hinata were behind them. The group started picking up a strange aura that emitted from Naruto as he reverted back to his old self but the aura never seemed to leave him. "So are we going to go spar or something?" Naruto asked innocently as the group looked at each and nodded saying they could use the practice and headed towards the training grounds. Kurenai went home to her child, which Iruka was watching, while she turned to the two teams over to Kakashi and Yamato who were keeping a distinct eye on Naruto who was laughing and joking with Neji and Hinata, trying to loosen up the tension around them.

Slowly the two teams loosened up and went back to joking, sparring, and training forgetting to be worried about Naruto and his immense power while Kakashi thought of a way to get back. _'Too bad Jiraiya is gone to meet his informant and won't be back until later this week"_ Kakashi thought for he knew the white haired Sennin would enjoy a good prank on his godson. Thinking about ways to get back at Naruto, Kakashi almost missed when Naruto slipped off into the forest with Neji and Hinata a suspicious air around them that the ex-ANBU didn't like. Nodding to Yamato, Kakashi stealthily followed the three until they had made it to a large spacious area in which Naruto started making a whole bunch of clones. "All right, are you two ready?" Naruto asked as he pulled out two scrolls, tossing one to Neji and the other to Hinata before he summoned a larger scroll and unsealed several large piles of scrolls in which all his clones grabbed and begin to read while Naruto meditated with his eyes closed in the middle of the chaos. Kakashi raised a brow as he watched the clones scan the scrolls, make a few hand signs, replace the scroll on the pile before disappearing while Hinata and Neji exchanged their scroll for another one.

'_What is he doing and where did he get all those scrolls?'_ Kakashi thought as he watched the trio continue the process until all the scrolls were back on the scroll before Naruto made a single hand sign, his eyes still close, before saying, "Seal" and the scrolls went back into the larger one before Naruto sent it back to wherever it came from. Naruto then opened his eyes, which was mixed between blue and red before making the same animal calls from two days ago where three foxes popped out of the bush and ran over to him. Naruto then started yipping, whining, and barking which made no sense to Kakashi but perfect sense to the foxes for they all yipped once, got a head rub from the three ninja and back through the bushes. All three took a deep breath and closed their eyes before a small smirk appeared on their faces as they turned their heads in the direction that Kakashi was hidden. "Did you enjoy the show Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto called out as all three ninja's eyes opened to stare directly at Kakashi who mentally cursed before jumping down from the tree he was hiding in. "What was all that about Naruto with the scrolls and foxes?" Kakashi asked suspicious as to what was going through the blonde's mind when said blonde smiled said a ninja never reveal their secrets before disappearing in a puff of smoke along with Hinata and Naruto. Kakashi was shocked, confused, angry, and proud all at the same time.

He was shocked because Naruto and the others had caught him without him even knowing, confused because he didn't see when Naruto switch with this clone unless he was never there, angry because Naruto was harboring more secrets than Kakashi cared for, and secretly proud for Naruto was growing up to be a strong ninja who started to think things through instead of acting reckless. "I got to give you credit Naruto, you actually out bested me this time" Kakashi said pulling out his orange book before walking back to the teams to find Naruto, Neji, and Hinata there as if they never had left. Yamato had a questioning look on his face as he noticed the soft smile and twinkle in Kakashi's eye as he made it back to the teams. "Well I believe that should do for training so go home and get some rest" Kakashi said a signal that he needed to talk to Yamato about something as the group nodded, looked at Naruto, Hinata, and Neji, and left wondering what had taken place while they were sparring. "Well…later Kakashi-sense, Yamato-sensei" Naruto said as he took towards town saying that he was hungry and should find Gaara to join them while the two sensei watched him leave. "So what happened while you were following them?" Yamato asked as Kakashi looked at him and explained all he witnessed as they walked to Tsunade's office.

_*October 25__th__-half moon to waxing crescent*_

The next day Naruto, Hinata, and Neji were once again called into Tsunade's office who demanded to see the scrolls Naruto had been studying yesterday which he smiled and said sure before handing them over. "I must warn you though that once you look at it I'm not responsible for anything that happens because it wasn't meant for your eyes" Naruto said calmly, eyes seeming to glow while Hinata and Neji hid a soft giggle with a cough before they waited to see what Tsunade would do. Tsunade's eyes narrowed before she had Kakashi and Hiashi summoned to inspect the scroll before she opened it in which, after they arrived, confirmed that nothing was wrong with the scroll. Still frowning, she looked at Naruto who face never changed as she opened the scroll to find…her face covered in pie while Kakashi and Hiashi stared, shocked, at what just happened when Naruto, Hinata, and Neji started laughing saying that there consequences to nosy ninja in which they made their great escape, after rolling up the scroll, out of the tower. The last thing the group heard was Tsunade laughing saying that the brat got guts and wasn't the Konoha's biggest prankster for nothing as she figured out that Naruto purposely got himself caught by Kakashi who would have reported to her and they played right into his hands.

"I got to give that brat points for cleverly tricking me but it won't happen again" Tsunade said smiling while she dismissed Hiashi and Kakashi who were now to "beware blondes bearing gifts" as they made their way home, hoping that they weren't the next victim to Naruto's pranks. "Baa-chan and Kakashi down, two more to go" Naruto said as the aura of mischief shrouded him before he passed Gaara and Temari on the way to the Hokage's office saying that cream pie really suited Tsunade as they left the building. After making several clones to send food to Yugito, Naruto decided to go train knowing they wouldn't be interrupted as they walked off towards the unknown training ground deep in the forest…and far away as not to take blame for what was about to happen. Two little foxes went unnoticed as they entered the homes of two unsuspecting team-mates leaving behind a wrapped gift before disappearing in the breeze. As the group sparred they all stopped when they heard the distinctive cry of horror and outrage before smirking thinking that revenge was sweet when delivered undetected. "I wonder what's with all the screaming and yelling" someone asked out loud while Neji and Naruto shrugged as they continued sparring with new jutsus they learned from the scroll.

_*October 26__th__-waxing crescent*_

As Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, and Temari made their way to the meeting room they couldn't help but feel the killing intent raging from her door as Temari looked at Naruto who seemed to be ignoring the aura as his own cloaked him as to protect him like Gaara's sand shield. Sharing a look with her brother, they watched as Naruto opened the door, letting them in first, followed by Neji and Hinata before he walked into the now crowded room with his usual energy. "Hey baa-chan, what you call me for?" Naruto said excitedly as the room grew silent before a mass killing intent aimed at Naruto filled up the room making Gaara and Temari stare at the blonde as they wondered what he did to deserve such a look. "Naruto…after you left my office yesterday where did you go?" Tsunade asked calmly trying to ignore the killing aura as she stared at the blonde who blinked and said that he was training at an abandoned training ground he found some time ago with Neji and Hinata. "Why baa-chan, why do you ask and what happened to them?" Naruto asked innocently looking around the room at two angry faces while the rest looked at him curiously.

Tsunade, with a vein throbbing on her forehead, told him that she needed to confirm his location and asked if there was any witnesses besides them three who could confirm their story. "OH COME-ON, HOKAGE-SAMA, WE ALL KNOW NARUTO DID-" Sakura started to yell advancing towards the blonde with a glowing fist before she stopped in her tracks when Gaara said he could confirm it. The room once again grew quiet as they turned their eyes to Gaara who wore an expressionless look on his face as he stared at Tsunade saying that he went training with them after visiting her office with Temari. "They waited outside the building until I came out and I followed them to the training ground where we sparred until late in the afternoon then we went to eat dinner at a restaurant before we all went back to Naruto's apartment and watched the stars on the balcony and caught up on what has happened in our lives." Before anybody could say anything else, Temari spoke up saying that it was true as when she was leaving the office she found them walking from the forest, after they finished sparring, and invited her to dinner in which Naruto was paying so they went home and 20 minutes later met at a sushi restaurant before they all went back to Naruto's apartment at watched the shooting stars.

Tsunade looked at Naruto who looked at the group again, an eyebrow raised, before turning to Tsunade who sighed and said that he was dismissed and that there was some kind of misunderstanding. As Naruto turned to leave, a kunai came out of nowhere in which Naruto easily caught in between his fingers without turning around making some of the teams gasp in surprise. Naruto turned again a bored expression on his face as he looked at Sasuke, who strangely had glitter in his hair, had his sharingan activated and was staring at Naruto, his hand around the hilt of his katana. "I don't believe them because only Naruto would be able to pull that many pranks in such a short time and I'm going to get even" Sasuke said as he ran towards Naruto with his sword drawn. Before Tsunade or anybody had time to do anything they watched as Sasuke swung his katana down at Naruto's head who sighed, gathered chakra to his right hand, made a hand sign with his left, and said almost emotionlessly, "Kitsune Blade", before a sword appeared out of nowhere in which Naruto used to block Sasuke's attack. Everybody in the room were shocked as Naruto blocked Sasuke's attack before they saw said Uchiha go flying back, dropping his katana along the way.

"Nani?" Tsunade said jumping up as she watched Sasuke be thrown back before turning towards Naruto who still held the sword out, swinging it around in his hand before placing the part in the carpet of the floor before leaning on it, a smug look on his face as he saw Sasuke get up and reclaim his sword a frown on his face. As Tsunade tried to ask Naruto where he got the sword from Sakura, let out a growl and once again advanced towards the blonde who didn't even so much as twitch as he watched the pink-haired kunoichi approach him with the words "five-head" written in ink on her forehead. Once again everybody was shocked speechless as Sakura flew back, not by Naruto but by Hinata who suddenly had two sais in her hand in which she blocked Sakura's attack with and then kicked her away. Sakura was caught by Tsunade who was staring at the two weapon wielding ninja in front of her as she growled more than asked what happened and where they got the weapons from and what was in the scrolls. Naruto and Hinata smiled, making the same hand sign, called the demon hand sign, before the weapons disappeared and Naruto summoned the giant scroll again. "What happened is we were protecting ourselves from two unsuspected attacks without fighting back or drawing blood, the weapons are gifts we found in the cave and can only be summoned by us and the scrolls are jutsu we also found in the cave that were gifts."

Hinata answered before she saw Tsunade send a quick glance towards Neji before she added, "and don't blame Neji nii-san for not telling you because we didn't want you to know while they can only be read by us anyway so there wouldn't be any point in you trying to take it." Tsunade glared at Hinata who yawned before turning towards Neji and asked him to summon his weapon to show while Naruto placed the giant scroll on the desk, moving the paperwork off first. "Stand back everybody" Naruto said as everybody did before he unraveled the scroll to show kanji for Fuuinjutsu (sealing), Genjutsu (illusion), Ninjutsu (skill), Taijutsu (body), Kenjutsu (weapon), Doujutsu (eye), and Other. Naruto then unsealed one at a time until all were open and showed a large stack of scrolls in which he grabbed one of each before Hinata and Neji sealed the rest. "Only those that have the blessing of a fox can summon and open the scrolls without receiving a certain type of punishment depending on the person's true intentions for the scroll. Baa-chan, the reason you got a pie to the face because you're were just curious and I felt you didn't deserve anything bad but it was still funny. Anyway each kanji is housed to the type of scrolls you can summon, for example…"

Naruto opened up the scroll that was sealed under "Kenjutsu" and showed them a bo staff sealed inside it along with jutsus written that could be used with weapon in which he threw to Neji who nodded and unsealed the staff before waving his hand over the jutsus that glowed and disappeared. Neji seemed to meditate for a second before his eyes opened and he demonstrated his knowledge of using the bo staff which Tenten watched with fascination. "That is Neji nii-san's personal weaponing, the one he is most comfortable with but he can summon several other weapons to use if needed. By waving our hand over the jutsus the knowledge and stance on how to use them is planted into our minds, similar to using shadow clones and then dispersing them to learn what they learned" Hinata said as she and Naruto summoned their own weapons without the scroll in which Tenten ran over and inspected each one with a giddy happiness making a sweat drop appear on the back of everybody's head. Tenten commented about the animals on the weapons in which the trio held out to the group to show them before explaining what they were. Neji's bo staff had an blue dragon with white eyes that was spiraling around the staff, Hinata's sais each held an small red purple phoenix that wrapped around the handle, and Naruto's held 2 nine tailed kitsune on each side of the blade, one black and the other white with its tails wrapping around the handle.

All three weapons were unique as they each had a creature sealed inside it that could also aid them in battle but they needed more practice learning to summon them as Tenten was asking question after question about the weapons before asking Naruto if it was possible to have one. Tenten squealed in joy when Naruto said yes before glancing at Neji, who blushed, and handed her a scroll from his pocket as they put the weapons up and sealed the scroll back before moving on the others. Naruto then showed them that the others held jutsus that could be used from certain stances in the taijutsu scroll to combining elements along with ninjutsu in the ninjutsu scroll before sealing those two away before holding up the last four scrolls. By now everybody was super curious as to what they would show next since they forgot to be angry about whatever had happened while Sasuke and Sakura were fuming at all the new things Naruto and the others were learning. "What does the doujutsu one hold?" Kakashi asked curious shown in his voice as he saw Naruto look at him before going back into the scroll and summon three more scrolls one in which he handed Kakashi the other two to Hinata and Neji then stepped back while the Hyuugas walked forward. "It seems that we have found powerful information as to how to further develop our byakugan as to improve our range of seeing along with stances that are not the usual gentle fist style that can aid us in battle" Neji said making everybody gasp while Kakashi, Tsunade, and Sasuke's eyes grew wide before Kakashi and Tsunade were ushered over to a corner as not to be overheard.

"There is a scroll that explained how to activate the Mangekyou Sharingan by defeating your best friend in a true battle without assistance from outside help and that once activated how to stop the person from going blind when they use it. There is also some jutsu unknown to the Uchiha clan about what your sharingan will look like depending on the element of the Uchiha and how to fully unlock the deepest sharingan there is- the Rikudou Sharingan which was the the origin of the sharingan." Naruto said as Kakashi's eye grew wider with every passing word before he looked at Hinata and Neji who shook their heads saying they didn't read the scrolls due to that being unfair and make them look weak if they were to in which Kakashi nodded saying thank you before he and Tsunade looked at Naruto. "I will let you see the scrolls later but you have to return them to me because although it's based on the Uchiha clan and should go to Sasuke, they originally belonged to the sage of the 6 paths who then hid it within the Uzumaki clan and therefore is mine." Naruto said making Tsunade gasp before she nodded and said it was only fair and that you wouldn't use the knowledge against anybody unless you had to. They moved away from the corner and turned to the group to see Sasuke cursing and wiping pie off his face while Sakura tried to help but for some reason couldn't get close to Sasuke.

"Pie spring and magnet jutsu which makes it that Sakura can't get close to Sasuke because their bodies are giving off the same magnetic forces that repeal each other. It will wear off in an hour." Neji said as he saw Tsunade and Kakashi raising an eyebrow before going back to the groups who were trying hard not to laugh. Sasuke and Sakura shot an extremely hate-filled look at Naruto who just ignored it and sealed the four doujutsu scrolls back into the main scroll before showing them the last three-genjutsu, fuuinjutsu, and the other. Naruto handed the genjutsu scroll to Hinata who then asked Kurenai to come forward before giving her the scroll saying that it held genjutsu that was once owned by a demon genjutsu master who used the sweet fragrance of flower petals in her jutsus and left her personal rose whip that she wanted to go to a true genjutsu user. Kurenai looked at Hinata and then at Naruto who nodded saying she deserved before she thanked both of them and went back to the group, gasping as she noticed the rose whip and jutsus on the scroll before closing it and putting it away as Naruto pulled out the Fuuinjutsu scroll. "This particular scroll is very important to me for I found out that it was used by someone very special to me and even earned him an awesome nickname for his certain seals" Naruto said smiling as all the instructors, especially Kakashi, paled and exchanged looks as Naruto barely opened the scroll to show just the name of the jutsu. "That's…" Kakashi said shaking a bit as Naruto nodded and pulled out a three prong kunai that was given to him by his godfather before everybody gasped as they recognized the fourth Hokage's personal kunai that earned him the name "Konoha's yellow flash".

Naruto smiled before he disappeared in a flash to stand right behind Sasuke who turned when everybody gasped, shocked that he appeared right behind the Uchiha who had a seal on his sword. "Yes, it's the Yodaime Hokage's person summoning technique that I finally mastered and is currently teaching to Neji and Hinata" Naruto said proudly as he disappeared in a flash before standing next to Gaara and Temari, who jumped as the seal was placed on her fan, before walking right back to Neji and Hinata who were smiling. "Even better, I'm trying to learn how to be summoned just by calling my name but it's not going so good so I'll have it where I can summon the others to me who bare the seal" Naruto said as he took off his jacket and lifted his shirt sleeve to show the seal that was in the form of a spiral. "When did you get that?" Tsunade asked, making a note to send a letter to Jiraiya about all that was happening, as Naruto put his jacket back on saying that it was only ink and that wasn't a real tattoo yet which Tsunade calmed down as Naruto sealed the scroll up and rolled up the large scroll which he carried on his back this time. Naruto was about to leave, promising Kakashi and Tenten he would see them later about the scroll before Sakura spoke up asking about the last scroll still in his hand.

Naruto turned, smiled, and asked them if they really wanted to see what was inside in which they said yes while Tsunade and Kakashi frowned for they recognized the grin on Naruto's face as the one from yesterday before they slowly moved out of the way along with Asuma and Kurenai who saw them move. "Okay, under the 'Other' kanji, there are mostly scrolls from who carries which summoning animal contract to clan jutsus to everything else that couldn't fit in the other four categories. This particular scroll shows how to combine elements with those around you as long as they have something that can connect them with each other." Naruto, Neji, and Hinata lifted up the necklaces around their neck before putting them away as to not get Tsunade suspicious as to where they got them before unrevealing the scroll before all three waved their hands over it. Shutting their eyes, they opened it to show their eyes had taken on a glossy look before they made the same demon hand sign, said "prank style: cold feet", and let out a deep breath as they literally froze Sasuke and Sakura in place before they had time to react. "What the-" Sakura said before she started struggling while Sasuke growled saying he was going to get them when he got out as Naruto, Hinata, and Neji made their quick getaway out the door, laughing at their prank while the group laughed at Sasuke's and Sakura's misfortune before getting back to their day as the trio managed to avoid Sasuke and Sakura the whole day.

_*October 27__th__-waxing crescent*_

Naruto woke up extremely happy for in three days was the Vulpine Moon and he was excited for the Kyuubi who would finally be with his friends again. Naruto quickly got ready, grabbed his bag which he filled with clothes for the trip, and checked to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything before he walked to his door before he stopped, instinct kicking in, as he turned towards the balcony, grabbed his father's three prong kunai, threw it as hard as he could toward the Academy before disappearing in a flash as Sakura and Sasuke tried to break his door down from the outside. Naruto managed to land on a rooftop next to the Hokage's office where he jumped through the window before Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Tsunade, and Shizune entered the office which scared them for a second. "Sasuke and Sakura were outside my door" he simply said as Tsunade nodded saying that she would have a talk with them before asking if everybody was ready to go in which they nodded saying they were. Temari turned to her Gaara and told him to take care before turning to the others and asked them to make sure he got their safe saying they would protect him with their life as they left the office. Going towards the gate, they waved to the Konoha 13 who was watching them go off before Naruto snapped his fingers as he forgot about something before he summoned the large scroll and pulled out several scrolls from the doujutsu kanji in which he handed to Kakashi saying to enjoy and made sure to keep out of Sasuke's reach for now.

Hinata then turned to Kurenai and asked her former sensei if she enjoyed the rose whip and jutsus in which she replied they were outstanding and are greatly appreciated as she gave Hinata a hug then grabbed her hand where she noticed the black mark on her ring finger. Giving Hinata a look, Hinata smiled, nodded slightly, before going over to Naruto saying that he didn't know yet and that they wanted to keep it a secret until after Halloween. Nodding while the others looked confused, Kurenai moved closer to Asuma who was chewing on a pocky as to avoid smoking around the baby while Tenten came forward and gave Neji a hug saying she enjoyed her new weapon making the Hyuuga blush as Naruto made kissing sound behind him. "Uh, you're welcome, by the way what kind of weapon was it since the scroll should the holder their designed weapon they were best suited for" Neji asked as he noticed Tenten blush before she summoned a whip that held a blue dragon with white eyes wrapped around the handle saying that she could send her scrolls higher in the air and used the whip to defend herself from incoming weapons too. Naruto was making some small cat calls that made both Neji and Tenten blush big time while Hinata lightly punched him saying to stop embarrassing them as Tenten sealed away the whip. Naruto then waved to the gang as he quickly made his way out of Konoha saying time was wasting as they quickly jumped through the trees and within seconds were out of site. "That was weird…why did they take off so fast?" Kiba said as Kakashi narrowed his eye and thought about following them when he heard a cry behind him and looked to see Sasuke and Sakura approaching.

"Oh that explains" Kakashi said going back to book as to make sure nobody saw him laughing as he noticed Sasuke had a stuffed duck in his hands with a sign around his neck saying, "Are You My Mother?" and quacking every so often while Sakura had a pink and green cow with a miniature cow wearing her skirt that said, "I like to "moo" it". The group burst out laughing when they saw the stuff animals in their hands while Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Gaara smiled, knowing their plan had worked as they made a quick detour towards the cave to pick up Yugito who was already waiting for them. Naruto and the others went into the cave where Naruto unlocked the safe and started sealing all the money away along with pulling out 15 more boxes in which he sealed 13 and handed the other 2 to Gaara and Yugito who accepted to be part of his "pack". Gaara's necklace was in the shape of a star like Naruto's with the spiral and a chibi tanuki while Yugito's was a heart with a chibi two tailed cat instead of the tanuki. After Naruto made sure everything was sealed they exited the cave and gave one last look before Naruto made a series of hand signs ending on the demon sign before saying, "demon style: Final Burial" as they watched the cave entrance slowly close until there was nothing left to mark there was a cave there in the first place except the picture of three animal-cat, fox, and raccoon-dog, holding a single flower. Naruto turned to look at the group saying that it was final goodbye to Shukaku, Nekomata, and Kyuubi before they all headed to Tanzaku Gai and the biggest change in their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Night of the Vulpine Moon

_*don't own or make money from Naruto*_

Chapter 4-"Into the Night"

_AN: I wanted to post the Halloween chapter on Halloween but Chapter 3 was getting too long so enjoy the two chapters I've uploaded but I won't be posting one after this until next Monday._

_*October 28__th__-waxing crescent to full moon*_

"Grr, there has to be something in one of these books and scrolls about the Vulpine Moon" Tsunade grumbled as she, Temari, the sensei, and any other help she could get searched through all the research they had on the moon phases and the Kyuubi but still were unsuccessful in finding the needed information and were running out of time. "I don't understand this at all first, Naruto's chakra network is changing to that in the form of a nine tailed fox, two his reflexes and knowledge intake is far greater than anybody might even rival the genius minds of the Nara clan, three he has important information that no being should have their hands on let alone find in some cave that seemed to have appeared overnight, and fourth what happened to the cave since it also managed to disappear in the same way it appeared." Tsunade wondered as the others agreed as Temari told Tsunade about Gaara's weird behavior too like how she actually caught him sleeping which scared them but the Shukaku didn't take over. "Then wanting to travel with some stranger who asked to go with us who managed to disappear along the way…something weird is going on and I have a feeling the moon has something to do with it."

As they were about to give up on the search for Vulpine Moon, a messenger toad appeared on the middle of the desk, a letter in his hand. "Message from the toad sage Jiraiya to the slug sage, Tsunade" the frog said as Tsunade took the letter before poofing away. As she scanned the letter, she let out a breath of relief as she informed the others that Jiraiya received their letters and was on his way back with news about the Vulpine Moon. "He said he should be here early tomorrow with some more research" Tsunade sighed as she dismissed everybody, except Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko, and Iruka, saying there was no point in them staying, in which they left to go do whatever they had to do. Tsunade stretched her muscles as she treated them to a cup of sake saying that they had a hectic day that would be over soon before taking a sip of her sake. As they drank, Tsunade asked Kurenai how the genjutsu were working and she told her about how they were like nothing she had ever seen before and could be combined with a rose whip that was also unusual. Tsunade nodded before looking at Kakashi and asked him about the scrolls he received when he answered that they indeed explained all about the history of the Uchiha and even dated back to the Rikudou and how the clan split to the sharingan of this day. "I wonder who originally wrote all this down and how did it get all the way to Konoha if it was kept within the Uzumaki clan?" Iruka said as the others agreed before they heard a soft screech and watched as a hawk came in through the window a note attached to its leg.

"Nani?" Tsunade said as she noticed the ruffled feathers and missing feathers on the hawk as if it had been through a lot and just barely escaped. Tsunade plucked the letter from the bird's leg and had an ANBU member take the bird away to be taken care of as she unraveled the letter. She quickly read it before frowning as she looked at Temari who held an air of confusion before she placed the letter in front of her to read. "A lone ninja of our nation has escaped and we asked if she has been seen to please notify us for she is very dangerous…" Temari looked up at Tsunade, a confused look still on her face as the blonde Hokage pointed to the word, Raikage which made Temari's eyes go wide as she remembered that the companion that had traveled with them was from lightning country. "Oh no, please don't let it be so" Temari muttered as she looked down at the picture that was included and her heart nearly stopped when she saw the picture of Yugito Ni'i down at the bottom before she jumped up and said with fear "that's the girl who traveled with us" before Tsunade cursed and told the sensei to go and get their teams together to go collect Naruto, Neji, Hinata, and Gaara.

Naruto and the rest of the group had just made it to Tanzuka Gai and checked into their hotel when they saw that some people were putting up decorations for the Halloween festival the town was going to have. "Wow, it seems that the festival is going to be big this year" Hinata said as they passed by little kids with animal mask who were playing and walking on stilts. "This is incredible, Kumo never have large festivals like this…except that one time Bee tried to hold a concert for his rapping" Yugito said as she turned her head every which way as to take in the sights and sounds of the busy city. "This is interesting, I never been to a real festival before" Gaara said softly as he looked around with curiosity while Naruto turned to the redhead and asked was he serious in which Gaara nodded once before Naruto's face broke into a smile and said that they would go out and celebrate the festival before doing the ritual at midnight. "Hey let's go check out the area anyway" Naruto said excitedly as he and the rest of the group made their way to where Tanzuka Castle used to be unaware of the pair of red eyes following them. "Hmm, so Naruto-kun is in Tanzuka Gai?" a voice said before he stealthily followed them to the location of the biju sacred grounds.

Back in Konoha, Temari was pacing back and forth as she was worried about her brother and his friends at least that was what Temari was calling them as she waited for some kind of response from the toad Sennin and his location before they sent all the teams to find Naruto. "Oh please hurry and answer back" Temari said almost wearing a hole in the Tsunade's office as she walked around worried about her brother and the rest. Just then a poof was heard and a small frog appeared in front of them saying that he had news from Jiraiya and that he was near Tanzuka Gai and will check on Naruto and the rest before heading back. "Also he sent ahead the research for you to look over while he searched for the group and will report back when he found them" the frog said before disappearing again leaving the books on the table in which Tsunade and Temari attacked with a fever trying to find the information about the Vulpine Moon.

Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, and Yugito were now at the grounds of the castle but didn't see anything but rubble from where the castle used to stand. "I don't see anything" Naruto said angrily before the Kyuubi said that it couldn't be seen with human eyes before he started fueling chakra to Naruto's eyes along with the other two biju while Hinata and Nji started to fill the effects. Looking around with brand new eyes, they saw the strange circle on the ground consisting of nine spots that each held a kanji for a number and in the center of the circle were four full moons showing the different color phases that would appear at midnight marking the start of Halloween. "Cool, so what do we need to do for the ritual anyways?" Naruto asked as the biju stopped fueling chakra and explained to them what needed to be done before the ritual at midnight. **"First you need to cleanse yourselves by bathing in water filled with demon flowers that way you will be able to complete the ritual. Second drink tea from the petals of the flowers you picked, no not the ones from the bath either, that way your body will accept the powers we give you without taking over you. Third you must wear the colors that signify you that way Inari sees that you are doing this on your own free will. And lastly, remain strong minded for there are many demons out there who will try to take over your body once we die so say strong and ignore the voices until one minute after midnight."**

Saying that they got all that down, they made their way back to the hotel before the feeling of being watched took over them in which they made a detour and got something to eat thinking about what to do. "We might have to wear a henge when around town as to avoid whoever is watching us or we figure out who it is" Neji said as he sipped from his tea his byakugan activated as he looked for anybody who could be watching them. "Actually, I think it would be best if Yugito used a henge since she is still wanted and I believe Konoha just got the news after we messed with the messenger hawk because I just saw pervy sage looking around town, most likely for us, and if he doesn't see us baa-chan will send the whole teams to look for us." Naruto said as he finished his onigirl and tea before standing up. "Okay, we're going to go ahead and find pervy sage while you go to the hotel and wait there until we get rid of him then we can go and get the things we need for the ritual." Yugito nodded and continued to eat her onigirl before heading to the bathroom to cast her henge while the others left the food stand to find the toad sage…with wasn't hard to do.

"Why am I not surprised he is here?" Naruto muttered as he stood in front of club where he saw his godfather laughing and joking with three girls handing around his shoulder. "What are you going to do Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked looking at the pervert with a sour look on her face as Naruto thought about it before he smiled and pulled out a scroll and unsealed a slingshot and some water balloons already filled with water. Hinata smiled before pulling out her camera again and taking some quick pictures of Jiraiya before Naruto placed a water balloon in the sling, tightened it back with chakra, and let it go to watch his godfather get hit square in the face making him sputter and curse. Naruto quickly put the slingshot back Jiraiya turned towards him a look of anger on his face before he realized that Naruto was standing in front of him. "Oy, there you are brat" Jiraiya said standing and going over to Naruto who was smiling at his godfather and asked him what he needed. After Jiraiya asked him questions about meeting anybody along the way in which they answered no and if they felt they were in trouble which they answered no again before he nodded, summoned a toad to deliver a message saying that they were okay and would be home soon before he said farewell to them saying he needed to get back to Konoha.

"Well that was easy, now all we have to do is avoid him and anybody else baa-chan sends before the 30th" Naruto said as he went back to the hotel to meet with Yugito the feeling of being watched still not leaving the group. "Who would have thought we lucked up on three biju in the same place and alone too, un?" Deidara said as he and several of the Akatsuki members watched the group enter a nearby hotel before getting up from their spots in front of a café and booked rooms in the same building. "Should we go and surprise them" Kisame said smiling his sharky grin at Itachi who just stayed quiet along with Sasori as Konan said that only she and Itachi would meet them making Deidara and Kisame whine saying they wanted to go but knew than to argue with Konan. "Remember although we are Akatsuki we're trying to change seeing as we're all being played by Madara and we don't need him killing anymore people for his twisted sense of wanting to bring world peace." The others nodded and went into their rooms waiting to talk to Naruto and the others tomorrow.

_*October 29__th__-waxing crescent to full moon*_

Jiraiya just made his way back to Konoha, thinking about all the research he was going to collect, when he almost ran into Tsunade who dragged him to her office at a breakneck pace. "What's the matter Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked as he was dragged into her office where a grim faced Iruka, Anko, Kakashi, Temari, Yamato, and Hiashi were looking at book opened on the desk. "This" she said before handing the book over to Jiraiya who started to read:

"_It is said that the four colors of the moon represents the four strengths of kitsune in the world. The yellow moon represents foxes which have 1 to 8 tails and is seen as good luck by them to earn a new tail. The red moon represents when an 8 tailed fox finally receives its ninth tail and its fur changes to red and its powerful grows to nonmatching heights. The last two colors are the most symbolic for they represent the two most powerful foxes in existence. The black fox, also known as the vixen of darkness was as powerful and equal in strength as the white fox, or the vulpine of light. When a nine tailed fox reaches a total of 10,000 years he or she are able to receive the blessings of Inari, the deity of the kitsune also known as the "vulpine of light" and have their one true wish come truth as long as it doesn't deal with harming others. If any fox has shown good deed throughout his/her life then on the night of the vulpine moon, he/she will receive Inari's blessing in which his/her fur will turn silver and become a silver fox, one of the followers of Inari and be allowed in his pack. It has also been known that mated foxes that have pure intentions in the world will become the next black and white fox of the human world and will have the power to bring forth the 9 original…"_

"What's so special about this Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked not seeing nothing wrong about the page before Tsunade, with a shaking hand turned the page, to have him read on. Sighing, Jiraiya looked down and started shaking as he read the rest of the page.

"_biju who are said to be the most powerful demons known to both man and demon-kind in which they can't be controlled. The only way to summon them is to have the big 3 join together at the biju sacred grounds and complete the demon ritual in which the 9 biju will be set free to roam the lands until a suitable host can be found for the soul to merge with. Once the souls have merged it is the job of the big three to travel the lands to find and befriend the new biju as to accept them into their back. If any of the big 3 were to be sealed or killed they are to have replacements to take their place in which Inari, the fox deity, is to judge them and will decide if they receive his blessing. The big 3 are known for they were all born on the day of All Hollow's Eve in which have received the blessing of Inari and will receive their one wish no matter what it is. The big 3-Shukaku no Ichibi, Nekomata no Nibi, and Kitsune no Kyuubi, alone can bring forth the other 6 biju at the sacred grounds of the demon and if they decide to be reborn on their 10__th__ birthday they choose a human being to take their place…as…the next…biju to complete…the ritual."_

Jiraiya dropped the book as shock overtook him on what he had just read before staring at Tsunade who was near tears while Temari was crying saying they needed to get to Tanzuka Gai now. "I just left there and they seemed normal enough to me besides they're still missing the two tailed cat demon and therefore can't do the ritual, right?" Jiraiya more begged than asked before Tsunade showed Jiraiya the letter from the Raikage with Yugito's picture and something at the bottom that nearly made his heart stop for underneath the usual information was writing somebody written in, "the bad girl we all know, my girl the two tailed cat Yugito, yeah." Jiraiya looked up at Temari who started crying saying that she came along with them from Suna and must have come to Konoha for Naruto so they could complete the ritual. "I bet the Kyuubi is behind this or somehow tricked Naruto into completing the ritual to set himself free. Ready the teams" Tsunade said yelling to the ANBU who nodded and disappeared to inform the teams of their sudden mission. "We got to hurry because come midnight tomorrow we will all be under their mercy." Jiraiya said as he summoned a Gamakichi to tail Naruto and make sure to stop him from completing the ritual. "Oh kami, I hope we make it in time and that the Akatuski doesn't catch wind of this." Jiraiya said as he watched the teams file into the office to hear the news as to the sudden summons.

_*October 30__th__-full moon to Vulpine Moon*_

Naruto and the rest of the group switched into their civilian clothes early the next morning when they heard knocking at their door. Thinking it was Jiraiya, Naruto opened the door to see- "hello Naruto-kun" Itachi said his sharingan activated in which Naruto blinked, smiled, and closed the door in the Uchiha's face. "…" Itachi blinked and processed what just happened while Deidara and Kisame were laughing down the hall having seen what just happened but quickly went back into the room when Itachi glared at them. "Well that went better than I expected" Konan said from beside him as she sighed and said to let her try before she knocked on the girl's door in which Hinata answered. "Hello, can I help you?" Hinata asked looking at the blue haired kunoichi who asked if she could get her friends next door for they wanted to speak with them. Blinking and looking out the door to see Itachi frowning, she smiled, nodded her head, and said she would before closing the door once again. Five minutes later, Hinata came back out, closed the door behind her, and walked over to the boy's room where she knocked and asked to speak with Naruto.

Naruto opened the door and greeted Hinata with a kiss before raising an eyebrow at Itachi and Konan who was now standing next the frowning Uchiha. "So exactly what can I do for you two?" Naruto asked pulling Hinata beside him all the while keeping the door as closed as much as he could as to not let them see Gaara inside the room. "You see we're not here to capture you or the other two in fact some of Akatsuki members are trying to change our ways since we were manipulated into catching the biju but don't want to anymore." Naruto looked at Itachi who had yet to deactivate his sharingan before looking at Konan who was smiling a bit as she looked at him. Naruto exchanged a look with Hinata who nodded and said one minute before they closed the door again. As they heard rummaging behind the door, Itachi turned to Konan and asked her how she managed to do that while she said it was a girl's skill before asking why his sharingan was activated and that might have been the reason Naruto closed the door the first time. Frowning, Itachi turned his sharingan and asked her if that was better in which she said yes before they heard the door open again and out came Naruto, Hinata, and Neji who was staring at Itachi .

"Okay, I'm going to ask you some quick questions to see if you're telling the truth" Naruto said as Itachi nodded staring at Neji who activated his byakugan and nodded to Naruto who started to ask the questions. "Do you care for your brother?" Naruto asked in which Itachi slowly closed his eyes before opening them and said yes in which Neji confirmed was the truth. "Second, do you hate Danzo?" Itachi frowned and nearly growled as he answered with a yes in which Naruto and Hinata stared at him curiously before moving on. "Third, did Danzo make you choose between the two things you love- your family and Konoha?" Itachi nodded once and said yes as Konan looked at him sadness in her eyes as she heard the pain in his voice. "Do you have feelings for the blue-haired kunoichi beside you?" Naruto said slyly in which Itachi nodded and said yes before he realized the question Naruto asked and quickly looked at the smirking blonde who said that he believed him before running back into the room. "Naruto-kun!" Itachi said but the door was already closed and Naruto said from the other side that he would be out in a minute while laughter was heard from inside.

Itachi could feel Konan's eyes staring at him in which he sighed and said it was time they went back to the room as he tried to avoid Konan's gaze while going back to the room. Deidara and Kisame almost fell out of the room from having their ears pressed up against the door but quickly caught their balanced and moved away as Itachi eyes turned red again before he sat down and wondered how he got into that predicament as he made himself some tea. 10 minutes later, there was knock on their door in which Deidara got up to answer to find Naruto and the rest of the group outside asking if they were going to join them or not. Blinking, Deidara and Kisame looked at Konan and Itachi who nodded, stood up, and said they would go as they made their way out of the hotel room in their civilian clothes and to a nearby flower shop. They watched as Konan darted around looking at the flowers while Naruto and the rest went up to the clerk and asked if they had any "demon flowers" which made their raise a brow as the clerk nodded and went to the back of the building. "What are the flowers for, un?" Deidara asked as the client came back with a dozen of three different flowers that Naruto paid for before leaving the flower shop.

"The flowers is to help us with the ritual for tonight" Neji stated before the group went to the mixed bathhouse and paid for their admission before paying extra to have the bath to themselves for half an hour in which they got permission before entering the bathhouse with the Akatsuki members. They then watched the group take half the flower and throw them into the water that was soon swirling with pollen from the flowers that seemed to give off a weird glow before the group entered the water, sighing as the hot water soothed over their muscles. "Uh, what's with the flowers? Are all of you trying to hide your scent or something?" Kisame asked as the group shook their heads before they answered that it was part of the ritual and that they were welcome to join if they wanted. Looking at each other, they shrugged and see that since they had the bath to themselves they might as well enjoy it as they slipped into the water, letting the warm water slide over their bodies and loosening their muscles. "Wow this does feel good, right danna?" Deidara said eyes closed while Sasori just gave an unintelligible grunt in answer as they let the scent of the demon flowers waft around them and lull them into a drowsy like state before the sent disappeared and they became fully awake before getting out of the bath and drying off.

"Let's go get something to eat before we head to the clothes store" Yugito suggested after they dried off and put their clothes on and headed out of the door of the bathhouse. Agreeing, the group made their way to famous restaurant where they ordered lunch while the Akatuski asked about the ritual in which they finally answered while plucking the petals off the remaining flowers. "So are you're going to try and stop us or something?" Gaara asked as he finished plucking the petals and moved his pile over to join the others while the Akatuski though for a second before shaking their heads saying that would make it easier to foil Madara's plan in using the biju. After all the petals were plucked, they moved it into a scroll in which they asked a passing waitress to ask the chef if he could make tea out of these petals. "Sure, how many cups you need?" the waitress asked after leaving to take the petals to the chef. "5" Naruto answered but looked when Itachi suddenly spoke up. "10" he said in which the waitress nodded and left to get their drinks. "So you want to join us for the ritual?" Neji asked as he watched all of them nod saying that it sounded like fun and that was one thing they haven't had in a long time.

After the waitress came back with their tea they sipped their tea, which tasted extremely good, before filling the Akatsuki members in on the Vulpine Moon and the reasons behind their actions. "Oh really, you're getting married?" Konan said looking at Hinata's who made the ring visible in which she squealed saying it was beautiful while Itachi slowly edged away from the excited flower girl. "So what is next thing you need to prepare for the ritual?" Sasori said as he put his cup down after finishing it and looking at the group who said to find some clothes that signified them and headed towards the clothes story as the sun started setting. Inside the group looked around to find attire that would both signify them and help them blend in as the festival was about to start and they would need to sneak away during the fireworks. After about hour they all found the perfect outfits to wear that the paid for and went back to the hotel to put them on. The group packed up their things, checked out of the hotel, and met up at the entrance of the festival in which they complimented each other on their outfits. Naruto was wearing a blue kimono that matched his eyes with orange whirlpools all over it while Hinata wore a lavender kimono with a white fishcake design in which she said was cute and reminded her of Naruto. Neji was wearing a blue-green kimono with an eagle taking flight into the sky while Gaara's kimono was teal like his eyes with cacti growing up the front of the kimono with red flowers like his hair. Yugito's kimono was purple with a blue flame pattern that reminded her of the flames that danced in the wind in a celebration she once saw when she was little.

The Akatuski also dressed out in their outfits as they received attention from a lot of the females before they were chased off by Konan, Hinata, and Yugito who gave them evil glares. Itachi was wearing a dark red kimono that had several ravens looking up at silver moon while Konan was wearing a blue light blue kimono that complimented her hair that had white flowers design all over it. Deidara was wearing a yellow kimono that had fireworks exploding all over it whereas Sasori's was brown with red scorpions sitting on a rock at the bottom of the kimono. Kisame's was ocean blue with a shark swimming every time he moved. "It's funny how they had kimono that fit us exactly, un" Deidara said as the others nodded, unaware of three smiling biju who might have "helped" with the finding of those certain kimono. The time drew nearer as the group went around enjoying the festival and having a good time as they waited for the fireworks to start so they could slip away. Enjoying a snack of onigirl, dango, pocky, cinnamon buns, and ramune the group walked around to where the fireworks would start before coming to a complete stop and instantly hiding as they saw something that made their heart stop.

"Kuso, baa-chan must have found out the truth behind the Vulpine Moon and sent all the teams to look for us" Naruto said as he spotted several teams in casual clothing trying to blend in yet look for them at the same time. "How are we going to get pass them?" Hinata asked as she saw Naruto look at a nearby clock that said they only had 30 minutes until midnight and that they were quickly running out of time. "I could use my shadow clones but that will be only draw their attention for so long" Naruto said as he frowned trying to come up with a plan on how to get to the grounds without the others seeing him**. "Kit I have an idea, it's an ability us kitsune have called fox illusion in which it like a genjutsu only it can't be cancelled out by the victim only the user and can be used to trick even the sharingan. Also it can work with others as long as they can fuel my chakra in which is possible through the necklaces." **Thanking the Kyuubi, Naruto quickly pulled out a scroll that held the other boxes and unsealed 5 more before handing to the 5 Akatsuki members asking if they wish to be part of his "pack" in which they said yes and put the necklaces on.

Konan's was heart shaped with a two tailed cat, Kisame and Sasori were diamond shaped with a three tailed shark and four tail scorpion and Deidara and Itachi were star shaped with a six tailed weasel and a seven tailed badger all baring the same Uzumaki swirl. After the necklaces were on, Naruto started to fuel the Kyuubi's chakra through his necklace and to the others before he heard the Kyuubi say from his cage, "fox illusion" and the group felt like a protective covering washed over them before they sighed and decided to test it out as the first of the fireworks started. By then they only had 20 minutes to get the grounds with was a 10 minute run. Mustering their courage, the group quickly followed the crowd and walked passed Kakashi who was looking around at the people trying to find him on their way to the castle. After they snuck passed, they quickly ran ahead to the sacred ground where they were able to see the ground without the use of the biju power as the Akatsuki gasped noticing what they couldn't before. Seeing as they still had time they decided to join together and watch the rest of the fireworks that stopped 5 minutes till 12 in which they got up and said they should get ready.

Naruto summoned the large scroll and before opening it, wiped a bit of blood on it in which it flashed yellowed before dying down before he opened it to reveal nine different kanji, each the name of an animal. Naruto unsealed them all and gave them out-the tanuki scroll to Gaara, the cat scroll to Konan, the shark scroll to Kisame, the scorpion scroll to Sasori, the dog scroll to Neji, the weasel scroll to Itachi, the badger scroll to Deidara, the snake scroll to Hinata, and kept the fox scroll for himself. He then placed the giant scroll in the middle of the circle where the moons were shown before stepping into circle with the number nine which started to glow. The rest of the group followed suit but when Hinata tried to get into the eighth one it would let her in which she guessed she was wasn't supposed to be eighth biju. "But who could be the eighth" Naruto wondered out loud before he heard rustling and Anko ran towards them with Iruka by her side. "Naruto you had us all worried, what are you doing here?" Anko asked before she noticed everybody else and then looked down at the ground. "Why the heck are you standing in circles and why are they glowing?" Anko asked making the others gasped as they asked her if she could see them.

"Yea I can see them, they're as bright as day, why am I not supposed to see them?" Anko said frowning as Naruto took in her appearance and eyebrow raised as she started to ask her something. "Hey Anko-san, did you take a bath in the bathhouse that had pollen and flowers floating in it, did you order tea which had tasted floral, and did you picked the kimono out because it called to you?" The group looked at her in surprise when she nodded saying that bath did have petals in it but she thought it was something special they were doing, she ordered a tea that seemed to be popular suddenly, and since they were supposed to blend in to find them she picked a purple kimono that had a serpent winding around her body that felt like it was calling her. "Why do you ask?" Anko said as Naruto looked at Hinata who nodded, took the box Naruto unsealed and handed it to Anko asking if she wanted to be part of their "pack" in which she was hesitant looking around at everybody who smiled and held up their necklace before looking at Iruka who was near tears. "Everything is okay Iruka-sensei, nothing bad is going to happen so there is nothing to worry about" Naruto said giving his former teacher and guardian a megawatt smile as he calmed down and smiled back.

Anko took the necklace and looked at which was in the shape of diamond with the Uzumaki swirl and a chibi eight tailed snake before putting it on. "You can count me in" she said as Naruto said good and told her to get in the last circle before midnight hit. Anko ran to the circle as Hinata joined Naruto in his which glowed brighter before settling down again. "They're over here" a voice said in the distant just as the group saw the others running towards them and almost reached them as the clock struck midnight. The group hit an invisible barrier formed around the group as the moon started to change colors. "It's time" Naruto cried out his voice merging with the Kyuubi's as the group opened their scrolls and said ancient words that flowed off their tongue as if they spoke it their whole life. As the moon went from white red and Kisame had just finished reading, the group could feel powers surging through them as the one and two tails made cries of happiness as the seal begin to break. "Gaara no" Temari said running to her little brother but stopped when he turned his head and looked in her eyes, she noticed a life never before seen enter his eyes as he said that he was finally free. Four through six read their scrolls next as the moon turned from red to black making the first 6 glow brighter than before as Itachi, Anko, Naruto, and Hinata finished as the moon grew bright.

After Itachi and Anko went Naruto and Hinata was up in which there was different for it was more of saying vows than reading a chant as they asked Inari, the deity of foxes to honor their relationship and to bless them with his love. As the moon grew silver they watched as the scroll started glowing in which two large beings appeared in the form of two foxes, one black and the other one white, who seemed to be staring deep within their souls before a smile-like look came across their faces. They watched as the nine tails on the beings pulled what they believe to be part of their souls out from behind their tails before it took the shape of a white and black fox that flew over to Naruto and Hinata and entered their bodies making them cry out in surprise as they felt their body start to change. All their senses were heightened, their ears grew longer and moved to the top of their heads, they had real whiskers growing off their face but the biggest change was the nine fluffy tails that suddenly sprouted from the tail bone in black fur for Hinata and white fur for Naruto. "You have been blessed" a voice seemed to say from all around them and inside their heads as they looked at the two foxes who nine tails suddenly glowed before a light shot out and attached to everybody in the circles as they all started having the same changes as them except for Kisame who seemed to grow muscular as his and everybody's clothes changed.

Everybody outside the circle watched in shock as the two visible deity foxes gave their blessings to the group before looking at Yugito a small smile on their face as she nodded and moved slightly behind Konan in which made her confused until she saw or more heard the two deities give out a loud long wail that seemed to echo all around them as three silvery wisp of air formed in front of them changing into three silver foxes who was bowing down to the two foxes before they made another low wailing sound in which the three silver foxes nodded and made their way towards the three biju. The group watched in shocked as Gaara, Yugito, and Naruto started glowing in which their seals were shown before chakra started seeping pass them before the silver foxes went up and touched the seals making them cry out as they felt the seal holding the biju back break free. They then watched as the foxes used their tails to form a ball of chakra that, after gathered, took the shape of the three biju who started jumping up and down happy to see each other**. "Shukaku, Nekomata, it's been to long since I see you."** Kyuubi said as he hugged his friends. **"Yes, it has but now we get to see each other more often now"** Shukaku said as the three biju slowly made their way to the two deities by the silver foxes. **"My friends we should thank those who made it possible for us to meet up again"** Nekomata said before all three turned to their former vessels.

"**Thank you for enduring the harsh childhood that you had because of us. I know no amount of praise or words can help give you back what we took away but we hope you three can do something with the long futures you have ahead of you. Please use your powers for good and don't let the voices take over you but we know that you are strong and with this knowledge you can only get stronger as you travel across the lands. Find your friends and fully accept them into your pack when they separate and pull a prank every now and then for us. Until we meet again or not…farewell."** The three biju smiled before walking towards the two fox deities while the group shed tears over the loss of their three new friends. "Shukaku/Nekomata/Kyuubi" the three former vessels cried out tears running down their face as they turned, faded into a ball of light, that shot towards the sky, and disappeared with a cry of happiness as the moon changed back to normal. The group suddenly felt a pain in their arms as they watched Naruto's special rite appear on their arms before they all started glowing the same light as the biju before being lifted in the sky. The group suddenly covered their ears as many voices entered their head asking for control and making pleas that they tried their hardest to ignore. "Naruto" Iruka cried out as he stepped over the circle, to the surprise of everybody, and called out all their names repeatedly. "Naruto…Hinata…Neji…Gaara…Anko" the five heard as they ignored the voices to channel only on the voice of their Academy teacher. The opened their eyes to see themselves floating and watched as the others were still struggling with their demons.

"Deidara…Sasori…Kisame…Konan…Itachi!" they cried out and heard the group below them gasp as they recognized the members of the Akatsuki who calmed down after hearing their names called before opening their eyes. "Thank you Naruto" they cried out as each member started glow a different life before gasping as they grew animal parts from tails to ears. "Until you come find us" they smiled as the group nodded before frowning when they felt hands take hold of them and pulled them towards the ground. "No Naruto/ Hinata/Neji/Gaara" several cries were heard as the four said were suddenly yanked down by their friends and family while somebody else managed to grab Anko before the Akatsuki members and Yugito were wrapped in a ball of light before splitting into 6 different directions as the five foxes let out a cry in the air, "IT IS DONE!" before they two disappeared leaving only the scroll that held one moon showing the four phases of the Vulpine Moon which rolled up and laid motionlessly as the light from around the sacred grounds dissolved into nothing as the five new demons, exhausted from the overuse of energy, passed out hearing their names be called and being lifted by people. _**'Break free when you can to go forth and search the land, find your friends and find your home, and never again will you be alone'**_a voice that sounded like Kyuubi said in his head one last time before gave in to the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Night of the Vulpine Moon

_*don't own or make money from Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho*_

Chapter 5-"Headstrong"

_Halloween morning_

'_Ugh, my head hurts, it feels like I got hit by one of baa-chan's punches'_ Naruto thought as his mind slowly caught up with what happened before he passed out. Remembering the ceremony and the biju dying, Naruto quickly entered his mind to try and find the cage which was there but was empty and the gates open. _'Kyuubi' _Naruto said in his mind sadly as he entered the former home of the 9 tailed kitsune looking around at all the books and stuff that was still inside_. 'I never thought I would say that I missed the giant fur ball and his sarcastic honor for everything'_ Naruto thought as he imagined him on top of the bed and he just laid there and stared up at the ceiling. _'Naruto-kun'_ a voice said from below in which Naruto imagined himself down and came face to face with Hinata. "Hinata-tenshi, what are you doing here? HOW did you get here?" Naruto asked as he stared at the bright eyed kunoichi who looked around at the cage.

"I came to get you for it's time for you to let go of the past and prepare for the future. So this is where…" Hinata started but stopped when she saw Naruto nod his head, the pain still etched on his face at losing someone else close to him even if he was a pain for the first 17 years of his life. "It's okay Naruto-kun, you will get to see him again, I'm sure of it" Hinata said smiling and taking Naruto's hand as he smiled, nodded, saying she was right, before he left the cage and his past behind. Naruto left his mind and felt the heaviness of the real world as he regained control of his body before he looked around the room to see the others already awake and looking at the door. "Hey is everybody okay? Where are we and why are you all staring at the door?" Naruto asked as the group turned when he started talking and back to the door. "Tsunade is keeping us captive saying that she and the council has to decide what they're going to do about us" Anko said angrily as she glared at the door as if willing it to burst into flames or something. "WHAT! Why are they doing that, we haven't done anything wrong?" Naruto cried out as he ran towards the door and begin to pound on it.

"It's no use Naruto, we're in a chakra blocking room so unless you're going to grow inhuman strength then-" Neji started to say until Naruto moved back and they saw the dents he left in the door. "In case you forgot, we're not exactly human anymore and we do in fact have inhuman strength" Naruto said smugly as he stepped away from the door to the wall facing it. "Naruto-kun, what are you about to do?" Hinata asked as she saw the slight smirk on the blonde's face as he started to throw punches and kicks settling on kicks as he stared back at the door. "I'm about to break us out of here but I might need some help. If we all aim a punch or kick at the center of the door we can break it down and escape this place" Naruto said as he looked at the others seeing who would join. Hinata and Anko instantly jumped up and made their way over to the blond saying they were in. Gaara was next saying he disliked confound spaces and wanted to get out. They all looked at Neji who was hesitant to join as he stared at the door and then back at them.

"Neji nii-san, all your life you hated the main branch because they put the seal on you and made you feel trapped, unable to do anything by yourself. I know the feeling because although I am or _was_ part of the main branch I still had to obey every word and will they bestow upon me without complaint. This is our time to break free and live for once because nobody will be around to tell us what we can or can't do. Once we escape, if you decide to join us, you can finally spread your wings and fly high in the sky happy and free of rules, regulations, and the responsibilities of watching over the main branch." Hinata said staring at her cousin who went quiet for a minute before he looked down at the necklace at his neck and gently held on to it. "Naruto, when you gave me this necklace you accepted me as member of your clan, am I right?" Neji asked softly looking up at Naruto who nodded and said that he was still a member whether he decided to join us or not. Neji smiled, tucked his necklace in his robe and stood next to Hinata and Naruto. "Then what kind of clan member would I be if I left you guys to fend for yourselves since we're going to need all the help we can get. Once we break down that door we're going to be considered missing nin and hunted as soon as we run but at least we'll be together."

Naruto smiled and said that biju clan stood up for one another before they looked at the door. "Before we break down the door what about all our gear since they will most likely have that somewhere under their control and wouldn't want that out of their site" Anko said as Naruto smiled and said he would take care of it as soon as they left the chakra blocking room. "This is for all the people who underestimated the true power of the biju clan, may they remember how awesome we are" Naruto said as he continued to three. "One…Two…Three…KNOCK IT DOWN!" Naruto yelled as they all charged at the battered door before either punching or kicking it at the same time making the door flew off the hinges and right into the two ANBU who were standing in the way. "Naruto now what do you have plan?" Gaara asked as he knew that there would be reinforcements any second. "This" Naruto said as he started to make unique hand signs as he fueled chakra through the necklaces and said quickly and quietly, _"demon style: fox illusion"_ before he and the rest of the group disappeared from view just as reinforcements arrived.

"What happened here and where are the prisoners? Scout around they couldn't have gone far, two of you go inform Lady Tsunade that they escaped the rest of you go to the storage room and make sure they don't reach their things" an ANBU with a hawk mask ordered as the others nodded and went out to follow orders. _'That's how'_ Naruto thought as he motioned for the others to follow the large group going to the storage room and trying to avoid bumping into anybody as if to give away their position. After the ANBU stopped and stood guard around the door, Naruto looked at the others to see if they had a plan for he was busy fueling chakra to keep the illusion up. Anko waved her hand to get his attention and pointed to her mouth that now had two sharp fangs prodding from her canine teeth as the others forgot all about their animal characteristics. Naruto shook his head and mouthed out, 'don't want to kill them' before Anko shook her head and disappeared in a brown blur before reappearing behind the ANBU guard who she quickly bit and redrew until all of them were on the ground. "Anko I told you not to kill them" Naruto hissed as the snake nin snagged the key from the leader and opened the door.

"I didn't I can change the venom in my fangs to either put them to poison or paralyze now hurry up for I don't know how long it will last" Anko said already heading into the room with the others who walked over the bodies to get inside. They all looked around and grabbed their belongings before heading out the door where the ANBU started twitching as the paralysis wore off. "Looks like this is it" Naruto said as he stared at the other three Konoha nin and saw the fear in their eyes as they knew there was no turning back from now on. "Look I can take all the blame if-" Naruto started to say but noticed all four were shaking their heads and said that they were in it together to the very end as Naruto nodded and said to get the heck out of there. Neji in the lead followed by Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, and Anko he lead them through the building until a door ahead showed them the way out to the real world. "Kuso hurry, I'm running low of chakra" Naruto said voice straining a bit as he felt his energy slowly ebbing away for they had been running and dodging for about an hour now. "Hinata, try and take over for Naruto when you can okay?" Anko called out as they neared the door that lead to their freedom.

Just as they were about to break free they suddenly felt electricity surging through their bodies which made their scream out loud and Naruto dropped the illusion as Sasuke's and Kakashi's chidori current struck them from behind. "Damn it, they snuck up on us as soon as we deactivated our byakugan" Neji muttered as he quickly recovered and stared at the smirking Uchiha and his sensei. "You seemed to have recovered quickly Neji but you alone are no match for me so come back to the your new home in the chakra chamber until the council decides what to do with you and the rest of your friends." Sasuke said smirking as he looked at the Hyuuga prodigy with red sharingan eyes. Neji in turned looked down at the group who were struggling to get up, Anko having the hardest time as the electrical current seemed to be affecting her the worse. Gaara was halfway off the floor while Naruto and Hinata were supporting each other as they made their way towards Anko. Neji looked back at the Uchiha before looking down his voice eerily calm as he began to speak. "All my life I had to follow the orders of others who felt they were above me just because of the position they were giving. All my life I was told what I could and could not do for I was nothing more than a branch member whose only purpose in life was to protect the main branch."

Neji looked up and removed the protector from his forehead to show them the caged bird seal on his forehead as he glared at Sasuke. "Now the one time I'm actually close to being free, you come and tell me I have to obey you like you have the right to order me around and tell me to go back to a cage where not only you trapped me but the others just because you're scared of what we can do. You don't even know what we can do…in fact you're just as bad as the townspeople who judged Naruto for having the Kyuubi sealed inside him when he didn't have a choice like the rest of us. Naruto and Gaara didn't have a choice when the Kyuubi and Shukaku were sealed inside them. Anko didn't have a choice when Orochimaru used her to try out his curse seal mark, and me and Hinata-sama, no, Hinata nee-chan didn't have a choice when the elders decided our fate before we were old enough to understand. No, I will not go back to that hell-hole you call a room because it's high time I decided how I want my fate to end and no one is going to stop me" Neji said activating his byakugan as Uchiha smirked and said 'the hard way it is' as he started another chidori which he launched at Neji who just stood there. "Neji nii-san" Hinata called out as she and the others, now standing while Gaara and Naruto held on to Anko who was still shaking slightly, watched the older Hyuuga stand there as Sasuke charged towards him.

"Chidori" Sasuke called out as the attack was about to hit Neji's heart when they heard a loud cry of "NO" coming from Tenten who and the rest of the teams rounded the corner in time see and hear a large explosion as Sasuke's attack hit Neji dead on…or so they thought. The teams heard struggling and watched as the smoke cleared to see Neji completely unharmed while Sasuke was struggling to get his hand free which was now caught in a yellow tail coming from behind Neji. "What the-what is this? Let me go you damn Hyuuga" Sasuke said angrily as he tried to hit Neji with his other hand but failed as a another tail this time brown grabbed his left hand while two more tails-red and blue grabbed ahold of his legs and kept him in place. Sasuke glared into the Hyuuga's eyes and instantly froze when he saw they had changed from the normally white eyes with specks of blue and green to white eyes with 5 colored rings of red, green, yellow, brown, and blue around slitted pupils that glared back at him with power and the promise of pain. "I am not taking orders from you or anybody else from this retched place and its time you learned that I'm no longer the same Neji you thought you knew for I have found people who have accepted me and treated me as an equal not as the dirt beneath their feet like the scum you are Sasuke" Neji said as he smirked at the sudden anger that flashed in Sasuke's sharingan filled eyes before he let out a bark-like laugh.

"You don't scare me Sasuke, you never did and you never will. I have more power in my tail than you have in your whole body now be a good little Uchiha and go back over to your team" Neji said child-like as he brought up his green and 5th tail before lightly flicking it in Sasuke's direction, sending the red eye shinobi flying back right into Kakashi who managed to catch him. "Neji nii-san" Hinata called out as Neji turned to look at the group who were all standing while Anko finally stopped shaking and glared at the two chidori users hissing at them and showing off her new fangs. "How you feel Neji?" Naruto asked smiling as he noticed Neji's new eyes as he let out of wolf-like howl that sent chills up everybody's spine while Kiba and Akamaru stared at Neji with newfound respect. "Better than I had in years" Neji said before he groaned and clutched his forehead as the group and Tenten ran over to him to see what was happening. They all watched with shock as the caged bird seal glow bright green before disappearing from off Neji's forehead. "The seal…it's gone" Tenten said as she felt the skin on Neji's head as if it would reappear. "How is that possible? Once the seal is applied to a Hyuuga it can't be removed by anyone" Neji said as he looked up at Hinata who was thinking and suddenly looked at Neji saying she think she knew what happened. "You finally decided to follow your heart and do what YOU felt was right and not what somebody ELSE said it was and therefore removed the seal that was attached to your human heart that kept you from forming."

Tenten blinked and looked at Neji who was staring at the weapons mistress as she smiled, tears in her eyes, saying she was happy for him and slowly backed away. "Go and live your life Neji the way you want to live and one day I hope we will see each other again" Tenten said as she stepped away from the group as they got up and walked towards the door and their freedom. "Tenten what are you doing? You're letting them get away" Ino shouted as some of the teams went after them while Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Asuma, and Kurenai just stood back, not giving chase for they knew it was futile and there was no reason for it. "If you truly love something and you want to test that love than set it free and see what it does. If it returns than it was meant to me and if it doesn't then you need to let it go" Sai said as the others nodded in agreement before heading off to the gates of Konoha to see their comrades go off and start their own life. "Gaara, are you sure this is what you want? To leave everything behind and start a new life?" Temari asked staring at her baby brother who turned and looked at her with the same soft eyes she saw last night as he nodded and said that he needed to.

"All my life I've tried to please others who saw me nothing but a weapon to use against their enemies until I became too much to handle and they started to turn on me when I did nothing but what they ordered. Even when I became Kazekage, I was still trying to please them to no success and now I'm done trying to do everything for them instead of what I felt was good for me and my family." Gaara said as he stared at Kankuro and Temari who was crying at how much her little brother had grown. Kankuro sighed and ran to catch up with his little brother before giving him a big grin as he asked where they were off to first. "What do you mean?" Gaara asked as he saw Temari running alongside them as they tried and avoid the many ANBU and teams who tried to stop them as she gave her brother a small smile. "You don't think we're going to let you go out and have your own life without us right? That is if it's okay with Naruto and the rest of the clan?" Temari said as she whipped out her fan and blew away the kunai that was aimed for them. "That's fine with me, the more the merrier and to answer your question we got to go find the rest of the clan before the nations do" Naruto said narrowly avoiding a fireball in which Hinata delivered one back twice as big with black flames.

"Naruto nii-san" a voice cried out as they neared the exit but was suddenly blocked off by Tsunade, some of the teams, and the ANBU who they felt glaring at them from behind their mask. Naruto turned around to see Konohamaru running towards him, tears in his eyes as he asked if he was leaving forever. "Konohamaru…" Naruto said as the scarf-wearing shinobi ran up to the nine tailed blonde before he clung onto him and asked if he was would return. "…I don't know Konohamaru, I honestly don't know. You see all my life I tried to find people who could accept me for who I was and not the secret I held inside. My father, Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, on his deathbed ushered one last request before he died and that was for me to be seen as a hero for the responsibility I had to endure at such a young age in saving Konoha but these stubborn people couldn't and only saw the monster that was inside of me or even believe I was the biju's reincarnation, although right now that one might be closer to home." Naruto chuckled as he took in his nine white tails and matching ears before looking at Konohamaru who was staring wide eyed at Naruto's extra appendages. "…cool Naruto nii-san" Konohamaru said as he tried to feel one of the fox ear's on Naruto's head as he laughed saying that Konohamaru would always be a kid at heart.

Shaking his head as to stay focus, Konohamaru again looked into Naruto's blue eyes and asked why he didn't leave before and why he chose now when he was so close to his goal of becoming Hokage. Naruto looked down at the kid who saw him as a brother before shaking his head and said that he wasn't anymore. "It was choice to decide to the do the ritual where the Kyuubi gave up his life to be reborn and I was given his powers. My fate was sealed for I knew they would never allow a demon to become Hokage no matter how much I saved the village or who I defeat all for the sake of the village. Truthfully Konohamaru, when I was younger I always thought about running away and never coming back but the thing that always stopped me was that I had nowhere to go, no one who cared enough to take of me, and no plans to start a new life. I guess you could say I was kind of like the Kyuubi- caged and able to the see my freedom but unable to reach it because I didn't have the skill or courage or the will to actually fight for it but now I'm fighting and I'm going to win no matter who stands in my way" Naruto said determination heard in his voice as the seven beings stood up straight and looked at their "road block" that was their only obstacle to freedom.

"Naruto nii-san, ever since Grandpa died I couldn't help but feel like I disappointed him by not being strong or brave or smart like him. I always just wanted to run away and get stronger on my own, just to prove to him that I'm not just a brat who gets in the way but that I could be useful, that I'm important to this village, and that I would soon follow in his footsteps to become the next Hokage. But now I realize that isn't what I want, I don't want to be the Hokage, I don't want to be stuck behind a desk all day, watching and assigning missions to younger teams while my life ebbed away. I want to travel, get stronger, meet new people, and live for me and be proud of what I can do and have people say in the future, 'hey you remember that kid Konohamaru, he became one of the strongest shinobi that might even have surpassed the 3rd Hokage', that's who I want to be. But I can't do all of that if I'm stuck here, redoing the same missions until we take an exam that will only prove that they feel we're more 'grown up' to give us a flak jacket and a title but still the same limitations as if we were genin again. Please, let me go with you on your journey so I can be challenged, so I can grow strong, so I can become somebody my grandpa and uncle can be proud of to call family." Konohamaru said smiling at Naruto who stared down at him, tears in his eyes, as he nodded and said he could join before looking at Asuma who was staring at them.

"Naruto, normally I would try and stop you from what you're doing but I won't, not that you can't be stopped but because you _shouldn't_ be stopped. Me and my old man, we never saw eye to eye and he left without us settling our differences and that is something I would have regretted for the rest of my life. But after listening to Konohamaru, I realize that he forgave me a long time ago and the only thing that was stopping me from forgiving him…was me. I am now bestowing my nephew's safety in your hands and I hope one day that you come and visit us for no matter how much the people hated you or tried to stop you, remember that you have friends who will stand by side your side and will always cherish the joy you brought to this village." Asuma said as Kurenai turned to Hinata and walked towards her, tears in her crimson eyes as she took her hand, the one with the ring on it, looked at it, and then back at Naruto a soft smile on her face. "I knew that you two were meant for each other the second Hinata started mentioning your name and that you would stick together till the very end. I really hate to see Hinata, who I see as my own daughter, go away but I understand the need to follow your heart, no matter where it takes you and I will be waiting for the day that you come and visit us once you find where you belong. Please take care of each other for one is not complete without the other."

Kurenai gave one last hug to Hinata before stepping back to Asuma as they waved to the group who waved back before facing the people in front of them who didn't seemed ready to move no matter what. "Why are you eight doing this? Do you realize what will happen the second you betray Konoha for the world out there? You will be considered missing nin and-" Ino started to say but she stopped when she noticed the looks on their faces as they nodded saying they knew exactly what they were doing. "Yes we know the second we step out of the gates we will be ranked as missing nin and placed in the black bingo books with prices on our heads that many will be aiming for but you know what we don't care anymore. And we're not betraying Konoha we are actually helping her by running away for it seems we're not wanted anyway except by a few but not even those few are enough to make us stay. All my life I was taught that the way of the ninja was to make the right choices to insure the safety of me and my comrades no matter the situation." Naruto said turning towards Iruka who was crying tears of sadness and happiness as he walked up the blonde and hugged him saying that he knew that he would make the right choice and went to join the others behind them for he supported Naruto and his decision. "Even now my so called friends and sensei are trying to stop us from living our life the way we want to, without having to worry about who will be the next person to stab us in the back. You judged us before we even had time to adjust to our new forms and already planned to do something the second we returned to Konoha, am I right?" Naruto said staring at Tsunade who suddenly looked down unable to see the truth reflecting back at her in the blonde's eye.

"But Naruto you and the others are dangerous with all that power and something needs to be done-" Sakura didn't even have time to finish her sentence as she felt the heat of black flames gush pass her as Hinata sent a large fireball at the pink-haired kunoichi who squeaked and jumped out of the way, her skirt catching on fire which she quickly put out. "SEE, that's exactly the kind of attitude that is making us leave this place in the first place. All you see is the power we have but in case you forgotten you pink-haired bitch is that Naruto-kun always had amazing power that he never once used against his friends or abused to get his way. Not only that, he went through all kinds of torture just to bring that stupid emo Uchiha you're always clinging onto back to Konoha who abandoned the village and tried to kill you and the rest of the teams many times. When HE returned, everybody in the village welcomed him back with open arms and full forgiveness but when we return you lock us up in a chakra-blocking chamber to seal out fate so why didn't you do threat the traitor the way we were treated or greet us for coming back alive?" Hinata said glaring at the kunoichi who took a step back as she saw the rage burning in Hinata's dark lavender eyes that had slitted pupils now.

"In fact Sakura, YOU'RE the reason behind all of this anyway just because you chose to pull a stupid prank on Naruto-kun and got the rest of the teams involved. Now you want to blame us for wanting to leave when we know that staying in Konoha will spell doom for our future. No way are we staying to be used and abused by the council as they see fit, now all of you either get out of the way or become ash." Hinata growled as the group watched nine large balls of fire formed at the tips of her black tails before forming one giant ball above her head. "HINATA, NEJI YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" a voice said before Hiashi, Hanabi, and the rest of the council appeared out of nowhere glaring at the two Hyuugas with the group. "Or what otou-san, you're going to seal me with the caged bird seal and make me a branch member so that your precious "Hanabi" can become clan leader, is that it? Well you're too late to do anything about it because my heart and soul is now 100% demon and you can't seal a demon no matter how hard you try. Just look at Neji nii-san and you will see that the seal is gone and he can never be sealed again" Hinata said smugly killing the flames above her as she saw her father's face pale before he glanced at Neji whose forehead protector was still off. "How-how is that possible?" Hiashi said as the council muttered in agreement while Hanabi stared at her sister and cousin, surprised at the confidence she heard in Hinata's voice.

"He finally decided to set his own destiny and left his human heart behind along with the curse seal as I did too, sick and tired of how much you disregarded me for Hanabi but I don't hate my sister for being stronger than me when I was human. I love my sister and I hope she grows up to be the best clan leader the Hyuuga clan has ever seen but the only way she can do that is if she broadens her mind and look at the whole picture and not just what you want her to see." Hinata then turned to sister with love in her eyes as she motioned for her to come near her, in which she did despite the protest and attempted grabs by her father until she stood directly in front of her sister. "Hanabi, when you grow up, remember that I made my decision on my own free will for it is time for me to go and live the life I always wanted away from the pain and restraints of the Hyuuga clan. I sense that you will make a great difference in the clan and I hope to come back and see some of the changes you made but remember this: don't let others rule your life forever for it limits what you can do, speak up when you feel something should be done, and never, EVER, back down or ignore something your heart is telling you but challenge those who see different and see who wins in the end." Hanabi smiled as she hugged her sister saying that would take her advice before looking at Neji and giving him a hug too saying that she would miss the both of them before going to the group supporting the biju.

"Hanabi, what are you doing!" Hiashi cried out angrily as Hanabi turned to look at her father, determination in her eyes as she said that she was following her heart and not backing down. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU MONSTERS?" Hiashi called out as he activated his byakugan and charged at Hinata aiming to kill but didn't get a chance to attack as nine black fluffy tails launched from her tailbone and grabbed hold of Hiashi before lifting him in the air and throwing him back at the council, successfully knocking them all down like bowling pins. "The only monster here is you, otou-san" Hinata said as she and the rest of the group started walking forward, towards the gate as the others got into fighting positions as onlookers took their sides of to either block or support the oncoming biju. The supporters of the biju clan- Shizune, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, Sai, Hanabi, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Tenten, Moegi, Udon, Ayame, and Teuchi from the ramen shop all walked beside the biju to see them off while the opposing team of Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Yamato, Hiashi, Gai, Lee, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Ebisu, the Hyuuga and Konoha council, and the ANBU teams got into fighting positions as to stop them from leaving.

"We can't let you leave until we figure out what all you can do to help you-" Jiraiya said but flinched back when he saw the evil glares pointed at him as Anko laughed, saying that was a load of bull spit and that they secretly wanted to keep tabs on them as not to do anything to put Konoha in danger. "Kazekage, what about Suna? Are you going to abandon your position as Kage that you swore to protect your village and everybody in it?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the redheaded Suna nin who stood there quiet for a second before he spoke up. "I'm not needed at Suna if they can't appreciate the things I have done for them and the childhood I had suffered through by believing no one loved or cared for me. The only reason they elected me for Kazekage was because they saw as long as I had some control over the Shukaku after my battle with Naruto years ago, they felt safe from outside attacks for I could finish them off quickly. However once they learn that the Shukaku is gone and that I became the new biju they will instantly try to control me again, only this time they will have better ways by threatening those around me while finding someone else to rule. As much as I love my village even though they don't feel the same I can't stay in a place that only wants me for my power and doesn't appreciate my own life." Gaara said as Kankuro and Temari nodded in agreement for they knew the truth behind Gaara's words. "So that's it? You eight are going to throw your lives away on a little rebellion just because your life wasn't exactly perfect. Heh, this just proves that you're a dobe Naruto and now you got the rest of your loser friends to join you but what will you do when you fail in the end." Sasuke said smirking at the eight beings unaffected by their evil glares as he stared at Naruto who was quiet.

"No Sasuke, that's what you did but you realize what your mistake was? You set out only thinking of yourself and the need for revenge and power whereas we are doing this for the good of the world and to find a place we can safely call home. Since you never got over your superiority issues and believe that the world has to bend to your will, you don't understand we we're going through and I feel sorry for you for when someone finally puts you in your place ("kick your ass" muttered by everybody else) and make you realize that they are people who won't bow down to you." Naruto said staring at Sasuke who let out an angry roar before he activated his chidori saying that he didn't have to take advice from a dead last like him and advanced towards Naruto as the others charged forward about to do everything within their power to stop the biju from leaving. Naruto sighed as he watched the approaching group before he pulled out his father's kunai and threw it as hard as he could over the gate that was now closed. "Naruto, you can't go and leave all your youthful friends behind for we would be devastated at your departure and don't want you to go. Please stay in Konoha and we can find a solution with the council together because I don't want to lose my youthful rival." Lee said pain heard in his voice as he saw Naruto shake his head, determination shown in his eyes as he said that couldn't stay in a place where he would be treated like an enemy instead of a friend before the rite on his arm started to glow along with the other biju before they grabbed their supporters with their tails and disappeared in a flash of color. "Wait was that the fourth's…" Gai asked as Jiraiya and Kakashi nodded, feeling a mix of sadness, anger, and pride as Naruto mastered his father's teleporting technique only to use it to escape them.

"Open the gates now!" Tsunade roared as she stared at the empty space in front of her before turning towards the opening to Konoha where they tried to open the gates only to find it stuck and unable to move. "He placed some kind of seal over it and we can't open it no matter what we do" Izumo and Kotetsu cry out as they watch the 5th Hokage growl and with a hand full of chakra punch the gates only to have the attack rebound on her and make her fly back about 10 feet. "You're not going to be able to escape until I personally remove the seal and don't even think about finding another way out of Konoha for this seal specifically makes a barrier that stops anybody from leaving the village no matter where you go. Ironically this is the same seal my father used to seal the Kyuubi and it has been extremely effective for 17 years so I believe it can hold all of you for a few hours or so until we say our goodbyes and have a day's lead ahead. I'm sorry that we had to do this to you baa-chan, pervy sage, Kakashi-sensei, and the rest of you…well except Sakura and Sasuke teme, but I made the choice of leaving like I made the choice of performing the ritual at the biju grounds last night. I was in complete control and knew exactly was going to happen and that is what I chose because that's what my heart told me to do. We wish all of you good luck as you continue on with your lives and hopefully you will let us live ours but I doubt you will so we will be taking our leave. Until we meet again either as friends or foes but I will always remember where I came from." Naruto's voice said from the other side of the gate as they heard footsteps grow light as he walked away.

"NARUTO, PLEASE COME BACK!" Tsunade screamed, tears running down her face as she pounded the ground with her fist as the others repeatedly struck the gate only to be repealed multiple times. Naruto wiped away the tears that ran down his face as he made several shadow clones to keep guard of the gate and returned to the rest of the group who were staring at him. "You're doing the right thing Naruto and don't let anybody else tell you otherwise" Shizune said holding Tonton as the pig oinked while Iruka and the others crowded around the eight ninja saying that to keep in touch and that they were proud of them for doing what they felt was right. Naruto looked at Iruka, removed his protector, and tried to hand it back to Iruka who refused. "I don't belong to Konoha any more since they're most likely filling out the missing nin reports while baa-chan is complaining about me giving her more paperwork to do. There is no point in me keeping it and I forbid putting a line through it so-" Naruto started to say trying to hand it back to him again but it was placed in his hand as Iruka smiled saying that he earned it and he would always be welcomed back with open arms from them. Naruto nodded before hugging Iruka, saying that he would miss him the most as he stood back so Anko could have some time to spend with his sensei before he thought about how to help Iruka be at ease when he left.

Looking at the others and then around the forest he noticed a little hole that made him blink and smile as he knew what he could do to keep in touch with the others. They all backed up as they said their goodbyes, tears running down their face as they watched the ones they loved either parentally, sibling, or relationship-like turn and start to walk away when Naruto stopped them and whispered something to all of them before turning back to the Konoha nin. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Gaara all smiled, bit their thumbs, made the same hand signs, and cried out softly "Kuchiyose No Jutsu" before they summoned three different animals while Anko summoned a single glossy snake that flicked its black tongue. The group had summoned 2 female foxes, 2 male foxes, 5 tanukis, and 5 wolf pups which they started to hand out to the group. "What are these for?" Iruka asked as he was handed a male fox kit by Naruto and the glossy snake by Anko that slithered around his neck while the fox kit yawned and looked up at Iruka. "They are to help you keep in touch with us, secretly of course for they have my special spiral rite tattooed on their bodies so they can deliver messages between us so you will always know I'm okay although I suggest you limit the messaging to at least once a week okay Iruka sensei" Naruto said as Iruka sniffed, nodded, and hugged the little fox for he now had a way to keep in touch which made him feel a whole lot better.

As Iruka dealt with the snake going down his shirt while Anko tried to do the same (XD), the others handed out the rest of the animals saying that same thing Naruto said to Iruka. Naruto handed the other male fox to Shizune who instantly cooed over the cute kit in her hands as Tonton oinked from the ground in which she was placed. Hinata gave the two female foxes to Kurenai and Hanabi who then gave it to Kurenai saying if she could look after it for her since their father would most likely try and kill it, thinking it would remind him too much of them. Neji handed one of the five wolf pups to Kiba, who excitedly picked it up while Akamaru became friends with the pup, one to Tenten who said that she would cherish it forever while stroking its dark fur, one to Udon and Sai who said they were happy for a companion, and the final one to Ayame and Teuchi who fell in love with the pup almost instantly. Gaara then gave the 5 tanuki to Asuma, Shino, Moegi, Shikamaru, and Chouji who were glad to have a way to keep in touch with the group. After that was done with, Naruto pulled out a scroll that had miniature collars for the summoning animals in which was place on them by their new masters before the group nodded and said now was time for them to go. "Kurenai-sensei, remember to try out the jutsus on that scroll Naruto-kun gave to you for I know they can be useful" Hinata said as Kurenai nodded, pulled out the scroll from her pocket, and said that she would as she unsealed a rose that she placed in her hair before smiling as Asuma said she looked even more beautiful.

"Tenten-chan, please send me a notice when you unlocked the dragon in your weapon" Neji said as Tenten blushed as said she would as she made the one sealed hand sign before summoning the whip in her arms which she placed on the loop of her pants as Naruto, Hinata, and Neji nodded saying that was a good idea and that they would need to get some things from the nearest store. "Well, we're off to find a new life and we hope to see you again someday. Thank you for supporting us on our decision and we promise that we always remember you and what you done for us, until we meet again in the future." Naruto said as the others gave one last look to their friends, their family, and their lovers before turning their back to the past and trudging on to their future. _'Minato, Kushina, if you two could be here, you would be proud of the man-er demon you're son has become and how he will make a difference on the world. Please be safe Naruto.'_ Iruka thought smiling sadly as he watched the night fall and full moon rise and shine its beams of light on the group of 8, five of them that pulled their heads back and howled into the night a cry of happiness that everybody around felt as if it was to say we are free to live our life and we will. "ONWARD AND OUTWARD TO OUR NEW FUTURE" Naruto said loudly as the group cheered before jumping off through the trees to find the rest of their clan and start their new life.


	6. Chapter 6

Night of the Vulpine Moon

_*Naruto doesn't belong to me because if it did Naruto and Hinata would kick Sasuke's and Sakura's ass all day *_

_(A/N: This is all who is now in the clan: Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Anko, and Konohamaru)_

_(They still have to find: Itachi, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame; more will be joining soon) _

Chapter 6-"Imaginary"

"So…who or better yet _where_ do we start looking first because we can't just travel all around asking have we seen S-ranked criminals with animalistic traits now can we?" Anko asked as they made their way to the nearest town which was _Otafuku Gai _to stock up on supplies. "Since five of the clan members were shot off into 5 different directions I believe that we will find a clan member each in one of the 5 great nations according to what biju they are. I'm guessing that since we're in the fire nation we will find Yugito or Konan who holds the two-tailed cat and if they're smart, which they are, they will stay in a place that we can easily find them and put on a henge as to blend in." Naruto said looking back at the snake kunoichi as she nodded and said that was a good idea. "But where would find them since we can't just travel all around the fire nation going to all the villages and towns looking for them because we don't have the time nor the money for that although that sounds like fun" Konohamaru said as he looked up at Naruto who was smiling at the shorter shinobi.

"Well I have a plenty of money left by the Kyuubi, not enough to do as Konohamaru said but enough to last all eight of us for about a month or so. However, we will have to find the others and quickly because since we're on the run, we won't be getting a lot of missions, the more people we find the more money I will have to spend, and soon all the nations will be looking for us and the rest of the Akatsuki so time is definitely on the essence." Naruto said as they slowed down to conserve their energy and chakra once they read a sign saying that Otafuku was just a ¼ of a mile away. Naruto looked around at his animalistic clan and smiled as he took in the type of animal all of them were. Gaara had red tanuki ears and a red tail that had strange markings that was the same color as his eyes matting his fur as he talked with his siblings about the return to Suna to deliver the news. Neji had wolf-like ears and mouth that now sprouted a wolf-like grin as his five colored tails swung behind him to match his 5 ringed eyes that, when using the byakugan, glowed even brighter as he could tell what element affinity a person or people have around him. Neji was talking to Hinata who he was happy to see was smiling and enjoying her new found freedom.

Hinata's nine black tails were swaying behind her with every step as her equally black ears twitched every now and again as she picked up on minor sounds that she dismissed as nature. Naruto looked at his equally opposite white tails and felt his matching ears as he smiled thinking about the fox's blessing in turning them into the next black and white foxes. Naruto finally ended his gaze at Anko who was playfully arguing with Konohamaru as he took in her slit eyes, lengthened canine teeth, and her quick pace that she kept up making Konohamaru almost run just to keep up. "Hey where did you get the cool clothes and necklaces from Naruto nii-chan?" Konohamaru said as he had caught Naruto looking at them when he finished his argument with Anko. "Well the clothes were a blessing from the ritual but the necklaces are from Kyuubi's den and I have some extras…you want one?" Naruto answered while Konohamaru was shaking his head up and down saying he wanted one while Temari and Kankuro asked if there was enough for them too. Nodding, Naruto pulled out one of his smaller scrolls (that was in the storage room along with the larger one) and unsealed three more boxes in which he handed to Konohamaru, Temari, and Kankuro who thanked him.

"Thanks nii-chan" Konohamaru said excitedly as he pulled out a circular necklace with the usual Uzumaki swirl and the chibi form of a seven tailed badge while Kankuro held up one with a four tailed scorpion and Temari moved her Haiti-tai so she could place the heart shape necklace that hung down to her cleavage with a six tailed weasel as she replaced her protector. Temari and Kankuro thanked Naruto as they saw the town ahead and stopped a little ways wondering where they should go first as to find in information on if one of the clan members were around or not. "I think we would have to think like them and check in those locations that would appeal to them" Neji said while the others agreed and the 5 demons quickly did a henge to look like their old selves before entering the well-busy city. "So we're either looking for Konan or Yugito so let's split up and look for anything to do with cats, flowers, paper, or flames" Naruto said as the group nodded and separated, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Konohamaru in one direction and the Sand siblings plus Anko in another. "Naruto-kun, why do you think we will find them first and in fire country of all the nations?" Hinata asked as Naruto looked around, trying to remember the place from when his first visit.

"It was part of the story Kyuubi was telling me about the original 9 tailed beast and what happened after they were set free. Remember that all the necklaces have different animals on them and each animal represents a different element in which they will most likely be sent to the nation representing that element. Since the 9 tails are pure fire element, we don't count but the two tailed cat has fire based attacks and will most likely be found in fire country and since they're both females what better place than Otafuku Gai." Naruto said as he stopped in front of the same flower shop from the day before where they bought the demon flowers for the ritual. Nodding, Naruto and the rest went inside to meet the owner and asked if he seen a _'blue-haired kunoichi with a white flower in her hair' _or _'a green-haired kunoichi in a single braid'_ in which he nodded and said he saw Konan earlier that day at a nearby café when he went to go eat lunch. Thanking the flower shop owner, the four leaf ninja left the shop and went to the café where they found the rest of the group waiting for them saying that people have seen Konan in which they said they knew. "We already asked the waitress and she said that Konan came an ordered a plate of sushi and a cup of warm milk before asking about a place with paper. She pointed her to an origami place not far from here and she said she "meowed" in happiness before bouncing out of the building at a fast pace." Temari said as Naruto smiled, chuckled, and muttered that sounded like a typical neko-based kunoichi who was an origami lover.

"Well I bet I know where we will find Konan at" Naruto said louder as the group all headed for the origami shop that had all kinds of origami plants and animals showing in the window. The group entered the place and instantly knew why Konan would fall in love with folded paper as they looked around the exotic paper zoo that held from simple to complex figures of origami as they looked for their blue-haired clan member. From the back a young woman with dark red hair and a gentle face came and greeted the newcomers asking if they were looking for anything special in which they responded "in a way". "Actually we're looking for a friend of ours who got lost on the journey and we know she loves origami and thought she would visit here and wondered if you saw her? Here name is Konan and she has blue-hair with a white flower on the side of her head…" Naruto started to say when he noticed the girl's eyes shine and nod saying that she seen her and that she was in the back with her grandmother now showing off her origami skill. "She's a natural in origami, at this rate my grandmother will be asking her to open up a business somewhere else since we want to expand beyond fire country but she's too frail to travel and I must help her here, do you think she would mind?" the owner's granddaughter, Ayane, asked before they heard a squeal of happiness from the back. All 9 of them quickly ran to the back to see Konan, who had reverted back to her animal form, jumping up and down as she held a piece of paper in her hand before her eyes turned to the group.

"Yay, she gave me the right to open up an origami shop on our travels, I'm so happy oh I can't wait until we settle on a location, where are we going to live Naruto?" Just then Konan blinked as she registered who was in front of her and meowed, yes _meowed_ in happiness as she went to hug the blonde who started laughing when he saw how excited Konan was. "Naruto you're alright, oh I'm so glad but how did you escape because what I heard last you and the rest were locked up in Konoha and they were trying to decide what to do with you. I was going to go and try and break you out but instinct told me to stay here so I did, oh I'm so glad everybody is safe but where are the rest of the clan?" Konan asked as she looked at everybody behind him, eyeing Konohamaru, Kankuro, and Temari before glancing at Naruto who nodded. "They and some of the other ninja sided with us and help us escape while baa-chan and a lot of the teams tried to stop us. I manage to buy us some time but we need to get a move on because my clone can't keep them there for long and as soon as they are free, they are most likely going to come after us." Naruto said to Konan's unanswered question as she nodded and had a sad look on her face as she said she was sorry for them having to abandon their village. "We're not abandoning our village; we're just doing what's right in the end for they never wanted us there anyway besides we're still able to keep in contact with them via-" Neji started to explain when Naruto gasped as the tattoo on his shoulder glowed and a small orange fox belonging to Shizune appeared in front of them.

"I have a message from Konoha: 'You guys better get a move-on for the teams are already packed and will be heading to the nearest town for information on you and won't let up until all of you returned to Konoha. Hurry and get out of fire country before they catch up with you and try to avoid major cities and villages for the council has already went out letters for your capture to all the nations. Also word is that Yugito Ni'i is back in lightning country and they are in an uproar because the biju is gone and are looking for you for questioning. Avoid lightning country ninja and find a safe place to live. We wish you good luck and ask you to be safe, from all your supporters." They watched the little fox disappear before exchanging a look and said that it was time to go. "We will have to head to wind country first to tell them of the news then find somewhere else to go before we're caught" Gaara said softly as the others agreed while Konan spoke up saying she thought of a temporary place. "We could go to rain country and talk to Pain but…I don't know how he will react now that I'm a biju demon…" Konan grew quiet as she thought about how her life-long friend and team-mate would react when he learned the truth. "Let's stop in river country first so she can send a letter asking for his assistance and have him send a respond back to Suna. There we will see what he say although I believe he will help us if he truly cares for you" Temari said as Konan nodded, feeling better as she said that she did trust him. Turning to Ayane and her grandmother she asked them if they still wanted her to open shop and they nodded, saying that although she was different she was still a sweet innocent demon and would be honored in which she told them she would spread word about this place before they all left the origami shop.

"Okay, we leave within an hour so let's go pick up some supplies and head on out" Naruto said as the others agreed and they went to the different shops picking up bags, food, clothes, straps for their weapons and scrolls, canteens for water, and anything else they felt they would need for their journey. 45 minutes later, they all were at the entrance to the city where they looked back at the city, surprised to see the flower shop owner, the waitress from the café, and the origami owner and her grand-daughter waving them goodbye as they smiled and waved back before heading out of the city and back onto the road of life that Kakashi got lost on so many times. (XD) "It's good we made some new friends but I have the nagging feeling that we're overlooking something…like why did the flower shop keeper have demon flowers if it's something demons can only grow? Also how did the café make tea out of the petals, let alone know what kind of flowers they were to make and sell tea out of it, and why wasn't the origami girls surprised to see Konan in biju form nor a fox appear out of nowhere and say that we're wanted people?" Neji wondered out loud as the group looked at him, exchanged a look with each other, and turned around to see the beings had disappeared. "Do you think…they were demons?" Hinata asked as the group went quiet at the thought before smiling, saying if they were than they were nice ones and helped them out and that they wouldn't forget their generosity.

As they ran off deeper into the forest toward river country then wind country, Naruto gasped as he felt his clone disperse and the knowledge of the group dashing through the gates towards the first town. "We got to book it since the seal is removed and the teams are coming…FAST" he said as he fueled more chakra to his legs to propel himself further into the trees as the other biju did the same while Temari, Kankuro, and Konohamaru tried to catch up. "Hey slow down, we don't have your speed nor stamina to keep up at this pace" Kankuro growled out as they tried to catch up with Gaara while Konohamaru was trying to catch up with them. Naruto and the others stopped when he realized they were right and tried to figure out a way to help them be faster. Hinata and Konan decided to mediate for a minute as they tapped into the demon and deity's memories that came with their new bodies. Maybe we can change and carry you but we need to hurry…this would be easier if we could fly" Naruto grumbled before he raised an eyebrow as he saw Hinata and Konan smile before opening their eyes and looking at them. "Actually…we can fly Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she exchanged a look with Konan who nodded and started fueling chakra through their bodies which started to shift and grow as they changed into a two tailed cat (minus flames) and a nine-tailed black fox that stared up at them. "What do you mean-" Naruto started to ask before memories of the fox deity began to play behind his eyes as he felt his body fuel chakra and change into a white nine tailed fox before he blinked and said "oh, that's what you mean" while Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Anko, and Konohamaru stared at them wondering what they were talking about.

"Care to enlighten the rest of us?" Anko said irritated as she stared at the three animals that all had animal-like grins on their faces as they shook their heads yes and began to explain. "It seems that nine tailed kitsune and two tailed nekomata DO have the ability to fly and since we're such good people-er demons the rest of you can ride our backs and that will not only cut down on the time but will let us avoid the teams since they will be looking for us on the ground instead of the sky" Naruto said a foxy grin on his face as the others pieced his words together and laughed saying that it was brilliant and that they should get a move on as they decided who would ride on whose back. In the end Naruto decided to take the heaviest burden and carried Gaara, Neji, and Kankuro while Hinata carried Anko and Konohamaru, and Konan being the smallest of the trio in animal form took Temari on her back as they secured themselves with rope. "Time to take it to the skies Naruto nii-san" Konohamaru said bouncing excitedly which earned him a scolding from Naruto saying not to burden Hinata with your jumping around who said that he was just excited and to take it easy on him. Sighing in defeat, Naruto said "let's fly" as the trio broke into a running start, getting use to the weight on their backs before building up enough speed to cause flames around their feet. As the flames grew stronger the trio took a deep breath, warned the others to hang on, and jumped high in the air where they started "flying" or more "running" on the air as the ground below them grew smaller.

"This gives a new meaning to 'having your head in the clouds'" Kankuro said lamely as they flew at speeds unmatched if they were still on the ground as they made their way to the nearest town in river country to send a letter to Pain asking for help. As the group saw the hidden valley village ahead they slowed down and decide to land a ¼ of a mile away so not to draw attention to them as Konan snuck into the village and deliver a quick message. "I will be quick as possible and come right back here" Konan told them as they nodded saying to be careful as the blue-haired kunoichi took off towards the town while the rest of the group relaxed and did minor sparring with each other. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, and Anko stopped suddenly as they sensed something in the air that told them somebody was nearby. "Stay here" Naruto, Neji, and Gaara say to the rest of the group before quickly and quietly jumped through the trees and stopped just before a hidden path that lead to an not at all suspicious rock as they waited for whoever they sensed to appear. They didn't have to wait long as the 1, 5, and 9 tailed shinobi watched two people appear from the trees, one holding a scythe and muttering about Jashin and the other carrying a suitcase and muttering about money as they stopped in the center of path. "Why the fuck did you stop in the fucking middle of the damn path Kakuzu?" Hidan called out loudly as he ran into the back of the mask-faced ninja.

"This is where it's at Hidan, now shut up and hold this" Kakuzu said as he summoned the four hearts off his back that started fueling chakra and touched the rock along with Kakuzu as the group watched the rock sudden move back to show a small hole no bigger than for a fox to get into comfortable before Kakuzu took the briefcase from Hidan. Kakuzu extended his arm and cautiously placed the briefcase inside before redrawing his hand and making the dragon hand sign as the rock slid back in place leaving no indication that it was ever moved or hid something deep beneath it. "Why the fuck did you bring my ass all the fucking way out here if you were just going to bury your shitty ass money that any fucking body can come and still from under your damn nose?" Hidan complained loudly as the trio was thinking the same thing only without the curse words. Kakuzu sighed and looked at his immortal Akatsuki partner, willing his hearts back into his body before he answered the question. "One because this is the closet safe I have and needed to hide my money, two I have 5 safes hidden, each in one of the 5 major nations so they is always back up, and three the only way to even get close to opening the safe through the rocks all over the nations is by having all five affinity elements and sending your chakra through them to open them and since I'm the only one in the world with that kind of ability there is no way anybody else can get into the safes. Now stop complaining and let's head back to the base so I can be rid of you just for a little while." The duo left with Hidan cursing Kakuzu as the hanyou (half-demons) in the trees were busy thinking of a different plot as Naruto and Gaara suddenly looked at Neji who stared back at them before all three waited for the chakra signatures of the two Akatsuki members to disappear before jumping down on the path.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking Neji…Gaara?" Naruto asked smiling as the other two nodded before Neji began to fuel chakra to his five tails and touch the rock as they heard movement behind the making them turn. "Naruto nii-san, Neji nii-san, Gaara" the trio heard Konohamaru, Hinata, and Temari call out to them as they let out a breath they were holding and said "we're over here" as they heard the rest of the group following their voice. Out of the trees Hinata, Konohamaru, Kankuro, Temari, Anko, and Konan, who had just returned, jumped onto the path staring at them with relief and confusion in their eyes. "What in the world are you three doing out here by a rock? You had us worried, we thought for a second that Konoha had caught up with all of you and took you back" Anko said angrily as Naruto scratched the back of his head in habit as he apologized and said that they were trying an experiment before turning back to the rock that had now moved. "What kind of experiment?" Temari asked as she noticed the trio's smug looks as he asked Neji and Hinata to use their byakugan to look inside the hole that was underneath the rock and they did. As soon as they looked inside, both Hyuuga gasped and whistled as Neji's five ringed eyes seem to glow even brighter as he told them what he saw. "Suitcases…A LOT of suitcases full of _money_, enough to last the _entire_ clan for a few months" Neji said as he and Hinata turned off their eyes before staring at Naruto who had a super big grin on his face as he started making animal cries. Realizing what he was doing, Hinata began to make the same sounds and the group watched in fascination as 10 foxes appeared from nowhere and dived into the hole hiding the loot.

"What are you guys planning on doing?" Kankuro asked although he already had a clue when he watched every fox come back out a briefcase in its mouth as they struggled to bring the heavy things up finally getting help from the group. "Call it a kitsune or tanuki trick but we're going to rob one of waterfall's greatest missing nin of all his money in the 5 nations right under his nose" they said cheekily as they explained the conversation they overheard while Konohamaru was laughing saying that even if Naruto was a demon he was still the same prankster he grown to see as a brother. After about 10 minutes, the last fox brought out the last suitcase before Naruto thanked them and told them to wait there as the group counted 11 suitcases which they opened to find filled to the top with money. "How much do you think there is?" Anko asked eyes not moving from the money as Neji activated his byakugan to count the money in a briefcase. I'd say each suitcase hold about 100,000 yen so…1,100,000 yen total" Neji said calmly while Anko's eyes nearly popped out as the rest mouths fell open at how much money was sitting in front of them. "Hey why are the foxes still here?" Konohamaru asked as the group turned to look at the foxes staring at Naruto who smiled and took a wad of money held together by a money band consisting of 1,000 yen and held it out to one of the foxes that yipped, took the money in its mouth, and took off. "Naruto what are you doing?" Anko screamed as she watched Naruto hand the other 9 foxes 9,000 yen before closing the suitcase. "Paying the foxes of course since they were the ones to help us get the suitcases and it's only fair besides they have families to feed." Naruto said as he sealed each suitcase into a scroll and handed them out to the group, taking the last two in his pocket.

"Okay, but why didn't you just go to town and buy them the food instead of handing them the money, I mean it's not like they can just go through the town, buying things, and hightailing it back to their den…right?" Anko asked as she noticed Naruto's smirk before he said to get a move on since they spent a lot of time in that one spot before he, Hinata, and Konan changed back into their animal forms. Like before the rest of the clan got onto their backs, secured with rope around their limbs before the biju clan took off towards Suna unaware of what was happening in the hidden valley village where an army of foxes all with money in their mouths suddenly arrived and darted around the town before returning back to the forest with bags full of food and other things as the town tried and figured out what just took place. The teams, who just arrived as the foxes made their mad dash through town, watched in surprised at the event before leaving the town already knowing that Naruto and the clan had just been there and continued their way through the forest and to the border of fire and wind hoping to catch up with them. Too bad they didn't look up at the sky or they would have realized earlier it was futile to chase them since there was no way they ever would catch them unless they grew wings or learned to fly like the clan did…and fly they did which all of them were enjoying every much.

"Wow, this is awesome" Konohamaru said excitedly as he looked to the side, rope holding him in place as the group let the wind blow through their hair and fur as they flew over a forest of trees that after about 30 minutes started giving away into sand and the border between wind and fire could be seen. "Are you okay Naruto because I can ride on my sand-" Gaara started to ask but felt Naruto chuckle saying that he had plenty of energy and could keep flying until they reached Suna. The others nodded saying they were good too and kept flying nonstop for another hour before they reached the sandy village and its inhabitants. The three beings landed on the balcony of the Kage's office where Baki and four ANBU suddenly joined them when they saw Gaara and the Sand siblings. "Kazekage, we were worried about you for Konoha informed us that you have become the Shukaku and-" Baki stopped when he noticed the animal traits on Gaara before his eyes widen in understanding as Gaara nodded and saying he had become a tanuki. "Uh, Kazekage, what are you going to do now that you're…" Baki didn't finish the sentence as Gaara dismissed the ANBU and summoned for Matsuri who was happy to see her sensei again. "I have decided to step down as Kazekage" Gaara said simply earning a gasp from Matsuri and a crazed look from Baki who started to argue saying about all the hard work and respect he earned from the villagers before he quieted down when Gaara gave him a hard look.

"They don't respect _me, _they respect the _power_ that was within me and my ability to finally control the Shukaku and protect them from enemies…but the minute they find out that I, personally, am the new tanuki demon they will want me to spend all my time harnessing the power within me while secretly finding someone else to take my place." Gaara saw Baki about to argue his point when he held up and his hand said to make a deal. "Okay if you believe the people of Suna are not as cold-hearted as I say then in one hour tell of my return and the changes within me and see how they react. If they seemed joy that I returned and don't ask about the Shukaku then I will stay and continue to be Kazekage, however if they seemed scared and ask about whether if the Shukaku was alive and who would protect them then I resign and will leave Suna for I'm not wanted here. When the people turn on me, I will already be ready to go and if want to join me than I suggest you pack your things and bring them to my office for we are leaving as soon as they start to riot." Gaara said emotionlessly as Baki and Matsuri stared at him before nodding as Baki said he trusted them and left the room while Matsuri stood there quiet as if deep in thought. "Gaara-sensei, if they turn on you…where will you go?" Matsuri asked softly but the group could hear and smell the tears she was trying to hold back as Gaara went over to his young student. "I don't know yet Matsuri but I do know that I will be fine for now I am part of a clan and we will find a place where we can be safe and happy together." Gaara told hugging the girl who started crying saying she didn't want to see him leave and that she would miss him.

"…hey Matsuri, do you want to come with us, I mean there is plenty of room in our clan for you to join us if you want?" Naruto offered which made the brown haired kunoichi stare at him with hope-filled eyes as she nodded and said that she would love to come along with them if that was okay. "It's okay with me and the rest of us so go ahead and pack, the kunoichi can help you seal your things" Naruto said as Hinata, Temari, and Anko followed the kunoichi out of the office and to her room to pack everything up. As soon as the girls left, the four ANBU from earlier showed up, their mask staring at them as they asked Gaara if he was truly leaving which Gaara sighed and said he was. "I'm not abandoning my village but making things right for I don't want to become the thing they to control just to have as a weapon when things get out of hand, I already lived that life once and I don't want to live it again." The four ANBU looked at each other before they nodded and asked for last request before he officially quit as Kazekage in which Gaara agreed but was surprised for what they asked. "We would like to end our career as ANBU and be allowed to leave the village as we follow behind you every step of the way, no matter where you go. Although you are right about the people of Suna, there are many of us who still believe in you and look at YOU and not the power you hold inside and would be honored in joining you on your journey." Gaara stood there shock as more and more ANBU appeared in the room and took off their mask asking to join when the kunoichi came back and noticed the room full of former ANBU.

"Wow, got a lot of followers…do we have room for all of them?" Anko said jokingly as Naruto laughed saying that there was always room in their clan and they would deny no one for they are all equal. After that little speech, the group quieted as a hawk came in, a letter attached to its leg that Konan quickly moved to get, catching the hawk that flew up in surprise as she said it was from Nagato. "I thought you sent the letter to Pain?" Naruto asked but was ignored as Konan shakily took the letter from the hawk that stood on desk and stared at the group while Konan prepared for the worse as she opened the letter and read. She was quiet for a few seconds before tears ran down her face as she looked up, a smile on her face as she said that Nagato would help us and that he was happy she was okay and didn't care that she was the new 2 tailed cat which only helped with him end the hunt for the biju for he wouldn't take her life for power. "Great now we have a temporary place to go and to have our followers settle until we find a more permanent spot and the rest of the clan" Naruto said as Konan quickly wrote another note explaining about the situation and the new group that was going to be arriving soon before she attached it to the hawk that screeched once before flying off into the now darkening night as they heard a knock on the door and the ANBU disappeared before Baki walked in saying it was time. Sighing, Gaara walked out the room with Kankuro, Temari, and Matsuri while the others quickly went into separate directions, going to seal whatever the sand siblings didn't have time to as they knew they would have to make a quick exit. Naruto, using clones, sealed everything from Gaara's cacti farm to Kankuro's blue-prints for new puppets to Temari's fan collection, one he found quite interesting as it had pictures of clouds on it and was hanging over her bed.

Making a mental note to tease her about that later, Naruto finished sealing everything as he met up with the rest of the group back in Gaara's office in which they put the many scrolls away in backpacks before they changed back into their forms and the others climbed onto their backs. "Okay I guess Matsuri and Konohamaru will ride on Konan and I'll take Anko and Temari" Hinata said as Naruto nodded before looking down from the balcony at Gaara who was hidden in the shadows of the opening to Suna, a henge on, as the people of the sandy village began to whisper wondering why they were being summoned as Baki came into view. Baki began to explain that the Kazekage was arriving soon and that there were changes about him in which he watched the people's reaction pleased to hear that they were concerned as they asked if he was alright, however his smile soon began to falter as he continued explaining. As he talked about the Shukaku being gone forever there was a mass panic as they started to ask who would protect them and such as Gaara scuffed in the darkness, his siblings glaring at the people with anger in their eyes. Baki then explained that Gaara was the new Shukaku and was shocked speechless as the group cried out that he would come for them all and that they should vote for a Kazekage before Gaara took his new found power and use it against them. "I told you that how they really felt about me" Gaara said as he came out of the shadows along with his brother and sister and Matsuri who had tears in her eyes as she looked at the stunned villagers. "I never thought that the people of Suna would put power above the safety of their Kazekage but he is the proof right in front of us" Kankuro and Temari said angrily as Baki just looked down, ashamed of the crowd in front of him that had yet to make a sound.

"Kazekage is alright" and the people started to relax saying they were worried but soon grew quiet when Gaara let go of his henge and changed back to his tanuki self, glaring at the people who were now cowering in fear at the aura of anger they felt as the sand around them began to shift violently. "Don't worry you won't have to deal with me getting revenge on all of you for your cold-hearted spirits…" Gaara saw some of the people relax before he gave them an evil grin and delivered the news he was happy to say. "Because I officially resign as Kazekage and is leaving the village as of right now since very few of you appreciate all I had suffer for your sakes and everything I've endured only for you to care about the safety of yourselves and not the village. Farewell for this will most likely be the last time you see any of us" Gaara delivered as signaled for Naruto and the rest to fly down in which scared a lot of the villagers into running as they landing right behind Gaara. "Kazekage sir, give them a chance to warm up to yo-" Baki tried to say but was soon thrown back by a small wave of sand as Gaara turned towards him green eyes looking more yellow as he said that he gave them more than enough time to warm up to him, 17 years to warm up to him and that they would always see him as the demon. Gaara hopped onto kitsune Naruto's back before he saw his secret followers running after them, things already filed away in bags as they said that they would give chase to bring their Kazekage home. Naruto and the others quickly turned and ran down the straight path, the allied ANBU behind them as they took off into the night sky, letting the cool air caress their skin as they let out cries of joy while Konohamaru and Matsuri were whooping in happiness as the ANBU followed them through the desert night and on their way to their new temporary home.


	7. Chapter 7

Night of the Vulpine Moon

_*Naruto doesn't belong to me because if I did Gaara and Naruto would be loved from the very beginning*_

_(A/N: This is all who is now in the clan: Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Anko, Konohamaru, Konan, and Matsuri)_

_(They still have to find: Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame; more will be joining soon) _

_A/N: Some serious OOC because I love imagining Gaara as a prankster in which tanuki and kitsune are known for and a quick correction from chapter 6 since I said that all 5 safes were IN the major nations I meant that they are NEAR the five nations since the first one was found in river country. _

Chapter 7-"Poison"

After about an hour of the fake chase between the ANBU and the biju clan they all stopped and looked at their former sandy home that was nothing but a speck now. Gaara let out a sigh as he turned to the group and said he was happy to have people who actually appreciated him and that as soon as they found a permanent spot they would be allowed to live there. After his short speech he waved to his followers as Konan gave them all instructions on how to get to the rain village where Pain was expecting them and they left wishing him luck on finding the others and taking off. As soon as they had left, Naruto turned on Konan and asked her who Pain and Nagato was because she kept switching between the two names in which she blushed and mentally cursed herself for her slip-up before saying that they would learn soon enough and decided to rest for the night for they used up a lot of chakra with the switching between forms and carrying the biju. Nodding, Naruto handed the Sand sibs and Matsuri their bags filled with clothes and their things before Naruto got a knowing smirk on his face and asked Temari about the scroll with the clouds in which she blushed and said it was a gift.

"A gift from _who _exactly?" Naruto said teasing her as the blush grew darker on her cheeks as she said from a friend and pulled out her sleeping bag saying they should get some rest for they still had a busy life ahead of them. Agreeing they bundled up in their sleeping bags as the night grew colder. Naruto, Hinata, and Konan being fire elemental biju didn't feel the cool so they gave their extra padding to Anko who being a snake was trying to snuggle close to everybody in their sleeping bags just to stay warm. Feeling the exhaustion of the day pull at them, they quickly went into sound sleeps where they dreamed of a place where they were free and surrounded by the sound of splashing water and happy laughter. As the first rays of the sun hit, the Konoha ninja woke up, rubbing the sleep from their eyes only to remember the events from yesterday as they turned towards the Suna ninja who were stirring too. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro caught the rest of the group's facial expressions and nodded, indicating that they were fine from yesterday before they all turned to Matsuri to see her reaction to the truth.

Matsuri looked around at the biju clan and all their animalistic parts before looking in the distance at Suna, a look of fear, shock, pain, anger, and finally understanding as she sighed and said that never felt freer in her life. Taking that as a good sign, the group hugged the browned haired kunoichi as she and Konohamaru started talking about their new lives while the rest thought about who they would find in the wind country. "Well we found Konan in fire country because her element dealing with fire, so we're looking for one who deals with wind…but the only one dealing with wind is Shukaku and Gaara is with us." Naruto grumbled as the others tried to think who they were to find in the windy country from their clan before it was too late and they were captured or they missed the opportunity to find them and were sent on a chase to catch up. "Truthfully I was closer to rain country than Otafuku Gai but something told me to go there instead of going back to the rain village so I guess you need to consider where the clan members were originally from to find out who we need to find" Konan stated, trying to brush her tail with her fingers so it would at least presentable and not like a miniature bush.

"So out of the clan the best person who would be in the wind country and able to find has to be…Sasori" Temari said as her brothers agreed seeing as Sasori is originally from Suna and would most likely be found around there. "Great we know who to look for the only question is _where_ do we go look for him since there aren't that many villages in the wind country except Suna and…" Naruto stopped as he noticed the grim looks on the group's faces as he sighed and muttered, "We got to go back to Suna huh?" Seeing all of them nod he grumbled about having bad luck and said that they would have to send a few people because if they all went back, the village would be in an uproar and they will try and capture us. "We need to send someone who can sneak in, look around, and get out without being suspicious or caught" Neji said before Gaara suggested that Anko do it. "Huh, why me not that I mind or anything but that was out of the blue in choosing me?" Anko asked as Gaara explained his plan of her changing into a desert snake and looking around since no one would look twice at a desert snake slithering around along as she stayed small. "Cool, sounds like fun now what kind of snake should I be since I don't know that many desert snakes and I don't want the village trying to kill on sight?" Agreeing that would be bad, they decided on a glossy snake because they were common around Suna and wouldn't be looked at twice as long as she stayed in the shadows.

"Alright, one super sexy glossy snake coming right up" Anko said rubbing her hands as she started to morph into an arm and legless reptile before she nodded her head and burrowed into the sand to escape the heat on her way to the sandy village. "All we can do now is wait for her to return with news so let's find somewhere to stay before we all have a heatstroke in the desert" Kankuro suggested in which the others agreed, already feeling the sweat forming as the sun kept rising in the clear blue sky. They found a cave near a small oasis in which they took shelter from the heat and waited for Anko to come back with news while they tried to find something to do to pass the time, mostly playing cards, meditating, or counting the money they stole. After 2 hours passed they finally got word as one of Anko's summoning snake appeared in front of them flickering its red tongue but were uneasy when they saw the grim look on the snake's face. "Urgent newsss, for biju clan, Anko hasss found Sssasssori in the medic green house of Sssuna, but was captured moments after find him and now are held captive sssince it wasss a trap to lure them all back. Asssssissstance is needed but be careful for they are looking for all of you, essspeically the Sssand sssiblings so don't sssend them. I sssuggessst you create a dissstraction and have the ressst come for us for we are ssstill held in the greenhouse which, I might add, isss getting very hot and irritating ssso pleassse hurry and get usss."

Cursing Naruto huddled up to the group and said that needed to go get Anko and Sasori since they are most likely getting sick from the hot weather and won't last much longer until he heard more hissing from the snake. "I almost forgot, . The Sssuna men hear are sssome major pervertsss and haven't ssstopped ssstaring at my chest for the passsst twenty minutesss…maybe that could be put to ussse Naruto." Thanking the snake that poofed back to its world, the group got together and tried to come up with some kind of plan as to how to save Anko and Sasori plus figure out why Anko added that last part in which everybody turned to the blonde who had a blank look on his face before a large grin that took up his whole face made itself known as he chuckled darkly and said he knew what Anko meant by that last part. "Gaara is there a lot of kunoichi (female ninja) in Suna compared to shinobi (male ninja)?" Naruto asked suddenly as stared at the redhead who shook his head no and said 90% of the shinobi were male before asking why. "Because my prankster side has just reawaken and I got the perfect distraction for the hornballs of Suna" Naruto said laughing as the rest of the Konoha ninja figured out what Naruto had planned and joined in too.

Gaara was quiet for a second before he looked up at Naruto and told him exactly what they were planning in which the group laughed saying he figured it out and asked if he was okay with it in which he answered that it didn't mattered to him. What did surprised the group was the sudden smirk on his face when he asked to join Naruto in on the prank he was about to set which made Naruto, Kankuro, Temari, and Matsuri do a double-take, check his forehead, and ask if he was sick or something in which he shook his head no and said he was perfectly fine. "So…you want to help me pull a sexy harem jutsu on all the shinobi in Suna to give Temari and Hinata, who are the fastest, enough time to go rescue Anko and Sasori while Konan and Neji inform us of danger or when they say we can leave…am I correct?" Naruto asked not quite sure he heard right at first until Gaara nodded his head and had a serious expression on his face as he said that wanted to join. Konohamaru was explaining the sexy harem jutsu to Matsuri while Temari and Kankuro were exchanging looks and wondering about the new Gaara. Naruto just blinked, laughed, and said that he more than welcome to join as he started teaching Gaara (and the rest of them) how to create a sexy no jutsu as to plan to sneak into Suna.

After they all effectively changed into their sexy forms (the girls pretty much stayed the same) the group, by noon, quickly and quietly made their way over the village wall, via flying, as Naruto smiled and said that he like the tanuki Gaara as the redhead smiled in reply before they all landed in the shadows before going to pull the prank. "Okay, give us 5 minutes to have everybody in one spot then quickly make your way over to the greenhouse to save Anko and Sasori then head back to the cave, if you're caught send a kamitachi in the air and we'll come get you okay?" Naruto told Temari who nodded in agreement before she and Hinata watched the two boys run out of their hiding places and jumped off the rooftops calling out to the Suna nin who were quickly following the duo until Naruto made several shadow clones that split into all directions. Watching Naruto, the two kunoichi didn't pay attention to their surroundings until they felt gentle hands tug at their clothes making them look down into two little kid's faces as they smiled up at them. "Can me and my family go with you and panda-sama out of the village because we like you and him and happy to see he is okay and with his new friends?" a little girl said holding a tanuki plushy while a little boy, guessing her brother, nodded and smiled at them saying they believed that panda-sama was nice to them and they would missed him very much.

"Panda-sama…you mean Gaara?" Temari asked before she heard someone gasp and they looked up to see a woman, the children's mother, go over to her children and look at Temari and Hinata quickly, muttering an apologize and to be safe before she turned to leave. Before she left, Hinata grabbed her arm and told her that anybody they knew who wanted to join should go to rain country and tell the guards that the biju clan sent them where they will stay until they found somewhere more permanent. Thanking Hinata she said she would and that they should get a move on for the two shinobi had already distracted the guards and both disappeared, one back to their home to pack and the other towards the greenhouse and two members of their clan. As they ran they heard the cat calls and whistles of the Suna shinobi as they caught a glimpse of Naruto and Gaara now in sexy no jutsu form posing and, oh my gosh was Gaara actually _strutting, _around earning calls, cries, and nosebleeds as they giggled and pranced around. Hinata and Temari exchanged equally shocked looks before they shook their heads and continued on before they too were caught up in the performance of the two animalistic pranksters to the greenhouse that was suddenly in view.

Glad to see that nobody was guarding it, they quietly snuck inside to find a guard just on the inside who didn't realize that had entered as Anko and Sasori kept their faces stoic as not to alert him yet. Hinata nodded to Temari who raised her fan and brought the end of it into the head of the guard, not enough to kill but hard enough to knock him out and nurse a serious headache when he woke. Hinata quickly went over to the two, noticing how their eyes seemed unfocused and big as she smelt the sedative that was clinging to their clothes and most likely running through their systems. "We got to get them out of here…whoa, Sasori has skin again, that's weird and cool but now isn't the time for that" Temari told herself as she grabbed Anko while Hinata supported Sasori who she noticed was covered in some kind of red shelling on the back of his arms as they clumsy made their way out of the greenhouse and to the shadows. Trying hard not to be spotted in the shadows as the sounds died down, they as best as they could in the situation quickly and quietly made their way to the spot where Naruto and Gaara were waiting for them. As they were ¼ of the way there, they were unfortunately spotted by an ANBU guard who called out to them as 3 more appeared making Temari mentally curse as she saw them approach. _'I don't want it to end like this…not when I finally get to see my baby brother happy and enjoying the new life he is aiming to have with friends and family. No it will not end for him for its time he got something for all the hard work he has and I will make sure he gets rewarded some kind of way.' _

Seeing as she was carrying Anko and didn't have time to draw her fan, Temari gritted her teeth and mentally wished a kamitachi would come and help them right now as the guards steadily grew closer. Temari let out a gasp as she felt the necklace around her neck grow warm and filled her with an electric feel as her body suddenly grew light and her senses heightened as time around her seem to slow down a bit before she heard a chatter by her ear and she turned to see a weasel. Looking at her, she realized it was her personal summoning weasel and another one holding a fan which suddenly shot high in the air and created a tornado with the fan while her personal summoning kamitachi ran into the direction where the boys were hidden. Within seconds they heard a growl as large nine tailed fox came running towards them, the weasel on its head and Gaara riding on its back as the rest of the shinobi found their location but was held back by the conflicting winds. "Get on" Naruto said roughly as Hinata grabbed the ropes clinging to Naruto's legs and tied them around Anko and Sasori who were slowly coming out of the sedative as Temari climbed on as to watch Anko from slipping and Gaara did the same with Sasori. As the kamitachi's wind tornado was dying down, Hinata quickly changed into a nine tailed fox and took off behind Naruto who was grunting from the extra weight as they tried to build up enough speed to take it to the air.

The two biju suddenly had all the Suna shinobi on their tail as they felt the flames around their feet get stronger and their bodies become lighter as they got ready to jump and take it to the skies. They watched some of the shinobi from the village try and cut them off thinking they were trapped but were surprised when the two biju took to the skies and went over their heads and out of the sandy village forever…or at least until they found a permanent home. Naruto and Hinata were flying back to the cave when they noticed a large group of people coming from the direction of the fire country and towards Suna making them hurry and get back. Landing roughly, they told everybody to quickly get on board for they would have to make a run for it in which the others quickly complied seeing now wasn't the time to ask questions. Seeing as they would be running instead of flying, Neji decided to join as he changed into a wolf and took Konan, Sasori, and Anko while Hinata took Matsuri and Konohamaru on her back, leaving Naruto to carry the Sand sibs as they sprinted out of the cave and into the heat of the sun.

"What you mean they took off into the air?" Tsunade asked a frowning Baki who sighed and repeated the many reports about 2 nine tailed fox literally flying over their heads as they took off over the wall. "It seems that the two kitsune have the ability to fly or at least levitate in the air as how they snuck in and escaped with two prisoners that were held captive in the greenhouse until a _distraction_ drew most of the men's attention which gave them the opportunity to break them out. Some of the Anbu cornered Temari and a dark-blue haired kunoichi who had the prisoners and was about to hold them for question until Temari suddenly changed into something with weasel like features and two kamitachi appeared out of nowhere on her shoulder. One was own personal summoning weasel and the other was unusual for it held a fan similar to Temari's in which it used to send tornado like winds at the Anbu giving Temari's personal summoning enough time to go find the other fox and Kazekage-sama in which came to help them. They helped the two former prisoners on the back of the white fox, secured them with ropes, and the blue-haired kunoichi changed before our eyes into a black fox with nine tails before running behind the white one. The men then chased the foxes thinking to cut them off but once again our plans were foiled when they leaped into the air and seemed to be running on the winds right over the wall and in the direction you had just came from." Tsunade sighed, tears threatening to fall as she thanked Baki before standing up and walking to the door to tell her teams the news. "Hokage-sama, what do you plan to do about their departure-" Baki started to ask but Tsunade shook her head and said one word that made the group gasp as she opened the door. "Nothing" Tsunade said trying hard to not let the tears that really wanted to fall win as she turned to the large group consisting of the teams who rebelled against Naruto leaving and said it was time to go.

"Tsunade-sama, you're just going to let them leave I mean we can still try and catch-" Sakura started to say but gave a squeak when she saw the angry glare directed at her and withdrew as Tsunade shook her head and growled out that they would never be able to capture them at this rate. "What you mean we can't catch the do-" Sasuke said sounding bored but was soon knocked back by Tsunade's punch as she advanced towards him until Jiraiya and Kakashi tried holding her back as Sakura went over and examined the younger Uchiha while asking Tsunade why she punched him. "I mean thanks to your little prank, Naruto and the rest of them is now unable to catch because we can't catch them if they can moved faster than us, not only on land but now they can fly and they have something we don't and never will as long as we keep chasing them. You know what it is…they have love, friendship, determination, and the drive to find a place they can call home unlike Konoha and Suna who only cared about the demon corrupting them instead of the beings themselves. Naruto's looks might have changed but he's still the same sweet, loving, knucklehead we all knew and loved and now he is gone, mostly forever because we…because we…because we…drove…him and the others…away" Tsunade said finally letting the tears fall as her knees gave way and she cried all her pain and sorrow out as the group suddenly realized their actions and cried too thinking about the friends they lost and how Konoha would never be the same with the orange-clad, ramen-loving, knuckled-head.

As the group kept running they couldn't help but feel a boost of confidence as they finally did something that wasn't revolved around rules, regulations, or orders. This was something that made them feel more alive than ever before maybe because they finally felt free to take risks, to think if the consequences were worth the risk, and having the decision to do what they felt was right. They did and they were loving every minute of it as they ran across the hot sand trying to find oasis and shelter when they could as not to get a heatstroke from the now high in the middle of the sky blazing sun. When they couldn't find shelter or an oasis, and not wanting to group to get sick, the three running mammals used their multiple tails to shade their riders and themselves as they took off over the heat of the desert and to the now temporary resting place of the rain village. After a few hours and silent complaints about hot feet from Neji the group finally made it out of the desert and towards the cooling refreshing feel of cool dirt and shady trees that soon was followed by water and rain as they slowed down and came to a stop so they could take a breath and Konan could send word to Pain telling them him that they were nearby. Naruto, Hinata, and Neji changed back into their hanyo forms and dipped their hands and feet into the cool water around them as Kankuro and Temari were giving Sasori and Anko water while the last of the sedative wore off and they were returning back to their normal hanyo selves.

"Wow, I never seen you with skin Sasori it's weird yet cool also what kind of animal are you that you have a weird red armor?" Kankuro asked the former puppet redhead as he saw movement of the corner of his eye before he yelped and jumped back as 4 scorpion tails emerged from behind Sasori who wore a somewhat amused look on his face as Kankuro started cursing. "Oh that's cool" Anko said from beside him as Temari took a step back before sighing and going over to Naruto and Hinata to ask them a question. "Hinata, I think something has happened to me because I've been feeling different ever since we were surrounded and I wished for help. My senses are stronger, my body feels lighter, I summoned 2 kamitachi with just a thought, and it feels like electricity is surging through my body but I don't know how or why I can suddenly do these things." Naruto and Hinata exchanged a look before asking if she felt something sting or touch her that could have caused the sudden changes as Temari shook her head but frowned when she thought of something. "The necklace suddenly grew warmer before I felt electricity…you think the necklace gave me the new senses?" Temari asked as she noticed Naruto and Hinata nodded, smiling a bit as they stared at the blonde who didn't see the changes to her face yet. "Yea we're pretty sure it was the necklace sine you taken on some more weasel-like features like a narrower face, swifter movement, light whiskers on your face…"

With every passing word Temari's eyes grew wider, making her look even more weasel-like before she brushed passed the two grinning foxes and looked in the river at her reflection which proved that they weren't joking and that she in fact had taken on weasel-qualities. "Why did I change like this?" Temari said touching the whiskers on her face that she realized were sensitive and her fingers tickled almost making her giggle when she messed with the whiskers. "The necklaces are filled with the animal it show's blessings and therefore you now have some weasel-like abilities like enhanced speed, flexibility, and the ability to use lightning jutsus although I think it's permanent now." Temari looked over at Naruto who held a sad look as if he was sorry that he couldn't change her back but was taken back when Temari whooped saying that it was awesome before she hugged Naruto for the necklace while the others crowded around asking how they could unlock their necklaces. "I think you need to think about the animal on the necklace and ask for its help to tap into the power but once I think the changes are permanent so think carefully" Naruto said but soon realized it was futile to explain for all of them soon had concentrated looks as they tried to tap into the power of the necklace.

The biju watched Kankuro and Konohamaru try and tap into the powers while Matsuri looked confused before she turned to Gaara and asked him what the 2 K's were doing. They all realized that Matsuri didn't have a necklace and instinct told Naruto to give her a necklace so he unsealed one and handed her a box in which contained a heart shaped necklace with a one tailed raccoon-dog that was similar to Gaara's in which made Matsuri's eyes bright with happiness as she thanked Naruto and had Gaara put it on her before she gave him a hug. "Thank you, I love it so much" Matsuri said smiling until she gave a squeak and they all watched her features change as two black rings appeared around her eyes, her eyes grew brighter, and there was an air of mischief around her as she smiled at them showing slightly pointier teeth and sharper fingers. "Aw, that's not fair how did she tapped into her power so quickly while we can't" Konohamaru whined as Matsuri blinked, surprised at his words before she moved to look at her reflection as they biju tried to figure out the connection between necklace and the wearer. "I think the shape of the necklace has something to do with how to tap in to the power?" Neji said as he stared at his own diamond shaped necklace and remembered how he gave up his human past for his demon future to finally be able to make his own decisions.

Kankuro and Konohamaru looked down at their circle shaped necklaces and wondered what they had to do in order to tap into the power while the others began to explain their theory of how the necklaces worked. "Those with a heart-shaped necklace need to think about love and or protecting something they love to tap into the power of the animal. Hinata, Yugito, Temari, Konan, and Matsuri all received heart necklaces and tapped into the powers for who they loved like Hinata-tenshi loved me, Neji, and her sister in which is how she tapped into that ability. Temari most likely loved her Kankuro and loved to see Gaara happy and free, same with Matsuri who was also to see Gaara happy and loved the necklace and being close to him while Konan's love for her friends and _boyfriend_ is how she changed into a cat…" Naruto was saying before he ducked a blow of paper as Konan tried to hit him on the boyfriend comment while Hinata laughed and gave her statement about the star necklaces that belonged to Naruto, Gaara, Itachi, and Deidara. "The star necklaces activate when the wearer makes sacrifices and does something for the good of their village as seen with Naruto and Gaara" Hinata said as she noticed Naruto had managed to dodge Konan's attacks and was now making his way back over to them while Gaara was talking with Matsuri who was giggling as she asked about the sexy no jutsu prank. Hinata and Temari exchanged another look before she dragged the former biju vessels to the corner to ask about the scene they saw before rescuing Anko and Sasori.

"Okay first off, we were caught up by some kids who asked to join us in which their mother came and said that her family and some more followers soon from Suna will join us when we find a place so there are still some people in Suna who appreciated you Gaara. Now second …where exactly did you two learn to uh…_strut_ like that and anything else you did that I didn't see." _'Thankfully'_ Temari thought as she waited for Gaara's response as he seemed to think before his eyes shined yet a confused look came across his features that somehow spelled embarrassment for Temari as she waited for her ever curious brother to ask the question that was on his mind. "I saw some scantily-clad females in this place that Kankuro took me once where they were walking like that and were swinging around on poles. I didn't really care for the women but Kankuro and a lot of the people seemed to like it, actually I saw your god-father there Naruto who had all these women piled around him and laughing loudly. What kind of place was that Temari and do you walk and dance like…Temari?" Gaara suddenly looked around because one second he was talking with Temari whose face was turning an interesting shade of red and the next there was an empty space that was before vacated by the blonde kunoichi. "WHAM-OW" the group turned to see Kankuro running and trying to dodge the broad side of Temari's fan as she chased and beat her younger brother, calling him a hentai and screaming about taking Gaara to a gentlemen's club. With Naruto and Konohamaru asking Gaara about details, Kankuro dodging Temari, and Anko watching the show the rest of the nin looked at each and just shook their heads at the craziness that was their clan.

After about another 10 minutes of information gathering or brother bashing, the group met up again to finish their trip to the rain village for now it was getting late and they still hadn't eaten since that morning where they snacked on chilled onigirl and were now starving. Along the way they finished discussing the theory behind the necklaces as Neji and Sasori explained how they unlocked the abilities behind the necklaces. "The diamond shaped necklaces are unlocked when the wearer has accepted their new life and turn their back on their past to look forward to their new destiny as I did when I finally stopped letting the main branch control my life." Anko nodded and said she was sick on being watched over just because she held the curse seal that mysterious disappeared when she changed and that she was through being confined by the eyes of the ANBU and wanted some freedom from their icy gazes and why she joined them on their journey. They looked at Sasori who sighed and said that he finally accepted his parent's death and went to Suna to apologize to his grandmother before going to the greenhouse to pick out some herbs for the trip until he was caught by Baki who thought he was up to something until his grandmother told him off. I changed while I was in the greenhouse which startled some of the guards and they tried to knock me out but the scorpion shell didn't allow it so they managed to sedate me with a needle coated in numbing paralysis in my stomach and did the same with Anko when she was busy trying to carry me out. The clan secretly smiled at Sasori's change of heart and forgiveness to his grandmother while Kankuro and Konohamaru were busy trying to figure out what they could do to unlock the animal in their necklaces as they stared at Naruto and Gaara who were laughing at something Anko said.

'_I will never be able to match up to those two so why do I even bother trying…'_ the two K's thought before they looked around and noticed the smiles and joy showing in everybody's face as they neared the opening of the rain village before they felt their heart swell with happiness and a new thought appeared. _'No, if I only limit myself on trying to be as strong as someone else then I will never get anywhere, I need to try and become the strongest I believe I can be and soon challenge them to prove that I have my own inner strength that can match there or more so if I try'_ Kankuro and Konohamaru thought as they caught up with the group who turned when they heard running. Naruto and the rest smiled as they noticed the sudden changes in the duo's features as they approved smirking as they figured out how to unlock the necklaces' powers. "I knew you smart enough to figure out, heck you might even be more cunning than me Konohamaru" Naruto said as he noticed the badger features on the younger boy's face as he said he knew and laughed when Naruto growled and said that he would still have to prove it when he perfected the sexy no jutsu. The group laugh as all their current members showed off their animal traits before heading to the rain village where they saw an lone orange-haired, many piercing wearing rain nin staring at them with his light purple six ringed eyes as he stared at them approach. The group went quiet as they stopped a few feet away and the stare-down between the two rain nin took place before Konan took a deep breath and walked over to the lone nin who was staring at the group with unblinking eyes. "Hello Pain" Konan said as she stared up at the leader of the rain village, her team-mate, and friend with her gray slitted eyes as they waited to see if he would help them…or betray them.


	8. Chapter 8

Night of the Vulpine Moon

_*Naruto doesn't belong to me because if it did Nagato would be Naruto's cousin and he will finally have family*_

_(A/N: This is all who is now in the clan: Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Anko, Konohamaru, Konan, Matsuri, and Sasori)_

_(They still have to find: Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame; more will be joining soon) _

Chapter 8-"Can You See Me Now"

"…so this is Pain. What's with all the piercings?" Naruto asked out loud before he was hushed by Anko who said this was the part where their friendship was put to the test and the most important part of the trip. Pain shot a sideway glance towards the group before he looked at Konan and took in her appearance. "So it's true…you truly have become the 2-tailed cat and I guess the rest of the Akatsuki that went with you received a similar fate?" Pain asked as he watched Konan nod, on the verge of tears as she waited for Pain to betray her and say that she couldn't stay. Pain nodded and walked over to Konan before he wiped a tear from her face and gave her a hug, saying that he was happy that she was safe and unharmed.

Konan started to cry harder as she hugged him back and the tension in the air died down before the others approached the hugging rain ninja seeing as he would help them. "So that means he will help us right? Naruto asked cautiously as they broke away and they nodded before Pain focused on Naruto and his fox face. "Ok that's good because I'm hungry since I've been the running and carrying everybody and haven't eaten since forever, hey do you have ramen around here, also is this person Nagato too?" Naruto asked switching topics easily making the group laugh at his excitement before Pain blinked and looked at Konan who had big eyes and softly meowed as she chuckled nervously.

"Nagato…" Pain said as Konan took a couple steps back saying that it slipped and that she was very sorry in which Pain sighed and said it was time someone learned the truth and that maybe they could help him in the end. "Learn the truth about what…also why doesn't he smell completely human, like someone is controlling him or something?" Naruto asked looking at Pain who chuckled, saying that he was observant and told them to follow him as he walked back to the village with Konan in tow. The others shrugged and followed Pain and Konan back to their village as Konan explained everything to Pain about what happened and what was going on. "So the 1, 2, and 9 tails are or _were_ the 3 biju of the 9 original tailed beasts in which were born on the same day of Halloween and were each granted a wish that could come true, the only thing they couldn't use the wish for was for revenge, correct?" Pain asked in which Konan nodded and said that is what Naruto told her in which he said okay and continued.

"They however decided to use their wish to be reborn for they had a change of heart after living with their Jinchuuriki and wanted a new start at life. So Naruto, Gaara, and Yugito, who was the original Jinchuuriki of the 2 tailed cat, tricked Konoha into letting them go to the biju training grounds as a mission to set up a ritual that would set the biju free and their bodies merge into the 3 former Jinchuuriki." Konan said yes as they walked through the gate, Pain telling the guard they were his guest and that he would watch them as they approached the tallest tower.

"How do you and the other Akatsuki members tie into this then?" Pain asked as he sent a sideways glance to Konan who said that they might have sort of maybe joined in the cleansing ritual with the others. "We were curious as to how it would work, I mean we thought we would be able to control the biju, not become them plus it also helps with foiling Madara's plan to use the biju since 1, 2, and 9 are no longer of this world and their bodies merge with Gaara, me, and Naruto. And as soon as we find the other Akatsuki that are still out there and find somewhere to live we can deal with Madara on our own since we're more powerful than the 9 biju we were hunting and can use our full power to finally end him and his reign for control." Konan stopped when she heard Pain chuckle and said that it was too late for that before he stopped in the front of the tower.

"What do you mean Pain?" Konan said taking a step back, thinking it was trap set by Madara but relaxed when Pain shook his head, saying it wasn't a trap but that he got news that she would love to him. "Madara is no more…Yes it has been confirmed that Madara is dead and no longer a bother to us" Pain said as he looked up at the tower before looking at Konan who was staring at him before she found her voice again. "M-Madara is dead…how and by whom?" Konan asked she saw Pain sigh and say he would tell her once they got up the tower in which he looked at Konan who blinked and made an o with her mouth before she turned towards the others.

"It will be faster if we flew up there unless you're a fast runner than you can run up the stairs to the very top and meet us there but it's your choice" Konan said as she started to shift into her cat form by Nagato's surprise as the others changed too. Gaara said he would ride his sand and carry Matsuri and Sasori, Konan said she would carry Pain, Neji changed into a wolf and said he would carry Kankuro and Temari, Hinata became her black nine tails and was going to carry Anko while Naruto got a brake and flew by himself. Pain cautiously got on Konan's back and she fueled the chakra to her feet, making the flames burn hotter and faster before she jumped onto the building, leaped off, and started flying towards the top of the tower with Gaara and Naruto while Neji and Hinata ran up the stairs to meet them at the top.

All biju met up at the same time where they appeared in a room full of paper designs from paper roses to a paper bed where the group found 5 other beings laying there as if asleep. "Who are they?" Naruto asked as he got the same smell from Pain before he spoke up and said that was his other bodies he controlled. "What do you mean control?" Anko asked, tongue almost flickering as she stared at the original Pain before Konan went over to the back of the room where what they thought was a wall was really black paper to hide somebody inside. "I mean-" a voice said as they got closer to the hole in the paper. "-that I can control the bodies you see for none of those are my real body, 'Pain' you're talking to is not my real body either…" The group went through the hole of paper to see a weird machine in the middle of the makeshift room but who was in the machine was who they were looking at.

"This is my real body and to who Nagato is…I am Nagato, the former leader of the Akatsuki at your service" Nagato said as Konan went over to her old friend who smiled down at her. "You have long red hair…like my mother's when she was alive" Naruto said staring at Nagato as something clicked in his mind before tears ran down his face. "Naruto-kun, what's the matter?" Hinata asked as she saw Naruto crying but could smell happiness coming from him which confused her until he explained his conflicted emotions. "K-Kyuubi told me…before he died…that my mother had red hair and-and that trait ran deep in the Uzumaki clan. He-he told me if I found anybody…with long red hair…like my mother's than…than…" Naruto couldn't finish as he stared at Nagato hoping to answer his question and put his heart at ease.

Anko remained quiet for she already knew the truth as she remembered a long red haired woman who she talked to once about long red hair running deep in the Uzumaki clan and that a lot of them fled and grew up in different nations hiding in plain sight. She even mentioned something about having a sister whose was lost at war and her child most likely an orphan and that she hoped someone took pity on him. Everybody looked at Nagato as he looked at Naruto, smiled, and nodded saying his suspicion was correct and that he was in fact an Uzumaki and that part of his clan was still alive.

Naruto sniffed and went up to Nagato saying he was happy to have family around which Nagato chuckled and said he was just part of the clan in which Anko spoke her suspicion. "Actually…you might be closer to family then you think Nagato. I remember your mother, Naruto, talking with me about having a sister who was lost at war and had a child who would have become an orphan…" Anko watched as both Naruto and Nagato's eyes grew wide before looking at each and saying they needed something to test if they were related by blood in which they agreed until Naruto stomach started talking. "But first let's get something to eat because I'm still hungry…you don't have a ramen shop around here do you?" Naruto asked big-eyed as Nagato laughed saying that he might be family after all since he heard talk about a woman who always loved her block ramen and wouldn't share it with nobody except maybe her husband and that he wondered if her child would be the same.

The group grew quiet as they processed that and said at the same time, "that's Naruto" before they all burst into laughter as Naruto said yep before he argued that he would share his ramen but only with Hinata which made them laugh harder saying that he just proved their point. Nagato and Konan smiled at the friendly atmosphere as the group joked around with the frowning fox blonde before they said that they would go get some food and Konan changed into paper and flew out the building with Hinata and Neji who decided to help her. After they had returned with the food and ramen for Naruto who yipped in happiness, they decided to stay a few days as to catch Nagato up on all what was happening and what they were planning.

In that time, Naruto taught the rest of the group the different scrolls and gave Nagato a scroll on how to combine all the abilities of the rinnegan into his one body and some of them received weapons in the form of a staff for Konohamaru, a whip for Matsuri and a new puppet for Kankuro. They also received a message from Konoha saying that the teams had given up looking for them but Tsunade was in a depression, a lot of the Suna Anbu disappeared in the night, but the biggest news was that Itachi was seen in lightning country and brought down Madara with some cloud ninja.

Konan was shocked to learn that Itachi had found and managed to kill Madara with some of the cloud ninja in lightning country and that was where he was last seen before he had to flee as to avoid being captured by the cloud ninja. "Great now we know where Itachi is so all that leaves are Deidara, Kisame, and somewhere we can all call home" Naruto said as he slurped down his ramen at a fast rate making Nagato and Konan stare at him before the group laughed and said that he always ate ramen like that. "Its official we have to be related because I heard my aunt ate ramen just as fast, had a short temper, but was kind-hearted and determined to prove others that she wasn't weak. So I guess that makes you my cousin Naruto, I never thought I would find any of my family alive, at least I can die happily now when I do."

The group looked at each other before Hinata spoke up and asked Nagato to join the clan in which he smiled sadly and said that he couldn't because he was too frail and sick to move. "If it wasn't for this machine, I would be dead within a few hours." Hinata and Naruto both had sad looks on their faces before they blinked and withdrew within their minds for a few minutes as the group watched in interest. After a few minutes their eyes refocused before they looked at each a smile on their faces before they looked up at Nagato with happiness in their eyes. "So if you weren't sick and frail, would you join our biju clan?" Naruto asked slyly as he and Hinata approached the redhead who was giving them a look before he answered. "Yes I would bu-" Nagato started to say but was interrupted by Naruto who said "great" loudly before he and Hinata started to create some quick and ancient hand signs before their tails started to glow and a weird essence started to come from the tips which they swirled around Nagato who gasped as it sunk into him.

"What are you two doing?" Konan asked concerned as she saw Nagato's breathing hitch up before he gasped and looked at them with surprise as the group watched his features grow younger until he looked to be in his mid to late 20s and healthier than ever as the rods in his back fell out and machine he was in cracked down the middle and split to show… Naruto and the rest of the boys suddenly covered the kunoichi's eyes (to the displeasure of Anko who kept trying to look) as they realized that Nagato wasn't wearing clothes while he was in the machine. Konan blushed and kept her eyes forward as she quickly left the makeshift room to find Nagato something to wear while Naruto apologized multiple times to Nagato who was still in shock but had enough mind to cover himself.

Konan quickly came back with an Akatsuki coat that she quickly handed to Naruto before turning her back. Naruto warned Hinata that he was removing his tail from her eyes before he did and ran over to Nagato to help the man into the Akatsuki coat before letting the others know it was save to look. "What did you do to me?" Nagato asked as he clumsy got up to his feet before he took a step, trying to get used to using his legs after so long while Konan helped him, wondering the same thing. "We gave you my fox blessing in which you're completely healed and healthy enough to join the biju clan."

Nagato and Konan stared at him before asking how he was able to do that in which he answered that since he was the new white fox of the human world that he could give out fox blessings to those he believed that deserved them. "The only thing is I can only give it to someone who is related to me so since it worked that means we are closely related so you must be my cousin, cool, not that you're healthy ready to join the biju clan?" Naruto said as he watched Konan help Nagato walk towards them who were still trying to wrap their minds around what happened.

"Naruto, as I was saying earlier yes I would bu-" once again Nagato was interrupted by Naruto who said to hold that thought as he pulled out a smaller scroll and unsealed a necklace which he handed to Nagato who sighed, thanked him, and put it on, taking in the diamond shaped pendent with the Uzumaki swirl and the chibi 5 tailed wolf on the other side. "Now you're part of the Uzumaki biju clan-" "NARUTO, I CAN'T JOIN YOU" Nagato shouted out making some of them jump as Naruto blinked and said that he was still part of the clan even if he couldn't but he wanted to know why not. "I can't join because I can't leave the village without a leader or I would join you easily but rain country couldn't survive long or they would go back to being the battlegrounds for neighboring countries."

Naruto said 'o' and started to think how Nagato could run the village but join them in which he couldn't think of anything so he said that they would let Konan stay there and they will continue their journey which they all saw as best but were soon interrupted as a screech was heard and they all walked out to see a paper hawk with a package in its talons as it flew towards Konan who took the package and letter that was perched on top. Konan quickly skimmed the letter before she looked at Naruto, a brow raised as she explained that the note was talking about a group at the gate that wanted to talk to the leader about something important and that they know Naruto in which made Naruto and the group suspicious.

"What's in the package?" Naruto asked as the group watched Hinata and Neji activate their byakugan to see inside while Nagato stopped the rain long enough for Gaara to use his 3rd eye to see the people waiting at the gate in which all three smiled at the same time before deactivating their eyes. "It's okay to open for its from our old friends in Otafuku City" Hinata said giggling as Hinata chuckled and said it should have made sense in which the group asked what they were talking about as Konan opened the package. "The box is made of origami place with the scent of flowers and a tea cup design" Anko pointed out as Temari smiled when she helped Konan pull out 3 demon flowers, a tea cup, and a chibi origami fox as Gaara confirmed their suspicion by saying it was them alright.

Konan mewled in joy as she sent a quick message saying to allow them in as she asked for Naruto and Hinata's help in picking up their guest, changing into her cat form while Naruto and Hinata shifted into their fox forms before jumping out the window and going to pick up their guest. 5 minutes later, the trio returned with the flower shop owner, the café waitress, and Ayane and her grandmother where they landed and ask what they were doing there in river country as they smiled and greeted the group, not even fazed about their animal traits as they explained their sudden reason for being there. "We sensed you needed help on your journey so we decided to come by and see how we could help you in any way we could" Ayane said as she and her grandmother looked around the room, mesmerized by the scenery around them in which they complimented Konan who blushed and thanked them.

"What do you mean you sensed that we needed help?" Kankuro asked as the group nodded in agreement before they all noticed that the arrival's smiles showed pointed teeth and glowing eyes that didn't quite seem to file into the human category making Konohamaru and Matsuri hide behind the others as Naruto and Gaara looked at them. "All four of you are demons…aren't you?" Naruto said in a calm voice but anybody could tell he was uneasy as he grabbed and squeezed Hinata's hand as the four beings nodded and said that they were but that they were good demons or they would have tried something a long time ago. Agreeing that it made sense and they explained that they were about to leave but the four demons asked why they were leaving Konan and Nagato behind.

They said that they couldn't go because Nagato had to run his country in which they waved away and said that was nonsense. "You can have them join and continue your journey for we can take over and make the river country prosper for nobody would ever think about using a demon's land as a battle grounds especially since there are so many demons in the village in the first place." The group all blinked at that statement before looking at Nagato who was the most surprised at that comment in which he asked if she was serious in which Ayane nodded yes and said to go outside and look for themselves.

The biju clan either flown or ran down the tower where they saw the guard, several Rain shinobi, and surprisingly both Rain and Sand Anbu outside the tower as if waiting for something to happen but seemed to relax when they saw that Nagato and Konan was okay in which they sighed in relief. "See I told you that you had demons in your village and this isn't even close to all of them" Akuma, Ayane's grandmother said as she softly laughed while Konan and Nagato looked at some of the familiar faces around him as he noticed all of them smiling. "Even though we're demons we will listen to a human if they are good leaders and you were an excellent one and we will remember you for all you did. However its time that you find your own happiness with your new clan for you deserve it, just make sure to come visit us every so often?" the guard from the opening of the rain village said as Nagato smiled and said that he would.

They all went back to their positions as Nagato and the rest went up to the top of the tower to pack everything for the trip. As they finished packing, Nagato sighed and looked at his main "Pain" body which was Yahiko before he looked at the others who sensed his sadness. "I really hate to leave Yahiko's body behind but it's time that I let go of the past and look towards the future…goodbye old friend" Nagato said sadly as the group watched the necklace change his features into something more wolfish as Konan went over to the red head and patted his shoulder saying he was doing the right thing. The four fire country demons looked at each before Akuma whispered something into Ayane's ear before she nodded and disappeared in a puff of black smoke which the others didn't notice.

"At least let's give Yahiko and the rest of the bodies a proper burial" the café waitress named Oni said as the others nodded and carried the bodies down on their back taking the stairs slowly as to be careful with those on their backs. As soon as they stepped outside, Nagato and Konan were surprised to see a large group of shinobi and citizens alike all around, waiting for them as they made their way down and out of the building towards the crowd where they saw Ayane standing there a smile on her face. "What's this all about?" Konan asked as she noticed the other demon's smiling too before the guard spoke saying that the village wanted to thank him by giving him a parting gift which everybody was confused about as they watched everybody started making the same hand signs.

"What are they doing?" Konohamaru and Matsuri asked Naruto and Gaara who whispered that they didn't know before they all watched the demons stop on the same hand sign before crying out, "demon style: demon life regeneration" and all of them started to glow a dark red light. The light shout out from every demon and straight towards the six bodies that was still lying on Gaara (changed into a tanuki), Sasori (changed into a large scorpion), Neji, Hinata, and Naruto who all yelped and accidently knocked the bodies on the ground beside each other as they tried to avoid the beam of light that spread over the six bodies.

The group watched as Yahiko and the rest of the bodies' piercings and chakra rods all disappeared and the holes closed up as the body fully healed and looking about the same age as Nagato now. Ayane walked up to Nagato and handed him a necklace that was an exact copy of the clan's necklaces the only difference was that it had a picture of a phoenix on it that was glowing the same red as the bodies. "Place this around Yahiko's neck" Ayane said as she stepped back before Nagato and Konan looked at each and both walked over to Yahiko's body, lifted his neck, and placed the necklace on as they walked back a concerned look on their faces as the necklace started to glow.

"Rebirth" the demon's cried as they watched the bodies jump once, making Nagato cry out in anger before Konan stopped him and told him to watch as they saw the bodies start to twitch and their eyelids start to open showing their regular eyes again as Nagato had fused the power back into him with the help of Naruto's scrolls. Nagato and Konan gasped as they watched Yahiko open his eyes and look up at the sky before he blinked and turned onto his side roughly before looking around and spotting his two team-mates.

"K…Kon…an, Na…Na…ga…to" Yahiko said roughly for his throat hurt as if he haven't used them in a long time as he stared at his two now crying team-mates who were staring at something behind him. "Wh-what did you do to him and the rest of the bodies?" Naruto asked Ayane as he saw that the two former ran leaders were too choked up to ask as they slowly made their way over to Yahiko.

"We brought them back to life as our gift to you and all the things you done for the rain village and as a bonus, Yahiko now has all his memories and spirit back whereas the other 5 are back in body and part of their soul but the other part is that of demon. Yahiko also has traces of demon in him but he is the same person you remembered and loved before he died so enjoy your new life together." Nagato and Konan walked over to Yahiko and helped him up since he was stiff, sore, and haven't used his own body in many years as he looked around trying to figure out what was happening. Nagato and Konan thanked all of them as they nodded and went back to their lives as the guard and his top Anbu captain came forth to wish them a personal goodbye.

Nagato and Konan decided to give the leader position over to the two who thanked him as he looked at the fire country demons who said they had to go back but would visit rain country to make sure it was safe and prosperous. "Could someone…tell…what happ…ening?" Yahiko said as he slowly regained his voice as the duo nodded and began to give Yahiko a (short) run-through of all that had happened while he was dead much to the shock of the orange haired rain nin. "So…what are we…going to do…now?" Yahiko said as he clung on to Nagato and Konan as they walked him around, letting him get used to feel of walking again. Akki, the flower owner, finally spoke up as he smiled at the group and said that they needed to head to the other great nations before they would reach their destination.

"Travel the other three great nations and find the last of your clan, then when you reach water country you will find your new home nearby and your journey will soon come to an end." The rest of the group looked at him in surprise and excitement at his words. "Really, are we going to find a place to call our own soon?" Naruto asked excitedly as he watched the four demons shake their heads before getting serious looks on their faces as they warned them to be careful. "You will still have many dangers along the way for all of you have been put in the bingo books with high bounties on your heads so you must be quick and stealthful when you go through the other nations."

The group sighed as they nodded and said that they knew that they would end up in the black books eventually as they thanked Akki, Oni, Ayane, and Akuma for the knowledge as they got ready to re-continue their adventure at hand. Nagato appointed the guard and Anbu captain as the new leaders in which the villages accepted before they started to head at only for Temari to stop and explain the situation to the two leaders who nodded and said they would help the families move without being notice in which the Sand siblings thanked them before waving goodbye.

"I really missed a lot since my death…why does Konan have cat ears and a tail…what's with all the animal traits? Is this a side-effect of me being reborn?" Yahiko asked, his voice coming back stronger as he looked around at the group who chuckled and said they would explain on the ride as they decided who would carry who along the journey. The group decided that they would both run and fly as to see upcoming danger with Hinata and Neji's help with the use of the byakugan. Naruto and Hinata would take the skies while Neji and Konan stuck to the ground as they finally decided who would carry who before they took off. Gaara decided to ride his sand as to make it easier for the rest as each of the four main clan members received two riders; Naruto took Temari and Kankuro, Hinata got Konohamaru and Matsuri, Konan picked her team-mates, and Neji had Anko and Sasori. The 13 clan members took one last look at the wet and rainy village before they let out roars of happiness and took off out towards their next destination…that they weren't sure was yet.

The group caught Yahiko up on their lives and what was happening in the world while explaining their adventure from fire to wind to river country, making Nagato laugh when they got to the part about robbing Kakuzu. The demons smiled as they heard the group's laughter grow further away as they whispered, "good luck sweet clan" before looking at the other demons who came forth to see them off. "It's time we go help their followers in Suna and bring them here" Akki said to the demons that nodded and disappeared in black smoke along with the fire demons. All through the night, they helped 17 families escape the sandy village for the rainy one, which was the biggest shock Suna ever had when they found out the next morning. Elsewhere, in Konoha, all the Anbu, sensei, and teams had to stop Tsunade from punching Danzo and the rest of the council members through the nearest wall.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT THEM IN THE BLACK BINGO BOOKS WITHOUT MY CONSENT!" a livid Tsunade said as she glared at the elders who wore frowns on their faces as Danzo spoke up saying it was for the best. "They are dangerous, must be stopped immediately and brought back to Konoha where we can keep a watch on them and use their abilities to strengthen the village" Danzo said in which the elders nodded, completely agreeing with the bastard-I mean leader of the village's military. Tsunade growled and made another lunge at Danzo but was once again stopped by the people restraining her but were frowning at the elders who they now took a certain disliking to as Tsunade growled at the Konoha council. "That's the exact reason why they left in the first place because you old farts all decided it would be easier to try to control them and use them then let them explain their side…Naruto was right for leaving the village. He knew that you would try and use him and his friends for their abilities for your own greedy purposes saying it was for the good of the village."

Tsunade straightened up and smiled an evil smile as she look at the elders before chuckling and turning to the other teams and Anbu. "From now on the search for Naruto and the rest of members of his 'clan' has been called off and if you are to meet him along your missions then you are ordered NOT to engage in any way let alone stop them. Let this be known that if anybody has any knowledge of Naruto's friends and/or his whereabouts, destination, or forms of contact it is now strictly forbidden to discuss it with the elders unless I'm told so first and then I, _the Hokage,_ will decide if they need to know" Tsunade said, ignoring the protest from the elders behind her as she walked away back to her office, a smile on her face, as she went to tackle the mountain of work.

"So exactly where should we head to next?" Kankuro yelled out to the biju who said that they still needed to find 3 more BCMs (biju clan members) in which they asked Gaara which was the nearest nation in which he responded that earth country was closest making Anko curse and Naruto frown. "This is going to be difficult then since earth country still hates fire country for what my dad did to them in the war plus we're in the bingo books and if they caught sight of my picture, the Tsuchikage will make it his sworn mission to bring me down." The others agreed that they would have to stay on their toes when entering the earth country as they made their way through the wet lands of the river country soon to be replaced with dry and rocky terrain.

"So who are going to find in earth country Naruto nii-san?" Konohamaru asked from Hinata's back as Matsuri hung on to him while Naruto said he wasn't sure and looked down at Sasori. "Hey Sasori, do any of the rest of the clan have ties in earth country?" Naruto yelled down in which he watched the redhead nod and said his partner, Deidara, was originally from the hidden stone village. "Knowing the brat though, he will be trying to get as far away as possible from them since he is still a missing nin so I suggest we check one of the surrounding countries for him before we head into earth country." Thanking Sasori, Naruto asked the group what was the best country to search first in which Matsuri said to try the stone country believing that Deidara would be sent there if not Iwa in which they agreed that the stone country was their next destination as they changed direction and started to head west towards Ishi and hopefully another clan member.


	9. Chapter 9

Night of the Vulpine Moon

_*Naruto doesn't belong to me because if it did Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Asuma would never have died.*_

_(A/N: These are the main members of the clan: Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Anko, Konohamaru, Konan, Matsuri, Sasori, Nagato, and Yahiko)_

_(They still have to find: Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame; more will be joining soon) _

Chapter 9-"Hero"

After a day of running and flying, with a break for sleep and food, the constantly growing clan made it to the border of rain and stone where they took a break as to figure out where to look first in the stone country.

"Whew, I hope we find Deidara soon because carrying all the clan members while running and flying nonstop has started to get tiring" Naruto said as he stretched his back muscles while the riders stretched their legs.

"Yes but in order to find Deidara we actually need to know where to start _looking _for him" Neji said as he sat in a meditative position on a dry rock while the rest took his example and sat around. Naruto sighed and took a seat only to jump back up in surprise for the rock he sat on was wet, making Konohamaru snicker, while Naruto gave the rock a glare before looking around at the other non-Konoha nin.

"Have any of you been near stone or earth country?" Naruto asked, looking at Gaara then Nagato who both shook their heads as Naruto sighed in defeat before sitting on the rock again, only this time he dried it with a quick low fire jutsu.

"The Tsuchikage isn't exactly easy to get along with, not even to offer the idea of alliance" Gaara said as he had tried to but was rejected, saying he wasn't experience enough to earn his favor of alliance.

"Not only that he watches the surrounding countries as if he owns them as to make sure nobody tries and sneaks in to earth country" Temari said as she had went patrolling wind country once and was nearly attacked for entering stone country. Kankuro grumbled about the Tsuchikage being an annoying old fart who needs to give the job up to someone else in which made some of them chuckle at his words.

"Great, sounds like a wonderful person we would love to meet and have a nice conversation over tea" Anko said sarcastically making all of them laugh as they brought out food to eat as they discussed what they knew about the Tsuchikage.

"I don't think he has any real alliances since he likes to sit on both sides of the fence and can't really be trusted either way." Nagato agreed with Konan's words as he told them that he made it very clear for earth country to stay out of rain country after their previous history with them being used as battlegrounds for earth's battles with the other nations.

"Not only that, Iwa is more secretive and guarded than Ame so getting in will be a huge hassle and if Deidara is there than it will even be harder for they will be guarding him heavily." Naruto groaned in frustration at the near impossible mission ahead of them as he looked up at the clear sky.

"So there is no possible way to get into earth country without being seen or caught and since we're in the bingo books they will looking specifically for us so trying to sneak in is out of the question. Then on top of all that Iwa still hates Konoha for what my father did, so there is a personal grudge to add to it so even if news that were near earth country gets out then everybody will be out to capture us. So we can all agree to try and keep a low profile and to avoid any earth nin that we see and try and get as much information about Deidara's whereabouts at the nearest town, right?" The rest agreed as they finished their quick lunch and stood up to get ready for the trip to the nearest town as Sasori started to complain about making him wait.

"It would really help if we had a map of the nations, so we can find the fastest and safest route around the countries" Matsuri sighed as she and Konohamaru got onto Hinata's back. Everybody paused at her words before a smile appeared on Naruto's face and said that it was possible for them to get one as he activated his rite and summoned Shizune's fox who had a pen and paper ready.

"If you can summon them using the rite on your shoulder than why can't you summon Deidara or the rest of the clan?" Yahiko asked as he noticed that the other biju had one of their shoulders but Naruto shook his head.

"I have to activate them before I can summon them to me or me to them or I would have done that a long time ago" Naruto said before he gave the took the pen and paper from the fox, wrote a quick request for maps of the area, and handed it back to the fox who yipped once before disappearing.

"While we wait for the fox to return, let's find somewhere we can stay out and find some information about Deidara or where the heck we are?" Anko said as she jumped onto Neji's back, making him grunt and glare at her while she stuck her tongue out at him. The group muttered an agreement as the riders got back onto their rides before they took off over the rocky terrain. Naruto asked Neji and Hinata if they saw anything in their byakugan in which they responded no, but quickly said yes when they saw a town come within range and told Naruto and Konan to stop which they did, Naruto and Hinata landing next to Neji and Konan.

"Okay, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves so let's drop the animal looks and just casually walk in to town and act normal." At Naruto's words Konohamaru snorted and said sarcastically that it would be so easy since 13 people all traveling at the same time just happen to casually go into a town they know nothing about is something that happens normally. Naruto flicked Konohamaru in the head, making him cry out in pain, before he grumbled to go into the town and try not to draw _any more _attention to them.

"Try to stick together since we're so close to earth country there will most likely be some earth nin there so let's hurry up in finding out where we are, if Deidara been around, then hightail it from around here." Naruto said which the others nodded before they all began to walk toward the unknown town. After about 20 minutes of walking, they all saw the shady stone buildings of the town ahead and a sign not far from them that they read.

"Post Town: ½ mile ahead" Matsuri read then turned when Sasori spoke up, saying that they needed to watch their step in the town as they neared the entrance to the town. They asked why and he responded that it was a rough town fully of shady people whom couldn't be trusted and most likely some is missing nin too. Kankuro asked him how he knew all this if he never been there before in which Sasori gave him a dull look and said that he heard from Hidan who always complained about Kakuzu visiting this town often. Naruto had a frown on his face before it turned into a smirk as he looked at the rest of the clan.

"I bet I know why he visits this town often" Naruto chuckled while they asked what he knew and if he had a plan in which he nodded but said they needed to stay focus. "Now we need to get information on both Deidara and Kakuzu" Naruto said before he grew quiet and tone in to his surroundings as they entered the town they felt was watching them. The first thing they did was find a hotel where they paid for 2 rooms and went to wait for Shizune's fox to return. As they walked up the stairs to the second floor they stayed on edge as they felt eyes from all around as they walked down the hall before they piled into one of the rooms. Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko placed sound barriers and traps all around the room before any of them felt safe to talk.

"They all already know huh?" Temari asked and watched Naruto and Gaara shake their head before sighing then laying/sitting on the bed as the others piled around. "So what are we going to do now? Just stay here in the room until the summoning comes back with the maps?" Naruto nodded, stretched, and curled up into a ball before he took a quick nap.

"Looks like the trip took a lot out of him."

Hearing yawning, the rest watched Hinata, Neji, and Konan stretched before they curled up into bowls of fur and followed Naruto's gesture as they hoped onto the beds and took a nap. Seeing as they weren't going anywhere anytime soon, the rest decided to go get some food for when they woke up. Gaara and Anko ordered Matsuri and Konohamaru to stay inside the room as they grabbed the suitcase with the money, took some out for all of them, put it back, and left the room to go get some food and stock up on supplies for when they left again. 1 hour later the group returned, arms filled with supplies, and opened to find Konohamaru and Matsuri decorating Neji and Naruto's fur with little ribbons. They stopped when they heard the door and looked at the adults who just looked at them before they filed into the room.

"When Naruto and Neji chase you around the town, I'm not saving you" Anko simply stated as she heard Konohamaru snicker and Matsuri give them a small smile as she said it was their fault for making themselves so vulnerable. Gaara just looked at Matsuri who smirked, saying she loved being a tanuki before her and Konohamaru high-fived.

"These two are a bad combination together" Temari stated as the others nodded before they saw the sleeping group twitch, stretching and yawning as they woke up from her nap.

"Man I needed that" Naruto said as he jumped up from the bed and looked at the group who were staring at him. "What, do I have drool in my fur or something?" Naruto asked before everybody shook their head no, so he shrugged and changed back to this human form making a lot of the ribbons fall off while Neji, Hinata, and Konan did the same. "So did the summoning return yet?" Naruto asked, raising a brow at Konohamaru and Matsuri who were pouting, but before anybody could answer they heard a loud poof sound and there in front of them was Shizune's summoning with several of the other summonings who were carrying tons of items.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, Shizune sure did come through for us" Anko said excitedly as she and the rest of the biju clan took the things from the animal summonings and began to inspect what was sent. Shizune had gotten help from Iruka and the rest of their supporters in getting not only maps but notes on which towns were safe, the best routes to the different countries and ideas on where to settle along with updates on Konoha.

"Alright now we're in business, thanks you guys and girls" Naruto said as he pulled out the suitcase they been using as their current source of money and handed them some a stack before they disappeared while Anko frowned at his actions.

"Okay Naruto, I know you feel generous enough to give out money to the help but seriously, you don't have to give them the money and if you feel so obligated to do so then at least hand them a 10 or something. At this rate we will be low on money and be back at square one."

Naruto closed the briefcase before he looked up at Anko, a smirk on his face as he said that he knew that but if he was right about what was hidden nearby than they wouldn't be. Everybody had a confused look on their face as Naruto shook his head, said he would explain later, before he took one of the maps to study the surrounding area. 10 minutes later, they all got a general idea of the area and decided to head into the town to try and find something about Deidara or Kakuzu as they left the hotel. The second they left the felt the town hidden eyes watching their every move which made Naruto frown at look at the group before his eyes landed on Konohamaru and Matsuri. Naruto gave Gaara a look as he nodded and casually moved Konohamaru and Matsuri in the middle of the group as to keep them protected if something happen.

"So we should we go first so we can get out of this forsaken town. I swear if I feel one more person glare at me, I will personally go around and bite every one of their asses until-"

"How about a bath since "Anky" is most likely heated and we all need one from the "traveling" we done" Naruto quickly said as made a quick turn towards the bathhouse as not to give any of the watchers a reason to attack as Hinata giggled, knowing the reason for Naruto's quick decision. One relaxing hot bath later, Anko and the rest of the group were in better moods that were quickly ruined as they sensed some people following them. They decided to take a quick stop at a food place where they ordered something to eat while trying to figure out who was following them.

"It's a good thing we left Gaara's gourd back at the hotel" Kankuro muttered lowly as he could sense his brother's agitation before the waitress brought their food and asked where they were from.

"Around" Konan stated calmly before she dug in to her sushi as the waitress gave her glare and looked at their outfits, an eyebrow raised.

"You should know that it's risky to where those clothes around here?" the waitress said as she sat her hip on the table much to the annoyance of all the kunoichi while Nagato quickly asked how as he tried to avoid an unnecessary battle. "They belong to a group with a large bounty on their heads and anybody who fits the description is to be captured immediately. If I were you I would hightail it out of this town seeing as many shinobi here would love to get their hands on that type of money" the waitress said before she walked off to the back as the group mentally cursed at their mistake.

"I can't believe we forgot to use a henge when we entered the town" Naruto muttered, smacking him on the forehead as Hinata said it wasn't his fault and that they had a lot on their minds at the time.

"Yes and the fact that such a small country would even know about the bounties on our head makes an even greater reason that we need to get out of this town" Gaara said as he finished his tea while the others ate quickly, paid for the meal and head out the door only to see a large group standing outside, waiting for them. Neji sighed as he noticed the Iwa rock symbols on the first two ninjas heads as he thought, _'that was the reason for the stares.'_ Naruto casually went up to them and asked what they needed in with one of the two earth nin smiled evilly as he said they wanted the bounties on their heads. Naruto tapped his chin in thought before he said to make a deal which got the group look at each other as they waited to see what Naruto had planned.

"Do you know anything about a blonde-haired male with bangs covering his left eye or a weird man with a mask over his face, green eyes, and a slashed waterfall headband?" Naruto asked as if it was normal while the earth nin laughed as said that those character's features rang a bell but they would have to battle him for the information. The second earth nin made the rules that if any of the two people they chose from the group, minus Konohamaru and Matsuri, managed to defeat them then they will let them go easily and give up the information but if they couldn't then they were to be their prisoners. Naruto looked at the others who nodded and said deal right before the two earth nin rushed him and Hinata thinking that they weren't so tough.

Both earth nin, who they guessed were brothers, summoned large double bladed axes that they swung at Naruto and Hinata who dodged and jumped back as they summoned their own weapons. "Kitsune blade/Vixen sais" Naruto and Hinata called out at the same time as they weapons appeared suddenly if their hands in time to stop the earth nin's axes which they pushed back with little force. The earth nin were surprised but quickly got over it as they threw their axes away and started some hand signs to use a powerful jutsu which made everybody get to higher ground and Naruto and Hinata throw their weapons as they saw the two earth nin bring their hands down to the ground.

"_Earth Style: Ant-Lion Technique"_ the second and younger of the earth nin brothers cried as the earth near Naruto and Hinata's feet suddenly dipped, making them lose their footing and slide down the cone-like trap while the first nin grinned before calling out his attack.

"_Earth Style: Inescapable Hell"_ and everybody around watched as the ant-lion technique was combined with the inescapable hell technique forcing Hinata and Naruto towards the center of the swirling earth as they were dragged down deeper into the pit before the earth swallowed them up.

"Nii-san/nee-chan" Konohamaru and Neji cried out in shock as they watched the earth return back to normal as the earth nin and his gang laughed at the misfortunate of the two leaf nin.

"Now the rest of you come with us quietly or you will end up like two comrades there" the older nin said as he pointed in the direction of the turned-over dirt before he frowned when he saw Gaara smile, saying that the battle wasn't over yet, making everybody look at him. The group was about to ask what he meant before they gasped as they felt a large surge of chakra that made them look up which confused the earth nin until they looked up too. Everybody in the town, except Gaara, was shocked as they saw Hinata and Naruto, who was holding a big giant rasengan, floating down at them with smirks on their face.

"Too bad for you two that you wasted a lot of your chakra on that attack but now it's my time" Naruto said as Hinata flew down to the building with the rest of the biju clan as Naruto brought down his _"Oodama Rasengan"_ (aka big a$$ rasengan) right in front of the earth nin and all his goons, making them blow straight back into the nearby buildings and shaking the town in aftershock. Everybody in town watched in shock as Naruto landed in the giant crater he made with his attack, go over to the older earth nin who was still conscious, and grab him by his vest, demanding to know the information they seek as the rest of the clan joined him. The earth nin laughed as he spat out that they wasn't finished as Naruto and the clan turned to see the whole town jumped down and come out of hiding to surround them.

"You got lucky with me kid but do you and the rest of your friends think you can defeat the whole entire town?" the earth nin laughed as he knocked Naruto's hand away and shakily got to his feet as his brother leaned against the wall, arm clearly broken, and glared daggers at them.

"Well since we already made a scene, want to go all out and show them our real power?" Naruto asked as he looked at the biju of the group who nodded before smiling as they moved apart from each other for what they were about to do. Gaara, Konan, Sasori, Neji, Anko, Hinata, and Naruto started to make animalistic sounds as they tapped into the deep hidden power that was their true biju forms while the townspeople back away in shock as the 7 seemingly weak clan members changed before their eyes into 7 monstrous sized animals all but one with multiple tails that they swung around causing some of the people to duck.

"Still want to take us on?" Naruto snarled at the people who only stood there for a second before they all tried to make a break for it which the biju wasn't having as Gaara and Anko created an earth wall that was followed by a wall of water from Neji, and lastly a wall of fire from Konan who wanted to join in on the fun. Sasori then shot yellow venom from all four of his tails that rained down on the nin, paralyzing them in place while Temari, Kankuro, Yagato, Yahiko, Konohamaru, and Matsuri rounded up some of the people who had tried to hide but got hit by the venom. Once a large crowd was in front of them, all but Naruto and Hinata changed back into their hanyo forms, while Naruto growled out to the crowd to give him the information he required which they willingly gave up.

"The one called Kakuzu has been seen near the border of stone and earth many times because he passes through the town often in that direction. The one called Deidara asked the same question you bunch did only he was more effective at getting the answer quickly in which we lead him in the direction and he left about half a day ago."

"Now see, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Naruto said in a chided manner making Konohamaru laugh as he heard some of the town people whimper before Naruto and Hinata changed back to normal. "By the way, the venom only lasted for a couple of minutes so can you move now" Naruto said as he and the rest of the biju clan watch the townspeople test this theory before giving them space to move as Naruto made several clones to go retrieve their things while the rest of them went into the nearest clothes store to change their looks.

"Hey Naruto nii-san, how did you manage to escape his earth jutsu?" Konohamaru asked as they shopped around the now empty store while Naruto and Hinata summoned their weapons to show a rite on the handles.

"I implanted the rites on my weapons so I can summon them or be summoned to them wherever I am. Why do you think that I and Hinata tossed her sais high in the air while I threw my sword aside? It was to draw their attention away from what I was really planning, why do you think we got caught so easily when we could have easily just floated ourselves out?" Naruto said smiling as Konohamaru and the others complimented him for a well thought out plan before they went back to clothes searching.

10 minutes later they all came out wearing new outfits that were similar to Naruto's summer outfit with an attachable hood and several others pair of clothes if they needed to change their identity which they paid for before they grabbed their things from the clones and quickly left the town behind.

"After all that word is going to get around real soon and since we've been asking about Deidara we need find ASAP" Hinata said the group quickly got onto their backs where they burst into a full run towards the border where they saw a bunch of boulders and stones dotted everywhere. They stopped when Neji caught a weak scent of Kakuzu, signifying he had been there recently, which made them wonder why Deidara decided to visit here and where he was. The group started thinking on how to find the clay artist while Konohamaru jumped onto one of the rocks and looked around in interest which gave Temari an idea as she stated that Deidara had the same animal necklace as Konohamaru. Said shinobi looked at her when his name was called before she asked if could summon or call forth a badger in the area in which he said he could try before he started to concentrate real heard on finding help.

"Come on Konohamaru, I know you can do it" Naruto chanted slowly as not to break the boy's concentration before they heard a chatter around their feet and they looked down to see a single badger appear from around a stone before looking at Konohamaru who seemed proud of himself. Konohamaru, on Naruto's request, asked the badger if it had seen Deidara in which it nodded once before running off between the rocks. The group took that as a sign to follow it as they chased after the badger to a field of stones where they saw the badger nudged its nose in a direction before running off back to its home. Believing they were close, Neji and Hinata used byakugan while Gaara used his 3rd eye to look around where all three saw someone in the distance before they confirmed it was Deidara. Naruto celebrating, because he wouldn't have to carry them much longer, ran ahead of the others before Neji, Hinata, and Gaara could finish talking, excited to see another member of his clan before he stopped suddenly, making Anko run into him.

"Why the heck did you st-" Anko started to say but was cut off by Naruto's hand as she saw the hard look on his face before she opened up her senses to see what made Naruto freeze while the others joined. Sensing distress coming from the direction where Deidara was they quickly and quietly made their way over rocks before they all hid when they saw the last person they wanted to me. The Tsuchikage and two of his bodyguards were standing in front of Deidara, his clay pouch in the Tsuchikage's hands as he looked up at the blonde.

"Deidara, it's time you came back to Iwa and accept the punishment for you actions. You have nowhere to go and no way to get there without your clay so make this easier for this old man and come back with us now" the Tsuchikage said as he looked up at Deidara who had yet to say anything until he looked down straight into the short man's eyes.

"I already accepted my punishment" Deidara said softly which made the Kage look at him with confusion before he noticed the anger in the blonde's visible eye. "I accepted my punishment when I let you control my life" Deidara yelled at the confused Kage who he glared at before continuing. "I'm sick of your rules and you treating me like the dirt you try and control. You didn't care for me when I was training under you and you don't care about me now." The earth Kage took several steps back as he asked what Deidara mean before the guards took a step forward when they heard Deidara snarl at the short man. "I had to learn how to deal with my explosive chakra on my own since my father was too upset because I wasn't born with fire chakra like him. I tried to be useful to you, to show you I can be helpful so I stole the jutsu _you_ told me about to help me blow up the boulders that got in our way but that only made you madder."

"Are you suggesting that it's _my_ fault that _you_ stole the forbidden jutsu in the first place?" the Tsuchikage yelled at the blonde who gave him a hard look as memories of that day he left the village.

"The only reason I left the village was to gain control of my ability and show to you but you wouldn't even here me out, no you had the Anbu hunt me down and put me in the bingo books for trying to do for my village. Well I'm sick of not being appreciated by you for the things I can do and that's why I left and there is no way in hell I'm going back" Deidara snarled as he felt his new found anger and determination fuel him as he let go of his human past. The three Earth ninja took several steps back as they watched Deidara's features change as he grew badger-like appendages, making the Kage ask what was he going on and what was he doing. The biggest shock to them was the 7 dark yellow tails appeared from behind each with a white streak down the back as he snarled at the trio and thumped his tails, making the ground quake below them.

"Deidara stop this now" the Tsuchikage shouted before he and his guards tried to attack the blonde but was knocked back a scorpion tail as Sasori and the rest of the clan came to back Deidara up who seemed surprise at his change before he smirked, showing off his pointed teeth. They watched as Deidara changed into his new hanyo form before addressing the earth country Kage.

"You are not allowed to hurt or take any of my clan members for they are under my protection and therefore must go through me and the rest of us to get to him" Naruto said as the he watched the Tsuchikage stare at him before Hinata growled at the look before she told him to leave for they weren't going to let him take Deidara. The Kage blinked before he took in the rest of the group before he shot a glare at Gaara then at Naruto who saw the Kage's eyes darken in anger.

"You look like the fourth who defeated earth so long ago" the Kage said as the guards got into fighting positions as Naruto smiled and said he should since he was the fourth's son. The bodyguards attacked in rage and revenge for their nation but before they could reach him he had already disappeared and reappeared behind their backs which shocked all three earth nin. "How did you do that without that blasted kunai?" the Kage asked before he watched Naruto smile, see Gaara reappear beside him, where they got ready to strike.

"A good ninja never reveals their secrets" Naruto said as he and Gaara knocked out the two guards and dodged when the short Kage tried to attack them but was knocked back by one of Deidara's tails. "You're both out-numbered and out-powered so if I were you I would take you and your helpers back and go back to Iwa before they start looking for a new Tsuchikage." Naruto said with a smile as he saw the Kage frown at them before he and his guards flew back to Iwa before Naruto collapsed from exhaustion. "Whew that was exhaustion" Naruto said as he sat down on the ground where he collapsed as he looked up at Deidara and asked if he was okay in which he nodded and said he was.

"Thank you for standing up for me, I never had anybody do that for me" Deidara said as he looked at the group before his eyes landed on Sasori who had a bored look on his face. "Hey Sasori no danna, I see they found you and Konan but where are the others, un?" Deidara asked looking around before Sasori said that they still had to locate them which they could have been doing if the brat hadn't taken so long which made the blonde frown. "Still the same person" Deidara muttered before he asked who the redhead was and why Pain didn't have the piercings which they said they would explain but asked why he was all the way out here. "I was looking for Kakuzu's safe which I know is around here and since I can't exactly stay in town if I didn't have any money and going back to Iwa was a huge no so I stayed here trying to figure out how to break open the stupid thing."

"I guessed the safe was around here…did you find it?" Naruto asked before he grinned as Deidara smirked and nodded before he led them to a rock smaller than the others that was slightly out of place.

"Well that was easy seeing as this doesn't fit since it's a river rock and there wasn't a river for miles so there was no reason for it to be here" Konohamaru snorted which made Naruto impressed that he saw the difference in which he complimented him on.

"I wouldn't have never noticed the difference" Naruto admitted which made Konohamaru smile but turn when they heard Deidara sigh and sit on a nearby stone.

"Yea it good we know where it is but there is no way to open it unless one of you has the affinity of all 5 elements" Deidara said as he looked up but noticed the large smiles on the group's face as they turned to look at Neji who raised his 5 tails. "…that will work, un" Deidara said as he moved out of the way, not sure how the safe would open before he told Neji to do his thing as they watched the rock slide to the side to show a hole no bigger than a small mammal to squeeze into. Once again Neji and Hinata used their byakugan and said with some excitement that there was even more than the last one which they caught Deidara up on robbing Kakuzu in fire country. Deidara let out a laugh at their prank before he looked around at the group and asked how they were going to get it before Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, and Anko started to make animals sounds which he joined in on to. A few minutes later, 3 badgers, 4 foxes, 1 tanuki, and a snake appeared in front.

"Do you think you can help us with retrieving the briefcases?" they asked the animals that a made a single cry as they went inside the hole to retrieve the cases of money while the group caught Deidara up on all that had happened since they separated. 20 minutes later, the last badger pulled out the last case which they checked and all were full like the last stash in which they counted 20 briefcases which they roughly guessed held 2,000,000 yen and added to the 1,000,000 yen from fire country they would be able to buy a small island at that rate.

"Art-is-a-bang, if the rest of Kakuzu's safes are as loaded as this and the fire country then we will be billionaires at this rate, un" Deidara said as Naruto sealed the scrolls handing them out as not to overwhelm himself with money scrolls before he looked at Deidara and asked if he knew where the other safes were in which he said he thinks he knew where another one was. "Hidan was always complaining about when Kakuzu passed by his old country and how he seemed to visit too much for his taste" Deidara answered in which they thanked him and the animals by paying them, only half the stacks this time before the animals left with their loot. Naruto got up from his spot on the ground and stretched before he handed Deidara his clay pouch and asked him to make a bird big enough to carry them all.

"As much as I like to run and fly, my poor back needs a break" Naruto whined, making them laugh as Deidara looked at his hands and turned blue before he showed the others that his hand mouths were gone which made Naruto whimper in sadness. However Deidara soon worked the clay with his hands where he easily made a clay bird that he fueled with his chakra by sending it through his palm and activated it until it grew big enough to fit all of them. "Hot spring country here we come" Naruto said as he hoped up onto the clay bird ready to take off before he looked down at the others who said that they needed to make a quick stop into town.

"Deidara still needs new clothing and food" Gaara stated calmly before they all heard said blonde's stomach growl as he chuckled and said he hadn't had much to each in which made everybody laugh as his stomach continued to growl. Saying they would make a quick stop in town, Naruto watched the rest of the clan hop up onto the bird before it took off back towards Post Town and soon in the direction of the hot spring country.

"Hey Naruto, can I ask you a question, un?" Deidara asked as gave Naruto a curious glance when he said fire away as they started to land the bird of clay, making the town people flee when they saw who was riding on it. "Why do you and that clear eyed boy have ribbons in your hair?" Deidara asked before he heard a couple of snickers behind him as Naruto and Neji frowned before looking at each other. Their eyes grew wide as they saw the ribbons in each other hair before they started to glow with anger.

"KONOHAMARU, MATSURI, I'M GOING TO GET YOU TWO" Naruto and Neji screamed as they chased the pranksters through the town while the group sighed, shook their heads, and went to get Deidara some food and clothes before they had to take off again.

Back in Iwa, the Tsuchikage had just finished writing reports to the other nations for help on dealing with Naruto and his biju clan. "We're going to need all the help we can to bring them down, especially the fourth's brat" Tsuchikage muttered as he gave the reports to someone to send out on hawks. "They must be captured now" he said as he left his office, selected a team of his finest shinobi before he stated they were giving chase to bring those who fled to be punished. "Let's go and show them not to mess with earth country" the Tsuchikage rallied as he and his group flew out of the village and towards the next place he was sure they would go to.

Life in Konoha wasn't looking so good either for there was an air of depression that seemed to cloak the village ever since the flight of 5 of their greatest shinobi and kunoichi who they driven away. This downy atmosphere didn't seem to affect the townspeople for they were celebrating the departure of the boy they saw as the Kyuubi's reincarnation while many of the teams were sad and upset at their own actions while almost everybody shunned Sasuke and Sakura, especially Sakura. In the Hokage's office Tsunade was looking over papers while Jiraiya watched her from the wall as she finished off the bottle on her desk and drew it in the corner where a large pile was collecting. Tsunade had basically been drunk since they left and felt it was the only way she could deal with the pain while Jiraiya was there to make sure she didn't get drunk enough to the point of it becoming hazardous to her health.

Tsunade opened her drawer, pulled out another bottle, which she uncorked, and was about to take a drink when her office door slammed open, making her lose the grip on the bottle as it went crashing onto the floor. Tsunade looked up at the some of the team members while Jiraiya looked out the window, a frown on his face, as the teams piled into the room. Tsunade, being able to focus slightly from the shock of the door ask what was wrong with them in which she noticed their grim faces.

"You said the last location of Naruto was that he had left Suna and was heading north right Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked fearfully as Tsunade nodded and asked what about it as she went searching for another bottle. "If they're heading north, then they will be close to earth country who would love more than to get their hands on Naruto" Kurenai said as she watched the Hokage paused, straighten up and look at them with seriousness as she said that Naruto and the rest could escape by either running or flying until she saw Shikamaru shake his head.

"Many of the Iwa shinobi have the unique ability to fly or more correctly levitate due to their living area. They have the ability to lighten and weight things down, even their own bodies if needed where they can move just as fast as Naruto and the rest on both land and in the air." Shikamaru sighed as he stared at the Hokage with sad eyes as she asked them what they were getting at but heard the underlying fear in her voice.

"What they're saying Hokage-sama…is that if they need to find all their clan members, they need to visit _all_ the nations…that includes earth." Asuma said as he rubbed Kurenai's shoulder who hiccupped as she thought about Hinata and the others. Tsunade paled at the news while from behind her Jiraiya cursed, making everybody turn towards him where they noticed a hawk sitting on the window sill. Jiraiya looked up at them and said that the Tsuchikage had already encountered Naruto, who escaped, but he has sent word to lightning country about their possible arrive for Itachi was last seen around there.

"That is where they will be heading next. To look for Itachi there and since the Raikage knows about this-" Kakashi whispered quietly before they all watched Tsunade jump up, half-way somber from the news as she ordered them to ready the teams that were left as they informed Tsunade that they would never make it to lightning country in time.

"We're not going to lightning country but to water country" Tsunade said as she picked up her coat and put it on while the team members that were there were confused. "He already traveled to fire, wind, and it seems earth or at least been near there and now he is heading for lightning country for Itachi. So he will have to visit water country for the final member of his clan before they disappear to who knows where" Tsunade said as she started to look more like her old self as she looked at the people in her office and dismissed them. They all quickly leave to go pack just as Shizune entered the office and noticed the smile on Tsunade's face before she asked her what she was about to do. Tsunade answered which made Shizune frown and shake her head.

"Why do you consist on bringing them back when you said you gave up the hunt for them?" Shizune asked but stopped when she noticed the look on his Tsunade's face when she said that she wasn't trying to bring them back but to help make things right. Shizune stood there in stun silence before she turned to look at the two Sennin who were about to leave the office and asked how.

"I'm going to help by getting rid of the last obstacles in their way" she said with a smile as Shizune nodded before telling Tsunade to have the teams meet in the mission's room. "There is something I and some others must show and tell you. It's finally the time for me to tell you the truth" Shizune said as she followed the Sennin out of the office and to their first big change at helping Naruto and his clan.


	10. Chapter 10

Night of the Vulpine Moon

_*Naruto doesn't belong to me because if it did Naruto would be married to Hinata already*_

_(A/N: These are the main members of the clan: Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Anko, Konohamaru, Konan, Matsuri, Sasori, Nagato, Yahiko, and Deidara)_

_(They still have to find: Itachi and Kisame; more will be joining soon) _

Chapter 10-"Hero"

"Ow, Naruto nii-san, can't you take a joke?" Konohamaru asked as he rubbed the spot where Naruto had hit him in the head after he and Neji caught him and Matsuri. They were now flying on the back of Deidara's clay bird over unknown land on their trip to the hot spring country to find Kakuzu's third safe. The group was catching Deidara up on all that had happened before they asked him to explain his story and how he wound up with the earth Kage trying to take him back. Deidara sighed, took a deep breathe, and started to explain his horrible turn of events.

"Well I woke up to find myself in a field of stone which I found familiar but didn't make the connection until I started walking towards a town and realized I was heading back to Iwa. Nearly had a heart attack when I realized where I was and tried to leave but realized my clay pouches went missing along the journey so I didn't have a quick escape route, un. After weighting my chances and risk, I snuck back into Iwa, found my house, grabbed my money and extra clay pouches which were thankfully still useful and then hightailed it back out of Iwa and down toward stone country, un. I managed to stay hidden until I reached the stone country but I was really exhausted from the lack of food and having to avoid earth ninja who were returning to the village. After a few days, I finally came across a town in stone country and decided to see where I was and what information I could find on what had been happening."

Deidara took a breath then grabbed a water bottle from his newly bought bag before he chugged half the bottle down in one gulp. "Ah, that's good water, man I never knew how thirsty I was, hm" Deidara said as he placed the water bottle in his lap and looked around at the group who were waiting for him to finish his story on his adventures. Deidara let out a sigh before he looked up and continued his story as the group flew over earth country and eastward toward Yugakure no Sato.

"When I entered the town I decided to stay there and figure out what to do next, un. While I was there I realized I was in the town Hidan always complained about so I had a distinct knowledge of where I was so I was a little more comfortable being there. While there I got information on your grand escape from Konoha and visit to Suna so I knew you would make your way around stone country so I decided to wait there for you guys. I was running low on money and I remembered a conversation between Hidan and Kakuzu about how he was hiding his money near a town in stone country and I made the connection that this had to be the place. So through some card playing, I won the information about Kakuzu's actions around here and decided to go find his safe. Well I found it but my problem was trying to figure out how to break the stupid thing open and I knew using my clay would alert the others so I had to think of another plan."

Deidara finished his other half of water before he finished up his story. Naruto noticed that the earth country had changed from mountains and stones to cliffs and trees signifying they had passed earth country. He tuned in back to Deidara's discussion before he grabbed a map to see where they were at now.

"While I was thinking of how to get his safe open I didn't know that an Iwa ninja had recognized me from the town and word quickly got back to the Tsuchikage. A few hours later, he and his ANBU guards found and battled me, trying to take me back to the village for my crimes. I told him how I felt, changed into my biju form, and that is when you guys found me, un. I want to thank you for coming to my rescue, now where are we, un?" Deidara asked as he finished talking and looked down at the ground and noticed a large circle of leaves in which everybody realized was the top of a giant tree.

"Wait I recognize that tree, that's the tree that protects the hidden waterfall village from aerial attacks and the only way to get to the village is behind the waterfall."

"Really Naruto nii-san, wow that is so cool? I really wish we could go visit …hey what is that coming towards us?" Konohamaru asked as he noticed a speck moving toward the bird, in which made everybody else look down. Neji and Hinata activated their byakugan while Naruto frowned, an uneasy feeling had settled in his stomach as he looked down at the steadily moving closer speck.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling?" Naruto muttered as he and the rest of the group watch Neji and Hinata pale a bit before they deactivated their byakugan.

"Deidara-san, you might want to maneuver the bird to dodge its attacks because it's CHARGING RIGHT AT US!" Hinata said worriedly as the blonde cursed, nodded, and had the clay bird make a sharp turn.

"Uh oh, everybody hangs on then, un" Deidara said as he made the clay bird do a barrel roll just in time to avoid the thing that was attacking them. When they righted they noticed 6 wings and a long tail before it started to chase them.

"Guys I think that's a biju" Kankuro stated before he was smacked upside the head by Temari who said, "ya think" before they got into a glaring contest which Gaara interrupted saying it wasn't time for that. They continued to avoid the horned beetle biju in aerial tricks until Naruto ordered Deidara to land the bird as the group pulled out their weapons. Matsuri used her Jōhyō to keep the beetle at bay until it charged once more and the weapon wrapped around its horn making it buck to knock it off. She was soon pulled off the bird and down toward the biju as it flew down, trying to get rid of her.

"Matsuri!" Gaara cried as he watched the genin free falling before she made a loop with the other end and lasso it around the horn of the beetle before she landed on its back.

"Woohoo this is fun" Matsuri said out of character as she rode on the back of the biju that was bucking around trying to knock her off as a large drop of sweat appeared on the back of everybody's head as they watched the young sand nin enjoy herself. "Ye haw, ride 'em cowgirl" she yelled happily as the group watched with amazement and confused.

"What's a cowgirl?"

"Think it's some western thing"

"Well it seems like she isn't in any harm" Konohamaru said smirking while Gaara ordered his sand to trap the biju in which he almost did but it escaped, dislodging Matsuri's weapon in the process. Gaara caught the genin on his sand before he placed her back on the bird that was going down for a landing.

"Aw, and I was having fun too" Matsuri whined before she pouted but thanked Gaara was capturing her while Deidara landed the bird in front of the waterfall. "But what is that thing and why is it attacking us?" she asked looking up at Gaara who was frowning and told her it was a biju but not sure which until he and the rest heard Yahiko curse. They looked at the orange haired rain nin who was looking up and they watched the horned beetle biju descend towards them at a fast pace.

"Hey we landed so stop trying to attack us, we sorry if we flew through your territory or whatever is making you mad but we've just trying to get Yu-" Konan stopped talking when she realized it was futile to talk to the creature that was steadily drawing closer and at the same speed.

"This is getting us nowhere. Naruto let's just stop it with our tails and see why it's attacking us" Anko begged, itching for a good battle, and got her reward when Naruto nodded and said fine but don't kill it. "Alright here I go" Anko cried as she jumped off the clay bird and quickly changed into a large snake with 8 tails in which she used to grab hold of the biju. Using 6 for the wings, one for the tail like thing (cerci), and one around its horn as not attack she stopped the biju in its tracks and was smirking as it struggled to get free without luck. "Stop struggling, you're outnumbered and we just want to ta-"

Everybody grew quiet when they heard roaring and the ground shaking behind them, making them turn quickly to see what was happening behind them. They turned in time to avoid a large white horse-looking biju charging at the bird in which they jumped off only to have to dodge cannon-fire balls of lava from a giant monkey/gorilla creature while the clay bird was destroyed.

"Katsu" Deidara cried as activated the remains of the clay bird and blew the white horse creature back toward the waterfall where it landed and grew smaller, showing that it was in fact a biju as they noticed a person getting out of the water.

"2 down one to go, 1 to go" Yahiko said as he and the others watched the monkey/gorilla roar at them before sending more balls of lava at them in which Hinata and Naruto deflected with their tails.

"Hey Neji, cool him down will you?" Naruto cried out as he destroyed another ball of lava but quickly dipped his tail in the water for the lava was hot and burned the tip of his tail.

"Right" Neji said as he changed into his five tail wolf form and activating his blue tail which was visible in his eyes as only the blue ring glowed before he said "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" (Water Style: Great Waterfall Technique) and sent a ball of water toward the primate. It dodged the first attack but jump away in time but was soon cornered when Sasori used his tails to shot yellow paralyzing acid directly in his path, drenching him. Then Naruto and Hinata quickly grabbed the 4 tail monkey with their own tails while Neji used another great waterfall jutsu, successfully in capturing him.

"Who are you and why are you attacking us?" Naruto asked the 4 tails while they heard struggling and turned to see a large sphere of sand and something inside knocking around as if to escape. Gaara brought the insect and sealed it to the ground with his sand while the person from the water, breathing heavily, ran towards them with steam pouring from the machine on his back. _'Kuso'_ Naruto thought as he was defenseless since he and Hinata were still holding the 4 tails, who was struggling now, down and the armored man was rushing towards them with some speed very much like the biju he hosted.

"No you don't" Neji cried as he, now back in his hanyo form, rushed towards the man and summoned his staff which he used and his wind element to blow back Han without a powerful wind attack which recoiled on Neji a bit by making him skid back from the force. (A/N: I dare someone to try and read this next sentence with a clean mind) Neji felt the staff in his hand grow warm and pulse before it died down as the dragon on the weapon glowed, moved a bit, and opened its mouth as if roaring before it grew stiff once more. _'I'm almost done unlocking the dragon'_ Neji thought as he saw Han get up and add more steam as to cut through the wind so Neji added water to the wind attack and spun the staff, creating a blizzard like wind that effectively slowed Han. The group watched in surprise as Han was literally frozen from the chest down, the furnace the only thing keeping him from being frozen complete. With the 5 tails jinchūriki now pinned the rest of the group crowded around the three biju who were trying to escape their prisons but with no such luck.

"You two might as well turn back into your jinchūriki form since you still outnumbered and just wasting energy since we're not here to harm you or anything. We just want some answers and till will go easier if you cooperate…now who are you three?" Temari asked as she watched the trio stare at them for a minute before a red chakra coat cloaked them before they all changed back into their human forms, their imprisonments shrinking with them.

"These two I know because they used to live in Iwa, un. The one incased in the water sphere is Roushi the holder of the 4 tailed demon ape Yonbi and next to him incased in ice is Han the holder of the 5 tailed demon whale-horse Gobi." Deidara said as he looked down at the 2 ex-Iwa jinchuriki before he turned toward the green haired girl who was frowning. "I don't know who she is, un."

"I know who she is….the female next to him held down by the sand is Fuu the holder of the 7 tailed demon horned beetle Shichibi." Nagato said as the girl frowned and looked away from them, clearly having an attitude at being caught. Roushi and Han tensed when the group above them knew who or more importantly what they were and waiting for the end as they thought.

"Now that's over can you tell me why you three are attacking us? We didn't do anything to you yet you attacked us for real reason" Naruto asked surprising the three who then looked at him in suspicion before Fuu spoke up.

"We're trying to capture you 14 because you wanted all across the nations for crimes unmentioned in fire, wind, and now earth country."

Naruto ran a head through his hair in agitation as the rest of the clan frowned or sighed in irritation before they looked back at the trio. "Look we haven't done anything to any of the nations in fact we haven't brought harm to anybody, not even to you three and you attacked us first." The three biju vessel just gave Naruto a pointed stare before sweat formed Konohamaru corrected him.

"Hey we were defending ourselves and as you see none of you are harmed except for a few bruises but you're not on the brink of death or anything. Give us a break and at least let us explain ourselves…jeez you three acted just like fire, wind, stone countries who didn't even give us time to breath let alone talk. Thank goodness for the 3 rain nin who listened to us before judging us, kore."

"He's right…you know how it is to be mistreated by those around you just because you're different or a rumor started about you being dangerous because you had a demon sealed inside you. Did you enjoy it when the town yelled and chased you before they even knew the truth about the biju sealed inside?" Gaara asked, realizing his point was getting across as they watched Roushi, Han, and Fuu look down in shame as they thought about their village that turned on them without understanding them.

"Sorry for attacking you before you had a chance to explain" Fuu said softly before Gaara removed the sand bounding her while Neji got rid of the water from around Roushi, and Konan used a low flame to melt the ice around Han.

"So where are all of you traveling too anyway?" Roushi asked as he watched Han shake some ice off his clothes before he joined his fellow Iwa jinchūriki before the group answered.

"We're just trying to find the rest of our clan and then a place call home."

While Roushi and Han exchanged a look, Fuu just frowned as she looked at Naruto with a skeptical look. "I been here for about a month and I haven't sensed anybody like you so I don't think you're going to find any of your clan members here." Fuu said chided as Matsuri gave her a dim look and muttered 'it's obvious under her breath' before Neji spoke up.

"We understand that, that is why we are heading for Hot Spring country for a break and then off toward lightning country then to lightning country." As soon as the words left Neji's mouth they watched the trio go into fighting positions which made the group raise a brow at their stance before they looked up into their faces.

"So you are trying to take over the nations then? First you were in fire, then caused trouble in wind, earth is upset, and last are lightning and water right?" Han asked before he noticed the group's shocked expressions as they defended themselves.

"That's not what we're trying to do at all? We just want to find our last 2 clan members and find a place we can be safe and call home. We're not trying to take over anything not the villages, not the countries, nothing!"

"So why are your faces in the black bingo books if you're as innocent as you claim?"

"Ugh, we were put there because we left our village to find a new home and escape the abuse we would have faced. Everybody is trying to capture us to use our powers since we are now stronger than the biju they knew and think we're easier to control."

Roushi, Han, and Fuu went quiet at this knowledge as their biju silently agreed with them saying they could sense it while the three vessels realized how hard the group was having it, maybe even more so than them. Fuu looked at them and asked what they were planning in which they quickly explained their planned for the umpteenth time and was slowly getting annoying. Then to add to the annoyance they asked the biju clan to show proof that was what they were planning which made Anko frown and very angry.

"And how, pray tell, do you expect us to do that? You want to make some hand signs, apply chakra, say something like "truth style: paper on plans", smack the ground, and expect something to appear to prove-"

"POOF"

"…" As Anko was being sarcastic and demonstrated all this, the second her hand lifted from the group a large cloud of smoke appeared and in front of her and the rest of the group were the animal's summonings that they had given to the Konoha ninja. Anko was still stunned as Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Gaara went forward to greet the large group until Naruto saw a few that made his blood run cold. In front of him he saw two animals that didn't belong in the form of a frog and a slug…Gamakichi and Katsuya to be exact which he made his fear real clear.

"Oh Shit" was all Naruto said as he quickly backed away from the two odd out summonings before Katsuya the slug spoke up saying that there weren't there to harm or torment them.

"We have word from the rest of group, all the Konoha 11 and rest they want to wish you good luck on your mission and say to be careful." The group was surprised at the slug's words until they saw all the things they summonings were carrying gifts of all sorts from clothing like jackets, money, food, medicine, weapons, and so much more.

"What's all this for?" Naruto asked and Gamakichi spoke up this time as he looked up at the biju clan leader.

"It's to help you on your journey kid. All the teams thought they would pitch in after Shizune and the rest told them about being able to keep in touch in you. No all your friends in Konoha are rooting for you so don't disappoint them." The group was in shock, Roushi, Han, and Fuu the most, as they asked what were the rest of the teams doing now in which both Gamakichi and Katsuya replied while the rest of the clan took the supplies from the summonings.

"Oh they're heading for water country to talk to the Mizukage and convince her in releasing Kisame under your care since they finally seen the light or the truth of your actions. After the council placed you in the bingo books without the Hokage's consent she went berserk and almost killed Danzo but decided to make up for it where none of the Konoha nin can stop you and the search has been called off. All of you are in the clear for Konoha ninja just be careful still and try and keep in touch, especially with Tsunade when you get close to water country. She and the rest of the teams really miss you, heck even Sasuke is missing you although he is too emo to admit it."

The group said they would, smiling as they watched the summonings leave before their held back emotions came forth and they cried tears of happiness at what they just learned. "It looks like you got some true friends in Konoha Naruto" Yahiko said smiling as he put his arms around Nagato and Konan's shoulders as the blonde nodded, wiping away tears before he looked at the biju clan. (A/N: I'm start calling them hanyo clan as not confuse myself) They heard a sniff behind them and remembered the three jinchūriki behind which they turned and saw Fuu crying while Han and Roshi looked stunned as they stared at the group.

"When you group settles on a location…do you think it's possible that we can live there?" Fuu asked quietly as Roshi and Han looked at Deidara who had a look of understanding on his face for he knew from experience the hell that was Iwa. "We've all been abandoned by our countries and I can't stand people but you 14 have proven to me that not all humans are bad and I would like to join y'all because you understand how we feel."

Naruto looked at Hinata, then at Deidara who nodded, a smile on his face, as Naruto turned around and said they could which made the three biju happy as Naruto told them to head toward rain country while they finished their adventure. Since it was getting late, they decided to take a break and have dinner with the group and while they were celebrating and eating, Deidara decided to speak up about a very important substance.

"None of you would by any chance know how to make clay, un?" Deidara asked and frowned when he noticed all of them shake their heads before asking why. "But I used majority of it when battling the Tsuchikage and the last of it to create the bird…that is now destroyed." Naruto paled and whimpered a bit while the hanyo clan giggled/chuckled at this whereas the 3 biju looked confused.

"Before we found Deidara Naruto-kun, me, and Konan used to carry the clan on our backs which tired Naruto-kun out since he took the most people and doesn't want to relive it just yet" Hinata said smiling as the blonde nodded slowly, as if thinking about it made him feel the pain and heaviness on his back. The biju chuckled and said they could get some more clay in the village but they would have to wait until nightfall because they technically weren't welcomed in the village because of what they were. So to pass the time many took a nap (Naruto and Neji talked to Konohamaru and Matsuri before they did), some sparred against each other where Hinata found out she was close to unlocking the phoenixes in her sais, or others talked about their new life. As soon as night had fallen the 14 hanyo clan and the 3 biju vessel met up at the waterfall as they decided if they wanted to dive or fly to the village in which they decided to fly since no one would expect them to come by waterfall. After flying up behind the raging water they reached the village which they quickly and quietly snuck into.

Deidara snuck into a shop to stock up on clay while the rest of the group snuck into the bath house for a long needed hot bath which Deidara joined after he stocked up. After their pamper moment they turned toward Fuu to thank her but stopped when they noticed her headband that they missed.

"Wait I recognize that symbol on your forehead protector…it's the same as Kaku-this is Kakuzu's village, un" Deidara said surprised while Sasori snorted and called him a dumb brat in which he retaliated by saying, "shut up Danna". Fuu glared at the two arguing artist nin and asked if they were friends of Kakuzu in which they quickly shook their heads no, a distaste look on their faces.

"We know him, used to work in the same organization but never on friendly terms with him truthfully despised him and his ways." Fuu nodded before she and the Iwa duo noticed the smirks on their faces and knew something big they were about to ask. "Did Kakuzu have a safe around here, un?"

Fuu had a look of surprise then suspicion as she nodded and said, "Yes he was real money hungry so he locked the town's money in a giant safe in the tree but it's impossible to open." Naruto, Gaara, and Neji exchanged looks before all the hanyo clan smirked and said not for them and asked them to go to the safe. Curious as to what they were going to do, Fuu snuck them to the center of the tree where they saw an opening at the base where large vines were covering a stone door.

"This is it, now what do you have plan for opening it?" Fuu asked but raised a brow when she noticed the smirks on Neji's face as he turned on his byakugan, walked forward, moved the vines, and showed his 5 tails.

"Like this" and Neji began to fuel his chakra through his tails and touched the door in 5 spots he saw with his eyes before everybody heard a low clunk sound as the door opened to show them the contents inside. Fuu's eyes went wide as she noticed the large amount of money that ranged somewhere in the billions as it was the money from the day Kakuzu left and he had sealed the village's _entire_ funds in the tree.

"Oh wow, that's enough money to buy, to buy a small island or something!" Fuu said stunned as Roshi and Han stood in amazement at how one simple kid "broke into" one of the hardest safe that even a biju couldn't get into. Neji looked proud as he joined the rest of the clan who said they were heading back and were walking towards one of the bridges before they were stopped by Fuu who had a surprised look on her face. "You don't want the money, I mean you were the ones who opened it and this place certainly doesn't deserve it based on how they treated several of its people (including me) so it belongs to you." The group shook their heads no as they looked at the three biju who were curious as to why they didn't take the money.

"We can't take from a village that brought us no harm or we would become just like the people they see us as in the black bingo books…besides we got people to see, Kakuzu's safes to rob" Naruto said with foxlike grin as Fuu seemed surprised at their words before she smiled and thanked the group while Roshi and Han started to seal all the money into scrolls, leaving nothing. When they were done, they snuck their way back to the waterfall which they slid down like a waterslide (because a) they're hanyo ninja and b) can you imagine them sliding down a waterfall…I can) before they made their way over onto dry land. As soon as they gathered once more they three biju vessels asked them what they were to do now in which Gaara answer while Deidara brought out a spare clay pouch.

"First we are to head to hot springs country to find Kakuzu's 3rd hidden safe, then to the lightning country to find Itachi, and lastly to water country to find Kisame before we find our home that is supposed to be nearby." Fuu nodded and said they should rest so they found slept in a nearby cave that was big enough to fit all of them and was kept warm by the fox's natural body heat. The next day the group awoke early to set off on their adventure as Roushi, Han, and Fuu watched them leave before heading toward the rain village. The biju clan said their thanks to the group for all their help as Deidara created 2 large birds that carried 5 non-flyers each while Naruto, Hinata, Konan, and Gaara decided to follow beside them.

"So did you notify all the other surrounding nations that the biju clan was in fact no danger and should be treated with respect and that the bingo books are a lie...it's good to have connections throughout the nations although I wonder why they never asked why you two were with me. I guess they never thought about it, oh well, now what to do with all this money?" Fuu thought as Han spoke up about something the group had said.

"Didn't they say there were looking for a home and that after they visit water that it would be nearby?" Fuu thought about the 5 tailed beast vessel said before her orange glowed and a smile shined on her face.

"Yes they did and I know the perfect place" and with those words she quickly set off for rain country which she made to quickly (with the help of her biju) where she wrote several letters and many people in rain could see hawks flying from the rainy village, one headed straight for the hot spring country. A day later the group had reached the hot spring country and landed not too far from the village where they casually strolled in only to be surprised at their entrance. The group was quickly surrounded and greeted by people, shinobi, and secretly demons alike as they all wished them good luck on their journey and feed them breakfast and lunch in which the group enjoyed.

"Wow, I guess there are some people in the countries that still like us Naruto-san" Matsuri said happily as she walked with the town as they asked about their adventures but noticed that they seemed to grow quiet when they passed a house that seemed to give off a bad aura. The group took one look at it and noticed the triangle inside of a circle drawn in dark red paint (hopefully) and instantly knew who the house belonged to. Anko asked about Hidan's house and noticed that a lot of them had scared looks on their faces as they said that something evil lived in the house and nobody dared venture towards it in fear of be sacrificed. The group watched as a little girl of about 4 go up to them and asked if they could take care of the 'monster' in the house in which they said they would try. This made the little girl happy as she thanked them before she ran back towards her mother. The group decided that only a certain few of them would go in so Gaara, Konan, Sasori, Neji, Deidara, Anko, Hinata and Naruto were the chosen ones while the rest waited outside.

"Why do I feel like a ghost busters who is here to get rid of a ghost, un?" Deidara muttered under his breath and then wondered what he was talking about until he and rest of the clan stepped up to the door.

"Neji" Naruto stated calmly as the wolf hanyo nodded and activated his byakugan saying that all was clear but the room was slightly disturbing. They all mentally prepared themselves and entered the room to see…jashin symbols all over the place and a bad aura that seemed to seep through the walls.

"Um, I don't like this place Naruto-kun…it feels and smells evil. I think we might have to cleanse this house using that demon scroll we found some time ago" Hinata said as she stepped closer to Naruto, a slight shiver from the aura in the house. Agreeing completely with her, Naruto summoned the large scroll onto his back where he unraveled it and summoned a scroll under the "Other" category. Naruto asked Sasori to hold the scroll while he and Hinata started to make some ancient hand seals learned by their fox deity's spirits.

"Demon Style: Royal deity cleanse" they said together and watched as the whole house started to glow before the symbols on the wall disappeared, the air became easier to breath, and the demonic aura in the house disappeared…well almost all of it. As soon as they had resealed the scroll, they heard a sound like someone cursing before a creature jumped out at them.

"**You ruined my home, now I will eat your souls"** said the thing as it made to attack Naruto which made Hinata shriek in shock and fear before Naruto used his tails to capture it. They heard a loud commotion behind them and watched as the rest of the clan made their way into the house to see what was wrong.

"Hinata is everything oka-…what is that?" Temari started to ask but noticed the thing in Naruto's tails that made everybody look and stare in confusion and disbelief. Wondering about the strange looks, Naruto turned around and brought his tails in front of him to see a small demon no bigger than Konohamaru (before Shippuden) struggling and trying to escape.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the demon that stopped struggling and gave them its most evil glare which didn't faze any of them as he said in his deepest and darkest voice, **"I'm Jashin".** (A/N: Now it this offends anybody then I'm sorry since I found out that there is really a religion around Jashin)

The room went quiet as they stared at the demon that was trying to look fearful but was failing miserably. "You're tiny" Sasori said emotionlessly while Deidara had a hand over his mouth to hide the snickers that wanted to escape. This comment seemed to have struck a nerve for the demon because he turned toward Sasori and bared his sharp teeth.

"Who you calling tiny, redhead, just for that I will defeat you all" he said as he tried to get free from Naruto's tails while Deidara stopped hiding his snickers and just went into full blown laughter at the sight of the demon trying to attack. "Wham" went Naruto's hand into the demon's head as he told him to calm down as the demon had shed tears from the pain of biting his tongue. Now that he had gotten the demon's attention, Naruto asked him where the safe was in which Jashin stuck his tongue out and asked why he should tell them.

At that Anko's eyes started to twitch and started to morph into a small version on her 8 tailed form which sent the smaller demon into a panic before he noticed that majority of the other group was doing the same. At this he decided he didn't want to die today and told them where the safe was. "It's near the hot spring behind the house" he bellowed out before the group returned to their human forms and thanked the demon.

"Now back you go" Naruto said as he and Hinata said some ancient words that made the demon eyes go wide before he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. The rest of the clan watched in surprise before they asked what they did to the demon in which they smirk and said, "We sent it back to the demon world." "Now let's go find that safe" Naruto said in which everybody agreed before they headed for the back of the house, laughing as Matsuri and Konohamaru raced to see who could find it first.

"Found it" the clan heard the duo shout out before they chuckled and quickly made their way toward Konohamaru and Matsuri who were standing next to an extremely out of place rock about 20 feet from a hot spring in the backyard.

"Well that was easy" Kankuro muttered before they watched Neji do his thing and opened up the safe to find 40 cases full of money this time which made the group raise a brow at loot in one place.

"Why are there so many cases here?"

"I guess that Hidan's house scared away the villagers so much that this was the best place to hide Kakuzu's money." Sasori said as Deidara agreed before they looked at Naruto who said they would be retrieving the suitcases this time.

"What we're not going to call on our animal friends?" Anko joked as Naruto smiled and shook his head no, saying that the hole was big enough to grab the suitcases with their tails in which he demonstrated as he took out nine suitcases. Hinata, Anko, Deidara, Sasori, Konan, and Gaara took out the last 31 and sealed them all away before they made their way back through the house. After they exited the house through the front, they were surprised to see the daimyo of hot spring country there as he thanked them for purifying the house in which they embarrassedly said you're welcome.

"If there is anything we can do to help than please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks for the offer, unless you know any good places that can support a large group like a village or so?" Naruto jokingly said but was surprised when the daimyo stood there thinking before a smile came on his face.

"The only place I can think of would be the whirling tides country between wave and water country. It's been abandoned since the attack and the whirlpools keep people away from its hidden treasures" the daimyo said then looked up when he heard Nagato suck in a breath as he looked at Naruto with a surprise, yet happy look on his face.

"It's also the very place where the Uzumaki clan used to live and was well known for their sealing techniques. It's the perfect place for an Uzumaki biju clan to go to don't you think Naruto?" Nagato said with a soft smile as Naruto blinked and smiled right back.

"Yea it's the perfect place alright thanks for the information, uh, do you know who the daimyo of the whirling tides country is by any chance?" Naruto asked hopefully but was shot down when the daimyo shook his head.

"Sorry but he died some time ago, but it is possible that you might find the deed still there on the island so I suggest checking their when you can."

Naruto and the rest of the group thanked the hot springs daimyo before they left the village to the clay birds nearby and hoped onto their backs. "Alright onward to lightning country" Naruto said excited his fist in the air which Konohamaru mocking him, making the group laugh as the village below waved them goodbye as the biju clan made their way to find Itachi and some more shocking, clan members. As soon as they had left a hawk came flying toward the daimyo, a message attached to its leg which he quickly took and read to himself. The daimyo smiled and nodded to the letter as the hawk moved to his shoulder.

"It seems the others want to help too" he muttered before he had his bodyguards follow him into the woods before they warped back to the daimyo's home where he started to write several message to the nearby daimyos. He attached one to the hawk who gave a squawk before it flew out the window as the daimyo smiled, showing pointed teeth, as he looked up at his body guards with red eyes. "I would like you two to go to the whirling tide country and find the deed, stating that Naruto Uzumaki is the heir to the island. It's only fair…I mean us demons got to stick together and it's only right to help our fellow demon clan."

The two bodyguards nodded, bowed a bit, before they disappeared to their destination as the hot springs daimyo sat back in his chair and looked out to the world, a smile on his face. "That boy and his clan will have hard times in lightning but with friendship and trust they will overcome even the strongest of enemies." Elsewhere in lightning, Itachi was sitting in a traditional café, drinking tea, watching his prey with a scowl on his face. 'You make have escaped from me once but rest assure, when we join together you will meet your doom' the weasel thought as he waited for his target to leave before he followed him, sensing the huge battle that would take place soon.

(BIG A/N: Okay I forgot to mention the different forms that the group can take since I'm always switching in the story but didn't make it clear what the difference were)

Human form: Look like their normal selves, can make their tails visible or not, animal characteristics like light whiskers, longer nails, and sharper canine

Hanyo form: like their human form except can't hide tails, more animalistic like fur, paws, real whiskers, ears, and such

Travel size biju form: forms they in when they carry the clan

Full size biju form: Full animal forms complete with tails and all (clothes attach to human and hanyo forms)


	11. Chapter 11

Night of the Vulpine Moon

_*Naruto doesn't belong to me or I would have joined the Akatsuki*_

_(A/N: These are the main members of the clan: Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Anko, Konohamaru, Konan, Matsuri, Sasori, Nagato, Yahiko, and Deidara)_

_(They still have to find: Itachi and Kisame; more will be joining soon) _

Chapter 11-"Harder Better Faster Stronger"

"So as soon as we find Itachi and Kisame we're going to go live in the hidden whirling tides country, awesome!" Konohamaru said bouncing up and down in excitement as he thought about the new home. They had already left the hot spring country behind and was steadily getting closer to lightning country.

"Slow down Konohamaru, it's only a suggestion that we look for the deed to the country and then maybe we can make a home for ourselves."

"He's right besides the whirling tides country was targeted so long ago for the Uzumaki clan specialty in sealing so we will have to be careful also to rebuild the whirlpool village will take money...LOTS of money." Nagato said as Konohamaru sighed and pouted, knowing they were right.

"Well at least we're almost done...wow we've been through so much together" Konohamaru said as he looked around at the strange group of people. His eyes soon stopped on the Hyuugas who everybody noticed was quiet and tense.

"Eh Hina-tenshi, Neji what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he sensed the dark thoughts from Neji and feared thoughts from Hinata.

"Sorry be we're not exactly thrilled to be in lightning country since we have a bad experiencing with cloud nin in the past" Neji said when Hinata didn't speak. Curious, the group asked how so and with Hinata's permission Neji explained about Hinata almost being kidnapped and the result being his dad's sacrifice. Everybody could literally feel the sadness, fear, and anger emitting from the two Hyuugas in which Naruto apologized for making them remember and state that they needed to find Itachi fast.

"I hope he wasn't caught by the cloud nin" Matsuri said softly while the Akatsuki let out a small chuckle, shaking their heads.

"Trust us, Itachi is way too smart to get caught that easily, heck he's a genius so there's nothing to worry about the weasel" Deidara said as the rest of the Akatsuki agreed which calmed Matsuri down.

"Now that's settled...where do we look first?" Yahiko said making some of them jump as they forgot about the quiet rain nin. Realizing that he had a point they group together and looked out a map that Sasori kept down with his tail while the group huddled together, one closer than the others.

"Ah Anko-san, what are you doing?" Naruto cried suddenly as Anko snuggled closer to him, ignoring the struggle as he tried to push her away.

"I'm freezing and you're warm end of discussion" Anko said as she moved closer that she was almost sitting in his lap. Anko still gave a shiver then grew still as is if lost in thought before there was a pop sound and Anko changed into a purple snake. "Ah much better" the snake said before she slithered up Naruto's shirt as he gave a yelp at the cold touch.

"Now what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he felt Anko coil around his stomach and stay there. Naruto's only response was "you're warm" and then the sound of light snoring as Anko fell asleep while Naruto's eye twitch at the weird feeling. Hinata giggled while Gaara explained to Naruto about reptiles hibernating when it got cold and explained Anko's behavior. Naruto just sighed as they got back to the map and looked at the area around the lightning country. While they were reading they noticed something white fall on the map and melt before it was followed by more and they realized that it was starting to snow as the air turned chilly.

"Brr, now I see why the snake kunoichi did what she did it's freezing up here" Kankuro said as he rubbed his shoulders to keep himself warm. Everybody started to complain about the cold and the poor choice of clothing for the weather except for Naruto, Hinata, and Konan who were walking heaters and Neji who was using fire chakra to keep warm. The rest of the clan could feel the heat radiating off them and decided to take a leaf from Anko's book and huddled closer not in their laps but close enough to be warm too. Nagato and Yahiko cuddled closer to Konan, same with Temari and Kankuro to Naruto, and Matsuri and Konohamaru to Hinata. Deidara used his tails to keep him and Sasori warm while Gaara didn't feel the cold due to the sand keeping in body heat.

"Ah, much better" Konohamaru said as he rubbed his cheek against Hinata's chest, earning an punch to the head by Naruto who told him to cut it out. After 20 more minutes and no further incidents the snow and wind started to pick up before they spotted something in the distance that made their turn to the map.

"Three Wolves Mountain found deep in the land of iron" Neji read as he looked down at the map that showed the mountains they were slowly approaching said landmark.

"So we be in the land of iron" Naruto said, stating the obvious as Neji rolled his 5 ringed eyes and muttered about saying that as he rolled up the map that threatened to blow away. Once the map was away, they had to hang on for the wind and snow suddenly picked up violently shaking the bird back and forth. "Hey Deidara can't you stir this thing?" Naruto yelled to be overheard over the roar of the wind while everybody huddled even closer as to not be blown away.

"The blizzard is making it hard to control, un. We're going to have to find shelter from the storm" Deidara screamed back as he willed the bird to dive as to get out of the heart of the snowy weather. Deidara kept the bird slightly upright as they dived down toward the ground fast and landed clumsily near the mountain as everybody slid off the clay bird's back. Shivering violently from the cold, they tried to use the bird as a shield from the cold but the wind was blowing from all directions, leaving no room for the bird to be used as a shelter.

"H-how b-bout w-we h-head f-for t-the m-mountain. T-there h-has t-to b-be a-a c-cave t-there t-to s-stay t-the n-night." Yahiko stuttered out due to the cold and not fully adjusted to being alive after so long. They all agreed and started to walk until Naruto stopped when he noticed that the others were too cold to move very fast. Naruto signaled to Hinata, Konan, and Neji as he told them his idea and they agreed before they changed into their animal, grabbed the clan members with their tails, deposited them on their back, and took off faster than they could have moved if they were walking. As not to get sick or sicker, they used their tails to shield them from the biting chill as they ran, the only thing on Naruto and Hinata's mind was to get their clan to safety.

"Almost there everybody we're almost there" Naruto said as the blizzard started to blow colder, cold enough that he could feel it and knew the rest could too. After another 10 minutes, the 4 large animals saw a door getting closer and slowed down as not to spook whoever was there. As they got close they were surprised to see two samurai in armor standing out side the door, blocking it as they approached. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Konan stopped 50 feet away and used their tails to move the clan from their backs all the way to the samurai as to not make them walk before they changed back and quickly joined them at the door.

"State your business" one of the guards said coolly as he looked at Naruto who clearly seemed like the leader when he stepped forward.

"We're just trying to find shelter from the storm, we don't mean any harm to anybody" Naruto said kind of quickly as he saw Konohamaru turning a nice shade of blue as he sneezed, body shaking with each sneeze. They heard a voice behind the samurai and they moved to show Mifune who had a slight frown on his face.

"You are the escapees from the fire nation and sand nation. You have made quite a name for yourselves in fire, wind, and earth country and now are known as the kuni no akuma no shizoku (demon nation clan). Now explain to me why we are beckoned with your presence." With those words Naruto quickly explained how they just wanted to find their friends and a place to call home all the time thinking about how cold the rest of his friends were as he used his tails to keep them warm. Mifune face expression didn't changed as he stated that the land of iron was a neutral ground and that he wanted to stay neutral so he couldn't let them stay and risk a war of the nations.

"We understand...sorry for bothering you" Naruto said regretfully as he turned towards the others, shivering a bit at the cold as they huddled together, trying to figure out what to do next. Mifune noticed this and spoke up once more saying that they could still until the stormed pass but then they would have to leave. Naruto and the rest quickly turned around, thanked him from the bottom of their hearts, before Naruto ushered everybody in before he stepped through. They quickly embraced the warm of the room before they were ushered to a giant fireplace as to help them warm up.

"Arigato" they all cried as they got as close to the fire as they could , sighing in happiness at being out of the cold. Naruto let out a small yelp when he felt something in his shirt stir and Anko poked her head out of the collar before she slithered down next to him, flickering her tongue around as she turned her head in confusion.

"What's wrong Anko-san?" Hinata asked as she watched the purple snake transform back into the purple haired jonin, surprising some of the guards as she looked at Hinata.

"I sense another animal and it seems so familiar but I'm not sure from where..." Anko sighed before she moved closer to the fire, a smile on her face as she warmed up her cold body. Neji asked what she meant to see if he could pick up the scent (remember Neji is a wolf so strong sense of smell) but before Anko could answer they heard a soft poof sound a fox appeared in front of them. This time it was Iruka's fox as he gave them the message that the teams were returning from water country after talking to the Mizukage who said she would think about releasing Kisame who turned himself in and explaining about what happened. Naruto sighed and thanked the fox before Sasori and Deidara talked to the fox.

"Has there been any word on Itachi's last location within lightning country" the two artist asked and received a head shake from the fox as Deidara cursed and Sasori thanked the fox before he said he could find out and disappeared back home to Konoha. Seeing nothing to do but wait until its return the group at a quick lunch of chilled onigirl before they headed to the rooms they were given and all took a nap as to refuel their chakra and energy. A couple hours later, the storm hadn't passed but everybody was well-rested and decided to meet up to see and plan where to go next. As they went back to the room with the large fireplace, looking at a map, there was another poof and Iruka's fox appeared in the middle of the map.

"Sorry about sitting on the map but I have news on the one called Itachi. It seems he was last seen going toward the land of iron about 2 days ago." They thanked the summoning and he disappeared again while the clan digested this new piece of information. As they were thinking a guard entered the room and informed them that dinner was ready which surprised them as they got up and followed the guard.

"Great now that were in the land of Iron that means Itachi has to be close" Naruto said as they walked into a large room with a table before they heard a chuckle come from behind them.

"Closer than you think Naruto-kun" the figure said as they turned to see Itachi smiling at them with his sharp weasel-like features. The group greeted the weasel as they took in his 6 lightning shaped tails and congratulated him on unlocking his animal. "Truthfully my animal was unlocked before we even got separated" Itachi stated as they took a seat at the table and dug into the food presented in front of them. As they started eating, Deidara asked how Itachi was doing as they watched him give a weak smile and say better which sparked everybody's curiosity.

"What you mean better? Did you have a rough time or something?"

"Yes, I had to flee from cloud nin and battle with Madara which-" Itachi didn't finish as the group got all excited as they remembered what Pain had told them.

"So you actually defeated him, I got to say I'm impressed on how you took him down by yourself" Nagato said but everybody grew quiet when Itachi shook his head while a ice-like feeling crept through everybody.

"Why you shaking your head like that Itachi, un? You mean you didn't take him down by yourself?" Deidara asked having a feeling he knew why but was hoping it wasn't. Everybody suspicion was confirmed by Itachi's next words.

"I didn't defeat or kill Madara...he's still alive." The room grew real quiet to the point you could hear the fire crackling from the fireplace as somebody tried to find something to say. Konan finally managed to ask how as Itachi sighed and went into and explanation on what happened to him when they had separated.

"After I was shot off, I landed in a valley where there was a cavern with tools, maps, and food. I found that I was in the valley of clouds and lightning in somebody's training room. Since I had no way of getting out I decided to stay a few days as to train in my new demon form which happens to be a six-tailed weasel." The group started to smile at this in which he muttered that the irony wasn't lost on him before they asked him what he can do. "I have the ability to control lightning around me and create both fire and lightning around my body which I can use to fly around in, interesting enough".

"Really, that's cool" Konohamaru spoke up as he imagined flying around in a ball of fire or lightning.

"Yes it was as I flew away from there and found my way near Kumo to gather information on what has been happening and any news of the clan. While there I met Yugito and explained to her where I had been staying in which she told me it was 8 tailed vessel Bee's place and introduced me to him." Itachi stopped and got a strange look on his face mix between amusement and surprise as he tried to figure out what to say next. "Bee was...interesting to say, there is really no real way to describe him." Naruto chuckled as he knew what he meant as the group ate some more of the food before they decided to ask Itachi about Madara.

"So how did you come to running away from cloud nin and facing off with Madara?" Nagato asked as the Akatsuki paid closer attention when Itachi started to explain.

"I saw Zetsu on the outskirts of Kumo and knew that Madara had to be nearby so I waited to see what he was up to. Turns out he was still after the biju, not believing that the 1, 2, and 9 tails were gone and wanted proof for himself." Itachi smirked before he continued. "The second I recognized Zetsu I had Yugito send a letter to Bee and told him hide before Yugito went to the Raikage and told him that Madara was after the biju which help foiled Madara's plan of supposedly getting two biju in one place." The group congratulated Itachi on his plan when Mifune entered the room and sat at the table with them a stoic look on his face as he asked to here the rest in which Itachi continued. "With that problem solved I was going to try and find Madara myself secretly because I thought I was in the clear but it turns out I was wrong. One of Bee's students recognized me talking to Yugito and reported back to the Kage who thought I was controlling Yugito to get to Bee since he knew about my sharingan. So when Yugito told me they were coming after me, I told her to stay with be while I fled and to make matters worse, Madara got word that I was in Kumo and followed the nin after me. I managed to avoid the cloud nin but Madara confronted me near here in an intense battle that drew the cloud nin to my location. Thankfully they were helping me fight Madara instead of trying to capture me."

"Sounds like you had an shocking surprise" Konan said jokingly as the group laughed while Itachi smiled and said that Madara had more of one than he did.

"That's how I almost defeated him, I had hidden my new form under a henge so when I let it go he was shock, pun united, to see my 6 tails and my ability to use electricity which I used to my advantage and almost had him down. However he had his own secret weapon in the form of one of Deidara's landmines which he threw at the cloud nin and set fire to it, causing a large explosion." Everybody but Deidara gasped while Deidara took a sip of his tea to soothe his throat, not use to talking this much to anybody. "I shielded the cloud nin with my tails and body so that I took most of the hit and when the smoke cleared there was nothing left but a tattered cloak. The cloud nin thought he was dead but I knew better but before I could gather more info on the scene I was once again forced to flee as the Kumo nin tired to capture me for questioning. And that is how I ended up here because I had collapsed in the snow from injuries and passed out but Mifune found me and brought me in." The group turned to Mifune who was quiet, listening to the story until it was his turn and went into his part of the situation while the table was cleared in front of them.

"I was out on patrol with a guard when we found him lying in the snow seriously injured so under the oath of a samurai we took him in and cleaned him up. We were surprised to see the ears and tails on him so we kept watch of him until he came too. A day later he awoke and explained what had happened which we learned to be truth in traveling news from lightning country. We allowed him to stay until his injuries were fully healed while he went out to try and find this Madara person again.

"Did you find him Itachi-k, Itachi?" Konan said with a slight blush while Yahiko looked at Nagato who shrugged before Itachi spoke again.

"Yes, it turns out he never left iron country and sent letters to Kumo to provoke the Raikage and demand he hand over Bee and Yugito. Thankfully they're still hidden and he doesn't know where they at...yet" Itachi said with a sigh as he looked at the rest of the group. "That's where I will need your help."

"Need our help with what?" Itachi-kun, er" Konan blushed brighter as Itachi coughed before he continued noticing the strange looks on Nagato and Yahiko's faces.

"I need your help in taking down Madara since he knows I'm here and I don't want to draw Iron country into this battle" Itachi stated simply as Mifune handed Naruto a letter which he skimmed and read to the group.

"Dear Mifune blah, blah, blah, hold dangerous criminal blah, blah, blah, challenge against land of Iron?...surrender or attack in 3 days! This idiot has lost his mind" Naruto yelled as he passed the note around so everybody could read before it was handed back to Mifune. The demon clan looked up at Itachi and asked if they had a chance at defeating Madara in which he smirked and said they did.

"I believe we have the power to defeat him but we will need some more help."

"From who?"

"Some old friends."

With that in mind the group finished their dinner and went to bed to rest up to prepare for the next three days. The next morning the sky was clear and the ground white with fresh snow as the demon nation clan (DNC) set up a meeting on who was staying and who was going to find Yugito and Bee. In the end the chosen group was Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Neji, and Itachi to retrieve and the rest were to stay in case Madara didn't keep his word. With the promise to be back before the 3 days the group took off into the sky, Neji riding on Gaara's sand, toward the valley of clouds and lightning. With a map and Itachi's sense of direction they manage to find the valley within the hour then spent another hour looking for Bee's training home. When they found it, they landed and changed back before Naruto ran up and knocked on the door, happy to see Bee and Yugito again.

"Bee, Yugito it's me Naru-" Naruto never got to finish that because the door suddenly opened, knocking him back toward the stairs but before he could slip he was glomped, yes glomped by Yugito who had grabbed him.

"Naruto it's you, it's really you. Hey Bee Naruto is here along with some of the rest of the clan. Oh Naruto I'm happy you okay and I heard all about your escape, oh the Raikage is furious when I returned and-"

"Yugito give the boy some room, or he will pass out from lack of air soon" Bee rapped as he stepped out of the room to greet Naruto who was finally let go by Yugito. Naruto was taking in deep breaths from lack of oxygen while Hinata, Neji Gaara, and Itachi came forward to greet the 2 cloud nin. Naruto greeted Bee with a fist bump letting him know all that was happening while the others talked with Yugito about their adventure. When they finished they asked if they would help they both nodded, saying they always be there for their clan which Bee asked if he could join but Naruto was already unsealing a necklace before he had even asked. Bee was handed a star necklace with the 8 tailed snake and put it around his neck which glowed for a second before the snake changed into a chibi form of the Hacibi.

"Wow, that's strange, I guess since you still have your biju you can change into that form" Naruto said as the group looked in interest until Neji's ear twitched and he looked off in the distant.

"Naruto, somebody is coming fast and they sound happy" Neji said as Hinata turned into a small 9 tailed fox and took off to go see with her byakugan. 5 minutes later, she came back flying at a fast pace, a scared look on her face. She started to explain what she saw when Naruto told her to explain to Bee through a fist bump which she quickly did and he saw who was coming.

"This is not good, oh no, my bro is coming, we got to go" Bee said as he grabbed a key from the room and locked the door as Yugito cursed when she saw the Raikage and his bodyguards hop from the valley beside them to land on the one they were on. "Naruto we need to move, that you can see, get us out of here, A.S.A.P."

"Yea there is, everybody hang on!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the group with his tails before he activated the rite on his arm and warped them back to the 3 wolves mountain leaving behind an enraged Raikage who thought Naruto had kidnapped them Bee and Yugito. Naruto and the rest suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, surprising all of them until they saw Yugito and caught up with her as she introduced everybody to Bee. Mifune entered the room and frowned when he saw Yugito and Bee before he turned towards Naruto.

"I don't tolerate kidnapping" Mifune started to say when Bee and Yugito quickly corrected him on how they volunteered to go with him because they wanted to help and owed it to them. Mifune nodded as Naruto thanked them before he tensed and looked around, everybody else doing the same.

"Yo Naruto, what's the matter, you acting strange, is your brain in a scatter?"

"Grr, Madara's here, I can sense him and I think rest can too" Naruto said as he noticed how on edge everybody else was as they moved Konohamaru, Matsuri, and Yahiko closer within their circle as they looked around trying to pinpoint Madara's location.

"Where is he, cause we got a plan, he should know better than to mess, with the biju clan" Bee said as Yugito nodded and got into a fighting position as her features became more feline as the love for her clan changed her.

"How about you check behind you" a voice said close to Bee as he turned to see a masked figure step backed to avoid Naruto's rasengan. They all turned to face him and heard Itachi tell them not to look into his eye since he had the sharingan which shocked everybody but they listened as they looked at the orange mask.

"So you finally came out of hiding Madara. It's time to end this now. We won't let you get Yugito nor Bee" Itachi smirked as he got into a fighting position along with the rest of the clan.

"I don't care for the previous biju anymore, I want the stronger power in front of me. After I seen what you could do and I bet the rest of the 'friends' are the same I will be unstoppable in ridding the world of war."

The demon nation clan knew exactly what he talking about and growled that he wouldn't control them and that they would fight for their freedom with all they had. Madara chuckled at their "famous last words" before he summoned a ganbi (war fan) on his back and used the chain attached to defend himself against the samurai who tried to attack him.

"I don't tolerate fighting in my home" Mifune said, anger heard in his voice, directed at Madara who laughed as he defended himself against the samurai's swords and used his kama on the end of the chain to attack the samurai. The biju clan quickly split, Naruto and Anko picking up the fallen and moved them over to the other kunoichi for healing while the rest of the clan defended the samurai until they could retreat.

"This will not stop me" Madara said as he threw the chain that suddenly wrapped around Mifune's neck and warped over to him before he brought his kama to slice Mifune's neck from his shoulders. "Die!" Madara yelled as he went to behead Mifune but was stopped when a tail wrapped around the blade of the sickle drawing blood but not letting up. Naruto ignored the pain as Sasori used his four scorpion tails to force Madara back from Mifune but started to choke him as he tightened the chain.

"Kuso Sasori, Anko use some kind of poison or acid to stop the chain" Naruto yelled as he held onto the sickle, knowing if he let go it would fly forward and slice his head off. Neji and Itachi were busy trying to battle Madara while he was busy while Bee and Yugito pulled on the chain to keep it from completely choking Mifune. Anko and Sasori let a yellowish liquid fall from their fangs and stinger that made a hissing sound as it touched the metal chain and melted it breaking the connection to Madara. Bee and Yugito quickly removed the chain from Mifune's neck as he took in deep breaths while Madara jumped back to avoid Itachi and Neji. The duo moved back to Mifune from another attack as Madara faced them, a smirk behind his mask.

"Impressive, I see you are indeed stronger than the rest of the biju, good thing I haven't started collecting them yet or I would have wasted my time" Madara said as his arms twitched and the group saw something shot from them right at them. Before they even had time to blink, the chains wrapped around Naruto and Hinata binding around their arms, tail, and neck forcing them forward and draining their chakra at the same time. The two biju clan leaders struggled to escape as the clan tried to figure out how to save them.

"You can't fight me, you will obey me" Madara yelled as he forced Naruto and Hinata in front him but they weren't giving up without a fight. Naruto head-butted Madara and Hinata kicked him in the crotch making him gasp out in pain before Naruto and Hinata rammed into his with their shoulders pushing him back but was soon grunting in pain as Madara tightened the chains. With them further restricted he forced them to look into his eye as they continued to struggle before their bodies went limp from lack of control.

"Damnit" Itachi cursed as he tried to go attack and save the leaders but before he could move more than 3 steps a group of Zetsu popped out of the ground and grabbed them all while Madara casually walked toward Itachi and punched him in the stomach. Itachi cough before he glared at Madara, eyes changing as his sharingan turned yellow with red tomoe and a slit iris surprising the masked Uchiha while Itachi snarled at him, electricity surging off his body as he changed into a 6 tailed weasel, forcing the Zetsu on him off.

"So you reverted back to that form" Madara stated emotionlessly until he saw the rest of the group start to change forcing the rest of the white half of Zetsu back. "So the rumors were true" Madara sounded surprise before he let out an evil laugh that sent shivers down Matsuri and Konohamaru's spines. "This is even better. I have 8 of the 9 strongest biju right within my grasp and I will use you to make my dream of world peace come true" Madara said still laughing while Itachi took a step forward.

"Over our dead bodies" Itachi snarled as the rest of the clan muttered in agreement before they tensed when Naruto and Hinata stepped in front of Madara, chains finally removed as they waited for his command.

"Don't try anything Itachi or did you forget I got your leaders under my control. Also with the rite on the brat's arm I can force you anywhere I want so I don't even have to battle you or the rest."

The clan members tensed and growled as they looked at Naruto and Hinata who had their heads down, silent.

'_Come on you two, you're stronger than this' _Neji thought as he activated his byakugan to see if there was anything he could do but noticed that the two kitsune's hands barely twitched. Thankfully Neji was the only one to notice this and realized what was happening as he kept his byakugan activated and slowly fueled chakra to his hand all the while tapping the group around him in morse code about what was about to happen. The rest relayed the message on to the others before Konan growled and shot out a barrel of blue flames at Madara who used Hinata and Naruto's tails to deflect it.

"With these two under my control you have no chance soon all you will be under my control and won't be able to defeat me" Madara laughed until he noticed Neji's smile which made him frown. Before he could figure out the reason for the smile Itachi shot lightning from his tails at an arch to hit Madara who fazed part of his body to avoid it and reformed only to have Matsuri's Jōhyō wrap around his waist while Nagato, Yahiko, Anko, Matsuri, and Konohamaru held on. "Do you think just because you have me tied up for now that you still have a chance?" Madara asked until he heard three different voices laughing.

"Yes-" Neji said as he stepped forward and summoned his staff.

"We-" Hinata said as she jumped away from him and beside Neji, summoning her sais at the same time.

"Can" Naruto said as he looked up at the clan who noticed his blue eyes had changed silver with specks of blue and red before he summoned his sword and stabbed back into Madara's stomach. The masked Uchiha cried out in pain before he felt his 5 minutes were up and warped to the far side of the room, hand trying to stop the flow of blood seeping through his Akatuski cloak. They sensed the aura of surprise and anger as he looked at them, sharingan spinning as he noticed the smirk on Naruto's face.

"But how, how were you able to escape the control of my sharingan?" he asked as he noticed that Hinata's eyes were the same color except with specks of lavender and red.

"Why Madara, hasn't anybody ever told you that a mere mortal can't control a deity of any level, especially ones that have the blessing and soul of Inari." Hinata said in a child-like way as Naruto jumped back to join Neji and Hinata while they smelled the anger radiating off Madara before he threw his chakra chains at them once more but they were prepared this time. Naruto and Hinata blocked the chains with their tails and grabbed hold before Neji used his staff to send flames down the chains that burned Madara's hands, making him drop the hot metal. The trio took up another fighting position as the rest of the clan stepped back, Bee, Yugito, and Mifune watched in amazement at the power they all held.

"You won't escape Madara" Naruto said as he sensed the anger and tiredness from Madara who smirked behind his mask.

"But I can" he said before he started used his time-space warp to retreat, leaving the rest of the group to curse at his escape.

"Now what are we going to do" Kankuro asked until he and the rest noticed the way Naruto and Hinata were smirking.

"We start training and then we will go after him."

"How do we do that? We don't even know where he is?" Yahiko asked while the grin on Naruto's face grew bigger.

"Do you think I head-butted his mask and rammed into his shoulder for nothing?"

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked until they heard Bee laugh and say he figured out before he broke out into a rap.

"Yeah, that's my boy, he used his might, he marked that masked guy, all over with his rite. That masked freak think he can run, but he can run, but he forgot that you're your father's son. Yeah"

Naruto chuckled as they watched him fuel chakra to his body and watched as the rite appeared on his head then disappear and reappear on his shoulder through his clothing before disappearing again. They all realized what Bee meant as they stated that he attached it to his mask and stomach in which Naruto nodded, smiling all the time. They congratulated Naruto on his smart thinking until Temari spoke up and asked what happened if he removed the mask and through it away or found a way to remove it from his stomach.

"If he does manage to do either he is still traceable because I applied a third rite to the tip of my sword so when I stabbed him I had it go into his bloodstream so he can't escape unless he is able to drain his body of blood and live. However this is only 1 drawback to this and that it requires either his blood or a relative's blood to find him."

Everybody looked at Itachi who nodded and said they could use his blood to find him when they were ready in which they thanked him before turning toward Mifune who was seeing the last of his samurai been taken care of. When he turned toward them, they apologized for fighting in his home which he waved away saying that the apology wasn't necessary.

"You have not only saved my men from dying, you have saved me and we are forever in your debt. If you would like you can use our training arena to get stronger for your next battle with him." Naruto and the rest of the clan thanked him as he showed the arena but turned to them with a serious look on his face. "I advise that you train hard and leave as soon as you can before the next week. The 5 Kage are holding a meeting here in one week to discuss what do about your clan."

"Thank you for the heads up, Mifune-san" Naruto said as he nodded and left to check up on his guards as Naruto looked at the rest of the clan. "Alright so we have about a week to train so let's get started" Naruto said a fist in the air as the rest of the clan cried out in agreement before they went into the chamber to get started on one of the biggest battles of their lives.

Elsewhere, Konoha nin consisted of the rest of the teams, the sensei, and the 2 sennin were resting as they were on their way to lightning county toward the land of iron for the 5 Kage summit. The teams were tensed as they sped forward, Sakura making things worse as she talked about what they would do with the clan.

"I mean they should be forced to come back, don't you think Sasuke-kun...Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out when the Uchiha didn't answer as he was quiet since the beginning of the trip. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out loudly before she was at blade point with Sasuke's katana, his sharingan activated and spinning widely.

"Shut up and leave me alone you pink-haired slut" Sasuke growled shocking everybody as Sakura started to cry before she grew angry and asked what she did wrong. "You're way of thinking is what you did wrong. No I don't think they should be brought back but free to let them live their life. At least they have a better reason than I did to leave" Sasuke muttered that last part before he walked away from the gaping pink-haired kunoichi while the rest of the teams secretly smiled.

'_It's about time that stubborn Uchiha grew up' _they thought as Tsunade told them it was time to move again as they got into formation and took off toward their destination.

In Kumo, the Raikage was beyond furious as watched Bee and Yugito "kidnapped" by Naruto and taken somewhere far away. Bee's students tried to talk to the Raikage about Bee maybe volunteering in which he didn't listen. To make matters worse, he said he was going to declare war on Konoha at the summit which had Bee's students sweating bullets as they wondered how Bee would take it when he learned of the news.

"We're moving out next week so I want my strongest warrior to be with me too" he told C and Darui as they nodded and went to get him while Omoi and Karui sighed before walking away back to Bee's place. When they got there they were surprised to see a tanuki sitting on his doorstep, looking up at them.

"Are you Omoi and Karui?" the tanuki asked as they nodded before he related Bee's message non-rap about his location and what he was doing. "Bee wants you two to know that he and Yugito are fine, they volunteered to go with Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, and Itachi back to the 3 Wolves Mountain. They will be staying there until they defeat Madara who is still alive and trying to capture them now. They will be moving on before the week is up." The two cloud nin were shocked and quickly relayed a message back to the tanuki to tell Bee before he the raccoon-dog disappeared.

"Oh let's hope they have some kind of plan to deal with this problem. Those Konoha nin better know what they're doing are we all are going to have a problem on our hands" Karui cried as they went inside to claim their swords that Bee was sharpening for them before they went home to get ready for the week. Unknown them somebody had overheard the tanuki's message and was shocked at what he heard until he heard his name being called to find C and Darui approaching him.

"There you are H, the Raikage wants you to join him on the trip to Iron country" C said with a slight frown on his face while Darui told him to lighten up. H nodded and walked away with the two bodyguards, ignoring the look C kept shooting at him while he was deep in thought, shades not giving any of his thoughts away while his long braided hair slapped him in back with every step.

Sitting in a Kiri jail cell in the water country, Kisame sighed as he tried to get comfortable on the small bed that couldn't fit his large frame. "That's what I get for trying to do the right thing" Kisame muttered before he sighed and sat up, not finding no way to get any sleep. He was thinking about how the group and wondered how they were doing since the last thing he heard of them they were on their way to lightning country where Itachi was. While he was thinking about the clan he heard footsteps getting closer to his cell as he looked at the door. He heard the sound of a key opening and the Mizukage appeared as she opened the door, her guard Chōjūrō, looking at Kisame with a surprised look.

"Kisame, is that really you?" the short blue-haired man say as he looked at the shark man who resembled even more of a shark complex after he unlocked this necklace. (think like when he combines with Samehada with the tails and fin on his back but have same hair style.)

"Yea it me you little shrimp" Kisame said smiling his usual shark gin as he looked at his fellow swordsman. "So what honor do I have to have the lovely Mizukage come visit me?" Kisame asked as he looked at the auburn haired woman in front of him who was smiling as she asked him to tell her the truth.

"I want to hear from you mouth what the clan intentions are before I head off" the Mizukage said as she looked at Kisame who said with seriousness that their only intention was to find the clan and look for a home.

"So who all is in this clan, hmm?"

"That I know of so far, the ex-Kazekage Gaara, I heard his siblings joined, Yugito but she in lightning, Konan from rain, me also, Sasori from wind, some Hyuuga name Neji, Itachi, kunoichi named Anko, another Hyuuga name Hinata, and Naruto, all from fire. Although I heard they picked up some more along the way, heck guess they live up to the new name: demon nation clan."

"Who is the leader of this clan?"

"Well we never got that far but I would have to say the strongest ones which would have to be Naruto and his Hyuuga mate Hinata."

"What makes them the strongest?"

"Maybe because they hold the strongest spirit within them, the blessings and part of the soul of their fox deity Inari, the 9 tailed kitsune. Not only that they also have become the two strongest kitsune supposedly known to man, the kitsune of light and the vixen of dark."

The Mizukage stared at Kisame who stared right back as everybody around process this information before the Kage nodded and gave Kisame a small smile. "Thank you now stay in cell while me and my guards go off to the summit to learn what to do with the clan." Kisame's eyes grew wide as he stood up, staring at the Mizukage making Chōjūrō tense. Kisame noticed this, sighed and sat back down, a knowing smirk on his face that didn't get pass the Mizukage as she asked him about it.

"I just figured out the reason for the meeting but let me ask you this...do you know the reason why non of the other nations caught them yet or why Konoha gave up trying?" When the Kage shook her head, Kisame gave a smile chuckle as he continued. "It's because that clan, especially their leader, is too stubborn to go down or call it quits even when things seem grim. That blonde brat and the clan will fight for their freedom no matter what is thrown at them and will find a way to succeed in the end because as Naruto would say, that's our way of the ninja." The room grew quiet as that hung in the air while the 5th water Kage blinked and nodded, saying she would remember that before she closed the door and walked away with her bodyguard back to her office to get prepared for departure.

"I really wish she would have let me go but she's the Mizukage like that's going to happen" Kisame muttered before he laid back down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Kisame frowned when he realized how quiet it was when there was usually a guard or two by the door and nearly jumped when he heard a soft creak sound. He looked toward the door to notice it was slightly ajar as if _someone _

Forgot to lock it behind their visit. Surprised etched the sharkman's face before he smirked as he got up and walked toward his freedom. _'I knew she had a heart' _Kisame thought as he opened the cell door further to see his sword sitting next to it on the wall. "Aw, did you miss me Samehada, now let's get the hell out of here" he said as he attached his sword to his back and left the jail room behind. (A/N: It's an underground cell so he could easily sneak away and people won't know for days)


	12. Chapter 12

Night of the Vulpine Moon

_*Naruto doesn't belong to me or Itachi would not have died (sniff)*_

_(A/N: These are the main members of the clan: _

_Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Anko, Konohamaru, Konan, Matsuri, Sasori, Nagato, Yahiko, Deidara, Itachi, Bee, Yugito)_

_(Kisame is on the loose but the question is where is he headed and who was the eavesdropper) _

Chapter 12-"Someday"

Day 1

"Alright so the first thing we need to do is have a plan for Madara so-"

"POOF, hey I got a return message for Bee" the tanuki from before said as he appeared in the middle of Naruto's speech.

"What's the message?"

"Brace yourself, the Raikage is planning to declare war on the hidden leaf village at the summit in one week. He wants revenge for what happened to Yugito and the kidnapping of Yugito and his brother Bee."

All the leaf nin cursed while Bee rapped about stupid brothers and dumb wars while the rest asked what could they do about it. Naruto looked up and said the only thing they could do was train hard and defeat Madara before they would tackle the latest problem. Naruto then got back to his speech about a plan before the tanuki had appeared and asked them for any ideas on when they should battle Madara and deal with the Kage summit. They all stood around thinking when Yugito spoke up and said they should wait until the end of the week.

"If we wait until the Kage are almost here than they will see us battling Madara and that should prove that we aren't there to harm anybody and in fact on their side."

Naruto at the rest said it was a good plan but Neji spoke up and said that there could be a chance it would backfire.

"If they see us fight and win then they would want to use us for our power and then we will be back at square one where Konoha tried to figure out what to do with us. Unless you want another repeat of that?" Neji said raising a brow as the leaf and sand nin shook their heads, remembering all too clearly what they had to do to escape the hidden leaf village.

"Um, Neji niisan, although that a good point how would they be able to control us if Madara couldn't even contain us with his sharingan and there isn't any Uzumaki nearby to help seal us, if they can."

"Another good point Hina-tenshi but knowing the Kage they would find some kind of way to make us yield...they might attack the nations just to have us behave" Naruto stated as he looked around and nearly laughed as he noticed that his clan held almost a person from every major nation except water but they just had to go find Kisame and then they would be complete.

"It would be kind of pointless to create a war of the nations on trying to control us" Matsuri said as Konohamaru nodded and said that they weren't _that _stupid when they all heard a snort.

"They make not be stupid but they are stubborn as hell, my brother will go to war, at the sound of a bell" Bee rapped as Pain, Konan, and Yahiko grumbled about war being the Kage's favorite pastime. The others had to admit it was true since it seemed like both earth and lightning country loved to declare war on the nations, particularly fire.

"Okay we will make our final decision near the end of the week and see how things play out" Naruto said before he summoned his large scroll of jutsus from long ago. Itachi, Bee, and Yugito looked at the scroll with interest because they didn't remember the kanji for jutsus on it and asked where Naruto had gotten it.

"Oh it was a gift from Kurama before he was reborn."

"Who is Kurama?" many of the clan asked while Bee learned who Kurama was from the Hacibi as Naruto explained it to the rest of the clan.

"Kurama was Kyuubi's original name but since I have a horrible memory I just called him Kyuubi or baka fox" Naruto said with a soft smile on his face before he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Alright enough about the past, let's get started on some training" Naruto said grinning as he looked down at the scroll to see what they would train in first. Naruto decided to start with weapons and looked at everybody before asking what weapon suited them as he realized most of them already had a weapon or wasn't sure. Matsuri walked up to Naruto and handed back the whip he gave her earlier in the journey.

"Although it is beautiful, a whip is not my type of weapon. I'm happy with the jōhyō Gaara-kun, I mean sensei gave me and I think you should give it to someone else who is able to use it better than me" Matsuri said blushing as Konohamaru said that she said it right the first time earning him to be chased by Konohamaru. The kunoichi just smiled as they knew what Matsuri was implying while the poor boys, at least some of them, was clueless as to the slip-up.

"Ok then...hey Yugito have you used a whip before" Naruto said making Bee's lip twitch as Yugito blushed and said she had while mentally thinking for Bee not to say a word.

'_I swear if he says one word about me dressing up as cat woman that 1 time I will personally go all hell-cat on his ass' _Yugito though bitterly while Naruto handed her the whip with a black cat on the handle. Naruto, Hinata, and Neji then went into explanation about the weapons within the scroll and how resealing the weapons they already had within the scroll would repair them and give them a new look which made them ask how.

"Truthfully, I don't know and found out by accident when we sealed one of Tenten's broken staff into the scroll and the next day it was repaired and held a new design. In fact it's the exact same one Neji has claimed" Naruto said with a glance at the Hyuuga who was glaring at him, making him laugh. "Alright today let's see about the weapons and tomorrow we'll get serious" Naruto cried out as everybody nodded before they either pulled out or summoned their weapons to see who needed what. Naruto had his kitsune blade, Hinata her vixen sais, Itachi was handed the karasu sword, Deidara was okay with his clay and scope, same with Sasori and Kankuro with their puppets, Gaara had his sand, Temari her fan, Konohamaru grabbed his staff, Anko her dagger, Matsuri her jōhyō, Bee his swords, and the rain nin decided they would go without weapons.

"Okay everybody seal your weapons for tonight and tomorrow they will be fixed, cleaned, and given a new design that I will explain tomorrow" Naruto said as he asked everybody to put their weapons on the scroll in which he sealed and placed in his room for easy access. "Alright we used up a lot of energy and chakra battling Madara so let's rest for the night and tomorrow we'll get into some serious training" Naruto stated as everybody agreed and went to bed, psyched for the weekend as they thought about showing the masked Uchiha their true power.

Day 2

The demon nation clan woke up early, energized on the future battle ahead as they made their way to the dining area where they ate breakfast and decided if they should warn Tsunade about the Raikage's plan. They agreed in the end as they summoned Shizune's fox and handed it a letter talking about their location and the Raikage's plan on starting a war. After that was done they all headed to the training room to practice where they grabbed their weapons from the scroll and was surprised at the new look they had obtained.

"Whoa what happened to our weapons?" Temari asked as she expected her fan that looked brand new and now sprouted a weasel connecting the 3 "stars" on the fan while everybody else expected their things.

"That's what I was talking about on the new look. Your things have been 'upgraded' to the point of receiving a creature blessed by the scroll. They're easier to awaken but can only be used one time so let's get started in awakening them in training hard and to use their help in battling Madara" Naruto said as everybody inspected their weapons to notice the changes before they headed their way to the practice area. Once there, they trained hard, sparring against each other using the weapons only to help awaken the creatures sealed into their weapons. Finally it happened to Naruto, Hinata, and Neji who were sparing against each other.

"Neji, Naruto stop, something's happening to my sais" Hinata cried out as she felt the 3 pronged blade in her hand grow warm before she gasped out in pain along with Neji and Naruto whose own weapons had heated up. Everybody stopped sparring and watched as their leaders and right hand man, er, demon, er wolf I guess grunted in pain before a different part of their body glowed a strange light the same as their weapons.

"Naruto niisan, what's happening?" Konohamaru asked as he and the rest of the clan made their way over to the trio before they watched as the dragon, phoenix, and kitsune peeled themselves off the weapons and wrapped around Neji's arm, Hinata's waist, and on Naruto's back as tattoos. They glowed once more before setting on their skin as everything went back to normal when the trio stood and said they were okay, making everybody calm down and look at the new tattoos on them. "Cool so we get tattoos too?" Konohamaru said excited until Naruto shook his head no, grinning saying he was too young.

"Sorry Konohamaru but only the leaders get to keep the tattoos permanent along with Neji because his bond with the dragon but you can still summon it when you unlock however it's only a one-time thing so be careful when you do summon it, after you unlock it."

"Aw, but it doesn't matter now because now I'm even more psyched in unlocking it, come on Matsuri let's go back to training" Konohamaru stated loudly as the sand genin nodded and ran over to an area to train as the rest of the clan did the same, telling their leaders to take a break. A little while later, Mifune entered to see how they were doing along with some of the samurai they had saved as they watched them practice with the weapons. Naruto analyzed them for a second before he grabbed his large scroll and looked under 'other' only to be surprised at what he found.

"Maybe this is a gift from Inari-sama and he sends us the things we need at the right moment" Naruto muttered as Hinata looked to see what he meant and saw the pile of armor and weapon meant for a samurai. Hinata chuckled as she motioned for Mifune to approach as she looked at the armor and weapons.

"Either that or Kurama really thought of everything" Hinata said before she and Naruto said that the samurai could have the new armor which made Mifune confused. He asked them why they would let them have it in which Naruto and Hinata say saying they didn't want any unnecessary blood shed. "We're going to be in one hell of a battle ahead and if your men somehow get caught up in the battle than we want them to at least be able to handle ninja attacks. A stronger armor and better weaponry would be a wise choice , especially for your leaders so please take them" Hinata asked as Naruto handed them out the gear before they bowed and went away with the stuff while Mifune thanked them properly.

" Arigatō...I will talk to the Raikage about declaring war against the leaf nation for now how about you guys take a break, you have been training very hard" Mifune said as he had one of the samurai go to the kitchen and have the staff fix a big lunch. Thanking Mifune they all went to eat lunch and an hour later went back to training only they decided to add taijutsu with the use of weapons and soon the samurai were training beside them as to better understand their knowledge of how ninja fight. After several more hours and a break for dinner the tired clan decided to call it a night, happy with the results as they took a bath and headed off to bed.

'_They are now becoming a true clan, the strongest I have ever seen' _Mifune thought as he bid them goodnight before returning to his quarters.

Day 3

"Yo Naruto, wake up already, I got letter for you from Konoha" a loud voice said next to Naruto's ear that made him jump quickly and knock whoever was on him off. Ow brat that hurt, you know you need to be nicer to your favorite frog summoning."

"Eh, Gamakichi what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he looked down at the orange frog that had just leaped into his lap. "Wait did you say you had a letter from Konoha?" Naruto said when his brain finally kick-started as Gamakichi handed him a scroll before he disappeared in a poof of smoke. After putting on his clothes, Naruto went and rounded up the rest of the biju, who was already at breakfast, before he let them know about the letter. Grumbling about eating without him, Anko sighed and quickly took the letter from him as she read it out loud.

"Let's see...well here's a shocker, it says that Sasuke has changed and is now supporting the clan...somebody mark the time and date" Anko stated seriously which made a lot of them laugh while Itachi raised a brow before he looked at the letter himself.

"Hn, it seems my foolish brother finally did something smart" Itachi said as he went to sit back down while the group laughed harder at his words.

"Alright, here's something Neji will like, it seems that Tenten has unlocked the dragon in her whip" Anko said giving the Hyuuga a knowing look as he blushed and said what was the rest of the news, glaring at Naruto who was about to say something that he knew wasn't appropriate. "The biggest news is that they hope we can stay until the end of the week and that in fact are trying to come early to meet and apologize to us...anybody else think this is a load of bull" Anko said as she passed the scroll around for the others to read.

"Anko!" Naruto cried angrily as he watched Anko shrug and say that it sounded just a little fishy to her that they would suddenly have a change of heart. "Well I trust them and you should too" Naruto growled as Anko sighed and said she was sorry as she handed the scroll, after everybody looked at it, back to the angry kitsune. "So, do you guys want to stay or hurry up and find Madara then leave" Naruto asked the clan who was quiet throughout the argument but blinked when he addressed them. In a series of pros and cons they decided that it would be better to stay and wait for the Kage to come for the summit.

"That way we can prove our strength and determination on not giving up" Hinata said for Naruto whose mouth was currently stuffed with food. After Naruto finished eating he stated that they would practice ninjutsu today as he looked at Itachi and his sharingan which reminded him of something important.

"Oh Itachi, come here for a second, I forgot to give you something that will help" Naruto said as he opened up the doujutsu part of the scroll and handed him everything about the Uchiha clan and the sharingan. Itachi raised a brow before he started to read the scrolls and his eyes grew wide in surprise as he looked at Naruto, shock etched on his face.

"These, these where did you get these from?" Itachi asked as he looked at the lost documents of the Uchiha clan while Naruto said that it was already in the scroll in the cave that used to be Kyuubi's den. Itachi asked him how the Kyuubi got his hands on it which Naruto answered that he didn't no either before Itachi looked back down at the scrolls. "Has anybody else seen these?" Itachi asked not looking up from the scrolls as Naruto said one.

"Only Kakashi-sensei and then he didn't get a chance to finish reading them, I only lent him the one about how to stop from going blind, nothing about the history or how to unlock the ultimate sharingan."

Itachi nodded before he looked up and asked how much Sasuke knew when he saw Naruto rub the back of his head and grinned.

"Uh, he doesn't exactly know yet."

"Why doesn't he know, not that I'm complaining, in fact I glad you hadn't told him yet" Itachi stated which made Naruto relieved as he grinned.

"I didn't tell him because he would have demanded that I give it to him and well, it was in my family first and I didn't want to give it to him yet...he's also a pain in the ass and by keeping it from him makes me feel like I have the upper-hand."

Itachi just chuckled at the blonde who said that they should get started on training as he unsealed the ninjutsu pile. "Okay, whoa what's happening?" Naruto said, taking a step back as the kanji on the scroll changed from jutsu to animals, 9 animals to be exact.

"Tanuki, cat, shark, scorpion, wolf, weasel, badger, snake, and fox" Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko read over Naruto's shoulder as the kanji appeared before they frown and looked at the blonde. "What does this stand for" Yahiko asked as he looked at the other two rain nin who just shrugged.

"Those are the 9 animals that make up the original biju and must be jutsus only accessible to the specific animal" Neji stated as he walked over and poured chakra over to the wolf scroll and unsealed a pile of scrolls before he tried the same with the tanuki and kitsune without success. Matsuri went over and tried to unseal the tanuki scroll but was surprised when she couldn't as Gaara crouched beside her and unsealed it himself.

"I believe it takes the full blooded biju to unlock the scrolls" Gaara stated as Konan, Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, Anko, and Hinata unsealed the piles before looking at some of the scrolls. On them they found jutsu that they could correspond with their hanyo and beast forms including ninjutsu similar to the biju beast ball. The ones that could be used in hanyo form they handed to their animal followers: Matusuri the tanuki, Yugito the cat, Kankuro the scorpion, Nagato the wolf, Temari the weasel, and Konohamaru the badger. Bee who still had the Hachibi couldn't use the jutsus but was okay with it as he busted out in a rhyme. The others went into practicing the jutsus while Itachi focused more on stopping his sharingan from making him blind and unlocking the Rikudou sharingan by a serious and all out battle with the strongest friend or opponent the wielder knew.

"The only friend I had that was the strongest was Shisui and he's dead" Itachi sighed softly as Naruto patted him on his shoulder and said that they would practice against him which made him smile as he looked around. "Thanks but before we get into sparring how about we take this battle outside, we don't want to destroy the place" Itachi said smiling as the group laughed, knowing he was right as they stepped out into bright white snow, the sun reflecting off it making the world glow as they all got into fighting positions and tried out the new jutsus they had just learned.

Day 4

"Ah, put us down you damn hebi, somebody help!" somebody cried out making Naruto jump from his sleep and run to the sound, not caring that he was in his pajamas as he turned the corner to see three people with Kumo forehead protectors suspended in the air by three tails belonging to Anko who was frowning.

"Anko what are you doing?" Naruto cried out as he heard movement coming from the rest of the rooms signifying that the rest of the clan heard the ruckus and was coming to investigate.

"I caught these two looking around in the rooms while their leader sneaked around in the halls and wondered what I should do with them?"

"We're just here to look for somebody now tell her to put us down" Karui yelled as she tried to reach for her sword which was grasped in another tail that suddenly moved away from her after Anko saw what she was doing.

What's with the noise, can't a man get some rest, I need to be ready for our quest-oh it's you Samui, Omoi, Karui, what you doing here?" Bee asked his apprentices who was staring at him then at Yugito who appeared behind him a smile on her face.

"Bee tell them to let us go!"

"Anko can you let them be, they're no harm they're with me" Bee said as Anko sighed and let them go, muttering about losing sleep as she went to the kitchen for some food while they fell to the ground. After righting themselves, they ran over to Bee and Yugito, looks of surprise on their face.

"Wait so you really weren't kidnapped?" Omoi said as he looked over Bee and Yugito who just stood there before asking what they were doing there anyway. "Oh we came ahead to save you...although you don't need saving" Omoi stated as he looked at Karui who chuckled nervously while Samui sighed before she turned to reclaim their weapons as Anko came back, eating on a onigirl. After the excitement died down, Naruto went and changed into his clothes before he joined the rest of the clan for breakfast where Bee was asking Samui if the Raikage was still planning the war in which she responded with a yes.

"Well then we they arrive we'll just show that we're on their side by defeating Madara" Yugito stated as Karui looked around at the clan in their hanyo forms until her eyes landed on Konan with her cat features and twin tails.

"You, you the one who stole the Nibi from Yugito" Karui stated angrily as she drew her sword and went to attack her before the redhead cloud nin was grabbed by Yugito and Bee who told her to calm down.

"No she didn't steal it, I gave it to her" Yugito growled which made Karui stop, Samui and Omoi look at her before asking what she meant. "I mean I let her have the new 2 tail spirit during the ritual" she said seriously which made them all look for they didn't know that.

"I moved out of the way, behind Konan and became the underling."

"Why did you do that?"

Yugito sighed and looked up at them with a sad look.

"I was sick of being treated horrible because I had the Nibi sealed inside me but I noticed that Konan was stronger than I was, so me and Nibi made the decision to let her take over as the new biju."

Yugito turned toward Konan and apologized for what she did but was happy when Konan waved it away saying it was okay. "Truthfully, I like being a cat" Konan said with a grin that made everybody laugh as Naruto got up and said they needed to get back to training. Hours later and a quick break, Naruto, Hinata, and Neji went to Itachi and asked how his sharingan was doing as he smiled and said he felt his eyes getting stronger.

"I think I might be even closer to unlocking it, thank you Naruto, Hinata, Neji" Itachi said as the trio said you welcome before Naruto spoke up and asked him for a favor. Seeing as he was the best with genjutsu they wanted to know if Itachi could help teach them in which he agreed before they all went to practice using and breaking genjutsu. Once again they went outside to the beautiful weather where the samurai joined them again and had fun before they took a rest later that night.

Day 5

"Alright we've done it" Konohamaru yelled excited as he stared at the new monkey tattoo on his shoulder while the rest looked at theirs.

"Now remember Konohamaru that's its only temporary and won't be staying" Naruto said to the shorter shinobi who said yea he knew before going off to show anybody who stood around, making Naruto chuckle. The group thought back to all they had accomplished so far from ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijusu, kenjusu, doujutsu for Itachi (Nagato already looked at his in rain), and were now about to look at the fuuinjutsu scrolls. Itachi was close to unlocking the Rikudou sharingan as he could feel the power within his eyes as everybody helped him train very hard in sparring. Even Samui, Omoi, and Karui were being helpful as they trained with the samurai in sword fighting while Bee gave them pointers.

"So are you going to teach us the "Flying Thunder God Technique" Konohamaru asked, eyes big but was shot down when Naruto shook his head no. "Aw why not, you're teaching Hinata and Neji, why can't you teach us?" Konohamaru whined making Naruto sigh and say that he wasn't right to do it.

"You're neither fast nor flexible enough to do this jutsu and then the time jumping will crush your insides and I don't want you to hurt yourself" Naruto explained which made Konohamaru pout but say okay. He knew that Naruto was just looking out for him and the clan but he was really eager to learn the technique. "The only reason I'm teaching Neji and Hinata is because Hinata is my mate and should know it and Neji is my right hand man and is also meets the requirements to learn the jutsu" Naruto explained before he unsealed the fuuinjutsu scrolls before handing them out.

"While Naruto-kun is teaching us the "Flying Thunder God Technique, the rest can learn how to create and break seals which can come in handy" Hinata stated as she and Neji walked to a corner of the room while the rest of the clan did just that. After they had scanned the fuuinjutsu scrolls, they asked what was under the other pile as Naruto had just finished teaching Hinata and Neji the technique.

"As the name states, everything else that didn't go under the jutsu piles like personal summoning animals" Neji stated as Naruto unsealed and showed them animal scrolls that he tossed to them saying they would be used as their messengers to each other. After all the people got used to their new summoning they went back outside to spar in all they had learned as Mifune and his men watched, interested at the progress they made in just under a week. As the sun started to set, Mifune called to them saying it would be best to rest for they had a busy day tomorrow.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea" Gaara said as he called his sand back into the gourd while everybody put their weapons away before going back in for dinner. Everybody was talking and having a good time when a samurai came in, holding a hawk, that instantly flew off his shoulder toward the group before it screeched, dropping the letter as it sensed their animalistic power and flew back to the samurai. The group chuckled as Neji picked up the letter and sniffed it, a surprised look on his face.

"Sea water, low damp air...this came from mist country" Neji before he opened it and held a look in confusion as he turned it several different ways, activated his byakugan, deactivated, fueled chakra, then frowned before Itachi chuckled and asked for the letter.

"Kisame has horrible writing but I can understand it" Itachi said as he looked at the paper while everybody crowded around, although they couldn't read like Itachi had said earlier. "It says that Kisame is released and is now currently hiding in Kiri. He's staying with a guy named Suigetsu and that is where we will find him" Itachi paraphrased as the group started celebrating at knowing where the last member was.

"Suigestu...Suigetsu...wait, I know who that is, he's the brother of former swordsmen Mangestu Hōzuki" Nagato spoke up before he said that it was a good idea to stay with him.

"He's easier to find and now Kisame can stay out of trouble."

Naruto nodded before he looked at Mifune and told him to be careful tomorrow in which he nodded and said they should go to bed early which was soon followed by a lot of them yawning.

"Yea bed sounds good right now" Naruto said as he watched Temari and some of the rest rub their eyes as they took a bath then went to bed. Unknown to them there was several large groups on their way and a shock to the whole clan as a certain cloud nin grinned, urging his body to move faster as he mentally said 'soon' as they approached the 3 Wolves Mountain.

Day 6

Early the next day the group sat at the table relaxing and planning their attack when they heard an angry commotion coming from outside. Curious as to who was making the ruckus, Neji and Hinata used their byakugan to scout outside only to start cursing and look at the rest of the clan, a grim expression on their faces.

"The nations are here, Tsunade brought the whole Leaf 13 and by the looks of it, we're about to have a small war outside" they muttered as the clan sighed and muttered that this wasn't good.

"Wouldn't you know it, _all _of them are early" Kankuro grumbled as Temari asked Naruto what they were going to do when Mifune entered the dining room. He told them to go hide in the training room and let him deal with it before they agreed and left as he went outside. Gaara used his 3rd eye jutsu to check as the event outside got more heated. Mifune tried to calm down the 2 arguing nations without much success.

"HOW DARE YOU DECLARE WAR ON KONOHA FOR SOMETHING AS POINTLESS AS THIS!" Tsunade roared while the rest of the Konoha nin glared at the Raikage's guards who either glared back, sighed, or remained motionless as they watched the Raikage to make sure nothing happen to him.

"WELL IT WAS _YOUR _BIJU THAT TOOK MINE IN THE FIRST PLACE. YOU NEED TO LEARN TO TAKE BETTER CONTROL OF YOUR NINJA."

"OH LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER, IF YOU WASN'T SO DAMN STRICT THEY WOULDN'T HAVE RAN AWAY IN THE FIRST PLACE" Tsunade roared back which made the Raikage mad as he tried to hit Tsunade. This of course was stopped by Mifune who yelled them to break it up and remind the Raikage that there wasn't any fighting on his grounds. The Raikage growled before he slammed his fit into the ground just in front of Tsunade who didn't even so much as blink. This however didn't sit well with the demon nation clan as Naruto, Hinata, and Neji teleported just inside the front door before summoning the rest of the clan who looked ready to fight.

"I swear if he so much as lay a finger on baachan, brother or no brother Bee, I taking his behind down" Naruto growled, small flames appearing around him as Bee snorted, said go ahead, and that someone needed to kick his brother's ass anyway. Back to Tsunade who snorted as she looked at the Raikage, a smirk on her face.

"You don't scare me Raikage."

"Oh but you should be scared since I have one of your deepest secrets on my team" he smirked as he motioned his hand forward and H stepped forward, face still not giving away any emotions. "Meet my strongest warrior who was handed to me from your village, does he look familiar?" A taunted as he noticed Tsunade face go from one of suspicion to one of shock before she gasped.

"How is that possible?" Tsunade cried, eyes wide as everybody as the teams wondered what was wrong with her as A smirked and explained.

"I decided to spare his life since his eyes would be more useful alive than if he was dead."

This sentence made two people's hearts nearly stop as the Leaf 13 and their sensei ask what he meant while Neji and Hinata grew cold before they activated their byakugan. The Hyuuga duo cried out which made everybody turn toward the door as it opened to show Hinata and Neji who came outside looking straight at H who stared at them through his shades. "Hinata...Neji..." H said while tears started to wield up in the byakugan-users as they made their way down the stairs.

"Can it be, is it really you?" Neji asked softly as H grew quiet, staring at them but not saying anything. Raikage looked between the trio and instantly made the connection as Tsunade growled at him.

"So what are you going to do now, you're going to have him attack his own niece and son" Tsunade said loudly which made the Konoha nin gasp as team Gai made the connection and looked between the duo as H removed his shades to show everybody the pale lavender eyes of the byakugan belong to a Hyuuga. Hizashi Hyuuga, Hiashi's twin, Hinata's uncle, Neji's father...was alive and standing right in front of his son and niece. Neji started crying harder as he ran over to his dad only to be blocked by the Raikage who stood in front of him. Tsunade asked him what he was doing as he turned and gave a look.

"This brat's leader already took my brother and the former biju of mine, no way is he going to kidnap my best man."

Tsunade yelled at "A" to let them meet in which he say no before a loud growl had all of them turning to look at Neji before shock etched on all their faces. Akamaru gave a whimper as he hid behind Kiba at the large white wolf, that was twice as big as him, growled as it turned its attention toward the lightning Kage.

"I have believed my father to be dead most of my life and now you stand in my way? You can't stop me from seeing my father" Neji snarled as he ran forward toward the Kage. "A" ran toward Neji ready to attack him but was fooled when Neji dodged his attack and ran pass him straight for Hizashi. Darui and C soon got involved and tried to cut Neji with their swords but soon found themselves without them and ten feet away from him as Hinata used her tails to move them out of Neji's way.

"Watch out H" the Raikage screamed as he ran toward Neji, ready to defend Hizashi if needed but was shocked when Neji suddenly changed back into his human form and hugged his father, tears running down his face. He and everybody else was even further surprised when Hinata suddenly appeared next to Neji and hugged her uncle who started to cry and hug them back, saying how much he missed them. "A" snapped out his surprise before he asked Hinata how she did that when she turned toward him, anger glowing in her silver-lavender eyes.

"Naruto-kun taught me and Neji the _'Flying Thunder God Technique'_" she growled as she turned back to Hizashi who looked surprised at her sudden change in character.

"Yea, she and Neji are a natural at it too" a voice said from the door and they turned to see Naruto grinning, his nine tails fanning behind him as he stared at Neji and Hinata with pride and happiness. Raikage growled and ran toward Naruto ready to punch him out until a voice rang out behind him.

"Brother stop right now."

The Raikage stopped and was shocked when he saw Bee, Yugito, Samui, Omoi, and Karui come out from behind Naruto, both staring at the lighting nin leader who asked them how they escaped.

"We were never kidnapped, we came here on our own free will like how I freely gave up Nibi too" Yugito said frowning at the Raikage who stood there shock and asked why she do that. "I was sick of being treated the way I was because of the biju and when I met Konan, me _and _Nibi decided she was stronger than I was and gave her the new 2 tailed spirit" the cat nin said with a smirk as Konan appeared from the door and stood next to Naruto at the bottom of the stairs.

"Konan, is that really you?" Jiraiya gasped as Tsunade raised a brow and asked who Konan was until he reminded her of the three orphan children in rain. Tsunade held a look of surprise before she looked at Konan again and noticed something.

"Wasn't there 3 of them?" Tsunade asked until they all heard movement and the rest of the clan appeared but all eyes landed on Itachi before they turned toward Sasuke waiting for the battle to begin. They looked in confusion as the younger Uchiha just stared at Itachi who was also confused but hid it until he saw Sasuke smile and say he wasn't going to hurt him.

"I know the truth about the Uchiha massacre" Sasuke stated simply which succeeded in getting a reaction out of Itachi who looked surprised as he asked how he knew while the younger Uchiha just smirked. "Dobe told me" Sasuke said as he and everybody turned a confused eye to Naruto who was just as confused.

"I didn't tell you nothing, in fact I haven't been in touch with you since I left Konoha" Naruto stated which made Sasuke frowned as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"You have had to because this was sent on a silver fox, a paper with an order for the hit of the Uchiha massacre" Sasuke said looking at the paper and then at Naruto who was staring at Sasuke.

"But I didn't" Naruto said as Tsunade asked to look at the paper which Sasuke handed to her to read. Tsunade read it and held a look of shock at the biggest piece of evidence in the Uchiha massacre stood in her hands.

"So, Itachi's innocent?" Kakashi asked looking at the busty Hokage who turned and nodded which had all the people who knew of Itachi's record looking in surprise. "So if Naruto didn't give Sasuke the paper, who sent it?" Kakashi muttered as everybody turned to look at the clan who said that they could only summon animals that was similar to them.

"Hinata?" they asked as she turned to shake her head before a thought came to her mind.

"Do you think Inari-sama did it?" Hinata asked Naruto who shrugged and said it was possible when the Raikage asked if they could get back to the problem at hand which made Mifune raise a brow and ask what problem as the Raikage pointed toward Naruto.

"He stole two, now five, of my cloud nin without my permission" yelled which just started another argument between Tsunade and "A".

"What do you mean he stole, if you heard correctly they just admitted to all of us that they left willingly and the other three left just the same besides you have one of _my _men who you kept from his own son."

" He was given to me for the death of another that he killed."

"It's your previous Kage's fault your man got killed because he tried to steal Hinata's byakugan in the first place."

The other three Kages just watched in silence at the heated argument as Mifune once again tried to get things under control but with no success as their loud argument drowned out his words. Seeing as how Mifune wasn't being listened to a loud howled through the sky making some of them jump as the sound echoed off the mountain before everything went quiet. Everybody turned toward Neji who had stopped howling, a frown on his face.

"Mifune-sama is trying to talk so I suggest you two stop the petty argument of whose fault is it and let the man talk" Neji growled as Mifune thanked him and ushered the demon nation clan back into the mountain before he told the Kage to meet in the meeting room where they all got situated and met up with their old friends. The Sand siblings learned that Baki had became the new Kazekage as he greeted them and asked how they were doing before he sighed and said that Suna wasn't the same after they had left. He went into the discussion of how many families went missing in the night in which was interrupted by the trio.

"We know" they said as Baki looked at them in shock as he asked them how. "They asked to come along, it seems they were sick of the way Suna treated the Kazekage too" they stated as Baki sighed and nodded, having seen the truth with his own eyes. A few minutes later, Mifune returned to start the meeting as the biju clan continued to talk while Naruto went to a corner and started meditating which drew everybody's attention as the room grew quiet. Sasuke, who was having a conversation with his brother about his journey, asked what Naruto was doing before said blonde spoke up.

"I need to locate somebody before he does something dangerous with all the leaders in one place. Itachi can you help me please?" Naruto asked as he created a rite on his hand before holding it out. Itachi nodded before taking a kunai, slicing his palm to draw blood before he let it drip into Naruto's hand. Sasuke then watched as the wound healed before asking what that was about as everybody else in the room, except Mifune and the clan wondered the same thing before Naruto spoke up once more. "Tell them that way they can be prepared if things get out of hand" Naruto said his face scrunching up as if he didn't like what he was sensing.

The Mizukage, curious as to what was going on inside the blonde's mind, asked what he meant before the clan turned with serious looks.

"Madara is-"

"Here" Naruto said suddenly making everybody look at him as he pulled out a kunai and threw it straight at the Raikage. The Kage asked what he was doing as "A" moved out of the way and turned in time to see Madara, who fazed in behind him jump back to avoid the oncoming danger.

"Hm, you've gotten sharp Naruto, not at all like the old annoying blonde from before" Madara chuckled as the Raikage stood in surprise as the man who he thought was dead appear right in front of them. Naruto and the rest summoned their weapons before changing into their hanyo from, tails twitching with pent-up energy.

"About time you showed up again Madara, I was starting to think you was scared of us" Naruto said smirking as the Kage asked what was happening and what did Naruto mean. Mifune than caught them all up on what had happened which surprised the Raikage.

"They saved you?" he asked as Mifune answered yes before his face scrunched up in confusion. "Why?" he asked which seemed to have made Anko mad as she turned to look at him.

"What do you mean why, because it was the right thing to do, there doesn't have to be a motive behind it."

"No, I bet you were trying to butter up Mifune so he could try and convince us to spare you Konoha dogs" C said with a smirk which made Naruto mad as he turned toward him.

"NO, that's something a low-life nin like you would do" Naruto growled at C which made the Raikage angry as he got up before he tried to attack Naruto. Bee and Yugito suddenly got in his way, both with frowns on their faces.

"You know he is exactly right C and you brother is thinking the same way, you're not."

"A" said that Bee wasn't strong enough yet to defeat him yet talk about who wasn't thinking and challenged him to a spar which made Bee growl, about to refuse when Naruto words stopped him.

"Go ahead Bee and show him how much stronger you gotten, we can take care of Madara" Naruto said with a side way smirk as Madara started laughing and saying he got a surprise for them. Madara used a summoning jutsu and brought Orochimaru, Kabuto, the Sound 4, Kimimaro, Karin, Juugo and a whole bunch of Sound nin to the room as Naruto scuffed and said that they could defeat them easily. Once again Madara laughed and said that they weren't their opponents as they rushed toward the Kage who got into fighting positions and started to battle the Sound nin.

"Your battle is with them" Madara pointed to the door which made them look and gasp in shock at who was standing their. Roshi, Han, Fuu, and another person stood there. "I rounded up the rest of the biju and now have them under my control" the masked Uchiha said proudly as the clan frowned and asked why he would do that.

"The only way to fight a biju is with another biju."

Naruto growled and said they would set their friends free as they could sensed the smirk behind the mask which got Deidara to thinking.

"Hold up a second, that's his plan. He wants to wear us down so he learn our battle patterns and capture us when he gets the chance, un."

"Good point, thanks for calming me down Deidara, man badgers are cunning, especially in the face of danger" the group said smiling as Madara said it wouldn't matter because he was still going to capture them.

"They're is too many people to battle them here Naruto" Nagato stated which made him agree as he said that they would split, the one with the true biju spirit was to stay and the rest would help with the Kage and teams. Hizashi stayed where he was and said he was going to help his son. "Alright, we'll tell you about the rest of the biju, now get ready for some action" Nagato said as the clan chanted that they were before Nagato and Konan started sprouting out information.

"Roshi has the four tailed ape who specializes in fire, earth, and lava style. Remember we battled him in waterfall so cooling him down is your best option."

"Fire, earth, and lava huh, Neji you're up against him, Hizashi-sama, use gentle fist when ever you can" Naruto ordered before Hizashi asked why Neji was going against him. "Neji is the only one with an advantage in water for we haven't found Kisame yet and thanks to all the snow around he can use it for water" he told Hizashi who nodded and got ready to help his son anyway he could.

"Wait, you better take that battle outside or we will destroy the whole mountain" Yahiko spoke up, making Naruto smack his forehead as he forgot and told Neji to get a move on.

"Neji grab hold of them both and take this battle outside, if you need help I'll send someone" Naruto said as Neji gave curt nod before he grabbed his dad in his wind tail and wrapped the other four around Roshi before he warped them both outside. Seeing that their plan was divide and conquer, Madara decided to take the time to attack but was held back by Hinata who yelled for the rain nin to finish their explanation.

"Alright, uh, Han the five tail whale-horse, specializes in steam jutsu. You're going to need speed on your side for him because he's very fast and uses the steam to make himself even faster. Careful if he switches to his biju form because it likes to ram using its horns" Konan stated as the clan went to help fight the sound nin while Naruto was helping fight back the biju who attacked him.

"Speed huh, Itachi take him out, his steam jutsus aren't anything to take lightly in a room full of people" Naruto said as he used the broad side of his sword to stop a steam-powered punch at him and kicked him back in time to avoid Fuu who came out of nowhere.

"Gotcha" Itachi said as he disappeared in spark of static before Han did too, taken outside by Itachi.

"Alright whose he?" Naruto asked as he noticed the guy with a bubble blower that he knew more than to take lightly if he was a biju even if he looked harmless.

"Utakata, the 6 tailed slug, specialize in water jutsu, corrosive acid, and explosive bubbles."

"Explosive you say, Deidara you take him since this seems to be up your alley but watch out of the bubbles" he said as he dodged a floating bubble and destroyed it with a kunai which sent him back from the force of the explosion as Deidara thanked Naruto before grabbing Ukata and Naruto warped them both outside. "Alright back to you Fuu" Naruto stated as he stared at the last biju vessel before he looked at Hinata.

"Fuu, the 7 tailed rhino beetle, not sure about her choice of style but we know she has strength, speed, a shiny powder from her mouth that can blind you, some kind of bug bite, and the ability to fly" Konan said almost apologetic in which Naruto said it was okay and turned toward Hinata.

"Hina-"

"I'll take her" a voice said from behind and Naruto looked to see Anko who had a serious look on her face. "You two fight better together than separate so I will take her. Right now you need to get over there with Hinata and help her fight Madara" Anko said as she flickered a long tongue at Fuu who was slowly making her way forward.

"Alright I'm counting on you, make sure you don't let the cold get to you" Naruto said as he watched Anko grab hold on Fuu before teleporting them outside

"Naruto, I think some of us should go help the ones outside, there is enough people in here" Sasori said as he watched the battle go on between the Kage, their body guards, and the Leaf 13 who wasn't going to be left out. Agreeing Naruto had Temari go help Itachi, Sasori go help Deidara, and Matsuri and Konohamaru go help Anko. Yugito, Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, Gaara, and Kankuro went to go battle the Sound 4 and Kimimaro while the Sennin was busy battling Orochimaru and Kabuto and the rest battling the sound goons that was dropping like flies. "A" and Bee were dueling it out where neither was giving way. Naruto then turned his attention back to Hinata who he noticed was struggling a bit and he went to help her out at keeping Madara at bay, stalling until the rest of the clan brought their enemy. The fight carried on until the late afternoon when the rest of the clan finally managed to bring down the rest of the biju. Bee finally overpowered his brother with a lariat that was more powerful than the Raikage's and cleanly knocked him out before moving his brother out of the way of the battling. Naruto had just kicked Madara back while Hinata turned a white Zetsu into ash when a kamaitachi appeared and said that the clan needed help.

"They need you to break their seal of control, it's too advance for them" the weasel said as Naruto made several clones that went outside to help while Hinata protected him when Madara saw that as an opening. After the clones left, Naruto made a quick look-around and was pleased to see that all the Sound nin was dead except Karin, Juugo, Tayuya, and Kimimaro who was captured after Orochimaru was brought down with Sasuke's chidori. Kimimaro who was devasted with Orochimaru's death tried to kill them with his bones but was finally calmed by a combination of Sasuke's sharingan and Nagato's rinnengan to calm him down which was also used to calm Juugo down after he gave in to one of his kiling impulses. After about 10 minutes the rest of the clan entered, with the now exhausted but in control biju on their backs as they watched their leaders still battling on.

'_Kuso, I don't know how much longer I can last' _Naruto thought as he saw his vision swimming before his eyes when he stood up somewhat clumsily. He felt to his knees, chakra near depleted as Hinata was knocked back only to be caught by Hizashi as Madara aimed for Naruto. Setting her down softly, Hizashi took Roshi from Neji's back as checked on Hinata before a grunt caught his attention. Madara was aiming his kama for Naruto, who didn't see it in time and was too tired to dodge if he did.

"Naruto" the clan cried out as Madara raised his arm back to strike only for a growl to be heard and he jumped back not believing what he saw. There in front of him was a blue dragon with white eyes that serpentine around Naruto shielding him from attack as he roared and sent icy blue flames at Madara. Avoiding the flames, the masked Uchiha turned, stun, as he look at Neji whose arm was slightly red from where the dragon came from. Paying attention to the wolf, he forgot about the fox beside him as two shrill cries of birds was heard and 2 small phoenixes appear further driving Madara back from Naruto. When he was far enough away, the clan and everybody else made their way over to him.

"Here Naruto" Kiba said handing him, Hinata, and Neji his family's military pills which they greatly took and ate, filling their chakra surge. Using the extra chakra, he summoned the fox off his back which changed into angry red 9 tail fox that reminded him of Kyuubi. The rest of the teams shared their military pills with the rest of the clan who thanked them before summoning their own creatures while Naruto, Hinata, and Neji had their sent to restrain Madara.

"I think he's about to warp Naruto" Itachi growled as he seen the look in Madara's eye before Naruto smirked and said, "no he won't" before he brought his blade down into the ground and started some hand seals.

"_Deity style: repression warp seal" _Naruto cried out before his nine tails shot out and touch random places which after he removed his tails was a seal in placed.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Sasori asked looking at him with a dull look until Naruto answered by saying it suppressed the Flying Thunder God Technique too and would have been too risky.

"Besides each one only lasts about 1-2 minutes, not a lot of time but enough to hopefully capture him" Naruto said as he turned his attention back to the battle where the animals of many kind, fox, phoenix, dragon, hawk, monkey, and wolf were trying to capture and restrain Madara who was doing a good job of avoiding all the animals even without his time-space ability. Finally after 8 minutes, Madara was caught by Hinata's two phoenixes and held down by the rest of the animals as Madara struggled.

"You can't hold me for long, you only have about a minute left" Madara said smug until he noticed Naruto smirked as he said that's all he needed before he summoned the large scroll and unlocked two scrolls inside the sealing kanji.

"50 seconds"

Hinata and Naruto throw the large scroll over to Bee who caught it easily as the two kitsune nodded to each other before waving their hands over the scroll where the sealing jutsu implanted in their minds.

"40 seconds"

"It won't matter because we're about to use our ultimate deity jutsu" Naruto said grinning as he turned toward Hinata. "Ready Hina-tenshi?" Naruto asked as Hinata nodded before bring her tails above her head and fuel chakra creating what looked like a black biju ball. Naruto besides started to create one too except his was white in nature which had all of them looking in surprise as Madara's eyes grew wide.

"30 seconds"

"Neji niisan use the twin dragon spiral" Hinata said as Neji nodded and asked Tenten to help. Surprised she summoned the dragon that had spiraled around her waist as she watched as her and Neji's dragon who was holding Madara's waist down flew up and made a large circle just above Hinata and Naruto while Madara struggled to get up but found he couldn't.

"20 seconds"

"Hey gang, hold him down for us" Naruto shouted as the biju ball shrunk above his head and he felt his energy rapidly draining again. Nodding the clan ran over and took place of the animals as they ran over to Naruto and Hinata before glowing and flying into the two kitsune, sacrificing themselves for energy and chakra.

"10 seconds"

"Naruto what are you doing?" Tsunade cried out seeing the strain to whatever the blonde was doing as he gave her a side glance and grin.

"It's similar to the "Dead Demon Consuming Seal only Inari-sama will appear to pass judgment" Naruto grumbled out as he heard everybody gasp but ignored it as the knowledge of the seal was coming back to him.

"5 seconds"

"Now Hinata" Naruto yelled as he sent the now small biju ball looking sphere toward the center of the dragon circle where it was intercepted by Hinata's two phoenixes at the same time Naruto's nine tails latched onto the dragon and bended its body and tails to create sort of a laxed "s" shape when combined formed the yin-yang symbol.

"3 seconds"

A real yin-yang symbol formed in front of the creatures and started to glow before they heard a cry come from inside the spheres as they sensed Madara was about to warp a smirk they sensed on his face.

"Too late"

"1-"

9 silver fluffy things shot from the circled and wrapped around Madara as he was about to warp. "What the-damnit let me go" Madara cursed as he realized that he couldn't move nor warp.

"Perfect timing" Naruto said, breathing heavily as everybody watched as three furry heads appeared from the circles and split of the symbol before the rest of a black, white, and silver fox appeared and leaped out of the circle to land in front of the two kitsune who got down on one knee and bowed their heads to their deity. Sensing the raw power coming from the 3 foxes, everybody else soon followed suit, knowing not to make a deity angry.

"How can I help you Naruto, Hinata" the white fox, Inari, asked as he and his daughter Himitsu turned to look at the bowing foxes while Li, the silver fox, walked over and put his paw on Madara's chest, enough force to stop him from struggling. The rest of the clan moved away quickly bowing along the way as they made their way behind their leaders.

"Inari-sama, please help rid the world of an evil, pass judgment on Uchiha Madara" Naruto asked loudly making said Uchiha cry out and try to warp but couldn't as Li chuckled and looked down at the masked figure.

"Don't waste your energy, I have the ability to repress all abilities even your time-space warping technique" Li snarled as he started to drag Madara toward Inari and Himitsu all the while trying to stop the fox but which all his limps held by tails and one around his waist, it was futile. Everybody heard movement and turned to see "A" who had woken up staring in shock at the scene in front of him as he asked what was happening. As Tsunade filled him in on the events, Li had dragged Madara toward Inari and Himitsu who each touched him with a tail before his body went into straight paralysis before they started to speak again.

"Madara, you have done torturous things in life for your own selfish gain, I pass my decision under the law of those above me and state my punishment for your actions. My judgment is...the sealing of your ability of "Space-Time Migration" and the use of your sharingan. You are no longer allowed to be a Uchiha until you have proven yourself under the eyes of Naruto and Hinata, this is my final judgment" Inari stated as he and Himitsu grabbed the biju ball that was created by Naruto and Hinata with their tails.

"NO, HAVE MERCY" Madara screamed as he tried to move but couldn't while he heard the heavy breathing Naruto who said that they were having mercy on him before the yang sphere slammed into his head, right over his eyes as the yin sphere slammed into his heart making him cry out in pain. Naruto and Hinata doubled over and fell to both knees as they started to cough up blood.

"Niisan/neechan, what's the matter?" Konohamaru and Neji asked heading over to them but stopped when Naruto and Hinata's tails came up motioning for them to back up.

"We're fine...we just feel...his pain...when we summon...Inari-sama" the duo manage to gasp out, body racked with pain that they felt straight to their head and heart.

"Fine, go ahead and finish" Neji said as he and the rest of the clan backed up as Naruto and Hinata started to cough up more blood before screamed out, "now Inari-sama, ABILITY REPRESSION SEAL" as they all watched the sphere be absorbed into Madara before his masked cracked, showing his true face and second eye which all was shocked to see held the Rinnegan before both eyes turned black. Madara let out a gasp before his body went limp and he stopped moving, unconscious from the shock and pain.

"It's done Naruto, Hinata" Himitsu said as she waved a tail around them and the creatures from before formed in front of them as the phoenixes, dragons, and kitsune went back to their respectful masters. Naruto and Hinata nodded, looking up at the three blurs that was foxes as they had a hard time focusing. "Get some sleep you two" Himitsu said smiling as she, Li, and Inari jumped into the symbol before it disappeared with a pop as the duo nodded before passing out, the last thing they heard was their names being called by the clan.


	13. Chapter 13

Night of the Vulpine Moon

_*Naruto doesn't belong to me nor will it ever, oh well I'm happy to make fanfics*_

_(A/N: These are the main members of the clan: _

_Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Anko, Konohamaru, Konan, Matsuri, Sasori, Nagato, Yahiko, Deidara, Itachi, Bee, Yugito)_

_(Kisame's location is confirmed, now all they have to do is get to water country, easy right...NOT)_

Chapter 13-"Final Countdown"

"What happened? Oh yea...ugh, I didn't know it would be that painful but at least its over now" Naruto grumbled as he woke up and looked around, trying to get his bearings when he heard someone groan beside him and looked down to see Hinata who was waking up too. Helping her into a sitting position, they looked around again to find themselves back in the training room, the rest of the clan staring at the door. Wondering what was wrong, the two demon clan leaders stood up painfully which drew the others' attention and they noticed the upset looks on their faces as they made their way to each other.

"What's wrong, why are you glaring at the door? Is it stuck or something?" Naruto asked still out of it due to the large headache but knew it was worse than that when glared at the door before answering.

"They trapped us in here...again" Gaara stated on a sigh as Naruto and Hinata looked up in shock before looking at the door. Quickly going to it, they tried to slide the door only to see that it wouldn't budge.

"You got to be kidding me, why we they do that? I mean we just proved to them that we were on their side so what's the point?" Naruto cried out before he flinched, his headache returning ten-fold as he placed his hands on his head. With Hinata asking him to calm down he did as he walked back to the others who sighed.

"Yes we proved that we're on their side but to some we're too powerful and they think we should either be restrained...or destroyed" Konohamaru said with a look of fear in his eyes that tore Naruto's heart and made him angrier. They all saw the look on his face that displayed his anger as he growled more than asked whose idea it was in which he received dull looks from all of them.

"The Raikage and Tsuchikage who else" they grumbled at the same time making Hinata sigh and Naruto groan before he did a head count on the clan.

"Wait, where's Bee and Yugito?"

"The Raikage took them with him, saying they was manipulated into joining the clan" Anko hissed as Naruto eye twitched before he realized something as he looked at Neji who was grinning.

"I was just waiting for you and Hinata to wake up" Neji said as he straightened up from the wall he was leaning against, doing a quick stretch as everybody turned to look at Naruto and ask what he had planned. Naruto reminded them that Yugito had the tattoo and that Bee got one earlier that week and that they could teleport straight to them. They said it would have worked but that they where in a chakra blocking room which made Naruto and Hinata snort.

"We escaped one once before under worse conditions, I'm sure we can do it again" Naruto said with a grin as the leaf and sand ninja chuckled, remembering what they had to do while the rest looked confused. "We just aim a punch or kick at the center of the door and break it down" Naruto explained in which the clan nodded before they all stood back, ready to charge at the door. The group started running at the door until Hinata told them to stop and they did, all almost running into the door instead. Neji turned around and asked what was wrong when Hinata voiced her concern.

"If the earth and lightning Kage is concerned of our power then they will most likely have alarms on the door so when we break it down, they will be instantly alerted and that could cause trouble we don't need."

"Yea, that might be possible, un. The Tsuchikage is a teme like that" Deidara grumbled as he and the rest backed away from the door, sighing before sitting down, wondering what to do now. The group went into a meditative state, thinking, while Konohamaru looked around before his eyes caught onto something above the door that made him blink and face palm.

"I got a way out" the shorter shinobi said, hand still in his face as everybody looked at him and asked what as he waved his hand toward the door. Curious, they looked up and saw a vent just above the door that was big enough for a small animal to slip through which made all of them face palm.

"So simple" Naruto muttered as he, Hinata, and Neji changed into their small animal forms, which didn't take chakra to do, before the rest boosted themselves to the went and slipped through before they made it to the other side which was just a little ways to the left of the door. Jumping down, they changed back into their hanyo forms before they summoned the rest of the clan who just stood there shaking their heads.

"Well that was anti-climatic" Matsuri said which made them laugh lightly as they looked at the door to see that Hinata was right and that there was alarm tags on the door.

"So, anybody else want to go mess with the Kage?" Konohamaru said with a smile as the group smiled and nodded before their stomachs started growl.

"Yes, but first let hit the kitchen up" Anko said walking quickly toward the dining room as the others followed behind, starving from their large battle yesterday. After snacking on onigirl and fruit, Neji used his nose to follow the group's scent to the meeting room where they all heard arguing. Hiding their chakra, Neji used his byakugan to see where everybody was as they listened to the Raikage and the Hokage argue about him Bee and Yugito being released but not the others, the reason they were locked up even though they proven they were good, and why the thought of them being destroyed even came up.

"If the Raikage pound on that table any harder he's going to break it" Neji mumbled which made them smile and nod before Naruto's eyes shot open and a large fox grin appeared on his face.

"Want to play a trick?" Naruto whispered as Gaara shook his head yes while the others asked what kind in which turned to Neji and asked where the earth and lightning Kage were sitting. After Neji said they were sitting with their backs to the door, Naruto said it was perfect before he started to explain his plan which they all said would be fun. As they said to do it, Neji froze before a grin formed on his face and he started to make hand signs which made them ask what he was doing as his grin grew bigger after he had finished and deactivated his byakugan.

"Otousan seen us in his byakugan but he said he wouldn't tell the Kage and pretend like he didn't see us" Neji informed them as they said awesome before Hinata and Naruto fueled chakra through the necklaces and used a fox illusion where they was visible to all except the Raikage, Tsuchikage, and their guards. With this in place, they casually walked into the room as if it was normal which made the teams tense and Tsunade clench her fist which the Raikage guards noticed and looked at the door for a few seconds before turning around.

"You Konoha dogs got some issues" C muttered as Darui sighed and apologized for C while the Raikage asked what was wrong with them as Naruto made hand signs to the group, explaining their bold move.

'_They can't see us' _he signed, motioning to the duo as the Tsuchikage bodyguards looked too before Kurotsuchi, the Tsuchikage's granddaughter snorted and said that they were paranoid over somebody listening in on them. Hinata glared at Kurotsuchi, went over, and pretended to kick her behind the kunoichi's back while Naruto went behind the Raikage and pretended to pound the table every time he did which had the teams giggling, trying to keep a straight face.

"Do you think this is funny? Raikage roared while Yugito and Bee exchanged a look and looked behind them as the other body guards did where only Bee and Yugito saw what was happening. When they answered that they were imagining what the biju would do if they were here, he scuffed saying that they were locked up tight before he got back to leaf arranging something for the kidnapping of their men which started another argument that soon turned to chuckles as Naruto started to do a silly dance behind the Raikage (A/N: look Naruto episode 26 and his 'forest of death' dance)

"What are you laughing at?" Tsuchikage asked, turning around as the Raikage motioned to C who scanned the area behind them but said he couldn't find nothing which made Konohamaru mouth 'duh' as Gaara thought of something before whispering to Deidara who nodded and they motioned to the others. Wondering what Gaara and Deidara had planned the group left, making the Kage and nin who could see them wonder what they were about to do. 5 minutes later, they watched as a fox with a radio in its mouth ran pass the Kage, illusion on it too as it made its way behind the group before they watched the group return, Konohamaru and Naruto henged to look like the Tsuchikage and Raikage while Gaara held a smirk on his face.

'_Oh my kami, what are they about to do?' _the people watching wondered before they heard music play behind them and Naruto and Konohamaru looking like the Tsuchikage and Raikage started to do the caramel dance which was too much for everybody. Everybody burst out into laughter, some falling to the floor clutching their sides, some lean on others, even Tsunade was laughing, her head on the table, her shoulders shaking while Jiraiya was clutching his stomach, crying it was too much. Baki and his guards was chuckling too while Mizukage laughed, thinking about what Kisame had said and knew they would accomplish anything if they put their minds to it. Hinata, Anko, Matsuri, and Konan soon joined the boys, laughing while some of the others decided to join in on the fun biting their cheeks to keep from laughing as the Tsuchikage and the Raikage kept looking back and forth between the others and the door, trying to see what was happening behind his back.

Shake, shake like you got ants in your pants, get up you two, it's time to dance" Bee rapped jokingly while Yugito was leaning on his shoulder, laughing which gave Deidara an evil idea as he whispered something in Sasori and Kankuro's ears who smirked and nodded. They stealthily made their way over to the Kage as Bee and Yugito saw this and knew what they were planning. Going over to the two, they slapped their hands on the two saying that they needed to laugh more while the two puppeteer attached chakra strings to the two of them making some of the group gasp, others tense, and the music stop. A few seconds went by before the music started again when Kankuro and Sasori started moving their fingers making the real Raikage and Tsuchikage start dancing along the fakes beside them.

"What the hell did you do to us?" the Tsuchikage cried as he and the Raikage glared at Bee and Yugito who was laughing loud and hard, tears streaming down their eyes while the dancing was too much for Tsunade and she literally fell out of her chair, laughing while the Mizukage and Baki joined in, Mifune just staring at them, his lips twitching as he waited for the two Kages to get angry.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" the Raikage roared making the music stop, the summoning disappear, the group stop dancing and controlling the Kage, and the rest go quiet. "I GOING TO GET EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE DEMONS FOR THIS BECAUSE I KNOW THEY'RE BEHIND THIS. WE'RE GOING TO SEE THEM NOW!" the Raikage roared as he pounded his fist once more, a cracking sound heard from the table which covered the sound of their sudden footsteps as they made a mad dash back to the room. They quickly changed and slid through the vent before they heard cursing and looked to see Temari, Nagato, and several others looking at them with horror.

"Kuso, Naruto what about the ones who can't change into animals?" Temari said fearfully as they heard footsteps approaching before Naruto thought, snapped his fingers, and summoned them into the room next to Hinata where they instantly felt their chakra being blocked as Naruto used his tail to fix the vent.

"Now what?" Kankuro asked they heard stomping before the girls whistled, drawing their attention as they pulled out cards hidden on them and quickly set up four different games while the boys nodded and quickly got into a group. Pretending like they had been playing all along, they heard the door the footsteps stop, something being ripped off the door as they made their faces blank. They felt the door slam open and looked up to see the Raikage and Tsuchikage glaring at them which made them raise a brow. The duo charged into the room at them before they was stopped by their tails, asking what they do now.

"What have you demons been doing to us?" the Tsuchikage said looking at Deidara who rolled his eyes and went back to playing with Konohamaru who placing cards down along with Matsuri and Gaara.

"What do you mean? We've been playing cards since we woke up" Hinata said innocently, facing not giving away nothing as the Raikage narrowed his eyes and looked down at the four card games being played before he asked them what they were playing.

"Poker"

"Blackjack"

"Speed"

"Egyptian rat race"

This came from all four groups which made the Mizukage raise a brow and ask about before they responded with 'western card games' and she nodded as the two angry Kages glared at them. Neji looked up and asked if they were there to let them out in which they said no.

"Not until we're done discussing what to do with you demons" Kurotsuchi said with a smirk until Hinata faked a yawn and said okay before they all went back to their games, ignoring them which made them all angry. Nagato hid a grin as he asked if they could bring some food back which made them growl, exit the room, and slam the door saying no before they heard talking.

"Make sure no one leaves this room" they heard "A" say to their new guard before his and the rest of the group's footsteps left before everything went quiet and they sighed. Naruto decided to torment who ever was left to watch them as he went to the door.

"Hey bodyguard, we wasn't kidding about the food" Naruto said with a smirk until he blinked in surprise at the short chuckle he heard as a voice ask why they didn't go eat when they escaped. Realizing it was Hizashi they all grinned as Neji looked at Naruto who nodded and asked Neji's father to join the clan. All was quiet before he answered, saying he wish he could but he couldn't because he didn't want to cause a war between leaf and cloud. Sighing in agreement they told him that he didn't have to wait there because they couldn't them in which he said he knew and asked how they escaped anyway. They all grinned as Naruto changed back into a fox and which help from Nagato was lifted to the vent and told Hizashi to look up to the left. He did and saw a white fox with a smirk and waving at him, which made him chuckle saying smart as Naruto jumped down before summoning the other.

"There is no real point in me even guarding this door is there?"

"No" they responded as Hizashi nodded and followed the group who started to walk away.

"Are you going back in there with the Kage?"

"Yes and show them proof that we can't be contained" Naruto said as they headed to the kitchen where they saw Mifune having the staff making lunch for the group in the meeting room when they asked if he needed help. Turning to see them, he blinked and asked how they had escaped.

"Vent" they said together as Mifune just shook his head, smiling, as he said fine and handed them food to help deliver to the rooms. They decided on a henge this time as they saw that the Kage had switched positions and was watching the door as they entered, a suspicious look as they brought their food. Once the food was placed and they turned to leave, they stopped at the front of the table and dropped their henge, getting ready to get their attention

"Hey everybody" Naruto said with a wave as the group turned their heads, some shock the others not surprised as the Raikage looked at Hizashi who shook his head, seeing the suspicion in the Raikage's eyes.

"No, they escaped on their own" he said as he saw the look never left and C, with some sarcasm, asked how as Hizashi decided to play along and shrug as if he didn't care which made C mad.

"You can't trap us that easily, we're too smart" Konan said with a feline smirk as the Raikage got up and ran toward Naruto, trying to punch him but hitting nothing but empty air. Naruto reappeared beside Tsunade who sighed and looked up at the blonde, a smile on her face as he gave her a hug.

"Sorry I can't stay baachan but I promise we'll come visit when we're done" Naruto said as he looked at the others who nodded and waved. Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded and said to have a safe trip as he walked over to his clan who stood beside the Konoha 11 as Bee and Yugito made their way over to the others, dodging the Raikage along the way. They said they was going too, Bee telling his apprentices to stay in lightning as the Raikage made his way to them and said they were not.

"Can't follow us" Yugito said as the Raikage growled and walked closer before a voice spoke up.

"No, but I can" Hizashi said as he made their way over to them, a stoic look on his face as the Raikage so there was no point, seeing as they weren't going. "No, they are going and me too, to be with my son" he said with a smile as he went over to Neji and placed a hand around him as Neji nodded, a smile on his face.

"No you three not" Raikage said as he made to attack them but once again hitting empty air as they all disappeared except Naruto and Itachi who stopped his fist with his tails.

"Whose the dobe now Sasuke?" Naruto said with a grin at the younger Uchiha who smirked as he shook his head at the Naruto who although looked different was still the same.

"Hn, you're still a dobe to me Naruto, but I'll admit you improved" Sasuke said with a smirk as he turned to his brother and nodded as Itachi said he would visit later on.

"Heh, I'll spar with you another time to show you how much I improved."

"I'll be waiting"

"See you later teme/otouto" Naruto and Itachi said before they too disappeared as Sasuke snorted and gave a short wave as they let go of the Raikage's fist.

"That's it, I'm declaring war on Konoha as of right now" the Raikage growled as Tsunade sighed and asked why, happy moment gone as the Raikage talked about business. "What do you mean why, we all just seen Naruto and the rest stole my brother and a cloud nin" he said angrily while Tsunade smirked and said oh really before she looked around at the other Kage.

"Now, did anybody else see Naruto or anybody else forcibly, blackmail, or show any signs of underhand tactics to make the two cloud nin Bee and Yugito join their group against their will."

Tsunade mentally smirked as she saw Baki and the Mizukage both shake their heads no while the Tsuchikage talked about the missing nin in the clan and should be more important reason to bring them down.

"Well if you noticed Tsuchikage, that all the 5 major nations just happen to be in the clan, and all seemed to have joined willingly besides what's stopping _someone _from claiming war on earth since _your _Jinchūrikialso joined the clan willingly from their own mouths am I right?" Tsunade said while Raikage told Mifune that Tsunade was out of bounds in which she responded that it all lead to choice of what to do with the plan which Mifune said it was allowed and underhanded tactics was to be expected. The Tsuchikage froze at her words and seemed to be deep in thought as the Raikage saw his semi-ally having second thoughts and said they should take a vote on it.

"All in favor of stopping the clan from recruiting and taking over-"

"The clan is not taking over anything, now you're just trying to find a reason to bring down their happiness" the Mizukage said with a look. "Their actions over the past week show that as I spoke with several of the samurai who spoke nothing but good praises for them they not only saved their lives but trained along side them which showed that they could be trusted" the Mizukage said, disliking how narrow-minded the Raikage was. The Tsuchikage said there was no proof in which Baki reminded him and the Raikage how they had fought the day before.

"They even managed to bring not only 4 other Jinchūriki but the strongest person known Uchiha Madara."

This seemed to jump-start the Raikage's brain as he jumped up and said they should check on the other prisoners as he and the rest ran to the rooms, the other Jinchūriki escaped yesterday, and found to the two Kage's dismay empty of Kimimaro, Tayuya, Juugo, and Karin with signed notes saying that they all decided to join the clan and to take care. Crushing the notes in his hands, the Raikage rushed to Madara's room and slammed the door open and grew quiet as they all saw that Madara was still there, sitting in a corner and looking at the wall.

"Maybe he is still in a state of shock" Jiraiya muttered as Tsunade walked in just as Madara turned around and looked at them with curiosity.

"Who are you people, where am I?" he asked as the looks of shock appeared on everybody's face as Tsunade asked him if he remembered in which he sat there thinking before he said he remembered somebody. Kakashi stepped into room and Madara's eyes landed on him before a smile greeted his face. "Hey Kakashi, it's been a while, my have you grown, where am I anyway?" the former Uchiha asked as Kakashi's eye grew wide in shock.

"O-Obito?" Kakashi said in disbelief as the Uchiha nodded, grinning while Kakashi asked how in which Obit shrugged and got up to hug Kakashi who was still in shock. Jiraiya looked in stun surprise before he looked around and found a note on a bed which he grabbed and read out loud.

"_By the time you read this, we will be half-way across the ocean and unable to catch up too. It seems in our battle with Obito, Itachi has unlocked the ultimate sharingan, the Rikudou Sharingan, which has the ability to undo any kind of jutsu from genjutsu to sealing and so forth. It seems that Obito was in fact a reincarnation of Madara and through some type of hypnosis by somebody we don't know was believed to be his old evil self who was trying to get revenge on Konoha and the world. Itachi saw this and used his new sharingan to give Obito a new start and wiped his memory clean, the only thing he remembers is Kakashi so now he has a second chance at life, make sure he doesn't mess it up Kakashi-sensei. His sharingan will return in about a year as long as signs of Madara doesn't reappear but it shouldn't so Sasuke you got someone to train and now need to unlock the Rikudou Sharingan too." _

_Love your favorite ninja: Uzumaki Naruto_

Everybody looked at said Uchiha as he sighed and muttered that he wasn't surprised as Jiraiya turned the paper over and said there was more as he continued to read.

"_P.S. Sasuke teme you will find the Uchiha scrolls about the history and Rikudou Sharingan in the room you're currently in at the summit."_

This made Sasuke blink as he quickly left and returned a minute later with the scrolls in his hands, a surprise yet happy look on his face.

"_P.S.S. Tell him when he battles me is when he will unlock it if he remembers this saying: no matter if you win or lose it's about strategy, hard work, teamwork, and friendship."_

Jiraiya looked at Sasuke as he nodded a grin on his face as he said that Naruto had better watch out the next time they met as he looked at the others. He then surprised everybody as he asked them to help train with him in which they said they will, making all the sensei smile.

'_They're all finally growing up" _they thought as the other Kage watched the sweet moment whereas the earth Kage was thinking and soon cursed as he looked at the Mizukage.

"Do you have their final member locked up tight?" the Tsuchikage asked as the Mizukage nodded and said she did, a catch in her voice only Tsunade caught which made her smile. "How tight?" the Raikage asked as she answered that it was underground, with constant watch, and that couldn't find his scent which seemed to approve with them as they left the room and back to the meeting room, already having vote 3 to 2 that they were allowed to live. Back in the room to grab whatever they left in their mad dash they was surprised to see gifts left in the female Kage's spots. 2 large bottles of expensive sake, a bouquet of flowers, a suitcase, and a note.

"_To the lovely Kage ladies who is forced to be around stubborn men, except Baki" _Tsunade read out loud which made the Mizukage laugh as they both grinned until Tsunade continued. _"P.S. Don't send it all at once baachan" _she read as she looked at the suitcase and snorted, thinking it to be a trick until she opened it up and her eyes grew wide. "Nani?" she gasped as the Mizukage opened her up and saw the same thing. The two females looked at each and then grinned.

"The boys got good taste" they said together as the other three male Kage sighed before claiming their things and left the mountain back for their nations while the demon nation clan headed for the water nation.

_*Demon Nation Clan, overseas*_

"Cool, now I have 2 more Uzumaki in the clan" Naruto said as he hugged Tayuya and Karin who smirked and said yea as she looked at Naruto and Nagato.

"How did you know that I was an Uzumaki anyway?" Tayuya asked as Naruto smiled and said he could sense it now and that she was at least half Uzumaki due to her traits which included her long hair, determination, and use of sealing as she had a seal on her flute to control the doki she summoned. "Well if I'm so good with sealing, how come I can't find a way to remove this fucking curse seal?" Tayuya said angrily that it hadn't gone away with Orochimaru's death while Naruto brought out his scroll and looked under fuuinjutsu where he found a way to remove the seal in exchange for a year of their life. Naruto, Hinata, and Neji decided to sacrifice a year each as they removed the curse marks on Kimimaro, Tayuya, and Juugo who was grateful for it.

"Wow, what is in that scroll?" Tayuya said interested as they looked at Kimimaro who was still taking Orochimaru's death badly, even if he was bad.

"Kimimaro-san, what kind of ability do you have?" Hinata asked, trying to strike up a conversation but not getting an answer as he held up his hand and they watched a bone appear before leaving again. Realizing it was a blood-line they looked under the 'other' category and found information on his clan which surprised him and explained about the scroll which made him open up a bit more as he studied the scrolls all the way to water country. Hinata, seeing that the rest was getting along, went over to Hizashi and Neji was busy catching up on their life as Naruto handed her a necklace. Nodding she handed the necklace to Neji who gave it to his father and explained about it. Looking at it, he was surprised to see a dragon on it and asked about it.

"We're not sure but I don't think you will turn into a dragon" Hinata said smiling at her uncle as he nodded and put the necklace around his neck. "Thank you Neji" Hizashi said with a smile as Naruto watched the family reunion wither a bittersweet feeling as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze on the window, happy about his clan coming together.

_*4 hours later*_

"Alright we're almost done, off to Kisame and then whirlpool country" Konohamaru said excited as most of the clan started to fidget, in which Naruto had to calm them down before they drew too much attention to themselves.

"Calm down, we still got to find Kisame and not get caught because a large group like us is really suspicious" Itachi said as they hid in the nearby trees. "Now Neji see if you can find a large chakra source that will belong to Kisame" Itachi asked as Neji nodded and took a whiff before he frowned and cursed.

"I can't smell nothing but sea and mist, I can barely smell your scents" Neji said on a growl as they sighed and said to split into three groups as they made their way into town. "I wish I knew more so I can track them easier" Neji muttered until Karin spoke up and said she could as she was a sensor. Happy that she joined the group henged to look like tourist and walked around town, enjoying the sites and smells as Nagato explained more of what he knew about Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu will live near open water due to the Hōzuki clan ability to change into water but he needs to stay hydrated due to this ability. You can spot him easier because he has white hair, sharp teeth, and will always be carrying water bottles filled with him."

Konan turned and looked at Nagato as he explained, surprised he knew so much about the Hōzuki clan.

"Kisame told me once before when everybody was gone on a mission and I asked him about his sword, Samehada."

"You know who Kisame is?" a voice said from behind them and they all turned to see a guy with white hair, sharp teeth, and a couple of water bottles at his side.

'_Well that was easy' _all of them thought while Itachi spoke up and said yes then Naruto asked if he was Suigetsu. Narrowing his eyes, he asked who they were and knew they would have to prove they knew Kisame and thought how. Hinata walked up and lifted up her necklace saying that Kisame had one similar in which Suigetsu looked and nodded saying he did.

"Oh so you must be here for Kisame then, that group he was talking about" Suigetsu said in which they nodded. "Okay then follow me" Suigetsu said and started to walk out of the village and along coast line until they came to a solo house right next to the ocean. "Hey Kisame, your friends are here" Suigetsu yelled out as they neared the house and was answered it with hurried footsteps. Within seconds, they looked up and saw Kisame stand there grinning, three tails swinging slightly, as he looked at the whole clan.

"Well it's about time you all got here" Kisame said which made all of them laugh as they went over to greet the shark man. Suigetsu ushered the large group into his home, Kimimaro feeling uneasy about being in his old nation, as they settled in while Kisame asked what took them so long. Once they sat down, they talked about their adventure from the fire nation all the way to lightning and the Kage summit which had Kisame laughing.

"You had those two stuck-ups dancing, am I missed that?" Kisame asked while they nodded before Kisame snorted. "You were out having fun while I was stuck in jail, thanks a lot" Kisame said half-jokingly in which they said sorry before they all sighed. Looking up, Suigetsu asked them what they were going to do now in which they said head to whirlpool country.

"Why are you heading there, there's nothing left except ruins."

"We need to find the deed that proves that the island belonged to the Uzumaki, if we find that we have a new home" Naruto explained in which Kisame spoke up and said that would cause money. "Oh don't worry we got plenty of that" Naruto smirked as he explained the pranks they pulled on Kakuzu that the shark smiling and nodding.

"That explain it then. You hit almost all of his hidden safes except the one in wave country which is where Kakuzu is waiting to see whose been stealing his money. His last safe is near Zabuza's old compound."

Naruto snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"We're still going to rob him."

Kisame chuckled and say he was sure and was just warning them before he heard stomachs growling and suggested they go out and eat. They decided it was a good idea and said they would go in the morning as they left the house for the village for dinner. As they was walking, Naruto thanked Suigetsu for his help in which he said no problem but continued to stare at Naruto who soon stared back. Sensing a question, Naruto grinned and asked the unaired question that was on Suigetsu's mind.

"Do you want to join?" Naruto asked which made everybody quiet as Suigetsu said sure while Konohamaru spoke up and asked why, curious as to why he would join them. Shrugging Suigetsu said that it sounded like fun and since they were going to live on a smaller island that would be more water around him. Chuckling at his reason, Naruto grabbed the scroll and unsealed the last necklace that held a 3 tailed shark on it and handed it to him. After he explained about unlocking the shark, he turned to look at everybody else who temporary dropped the henge to prove before they rehenged and went out to eat. After cleaning out a few restaurants of food, they headed back to Suigetsu's house for rest and their final adventure tomorrow.

_*the next day*_

"Alright so our final plan is to stop in wave country first, steal the rest of Kakuzu's money, head over to the whirling tides country, find the deed, go to hot springs country, and hopefully have enough money to start rebuilding the clan."

When Naruto got an agreement from the rest of the group, they decided to go stock up on supplies in town before they left. As they were leaving they was surprised to see Utakata standing outside the house as if waiting for them. When they greeted the 6 tails holder they was stunned when he came out and asked to join the clan which had many of them raising a brow. Asking how he knew, they were surprised by his answer.

"The Mizukage told me about the clan and how you accept anybody and treat them equally. She said it would be the best clan for me to be in and allowed me to leave water nation to go with you, you too Kimimaro."

The bone-using shinobi looked up in surprise while the group said it was fine and that they were almost through as they explained their plan back to the village. Utakata said that he would stay there until their journey and watch over Tayuya, Kimimaro, Karin, and Juugo who decided to stay on the water nation until things was over. They went to town, stocked up, and went back to Suigetsu's house before they were to settle off.

"So we managed to meet all the biju except for one, where is the 3 tails?" Yahiko asked curiously while Nagato explained that it wasn't sealed anymore.

"I guess that's good for it although it should be careful not to be sealed again" Matsuri said before she looked out to the sea and squeaked. "Um, am I seeing things are is there a three tailed turtle that seems to be staring at us?" Matsuri asked as she slowly edged her way behind Gaara while the rest turned to look at what she meant. Matsuri was right for there staring at them was in fact Sanbi, the three tailed turtle who was moving closer to the land.

"I wonder what it wants, un" Deidara whispered to Sasori who just grunted in answer while Utakata walked over to the turtle and asked it what it needed. The turtle actually responded saying that it sensed something about them in which they gave a quick explanation on what they are and how it came to be. The group was really shocked when it looked around at them then at Naruto and asked to join which made them wonder if they had some kind of biju magnet set on them or something. It then explained how it was safer in whirlpool than any other nation in which Naruto said it was okay as he looked at all the others while Nagato scuffed.

"Naruto managed to recruit all the biju within a couple months while we had to search for them over several years, what luck."

"Now that we recruited all the biju...earth and lightning nation is going to hate us even more" Konan stated which made everybody agree but grin at the irony behind it all. The three tails said it would take them to wave in which they took a minute to think about it and agreed, deciding to go by sea would be fun and hopped onto its back and waved to those who stayed saying they would be back soon.

_*4 hours later*_

They had neared wave country and decided to walk over the water the rest of the way as not to draw too much attention to themselves. Once there, Naruto went and found Tazuna who was surprised to see him and his group. Saying he was just visiting, he asked about Zabuza's grave and mentioned about a person who was found near the compound. Thanking him for the heads up they started walking to the compound, following Kakuzu's scent while Kisame asked what they were planning on doing.

"We're going to haunt Kakuzu by having Suigetsu henging to look like Zabuza, hey Kisame let him borrow your sword for this" Naruto said as Kisame nodded but told Suigetsu to be careful or he would find a way to kill him. Suigetsu, happy to hold one of the legendary swords, took it as they approached Zabuza's tree house compound. Neji confirmed that Hidan and Kakuzu was there before they all stopped and discussed a bigger plan on how to set up the scene.

"Alright, I get to sacrifice some people to Jashin" Hidan said happily as Kakuzu said nothing, angry that all his money was stolen. He then tensed when he heard movement and they watched 4 girls with vases filled with flowers in their hands approach them and stop when they noticed the duo.

"Oh hello, are you here to pay your respects to Zabuza and Haku's graves?" one of the girls asked as while Kakuzu said no and Hidan asked to sacrifice them while they waited. The four girls pretended to be scared while Kakuzu said no again in which they sighed and said thank you as they walked passed them and put the flowers on the duo's graves. On the return trip, they turned to look at the duo with a soft smile on their face.

"You two should really pay your respects to Zabuza and Haku's spirits. They say if you don't then Zabuza's spirit will come to haunt you."

Kakuzu growled and said he wasn't scared before he yelled at them to hurry up or he would let Hidan sacrifice which succeeded in making them leave. Seeing as the plan was set, they motioned to Suigetsu who got the message and formed from the water in the vases. Hearing a splashing noise from behind them, Kakuzu and Hidan turned in time to see Zabuza approach them, his sword on his back.

"Why are you here if you're not going to pay your respects?" Zabuza asked as Kakuzu and Hidan got ready to attack. Seeing this Naruto and Hinata quickly did a fox illusion to make it seem like their attacks didn't have any affect on Zabuza who really changed into water to avoid them. "You're attacks won't work on a spirit" Zabuza laughed as Hidan threw his scythe and cut Suigetsu who changed to water just as it struck and watch with amusement as Hidan let out a boatload of curses when he saw there was no blood.

"So you are the one who has come for the money in the safe."

Kakuzu frowned and asked how he knew in which Zabuza gave him a look like are you serious and said that he knew all that happened around his home.

"You have hidden it in my home so now it is rightfully mine."

Kakuzu's eyes grew dark as he said he would fight for it in which Zabuza laughed and reminded them that couldn't hit a spirit in which they said they would try again. Hearing this the others decided that this was getting nowhere and joined in as they appeared suddenly in their hanyo forms. Frowning at the newcomers, Hidan asked who were they in which they answered that they were apprentices of Zabuza.

"You have tried to attack our master so we will attack you" and with these words they did just that. Hidan and Kakuzu was stunned as they were beating beaten before they jumped back and asked who they really were. "We are the guardians of wave country, we destroy all those who bring harm to its inhabitants" they growled before they demanded them to go in which Kakuzu said not without his money. "You're money is already gone" they taunted hoping he would take the bait and mentally smirked when he did when he said impossible and that he had checked that morning.

"They came like a thief in the night and stole it while you was battling."

Not believing them Kakuzu ran into the compound with Hidan and them following to open up the safe and show the large amount of suitcases still there. Kakuzu smirked and said they was wrong until he felt something hit his back and turned in time to fill the rest of his chakra points hit by Hizashi while Neji tackled Hidan. Kakuzu glared at the smirking "spirits" and asked what they were doing.

"Why, we're robbing you of course" Gaara stated as everybody rushed into the safe and grabbed suitcases with their tails while Kakuzu roared out in anger.

"YOU WERE THE ONES ROBBING ME?" he yelled while Naruto, Neji, and Gaara cried out yep making the rest laugh as they dragged out about 50 suitcases full of money and rushed for the door. The group watched as Kakuzu was opening his chakra points before a bolt of lightning struck the 5 element-using Akatsuki member who coughed and looked around at Itachi. His eyes opened in shock as he realized who attacked him.

"Itachi, what the hell are you doing?" Hidan cried from his spot as Kakuzu stood in his spot, body paralyzed as he looked around at the others and recognized quite a few. "What the fuck? Why the hell is half the fucking Akatsuki here and robbing Kakuzu of all his fucking money?" Hidan cried from his spot until Nagato spoke up and said the Akatsuki was no more. They looked up at the redhead while Neji asked him if he could read Kakuzu's mind and find anymore safes hidden. With a nod he walked up to the paralyzed, thanks to Anko and Sasori, and now restrained masked man before he used his rinnengan to look inside Kakuzu's mind.

"Leader?" Kakuzu said in shock as he looked up into the redhead's rinnengan while Nagato grinned and quickly read his mind of all his money. Nagato's face showed surprise, anger, and then a mischievous grin as he removed his hand from Kakuzu's head. Nagato then had to jump back as Hidan had grabbed his scythe and was aiming it at him, the second time would have gotten him if it wasn't for Suigetsu who deflected it with Zabuzua's sword. Giving Samehada back to Kisame, Suigetsu asked if he could keep it in which he said sure if they got out alive after this in which Hidan began to attack Suigetsu who was making his life hard because of his clan's ability. Suigetsu finally was able to pin Hidan against a wall with the sword, a grin on his face.

"They're pinned, knock him and Hidan out now" Nagato said to Kisame as he did before they grabbed the suitcases and fled the compound back for Sanbi while Naruto asked what he saw. "There's one more safe, the biggest safe of all which holds about 100 suitcases" Nagato said as they ran pass Tazuna house and ran and skated over the water to Sanbi. Once on the turtle's back and swimming away from wave they sealed the money before putting it away.

"Okay so where is this safe and what's with the grin?" Konan asked as she noticed Nagato's face.

"The biggest safe is in the same place we're going...in the remains of the Uzukage's office in the whirlpool village."

They all started laughing at how lucky they were as they bellowed out that this was the best day ever when they heard a roar in the distance. Thinking that it would be best to get there and escape before Kakuzu managed to catch up they took the skies while 3 tails, Kisame, and Suigetsu followed in the water. Within an hour they had reached the whirlpools covering the island in which the fliers went on ahead while the 3 tails, Kisame, and Suigetsu stayed in the water for signs of followers. Naruto and the others landed in the middle of the ruins of the village before they looked around at the home they would've had if it hadn't been destroyed.

"Don't worry we will bring it back to its former glory" Konan and Hinata said smiling at Naruto and Nagato who had a sad/happy look on their faces. Nodding, they asked Nagato and Neji to lead them to the safe as Neji caught a faint scent of Kakuzu and followed it to large a space where there was a large stone pillars and a safe in between them.

"I guess since not many people can get over the whirlpools and he believed he was the only one with 5 elements he didn't bother hiding it" Sasori said as the they expected the safe. Due to its size, they would need all their strength to open it so they wrapped their tails and waited for Neji's signal. Neji fueled chakra and heard the click in which he nodded and they pulled with all their strength until the thing opened and they ran to look inside. Once they looked their mouths fell open in shock at the large pile of suitcases standing in front of them.

"How does he have this much money, un?" Deidara asked while Sasori explained that Kakuzu was over a 100 years old and must have been saving it up over the years. "I thought he had a accountant" in which Sasori gave him a look before he nodded.

"Kakuzu isn't once who trusts easy so he must have hid a lot of his money around in places he could access" Itachi said as they all went inside and started to seal the suitcases before Gaara spoke up saying he found something. Going over to the redhead he asked what he find while Gaara said they should thank Kakuzu later. Wondering about the strange promise, he looked at the paper in Gaara's hand and started laughing saying this was too much.

"Wow, you really are a ball of luck" Kankuro said as Temari took the deed to the island from Gaara's hands and shook her head. The group started celebrating at having their work cut out for them and quickly sealed what they could and left, making a mental note to come back for the rest. They left the safe and saw the water trio inside the whirlpools saying they dived underneath them in which they nodded and showed the dead.

"We can rebuild the whirlpool village and give a home for our clan now" Naruto cheered before they heard a voice behind them.

"I knew you could do it."

Turning they was surprised to see the daimyo of hot springs standing there with a smile on his face.

"Who are you, what you mean, you some kind spirit, that we see?" Bee asked while Yugito stared at the daimyo.

"You're a demon too?" everybody but those after the fire nation group asked in which the daimyo chuckled before he nodded. Asking what they meant, they all watched as Ayane, Akuma, Oni, and Akki, appear suddenly as they congratulated them on a job well done. Naruto asked what they were doing there in which they smiled.

"You have proven yourselves and done right for people all around the nations, we have come to wish you and your clan good luck" Oni said as he waved his hand as the rest of the suitcases disappeared. Anko asked what he do in which he answered saying that it should cover the rest of the cost in rebuilding the whirling tides country.

"What do you mean rest?" Hinata asked confused as the demon's eyes shined red and said that most of it was covered thanks to donations from rain, waterfall, and hot spring. "You mean that waterfall gave us the money from the safe?" Hinata cried out in surprise but was confused when the demon shook their heads.

"No, _Fuu, Roshi, and Han _gave you the money from the safe seeing as it was going to a better cause" Ayane said with a smile before the group all started celebrating while Naruto cried, seeing as his new dream was about to come true.

"Thank you everybody, you're the best clan I will ever have" Naruto said, tears still running down his face as they all went to hug the blond kitsune. The demon smiled at the happy moment before they spoke up and said that all the repairs should be done by the end of the month.

"Is that even possible?" Konohamaru asked but blinked when the daimyo eyes flashed red and said, "we're demons of course its possible" which had everybody laughing as Konohamaru hid behind Naruto.

"Okay everybody, I guess we can stay in Konoha until the end of the month then" Naruto suggested in which almost everybody agreed. Kisame, Sanbi, and Suigetsu said they would stay in wave, Bee and Yugito was going to hot spring, and the Suna nin plus Deidara said they would head back to the sandy village. With that in mind, they waved to the three water nin who dived back down and back to wave while the daimyo warped them back to hot springs country.

"The Konoha and Suna nin should be through here tomorrow" the daimyo said while Hizashi said good, making them all look at him.

"I want to meet my twin again and have a little _talk _with him" he said with a smile that had Neji and Hinata laughing and the rest almost felt sorry for Hiashi...almost. The demon nation clan took the rest of the day relaxing, not realizing how exhausted they were from the trip over the course of 2 months and took that day to really enjoy themselves. Naruto and Hinata started discussing wedding plans because even though they were technically married under the fox law they decided to do it traditionally too. Konohamaru was happy about the adventure he had while Matsuri finally confessed her feelings for Gaara who returned them who then Temari about admitting her feelings which caused the blonde kunoichi to blush. Nagato and Yahiko soon started talking with Itachi about not hurting Konan who scolded them for being so protective of her. That night the group had the best sleep they ever had in a long time as all their hard work was finally paying off.

"NARUTO!" the blonde heard called before he was glomped by the returning leaf nin who spotted him down the street. After much hugging, crying, and gasping for breath, they finally gave the blonde some room as Sakura walked forward and apologize to him along with everybody else while Naruto said he forgave them. Sasuke and Itachi made up and was talking about training and the Rikudou Sharingan while Hinata was tormenting Neji and Tenten about when they would get married, making both blush. Konohamaru was with Asuma and talking about his adventure while Kurenai was talking with Hizashi about the Hyuuga clan. Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan was talking with Jiraiya and Tsunade while everybody else was in between all the conversations. As they left for Konoha the next day, that had sent messages ahead stating their return in which Teuchi and Ayame stocked up on ingredients for ramen while Hanabi was anticipating for when her father learned that his twin was alive. Tsunade was busy trying to get money off of Naruto when she learned how much money they had robbed from Kakuzu over the nations. Too excited to wait, they all switch to flight and made it to Konoha within a day.

"It's great to be back here" Naruto said looking at the hidden leaf village and started crying again when he saw Iruka, Shizune, Ebisu, Moegi, Udon, Kotetsu, Izumo, Ayame, Teuchi, Fuu, Roshi, Han, and the demons from the Otafuku Gai standing there as they waited for their arrival.

"WELCOME BACK NARUTO!" they cried as Iruka walked forward and gave the crying blonde a hug. Yes, it was good to be back among friends and family Naruto thought as he and the demon nation clan followed the group back into Konoha and many changes on the horizon.


	14. Epilogue

Night of the Vulpine Moon

_*Naruto doesn't belong to me or Naruto and Hinata would have been married by now*_

_(The journey is over, now let's see how the demon nation clan is doing-warning, lots and lots of flashbacks)_

Chapter 14-"A Dream Worth Fighting For"

_*Epilogue-5 years later*_

"Come on mommy-"

"Come on daddy-"

"Come on uncle Neji-"

"Let's go" three little voices said from around Naruto, Hinata, and Neji's feet as they smiled and looked down at three adorable faces as they got ready for the festival that was to be held in whirling tides this year. Taiyō, Tsuki, and Sutā swished their tail in impatience as they waited for the three adults to get ready and go to the torii that marked the entrance into the hidden whirlpool village.

"Alright, alright, we're coming" they said with a laugh as the triplets ran off to fine anybody else who wasn't ready while Naruto got up from his comfy Uzukage chair and put on his kage robes. The trio jumped out of the window and watched as Naruto and Hinata's three children was carried in Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko's arms as they giggled while Hizashi followed behind them with Tenten and Neji's daughter, Akarui.

Taiyō took after his father with long blonde hair, ears, tail, and light blue eyes that shined like sapphires when he watched his father trained. His personality was more of his mother as he tended to be more quiet and shy but showed his strength when provoked. Tsuki was the exact opposite with her long ink blue hair, ears, tail and the lavender eyes with hints of blue of the byakugan but she was known to being the center of attention and hot-blooded like her father. When angered her eyes turned silver and was known to freeze people with just a look but she rarely got angry so few saw this side of her. Sutā was a mixture of the two as she could change her hair from ink blue with yellow streaks to yellow with blue streaks depending on her mood and her sky blue eyes that also weld the byakugan. She was quick to act but just as quick to think in situations that caused a change in tactics. She was level-headed around others but tended to have a short temper around her siblings, especially Taiyō but all three was as thick as thieves. Proof when they swiped their father's 9 bowls of ramen from right out of his nose when they drew his attention away through a series of events too complicated for a normal 5 year old. Naruto, Hinata, and Neji smiled as they thought about all the events that had lead up to their life and family being the way it was.

_*Flashback*_

"_Um, otousan, where are you going?" Neji asked as he watched his father break away from the group and head in another direction. _

"_Oh, I'm just going to go have a talk with Hiashi about the way he treats his daughters and a certain wish he promised to his late wife" Hizashi said as he walked faster to the Hyuuga Manor with the clan right behind him. They watched as he turned into the Manor and knocked for it to be opened by Hanabi who eyes grew wide when she saw who it was before they returned to normal. _

"_He's in his study, all the weapons have been put up and the servants given the day off" Hanabi simply said as she walked out the house while Hizashi thanked her and walking in, closing the door behind him. They watched as the younger Hyuuga walked over to Hinata and Neji before giving them a hug, asking how there trip was. They explanation was cut short as they heard Hiashi scream in horror and the sound of things being broken while Hinata said they should continue their talk over ramen. The rest of the clan sweat dropped as they heard the battle going on inside the Manor and asked if they should stay. _

"_...nah, they'll be fine" the three Hyuuga said grinning as they walked away, the clan right behind them as they flinched at the sounds before they were too far away to here them anymore. 6 hours later, they returned to the Manor to find it quiet which concerned them until they used their byakugan and found that Hizashi had finally cornered Hiashi and was talking with him. Seeing as they weren't dead they continued back through town who was in an uproar at Naruto being back...until they showed their power than they tended to give them some room. _

_After another 3 hours, they found Hiashi and Hizashi making their way toward them, the former a look of shock, surprise, fear, and understanding on his face, the former with a smirk and wink at them as he went over to Neji. After many apologizes and forgiveness, Hiashi sat down with them and asked about their adventures over bowls of ramen. H gave his blessing to Naruto and Hinata and wished them good luck while Hanabi, who was now going to be heir, said she would make some serious changes in the clan, the first being the removal of the curse seal. After that news, Neji up and confessed his love for Tenten in which she said she knew and was soon proposed to by Neji in which Tenten said yes before tackling him to the ground in a kiss, making them laugh. _

"Mommy, daddy, uncle Neji?" The three heard Taiyō, Tsuki, and Sutā call them, drawing them out of their thoughts and smiling at the curious faces of the triplets. Taking them from Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko, the trio made their way toward the gate as they was soon joined by Itachi, his and Konan's son Yakan, Anko, Gaara, and Matsuri. Once there they greeted Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Hiashi, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Temari, Kankuro, who were visiting Konoha, Bee, Yugito, who were visiting Kumo, their apprentices, the Leaf 13,their dates, and their sensei. The triplets was instantly taken by Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Hiashi who was head over heels in love with them, before Hiashi went to Akarui too and said hello to his brother while Sasuke did the same to Itachi and Yakan, who had his father's looks, black ears with blue tips and a matching weasel tail but slit eyes that dilated very much like a cat and his mother's love for origami. They was usually seen at their origami shop, folding away with paper, as Sasori and Deidara worked their two, their own area for puppets and clay sculptures, non deadly of course.

"Hey everybody, how was your trip?" Naruto asked as he caught up on what happened from Obito reaching the Rikudou Sharingan to Shikamaru finally proposing to Temari and them getting married in 3 months. This made Gaara and Kankuro happy as they teased Shikamaru about not being able to be so lazy, earning a troublesome from him, while Matsuri was busy talking with Temari, her growing stomach showing slightly. Watching them made Naruto and Hinata think about their own wedding in the whirlpool village and how happy there were.

_*flashback* _

"_AHH, WHERE'S THE RINGS?" Naruto cried hysterically as he nearly tore the room apart looking for his and Hinata's rings that he wanted to put on her finger again from the cave. Neji and Sasuke were standing at the door, calm face, lips barely twitching as they watched their friend nearly lose his head at thinking he lost the rings._

"_Dobe...you gave them to Konohamaru as the ring bearer remember?" Sasuke said with a smirk as Naruto stopped in mid-stride and said 'oh yea' before he sat down, mentally exhausted._

"_Calm down Naruto, everything will go fine" Neji said as he fixed Naruto's clothes due to his run around. There was a knock on the door and entered Iruka, Itachi, Gaara, Bee, Yahiko, and Nagato who was smiling at him and asking if he was ready. The rest of the Leaf 13, Kankuro, and others who couldn't fit in the room said that he needed to hurry up which made Naruto chuckle. He nodded that he was ready, and watched as his best men left until only Neji and Sasuke was left who followed him out so that Naruto could take his place at the front of the altar, tails moving slightly in nervousness._

"_Aw, you look so beautiful Hinata" Sakura and Ino cried while Hanabi muttered an obviously before she picked up her basket of flowers. Anko was smiling at Hinata who was blushing a bit, looking at her reflection in the mirror while Kurenai placed the veil over her face, fighting back tears. Temari complimented her on her light lavender wedding dress while Konan and Tenten was discussing about their weddings that they would be planning soon. _

"_There you're ready" Kurenai said as Yugito handed her a bouquet of black roses that contrasted beautifully with her lavender dress. _

"_Now be careful in your dress Hinata, we don't need your tails coming up and giving the people a show now" Anko said mischievously, making Hinata squeak and look at her back, only to remember that they rigged the dress to have her tails out. Hinata told her that it wasn't funny when the snake kunoichi started laughing as Kurenai calmed Hinata down. There was a knock on the door in which they heard Hiashi's voice ask if Hinata was decent in which they said he could enter and he did, Hizashi right behind him. _

"_You're just as beautiful as your mother was on our wedding night" Hiashi said as Hizashi nodded from the door while tears threatened to spill from Hinata's face. _

"_Aw, don't cry Hinata" Sakura said sniffing as Ino quickly wiped away the tears that was falling down her face. Hinata nodded and looked at the crying kunoichi, saying that they would soon find somebody too. _

"_Yea, I mean now that Sasuke is dating that Kurai girl we been looking elsewhere. Temari already claimed Shikamaru but Chouji is cute" Ino said with a blush as Sakura giggled. _

"_Yea, Lee is so sweet now, however I'm curious as to how Sasuke and Kurai even met up."_

"_I think she was a friend of Tayuya. Did you hear that Tayuya and Kimimaro are getting together along with Suigetsu and Karin. Sai is even going out with this girl name Kura who seems to be Kurai's opposite twin."_

_Hinata smiled as Sakura and Ino's gossiping while Shizune came in, holding Tonton and said that it was time in which the kunoichi left the room all except for Hinata and Hanabi for their places as the bridesmaids. Hizashi gave Hinata a encouraging smile as he opened the door for Hanabi to go out and Hiashi to walk his daughter down the aisle. _

_..._

"_I Do"_

_..._

"_I Do"_

"_You may now kiss the bride" Tsunade said on a sniff as Naruto lifted up the veil and kissed Hinata just as the rain started to fall surprising a lot of the people._

"_Yo pops, what is happening?" Gamakichi asked his father who had been summoned along with other animals to watch their wedding. _

"_When rain falls from a clear day it means a kitsune wedding has just taken place" a silver fox said as he and the rest of the foxes let out yips of happiness as Naruto and Hinata continued to kiss, only thinking about each other._

"Thinking about your wedding night?" Kakashi asked as Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and nodded.

"How did you know?" he asked in which Kakashi chuckled and said that he called his name about 10 times and said the word 'ramen' 7 times without a twitch from him. Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto said sorry which made everybody laugh at his usual behavior he never really grew out of. As they continued their talk as they walked through the village, they were greeted all around by the people who had joined them Suna, the biju, and the others they met on their travels.

"There hasn't been anymore trouble from outside attacks has there?" Tsunade asked them in which they shook their heads, saying that earth and lightning stopped trying and that Kakuzu and Hidan was taken care of. Tsunade nodded, happy to know that Naruto and his clan was safe and their main threat disposed of. "That threat came at the worse of times too but at least all went well" Tsunade muttered as she looked Hinata, who was stronger that she looked.

_*Flashback*_

"_Naruto...I'm pregnant" Hinata said one night at the park in which Naruto jumped up and started to swing Hinata around saying he was happy. This was two weeks after their wedding and the teams was scheduled to leave tomorrow._

"_We're going to go see baachan tomorrow morning ASAP" Naruto yelled before he ran off, waking everybody up with his cry of "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY" which had Hinata giggling at her husband's excitement. Sitting back down at the bench she looked up at the sky, sighing at the beauty of the moon. _

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" a voice said from behind her in which Hinata said yea before her senses kicked in and she tried to run only to hit with a tranquilizer. _

"_NARUTO-kun" Hinata tried to scream but soon fell unconscious as somebody picked up her body and walked away, seeking revenge for happened to him. The next day was the most stressful for Naruto as when he returned and didn't find Hinata he had every available person on the case as Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Kakashi, and his nin-dogs went back to the scene. When Naruto learned that Hinata had been hit with a tranquilizer he went into a roaring fit as he changed into his true fox form, bent on destruction before he was calmed down by the rest saying that he needed to be clear-headed to find Hinata. _

"_Come on, let's hurry and follow the scent" Neji said as they nodded and followed soon having to split because the scent had split into 5 different directions which had them confused. _

"_How is that possible?" Kiba growled as they continued to follow the scents to the edge of the shore which had Naruto going berserk again. _

"_HINATA" Naruto roared to the wind, tears streaming down his face, as he pounded the ground, thinking he failed her. He couldn't even summon himself to her because somebody repressed the seal on her arm which only made him madder. Although nobody blamed him, Naruto felt like total shit and didn't get no sleep that night as he searched the whole island for Hinata. The next morning, he had Karin go back to the area and follow the trail out to sea where it disappeared but they learned something which cleared up a few answers. Whoever took Hinata had all 5 elements._

"_I'll murder Kakuzu myself" Naruto snarled as left for the village to get his top teams to go look for Hinata. 3 teams was made, one going to water country, one to wave country and one to hot spring country. Naruto took on his team Suigetsu, Sasuke, Itachi, and Neji to the hot springs country thanks to a hint from Sanbi who said he saw a boat heading in that direction in his half-sleep state. Thanking the three tails, that is where they headed and after a day of searching came across a clue that was sent to them from the whirlpool. Kakuzu had demanded a ransom for Hinata in which was his downfall in the end as they had placed a tracker on the hawk that was sent to deliver the message. A few hours later and many people interrogated they found Kakuzu and Hidan hiding in Hidan's old home. _

"_You dare come onto my country, take my wife, and then demand payment for her return, I will kill you for your actions" Naruto snarled as he and the rest attacked Kakuzu but in the end it was Neji who took the final blow as Naruto had to go off and stop Hidan from using Hinata as a sacrifice. In the end, Kakuzu was killed, his 5 hearts destroyed, and Hidan was tortured by Suigetsu who enjoyed it too much before his body cut up, sealed, and left in the safes of river, stone, hot spring, and wave. Naruto had found Hinata trapped in a chakra blocking room, doped up on tranquilizers, thanks to Hidan, which only made Naruto madder when he found out. What topped the cake was that Kakuzu and Hidan hadn't been working alone. _

"I heard there was a lot of ninja from river, wind, rain, stone, hot spring, water, and wave country but how many earth and lightning nin showed up for the chunnin exams this year, un?" Deidara asked as he and Sasori closed up shop early and joined them for dinner before the festival started. Naruto chuckled as he and a lot of them realized that all of those mentioned had made an alliance with whirlpool, no matter how far away they were while the group greeted the duo and Shikamaru spoke up talking about a drag but smiling a bit.

"Surprising, quite a few. After the Raikage and Tsuchikage pulled their little stunts years ago and then declared war on whirlpool, many of their people started sneaking off to participate in the chunnin exams just to get stronger and finally leave the nations" Shikamaru said as he and Temari had been put in charge of the exams. Naruto let out an involuntary growl as he and a lot of the group thought back to what they had learned after they had saved Hinata.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN EARTH AND LIGHTNING COUNTRY WERE ALSO PART OF IT?" Naruto said pacing back and forth in his office, robe laying against the back of his chair. It had been two months since Hinata had been kidnapped in which he sent her straight to Konoha to be examined and stay with her family while Naruto got to the bottom of how Kakuzu and Hidan had sneaked onto the island anyway. _

"_I'm sorry Naruto but the facts remain the same, earth and lightning country was in on this game" Bee rapped while Yugito snarled and apologized greatly, hoping Naruto wouldn't kicked them out in, which he must have guessed her thought because he stopped and looked at her. _

"_I'm not mad at you two for having been part of lightning country, I'm not close-minded like the Tsuchikage who still blames Konoha for what my dad did nor like the Raikage who still thinks I tricked you two into joining me. _

"_Oh good, because for a second I thought we were going to have to go pack our things" a voice said from Naruto's door and he looked up to see Roshi and Han, relieved looks on their faces. Naruto said he wasn't going to banish anybody because they used to live somewhere else, but he was going to have a talk with the two Kage later though. _

"_I can't believe the Raikage and Tsuchikage would pull that kind of stunt though" Naruto muttered as he sat back down in his chair, Suigetsu and Kimimaro patting his shoulder in encouragement as another voice spoke up._

"_What kind of stunt?" Mei the Mizukage, who was there for an alliance meeting with whirlpool, asked as she walked in to show Kisame and her bodyguard there. Looking up, he asked the others to kindly leave before he filled in the Mizukage on what happened which had her seeing red. "They actually did that?" the Mizukage said, jumping up, while Naruto nodded as the Mizukage sat back down. "How's Hinata doing?" she asked concerned in which Naruto explained about her being pregnant and that tranquilizer almost making her lose the baby which just had her jumping up, growling about them needing a lesson. _

"_Oh, I already have one set up. First I'm going to have Nagato my cousin, who is now the daimyo of whirlpool have a little talk with the earth and lightning daimyo about their villages and my alliance with a lot of their nearby nations. My second is the talk with them about the almost death of my unborn child and my third..." _

_Naruto just started smiling as he whispered to the Mizukage about his third plan which had her laughing and clapping her hands in joy. After he confirmed that the others was on his side, they continued with their original meeting of an alliance with each other seeing as they could benefit from what the other has and doesn't have. _

"Daddy, can we have ice cream?" Tsuki asked, pulling on her father's sleeve in which he looked down at Tsuki, Taiyō, Sutā, Akarui and Yukan who was staring at their parents, the same question on their faces.

"Sure sweetie" Naruto said as he reached for his wallet but watched as Tsuki held it up, said thanks, and ran away with the rest toward the ice cream parlor across the street with Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Matsuri in tow laughing. "Gama-chan...those little rascals are better than I was at their age" Naruto said smiling as the others laughed at how fast they swiped Naruto's old but favorite frog pouch before they watched the children order ice cream as they finished their ramen and joined them. All around there was calls of 'good afternoon Uzukage' which had Naruto smiling as he responded back and thought about that moment at the Kage summit and the events after it.

_*flashback*_

"_Are you sure you want us to come because they might try and use us to make it seem like your bad for the title" Yugito asked while Naruto nodded saying that they was allowed to come just like anybody else in his clan. Naruto decided to take two people from each of the 5 nations to the summit with him. He was taking Gaara because of his knowledge as former Kazekage, Sasori to more or less keep Deidara in place, Deidara because his was the closest to the Tsuchikage, Roshi for his reasons on traveling, Yugito for her view on how she was treated, Bee who was the closest to the Raikage, Kisame as reference for the Mizukage, Suigetsu who wanted to go along with Kisame, and Juugo and Kimimaro as bodyguards. _

"_I'm more curious as to how you going to accomplish all this, you need all 5 Kages to agree in order to become Uzukage" Gaara said but noticed the fox grin on Naruto's face that screamed he had a plan. _

"_Oh I know, but every great prankster has a joker of their sleeve" Naruto said as he and his group teleported straight to the summit, having left his rite, with Mifune's permission of course, for easy access to the area, seeing as Kumo hated him and his clan. _

"_I have to admit, it's a really good plan, simple yet effective the only thing is if they fall for the bait, un" Deidara said as he explained the plan to Gaara who started laughing at the thought._

"_You can manage to pull it off, if you was able to make 9/10s of Suna distracted with just one jutsu and make 2 Kages dance without them knowing it then you can do this" Gaara said with a smile as knocked on the door and entered, waiting for the chance to put his plan into action. As the rest of the Kages arrived, 2 with large smirks on their faces, Deidara and Bee went to do their parts while Naruto mingled with Tsunade, Baki, and Mei (Mizukage). When the meeting started, Naruto was pleased to see his plan was working as the Raikage and Tsuchikage was eyeing each other behind the other's back. _

"_We will take a short break than the final decision will be made" Mifune said as the Kage walked out the room, the earth and lightning trying to kill each other with their eyes while Baki, Tsunade, and Mei watched. As soon as they left, they turned to the blonde. _

"_What did you do Naruto?" Tsunade said with a knowing look as Naruto quickly looked around as he discussed his plan with the other three who was calling him a genius and went to have some fun. _

_By the end of the break, the Tsuchikage and Raikage was nearly growling at each other while the other three Kage and Naruto watched with calm faces. Mifune, raised a brow and asked if they came to a conclusion in which the Raikage and Tsuchikage both spoke at the same time. _

"_I, the Raikage/Tsuchikage vote for Naruto Uzumaki to become the 6__th__ Kage."_

_This is of course caused the duo to start arguing while Tsunade, Baki, and Mei quickly put in their votes before the other two caught on to the plan. _

"_Seeing as you all agree, I now appoint Naruto Uzumaki of the hidden whirlpool village in the land of whirling tides the Uzukage." _

_This seemed to have snapped the two Kage out of their battle as they turned to see a grinning Naruto, Baki, Tsunade, and Mei and realized they had been tricked. They growled out how in which Naruto pretended like he didn't know what they were talking about and quickly said later to the group before he made his grand exit out of the room, the mountain, and warped back to Uzu to tell them the good news._

"How you doing Uzukage Naruto? I bet you thinking about the time you tricked the Raikage and Tsuchikage into making you Uzukage huh?" a voice said and they turned to see the Mizukage in a festive kimono with her new team of swordsmen.

"Yea, I was"

"Hey, you never told us how you did trick them dobe" Sasuke said as Kurai chuckled from beside him while Naruto stuck his tongue out making the trio at his feet giggle.

"Well teme, I thought it was obvious but I'll tell you-"

_*flashback*_

"_Hahaha, I can't believe you got Deidara and Bee to plant suspicion on the two Kages thus making them vote for you" Anko and Tayuya was saying, laughing along with the rest of the group._

"_Yep, I had Bee talk with his brother about how earth would try and upstage lighting by being the one to stop me from be Uzukage. Deidara did the same with the Tsuchikage and thus got them both suspicious of each other. They then said that they should vote _for _me, thus making the other nation look bad. The other three Kage helped out by talking about the Raikage trying to prove his nation was better than earth around the Tsuchikage and vice versa, by then they were so busy trying to outdo each other they both voted me in and with the others quickly placing their votes, I was in."_

_Everybody toasted to Naruto's victory while Hinata who was 3 months pregnant, Konan who was a month behind, and Tenten who was 2 weeks along all drank juice along with their husbands, knowing them getting drunk would not be good in this situation. They victory was short-lived for 2 months later, lightning declared war on Uzu and a month after that earth declared war. Hinata being 6 months pregnant made Naruto scared that earth and lightning would pull another stunt so he had her, Konan, and Tenten stay in fire country. However, that was what they were planning because both earth and lightning was trying to get their hands on her for revenge, lightning still wanting the byakugan and earth wanting her child in exchange for what Minato had done. If Ayane and her grandmother hadn't been living in fire country then they might have succeeded. Ayane, Akuma, Oni, and Akki caught sight of earth nin and quickly warned Konoha where they moved the pregnant kunoichi to a safe house in tea country. The daimyo of hot springs told Konoha of lightning activities and told Naruto. To say Naruto was pissed was an understatement as he literally waited for both nations to approach Konoha before he, the new, and old biju mopped the forest with them, as they went all-out biju on them to the point that both nations had been greatly weaken. The day after that, Naruto personally made a trip to the two Kages and that was not a pretty sight._

"_If you ever try and pull another stunt like this that involves my wife or my clan, I will personally come here and deal with you to the point that they will have to find a new Kage" Naruto snarled to the two Kage before he had left their offices. To make matters worse for the Kage, Nagato had gotten in touch with their ally's daimyos and had the earth and lightning daimyo set them straight on boundaries and when not to overstep them. That had set the two nations straight until it was time for Hinata to give birth to triplets which Naruto had found out about after becoming Uzukage. As you can guess, Hinata's labor was very difficult but she made it through, Naruto there all the way through it, broken hand and all. A month after Taiyō, Tsuki, and Sutā was born a ninja for hire from waterfall was to have kidnapped the kids but was caught by Fuu who was not happy one bit about her home nation working with earth. After she sent his body back, alive but encased in a cocoon-like wrapping and a message saying the next one will be in a body bag, they laid off until a second attempt 2 months later, this time caught by Neji who decided to make a personal message with Kakuzu's body being returned to them. This succeeded in all attempts from earth in capturing the babies as a sudden increase in wild animal attacks like badgers, foxes, snakes, and so far had them thinking twice._

"_1 nation down, 1 nation to go" some of the clan had muttered when they read the agreement to stop trying to take the children sent to them by hawk from earth. Lighting on the other hand, waited several years until the children was 2 and wouldn't be as protected as if they were younger to strike. The first strike had been when Naruto took his family on a vacation to the hot springs as to take a break from all the hard work on running a village. Lightning nin had planned to sneak into hot springs and capture the trio but Bee and Yugito sensed that the Raikage would have taken that chance and was a step ahead. They had several of the clan members stay in Shimo and report any Kumo nin movements. When they learned, they personally took care of it and Naruto would have been none the wiser if word hadn't gotten around to Neji who told Naruto. Naruto thanked them but said he still wanted to know in case he got too comfortable in which they apologized and enjoyed their trip. The second time the kids were four and Naruto had traveled to tea country for the Todoroki Shrine race in which he was honored to start and discuss an alliance with tea country. Hinata had taken the children to fire country after the festival and Kumo tried the same trick they had with Hinata, try and get into their good graces to let a lightning nin in to grab the children. _

"_What do we have here, a cloud mouse who has caught the eye of a hungry snake" _

_As you can guess, Anko had been the one to find the nin outside the Hyuuga Manor and soon dragged the poor nin who just happened to be C, one of the Raikage's guard, into the house where they decided to do what A did to them and keep him as payment for the attempted capture of the byakugan. When A came for him, they responded that he gave them to him when he tried to take the children which would've caused a small war if Naruto hadn't returned just then and personally showed the Raikage, with Bee and Yugito enjoying every minute of it, just what happens when people try to hurt his children. After A was released from the hospital and back in Kumo, Bee's apprentices and Darui soon left Kumo for whirlpool which made A hate them all even more but never try and do anything else. It had been 1 year without any serious attempts on kidnapping Taiyō, Tsuki, and Sutā. _

"The festival is going to start soon" 3 year old Yukan said as Itachi picked up his son while the 5 year old triplets and four year old Akarui ran ahead to the platform at the center of town. The group looked around at the paper lanterns to celebrate a new year in the Chinese calendar which happened to be a rare leap year which many forgot about. The irony of it was that the leap year was to be considered the leap year of the fox thus why many nations suggested that it be held in Uzu with their kitsune leaders. The nine biju of new made their way up to the platform and started talking about a new year and announcements. They all congratulated Uchiha boys whose wives was pregnant, Konan again, which made them smile as Naruto joked about rebuilding their clan.

As people said their congrats to the Uchiha brothers, Naruto smiled and got a faraway look as he glanced around all that he and his clan had accomplished.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly as Naruto looked at her a gave her a quick kiss, causing the trio to make gagging sounds while Naruto chuckled and said nothing.

"I was just thinking about Shukaku, Nekomata, and Kurama that's all. I'm sure they would have loved to see all we done" Naruto explained as Hinata gave his side a hug, saying they would as they looked around. The crowd grew quiet as a poof sound was heard and at Naruto's feet was the large scroll of jutsus that appeared out of nowhere.

"Did you kids summon this?" Naruto asked as he saw three little heads shake no which made Naruto raise a brow as he unraveled the scroll to see the phases of the vulpine moon.

"What's that?" Taiyō, Tsuki, and Sutā asked looking down at the scroll.

"Did you draw that?" Akarui asked from beside her parents while Neji looked at it in stun surprised.

"Are you going to make the moon like that?" Yukan asked from his father's hands while Itachi and Konan exchanged a look before looking at Naruto.

"What does it mean?" Hinata asked Naruto who had closed his eyes in thought before a smile appeared on his face.

"I think this is someone's way of saying to start the festival" Naruto said as he motioned for his demon nation clan to appear and touch the scroll fueling chakra to it. They then watched as the scrolled glowed red before beams of light shot off and cloaked the moon, giving it the illusion of going through the phases of the vulpine moon. The children watched from their parent's shoulders at the changes of the moon, eyes big in surprise and happiness while the demon nation clan thought about how that one night changed their lives.

"Look a picture is forming" Sutā said pointing and they all watched surprised as a picture did form over the phases, a tanuki in the yellow moon, a fox in the red moon, a cat in the black moon, and the outline of a demon flower with all three colors in between the three animals. Naruto and the rest started crying tears of happiness at the three biju's last gift to them as they let out animal cries into the night.

"This is to Shukaku, Nekomata, and Kurama, let's start the night of the vulpine moon festival" Naruto cried out in which he was rewarded with cheers as the festival of the 4 colored moon started. Naruto then went off with his family to enjoy the festival with his clan until they all tensed and looked around which made Tsunade ask about. "It's nothing just a strange feeling like we're being watched, it's not bad just...interesting" Naruto said as he mentally shrugged it off.

"Come on daddy, I want you my show you my ninja skills" Taiyō, his son, said before he took off toward the nearest booth, his siblings right behind him while Akarui and Yukan walked slower, trying not to look as excited. The group laughed at this and went with their children to the booths for fun, unaware of the three beings they passed smiling at them and their families.

"**I knew you would do well Kit" **a voice said as his two comrades say they were happy for him in which the first figure nodded before looking at his comrades. **"Come on Shu, Neko, let's go enjoy this festival since it is dedicated to us" **Kyuubi said as they walked off, their one tails swinging under their kimonos to the beat of the festival as they disappeared into the ongoing crowd, the moon still silver with the picture in the sky shining down on the festival dedicated to the night of the vulpine moon.


End file.
